Truth Rising (Part 2)
by Sparkflight206
Summary: The war is over. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse has awakened again. But when Atlas changes history and erases Naruto's past lives, everything is born anew, and symbiotes rise. The dragons disappeared, but now they too have awakened, and will dance in the skies of Ishgar once more with a singular purpose. To hunt the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse to their dying breaths.
1. Blood Dragons Return

Catching a punch, the white haired man threw someone almost identical but with black hair back. His opponent flipped back to his feet, summoning a blue skeletal spirit warrior. Raising its arm, the chakra construct brought its blade down at him, intent on hitting him. Nine black spheres rocketed through the air and struck it at various points, expanding rapidly. Within a second, the entire form was covered from head to toe in the back orbs that had expanded to coat the whole thing. His head turned.

A young, sun blonde haired woman had her hands extended, having just directed the Truthseeker Orbs. Her eyes were golden, with pupils like slits, with blocks intersecting them. Retracting her right, she swept her left hand upwards and the second stage Susanoo was lifted up in the air, away from him. Clenching her fist, she made the orbs contract and begin to crush their grandfather's Susanoo. Several cracking sounds echoed from inside and it shattered. Before the shrinking mass could fit the man within, a new ribcage formed, protecting his body. But that too was crushed.

Six circular holes opened up in the back of the black coating that imprisoned the man. One by one, the younger man formed chakra rods and plunged one into each hole, piercing the man within. With his chakra restricted, the others rushed him as the coating pulled back into shackles that nailed into the ground. The sounds of cutting, fist striking flesh, armor being pierced through and various blows echoed as the white haired Jinchuuriki performed one handed seals.

Snake, Boar, Ram, Hare, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake. Lastly, he made his hand flat and at 90° to his wrist. Had he been doing the seal chain two handed, he would have clapped his hands.

"Reaper Death Seal."

Shinigami was called into existence. Upon seeing the fallen body before his summoner, a horrible grin appeared on his face. The other 4 backed a fair distance away from the thoroughly beaten man who was still restrained by the Truthseeker Orbs and the chakra rods in his back.

" _ **You have fulfilled your debt. Be free of the bargain price, you have paid your dues. May your death be honorable.**_ " With that, he swooped down, devoured the soul of the barely alive man and was gone.

"Finally, it's over."

A young man responded tiredly to the young woman's relief. "Yes, it is over. After 5 years, we've stopped the destruction of the world. But that's all we promised Naruko, I lost all fondness for this world long ago."

Naruto Flame was on one knee, his eyes strained but with perfect sight, his visual prowess had been forced to the limits by being stomped on repeatedly by Madara's Perfect Susanoo a few minutes ago. He'd summoned his own Imperfect Susanoo in an attempt to counter it, used up most of his chakra, left his eyes exhausted and him unable to use even the new Eternal Mangekyō he possessed. Naruko called back her Truthseeker Orbs that she had gained through awakening Ashura's Six Paths Sage Mode and Naruto's chakra rods disintegrated. Naruto's eyes had changed much from 5 years ago.

In his right eye was the fully matured Sharingan and under his closed left eyelid, was a depowered Rinnegan.

"21 years… the nightmare is finally over. It's time to truly go home, where we really belong."

A chakra apparition appeared. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

"Thank you, young ones, for averting the horrific calamity of the past. Naruto Uchiha Flame, Naruko Uzumaki Flame, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga, Ryo Teshima. I thank you all for your sacrifice and I mourn the people who have died for this cause: Ryuzaki Teshima, Hiashi Hyūga, Hanabi Hyūga, Yutaka, Han, Roshi, Yagura, Yugito Nii." The last name was said with a sad look at Naruto. "I know the names of everyone who has died to stop the end of the world, and I shall never forget them, because they have been etched into my heart. I only wish it had not been their times to depart this world. Go, may fortune favor you all in your future endeavours, and may fate be kind to you for your blood and tears shed."

"See you around Old Man." Naruto replied, the Sharingan in his right eye warping into Indra's spiral pattern True Mangekyō as the six tomoe, distributed between the first two rings, three on each, at 180° round the pupil to each other, returned to the Rinnegan in his left eye. "I'll get us back to Earthland when I regain enough chakra to open a portal long enough and stable enough for us six to get through. Care to tag along Old Man?"

"Why ever not. I admit, this world you have come to call home intrigues me. I shall attach myself to Kuramos and watch from his eyes." Naruto nodded.

Naruko took his left hand and let him absorb her Six Paths Sage Chakra. To be safe, he set Madara's corpse alight with Amaterasu to destroy his artificial Rinnegan.

Closing his right eye, Naruto focused on a point and it began to twist, space warping to his command. A black rimmed purple portal swirled open and they headed through. On the other side was the cave far out at sea in the land beyond the dragons where Naruto grew up with Atlas, Velena, Glacia, Spine and Catala. The portal closed and they collapsed.

"Well that was exhausting." Ryo commented.

Ryo Teshima was a tall young man in his twenties. He had light ginger hair that was cut short and swept over to the right, deep brown eyes and healthy cream skin. He stood at about 6 foot tall and was a lean, well built person. He wore a simple white shirt with a bear on it, jeans and boots. He had been found with his brother in one of Orochimaru's bases, the only survivors of an attempt to replicate the Shikotsumyaku, the Kaguya Clan's Kekkei Genkai ability to manipulate their bones. An attempt that was successful for the brothers and they showed even greater skill that Kimimaro with it.

Sasuke had come to wear dark blue pants, over which hung a blue cloth that covered him from his stomach to his knees and which he secured with a purple rope belt. He also wore a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and dark blue, almost dull black wrist warmers. His sandals came up to mid-shin and were quite open, opening up from the ankle down.

Itachi had swapped his Akatsuki attire out for a dark blue undershirt, black pants, sandals like Sasuke's, a black coat like his Akatsuki one but instead the red cloud pattern, it just had a dark blue edge and lining, various weapons and ninja tools in pouches sewn into the lining. Instead of holsters or a hip pouch, Itachi had storage seals in the sleeves of his coat, at varying heights and of various types. There were also seals to reinforce the coat against damage.

Hinata, as she usually did these days, wore a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist, a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots.

Over her fitting orange shorts, thigh-high stockings and tall, open toed boots, Naruko wore a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which could be folded up at times. She had a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on her left arm. Her hair had come loose from the two high pigtails she usually kept it in and was free, the hair ties having snapped. Over the years, it had grown longer and lightened to a lighter shade of blonde. Recently, just before they forced Nagato to resurrect Madara, she'd dyed her fringe and left bang neon pink.

 **(AN: Basically they're wearing their outfits from The Last movie except for Sasuke.)**

Naruto, taking into account the full out battle they had been in, had chosen to wear black shinobi pants, wrapped from few inches to the ankle, black shinobi sandals, twin wrappings and shuriken holsters, a long, loose sleeved black high collar top with two small, dark brown belts around his left upper arm, a long black wristband with storage seals on around his left forearm, a dark sash style belt and a black, fitting flak jacket, unlike any of the Hidden Villages styles, with no pouches of any kind, with crimson fire patterns reach around from the sides, almost to the zip. His long, spiky white hair had become just like Madara's, hanging over his left eye, long bangs framing his face and spikes of snowy locks cascading down his back, past his tailbone.

In the place of his Ten Tails arm, there was nothing. It had been obliterated by an encounter with Minato's Sage Art: Wind Style: Rasengan 2 years ago. Now there was just a stump that ended halfway down his upper arm.

"It's been 7 years since I was in this cave, it brings back memories." He confessed to his friends. "This is where it all ended. My training, my childhood."

"How long did you spend here?" Sasuke asked wearily. His Sharingan faded away, as did the Tenseigan Hinata awakened, Naruko's Six Paths Sage Mode and Naruto's Rinnegan and Sharingan. Ryo retracted the bones that had emerged from his skin.

"About 2 years. The first year and a half was spent in the mountains next to some forest in Ishgar."

"You do know they changed the name to Fiore right?" Hinata told him, laying against Sasuke in exhaustion.

"I don't care." Naruto deadpanned. "I grew up calling it Ishgar, and I'm going to call it Ishgar for the rest of my life and in the afterlife too."

Naruko swatted his head. "You're more childish than Tsuki sometimes, you know that?" She laid against his left shoulder.

Naruto just nodded. With a few quick one-handed seals, he summoned a pack of crows to watch over them just before he dropped off. For a whole 31 hours, the group slept, having been locked in battle with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Obito, Akatsuki, Madara, an army of White Zetsu clones and Reanimations for the best of 5 years. If anything could be said, it was that hunting the future-past was hard. When they awoke, Naruto dismissed the flock of crows and let Hinata take a good look at the state his eyes.

"You shouldn't use your eyes for an indefinite amount of time Naruto. You pushed them beyond their limits when Madara pulled his Susanoo, they were going to need recovery anyway but it doesn't help you only got them 6 weeks ago and were still adjusting to them when you strained them." Her analysis didn't break it down enough for him.

"In English?"

Hinata sighed, motioning Naruko to hold up his bangs and fringe so that she could wrap a bandage around his eyes so that he couldn't see with them. Tying it off, she responded gently. "Doctor's orders, I'm forbidding you from even seeing until I say you can because you have over-exerted your eyes nearly to the point of permanent damage. These bandages stay on unless you're changing them."

The shock took a moment to settle in.

"Not that much English."

Pricking her finger with a needle, Hinata drew a seal on Naruto's forehead and put chakra into it. The seal would prevent him activating the Sharingan so that he wouldn't use it out of reflex. With that done, Naruko let go of his hair and he stood up, holding her hand since he had yet to adapt to his condition.

Sasuke summoned four large hawks, each capable of carrying two. The pairs of siblings mounted a hawk each and everyone got atop one of the summoning birds.

"Let's hit the sky, it's about 5 hours to Magnolia at high speed."

…..

Over at Fairy Tail, the Miss Fairy Tail Contest was preparing and the Harvest Festival was getting well underway. All of the guild members were excited to say the least. At long last, a man with with straw blonde hair came up on stage holding a microphone. Throwing his free arm in a wide arc, the newcomer began his announcement.

"Hey everyone, I'm Max and it sure is great to be back! I know you aren't here to listen to me blabber on so I'm gonna get to the main event! It's here at last, the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Everyone cheered avidly, especially the men. Wendy and Atsuko were sitting next to Kushina, smiling away.

"And up comes our first contestant, the woman who knows no limits with alcohol, she'll drink you under the table any day if the week, here comes the brunette beauty, Cana Alberona!"

The alcoholic woman strutted onto the stage and struck a pose, waving at the audience. The cheering kicked off again. Once it died down, Max turned to Cana.

"Please, wow us with your magic!"

Cana pulled out a handful of her magic cards and threw them up in the air, letting them swirl around her and in a flash, she was wearing an orange and green bikini. As expected, the crowd went wild. Walking off with a flirtatious wave and a wink, Cana made way for the next contestant. Max looked down at the card in his hand quickly then laid on the words.

"She's new, she's lovely, she's dazzling, it's Juvia Lockser!"

The blue haired former member Phantom Lord's Element Four stood shyly on the stage, blushing as she looked at Gray. Max asked for her magic and in a vortex of water, she too was wearing a bikini.

Among the audience, Kushina sighed exasperatedly. Naruko never wore outfits like that unless it was a family outing to the beach. She had decency. Even then, her eldest daughter had her twin Requip the swimsuit for her, a use of the magic Naruto had discovered by accident, changing clothes while Naruko was holding his hand before bed. While he had changed into his night clothes, his twin had ended up wearing one of his shirts. Not that the girl had complained.

Honestly, she didn't see why this was even a thing. As far as Kushina saw it, this contest caused young women sexualise themselves for the viewing pleasure of others. Bad enough that Fuu was participating, although the Seven Tails Jinchuuriki had agree not to wear anything more revealing than her day clothes.

By the time the redhead mother refocused, Fuu was being announced. "With a stunning combination of lovely skin, amazing hair and exotic eyes, it's our resident flying female, Fuu!"

Fuu skipped merrily down to the front if the stage, waving all the way. Releasing her bug wings, she fluttered them a little while slightly pulling on her lip, bending forwards a bit and blinking innocently. All the boys, minus Natsu and Gray, the Fire Dragon Slayer being too interested in the food he was devouring, the Ice Wizard having good self control, went wild. Fuu had revealed nothing beyond what she usually did and at the same time had the males of the premises jumping out of their seats.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Max declared adamantly. "Fuu's not going over any lines and she's got everyone out of their seats! I think we have a star! Please, knock our socks off with your magic Fuu!"

Giggling like a little girl, which she was, Fuu stood back up and turned to the side a little, still finger on lip. "I'll do a bit more than that Maxy. You may to drag some people away though."

Taking a stance akin to ballet, she let her mesmerising plasma trace brilliant lines that followed her palms. Graceful jumps, elegant spins and artistic patterns, Fuu danced with a grace almost unimaginable to the audience. Drawing a plasma letter 'F' in the air behind her, Fuu finished and made a shy bow. While Max launched into a whole new bout of fanboy drama, Fuu looked nervously at Kushina, hoping she hadn't gone too far. A beaming smile was the response she got. She'd done fine.

Waving goodbye as she skipped off, Fuu called out happily,

"Bye guys!"

The last contestant, a fairly new girl by the of Lucy, came up onto the stage. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and her clothing choice, a blue cheerleader's outfit, left little to the imagination, revealing her womanly figure. Judging by what she had seen so far, Kushina believed the girl's magic was Celestial Spirit Magic. Well, that andthe ring of Spirit Keys on a belt around her waist. Max wasted no time in announcing her.

"It's another new girl, but she's got that Fairy Tail fire! Our Celestial Spirit Wizard, Lucy!" He was about to ask for Lucy to display her magic when someone crashed the party.

"Oh good, you can stop this silly contest now and name the winner as me, Evergreen!" The newly announced Evergreen threw her arms wide, as if trying to garner the attention of all the people in the room. Lucy looked to object.

"Sorry, I don't think I know you but I'm trying to perform so please can you wait?"

"How about…" Evergreen lowered her glasses and her eyes glowed a little. Lucy turned to stone and her best friend Alicya gasped. Alicya and Lucy had joined after Natsu got back from blowing up Hargeon by accident. "... No?"

Two more people appeared from out nowhere. The guild members recognised them as Freed and Bickslow.

"The Thunder Legion is back?"

"If they're here, then Laxus is…"

As if on cue, a yellow bolt of lightning struck the stage right next to Lucy and Laxus came out of it. Makarov jumped right out of his seat and all but yelled.

"Laxus! What are you playing at?!"

"Oh I'm not playing old man. I'm just started our grand battle royal." He responded darkly with a cackle of laughter.

The old man looked mortified. "What do you mean Laxus?! What battle royal?!"

"Just the Battle of Fairy Tail, you stupid geezer." Laxus scoffed. "You see, what I really wanna know is who's the strongest in Fairy Tail. So, let's set out the rules. The town is the battlefield, it's a free for all, the only way to end the game is to beat me _and_ all of my Thunder Legion. The girls are the hostages and will crumble to dust after 6 hours. So let's play a game!"

With that, Laxus and the Thunder Legion disappeared and everyone went mad. The people thundered out the door, desperate to save their friends and, for the men, score with the ladies. As everyone rushed to the door, a few collided with a wall of runes.

Those few were Makarov, Kushina, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel and Atsuko. Everyone else, except Tsukiko who chose to stay inside, rushed out. Needless to say, Natsu was frustrated.

"How come we can't get out?!"

Tsukiko looked at the barrier. Raising her hand, she pointed at the text that had appeared. "The runes are set up so nothing over 80 years old or stone statues can leave. I know no one except the Master is over 80 years old so I think I know what it applies to.

"Mama, you had Kurama in you for a long time and when he was ripped out, he tried to leave enough of his chakra behind to keep you alive. That's what stops you. But Natsu and the others are different. They were given their dragon parents' magic which is a part of them. Dragons are only fully grown after a hundred years so their magic is at least a hundred years old, and since the First Generation Dragon Slayers are directly given their parent's magic, they basically take a part of their parent, who is over 100, inside themselves. That's why they can't get out."

Noticing everyone staring at her, Tsukiko blushed and turned away. "What? Big Brother explained it to me once when he ran into an age barrier which stopped anyone over 40 getting through."

Kushina smiled despite the situation. ' _She really is just like you were before you were affected by Ten Tails, right Naruto?_ ' Going to a table and sitting down, she thought about it more. ' _She's inquisitive and sharp, just like you, and she has your natural talent with both chakra and magic, she even has similar abilities to you. I know you would be so proud of her. From the first moment, you've been proud of her, loved her, adored her, protected her and taught her from your own mistakes. You formed one of the the strongest bonds you have ever known with Tsuki. And for the sake of that bond, I know you will come home alive, and as soon as you can. War is never pretty, and this is your second one. That changes a person. You will be different when you return, but that bond will always remain the same._ '

Tsukiko, however, had more depressed thoughts. She was sat sat on a bench on her own, silently crying. ' _I feel so lonely these days. I wish you would come home already, I miss you all. Especially…_ '

For the first time, her sky blue eyes shifted entirely. Her oval pupil became a circle and her iris inverted, turning red. A single tomoe circled her pupils in each eye. Then Tsukiko saw the magic in the runes. She could read them clearer than ever and every detail was visible. Taking out a kunai, she eyed her reflection. She saw the eyes her big brother had and felt the slight chakra drain it caused. Her Sharingan had activated.

' _Especially you two… Big Sister… Big Brother…_ '

…..

The four hawks halted when Sasuke brought his fist up in the 'stop' motion. His Sharingan activated and he analytically studied what he had sensed. After a few moments, he seemed to have confirmed his suspicions. "Looks like our welcome home party just got a little more interesting guys. There are runes and writing magic all over Magnolia, and I can see the tell-tale signs of Jutsu Shiki at Kardia Cathedral and the Guild Hall."

Naruko closed her eyes for a moment, trying to determine the source. The magic was familiar. Her eyes opened against and she spat the name right out.

"Freed! His signature is literally written all over this! Writer Boy has some answers to spit out before I beat them out of him!"

Naruto sighed. "So Laxus finally got cocky enough to try a takeover of the guild. I knew this was coming someday, but I didn't think he would have waited this long though."

The hawks touched down on the ground and returned home in clouds of smoke after their passengers dismounted. The moment Naruto reached out and put his only hand into the territory of the runes surrounding Magnolia, runes appeared in front of them, writing out a message.

Naruto mentally groaned, able to sense the magic words but not what they said. "Can someone read it out please because I can't see."

Naruko took pity on him and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"'Welcome to the Battle of Fairy Tail. Laxus has declared a battle royal to find the strongest member of Fairy Tail. The aim of the game is simple. Defeat any guild member who crosses in your path. Only by taking down Laxus and the Thunder Legion will the Battle of Fairy Tail end. Good luck new contestant.' The hell is this crap?!"

' _I guess Laxus really is dumbass supreme. I owe you 1000 jewels 'Ko._ '

' _I'll collect when this is over._ '

Sitting down, the group decided to make a plan before they entered what had become Freed's playground. Sasuke started off.

"Well obviously we can't go as a group since these runes are meant to make us fight one another. So the million jewel question, what do we do?"

Everyone thought it over. Naruto gave the answer.

"Simple, we play by Freed's rules, but not in the way he expects. We have to split up and take out the Thunder Legion. So, everyone gets separate objectives. There's four targets, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen and Laxus. I choose Laxus, so who wants what?"

Hinata spoke first. "I'll go heal people who've already been injured by this stupid game."

Itachi was a little more strategic. "Who has what skills sets, this will help me and Ryo because we are unfamiliar with this world."

"Freed uses writing magics, where he will place an enchantment with 'rules' on a certain area within which the people either must obey the rules, suffer the side effects or rewrite it. He also has some form of magic to do with his eye, Dark Ecriture, which gives him the ability to apply his rules to a person, causing effects on them. Bickslow's style revolves around using his dolls which can fly and shoot magic bolts of varying types. He's overconfident and easily gets cocky. But he has one glaring weakness, he fails at close quarters. His secondary magic, his eye magic, is Seith Magic, where he can take control of souls by looking them in the eye. Evergreen can fly independently and uses Fairy Magic to create needles, explosions and other effects. Her eye magic is Stone Eyes, which turn people to stone if they make eye contact. She's not the best at close range either, so get in close and fast but careful, she's tricky. One tip for them all, never look any of them in the eye." Naruko explained them all in basic terms.

While she was doing this, she had taken a spare hair tie from her pocket and gathered up Naruto's flowing spikes of hair and tied up what usually flowed down his back to keep them out of the way while he was fighting later.

Itachi and Ryo considered the information contained carefully before making their decisions. Ryo spoke first.

"I'll take this Evergreen. With the durability my Shikotsumyaku provides, I'll be able to withstand her attacks long enough for me to use my spine to tie her up and get a knockout blow."

Itachi spoke calmly and with purpose. "I will confront the one called Freed. With my sight and body restored, I'll be able to read his writings and fight according to them."

Sasuke shrugged. "Guess I get Bickslow, I can get in quick and fast enough to debilitate him with Chidori Nagashi or something. What're you doing Naruko?"

"I'm going with Naruto." The blonde replied instantly. "He can't see so I have to guide him and for some weird reason, we count as one person as far as writing magic effects go."

With the assignments decided, the six scattered, simultaneously entering the territory of Magnolia separately.

…..

Makarov noticed the change of contestants in the corner of his sight. Probably the numbers going down again. Wanting to know how many of his children were still in the fight, he look a good look at it. To his shock, the number hadn't gone down from 3 fighters, it had gone up to 9. 6 more members bearing the Fairy Tail crest had entered Magnolia.

"Thank god."

Gajeel looked at him confusedly. "Whadda ya mean Old Man? Who just joined the party?"

Makarov looked at the four Dragon Slayers stuck inside the barrier. A grim smile was on his face. "They are unarguably _the_ strongest in Fairy Tail, the top 5 of our guild, surpassing even Laxus, Mystogan and Gildarts and rivaling, if not surpassing me too. Their team goes by one name, the Blood Dragons.

"Not just that, all but one of them are Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers, the other is a First Generation, the one who created the others.

"The Warrior Healer, the Amber Dragon Slayer, Hinata Hyūga. The Atomic Blade, the Explosion Dragon Slayer, Sasuke Uchiha. The Holy Fire Cat, the Heavenly Flame Dragon Slayer, Yugito Nii. The Cold Princess, the Ice Dragon Slayer, Naruko Flame. Finally, her twin. A First Generation Dragon Slayer but he is greater than all others of the First Generation combined. Blazing Dragon is his title, the Hellfire Dragon Slayer, Naruto Flame. He taught all the Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail at the mere age of 14. One of them alone could take down Laxus, but together… I feel a great swell of pity for my foolish grandson."

Gajeel was jaw dropped. "Just how strong are they?"

"Alone? Terrifyingly strong. Together? They can be described by one word alone. Cataclysmic."

…..

Finding Evergreen was all too easy. Ryo dropped down behind her as she blew Elfman up with her Fairy Bomb: Gremlin.

"Well hello pretty boy, looking for the true Queen of the Fairies? Because I am right here!"

Calmly, Ryo removed his shirt and tucked it into his belt. He looked down at her neckline instead of her face and spoke shortly. "Save your posturing girl, I don't care for the vain."

Bringing his head down sharply, he made a wide array of bones protrude from his body at defensive angles on his arms, chest and around his neck. Adopting a lecturing tone Kimimaro had often used while training him and his brother, he reiterated a speech he'd heard many times.

"Did you know there 206 bones in the human body? At birth we have 270 but during our childhood and adolescence, many of these bones fuse together and in doing so, they strengthen with the calcium our body consumes and at around age 30, our bones have reached their maximum density. I myself am only 27 and usually I have 206 bones in my body however, whenever I wish it, that number becomes far more negotiable." More bones pierced through his skin, armoring him and revolting Evergreen at the same time.

"This ability I have to control my skeletal structure is called the Shikotsumyaku, which translates to Dead Bone Pulse. It was fused with me as a child and I grew up a changed person. The original wielder of this Bloodline Limit, this Kekkei Genkai, Kimimaro Kaguya, taught me to control it, its uses and side benefits. A holder of an active Shikotsumyaku gene benefits from immense durability which rivals even that of Dragon Slayers, the inability to break a bone from accident since they are denser than the most tempered steel and, most notably, a huge regeneration factor. Due to that factor…"

The top of his spine protruded behind his head and Ryo grasped it, ripping his spine from his body and it was instantly replaced.

"... I am able to survive what would normally be fatal…" Again, he pulled out his spine. Now he had two spine whips. "And that is how I will beat you."

Flying up, Evergreen let loose a hailstorm of her Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun. But Ryo simple stood there and took it. From the dust cloud, the spine in his left hand lashed out and wrapped around her ankle, latching onto itself. Wanting to end the fight quickly, Ryo lashed the other whip around her upper body and threw her high in the sky, appearing above her with all the bones slipping back beneath his skin.

"Falling Star Dance!"

Seizing her legs with his arms, his feet crossing and locking Evergreen's chin, Ryo let gravity decide it and brought the member of the Thunder Legion crashing down on her head. A knockout blow. Luckily for her, he had skipped the second stage of the dance and not impaled her from multiple angles. Tying her up with his two spines, he grabbed her and dragged her along.

"Be glad that you're in a no-killing guild, you annoying brat. I could have ended you at least 20 different ways in that sequence."

…..

"Unknown vs Evergreen. The winner is Unknown." Makarov read off the result.

Suddenly the girls that were turned to stone turned back to normal.

…..

Sasuke ran down the streets. A moment before a green magic bolt hit him, the Uchiha leapt high and front flipped, landing on a lamp post with ease. Turning around, he let his Sharingan eyes bore into Bickslow's beneath his helmet.

"That was sloppy Bickslow, even a baby can aim better."

With that, he leapt right at the puppeteer, who jumped aside into the street where Sasuke could see runes in a 10 metre square radius around him. They dictated that any person who was not part of the Thunder Legion could not use magic until they were the last one standing. That was fine, all he needed was chakra. Slamming his palm on the ground, he let a river of lightning run rampant.

"Chidori Stream!"

When Bickslow jumped to avoid it, Sasuke launched a series of fireballs that that homed in on him like missiles. Unable to block with his 'babies', the helmeted man took them to the chest. Following up swiftly, Sasuke slashed Bickslow several times with his sword and let him have it with a nasty kick to the head.

He was walking away when he heard the helmet clatter to the ground. Turning around, Sasuke saw Bickslow's glowing green eyes and knew he'd activated his Seith Magic.

"You're in trouble now Sasuke, one look into these eyes and you're my puppet! You better watch out!"

' _Should've known he wouldn't be that easy._ '

…..

Itachi raked Magnolia with his Sharingan, looking for a place where runes were strong. Finding a spot, he ran to it and crouched by the runes on the ground. Taking a magic pen from his pocket along with stick of his favorite food, pocky, he set to work rewriting the magic with his own skills in Rune Magic. All the while he was singing a song that always irrated Sasuke to no end.

"To the left… take it back now y'all… one hop this time… right foot, let's stomp… left foot, let's stomp… cha cha real smooth…

"Turn it up… to the left… take it back now y'all… one hop this time… right foot, let's stomp… left foot, let's stomp… cha cha now y'all… now's time to get funky!"

 **(AN: thumbs up to anyone who recognises the song Itachi is singing, it's one of my favorites)**

…..

Laxus heard footsteps. Looking up, he saw two people walking towards the cathedral but as they approached, the second released the first one's hand and remained at the door. He recognised the one walking towards him by his spiky white hair.

"Been a while Naruto."

Looking for eye contact as Naruto raised his lowered head, his sight met bandages around the Jinchuuriki's. He had expected to see the Sharingan but it was clear to him that Naruto could not see. That was why Naruko had been holding his hand. But, even without the Sharingan, Naruto had a cold and powerful surpass he made the motion of looking at him. Habit.

"Laxus… only you would so foolish to attempt a takeover. You know my power has only grown over these years, I would go as far to say it has increased threefold, and yet… you still dared to take my absence as meaning I would not return. I do not need my eyes to see that you have grown arrogant and have long since overstepped your place."

Yellow lightning cracked about Laxus as his temper rose. He stood from the place where he sat and exclaimed angrily. "Who are you to insult me you brat?! I am the strongest in the Guild and I will not stand for your condescending tone!"

Without warning, the magic power he was releasing was absolutely dwarfed by a feeling of catastrophic power. And the source was Naruto.

Orange yellow chakra with a black outer aura engulfed Naruto, looking like of flickering flames. His bangs flew upwards, like horns. Six magatama markings appeared around his neck and a glowing yellow circle and various other lines extending along his body all faded into existence. The pupils of his closed eyes became slitted, the whisker markings on his face became thick black lines on his face and the chakra shroud's shape changed to become a full-length coat. It was his Kurami Chakra Mode.

A phantom image of mountain sized brown female fox snarling appeared behind him, blotting out everything else. It had nine writhing tails, teeth like swords, claws like spears, dull red slitted eyes and a roar like an earthquake.

"No… who are **you** to raise your fist at **me** , **boy**?" Naruto took a single step forward, his foot tapping against the ground. "You, Laxus Dreyar, are but a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, a mere pretender, unworthy of Kaiser and Torno's powers."

Laxus's eyes widened even more.

"Did you really think I was unfamiliar with how a Dragon Lacrima is created? I know full well how it is done. First, the remains of a Dragon and First Generation Dragon Slayer are collected, in your case they were of the Lightning Dragon Kaiser and his student Torno's. Then they take the heartstrings and skull of both and fuse them together using magic from the scales of the dragon. The fused remains are then encased in a spherical Lacrima crystal and left in a magical enhancement chamber to properly fuse for 3 years. Then, it is surgically implanted in a candidate, attached to their magical container. I know because I created the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers and named them."

Laxus, shrugging off his shock, hurled a bolt of lightning. Igniting his only fist, Naruto batted it aside easily.

"Come… show me what you may be worth… Second Generation."


	2. I Will Wait, For Eternity

"Come… show me what you may be worth… Second Generation."

Screaming with rage, Laxus hurled himself at Naruto, yellow lightning crackling about his fist. His knuckles were in course to collide with the Jinchuuriki's head. At the last moment, Naruto simply tilted his head to the side, letting the punch sail wide, right past him.

Like greased lightning, he went under Laxus' arm and whirled around, delivering a devastating kick to the blonde's jaw. Lining his hand up with his flying body, Naruto fired a bolt of flames from his hand, striking Laxus in the chest. He sprung back to his feet and rushed Naruto, wreathed in lightning. Sensing the mass of incoming negative emotions, Naruto used his augmented speed to disappear from Laxus' path and reappear on the ceiling. Five more bolts of flame rained down and the blonde spammed his ability to shoot about to avoid them.

With a burst of magic, Laxus literally flew up at Naruto, yellow lightning crackling around his body and especially his right first. Naruto wreathed his only hand in crimson flames and let it collide with Laxus blow. They pushed apart and both landed on the ground. Laxus was trembling with anticipation at the prospect of fighting Naruto one on one. "I can see why they call you a 'True Dragon Slayer'. Your strength is pretty damn impressive."

Naruto flicked his hair to the side out of habit, a reflex he no longer needed since he couldn't see. "In the world I come from, there is a saying. I believe it is fairly close to the truth in this situation, Second Generation."

"Really?" Laxus was curious. "How does it go?"

Slipping into the heavily modified version of his Dragon Interceptor stance, Naruto replied.

"When two shinobi are powerful enough, they read each other's thoughts, simply through an exchange of fists, without ever uttering a single word."

Laxus smirked. "I guess we'll just have to put that saying to the test. From here on in, we talk through our fists. Not as shinobi, not as wizards and not even man to man, just as Dragon Slayers." With that, he erupted with lightning.

A shroud of lightning wreathed Laxus as he discarded his coat and headphones. It shot up and, for a moment, became a yellow lightning apparition of the Lightning Dragon, Kaiser. Laxus' shirt shredded apart and scales appear on his arms. As this happened, his body bulked up. Naruto's nostrils flared with anger as he sensed the scales forming. The scales of a dragon were the sign of Dragon Force, something a Second Generation Dragon Slayer had no right using. He would beat Laxus into the ground.

"Oh we will, _Second Generation._ "

Using Comet, Naruto collided with Laxus in a clash of crimson hellfire and yellow lightning. Twisting fast, he dealt a flaming kick to Laxus' face that sent him up in the air fast. Soaring up next to him, the First Generation Dragon Slayer smashed him back down with a Tail Lash. With a boom, the blonde crashed into the ground, shattering it in a crater under him. A wheel of lightning curved out of the smoke and Naruto fired a stream of flames from his hand, countering it. A giant serpent of crimson flames uncoiled and flew at Laxus, intent on blowing up on him. Faster than the lightning user could react, it wrapped around him and exploded.

Enraged, Laxus came down from above, hurling a giant fist of lightning. "Lightning Dragon Demolition Fist!"

Naruto's flames twisted, instantaneously forged themselves into an apparition of Atlas and used one wing to block the attack, independent of Naruto himself. Shock and fury appeared on Laxus' face.

' _His magic blocked my Demolition Fist without him doing anything?! Damn! It's like it has a mind and soul of its own!_ '

Feeling Atlas' spirit use his flames to shield him, Naruto let a small smile cross his face behind the fiery wing. ' _Even in death, you protect me out of your amazing love, nothing less. Arigatō Chichiue._ '

Retaking control of his magic, Naruto made the avatar of flames bat Laxus away with its tail. Slashing with clawing fingers, something strange happened. A white arc with a slight pink aura around it followed the fire wave he threw. The flames blackened Laxus' scaled arms but the arc didn't leave a mark. Instead, his magic power was sent spiralling out of focus, causing Laxus to lose his Dragon Force without warning.

' _What was that?_ '

' _ **This must be power-up month for you Naruto, because that magic arc felt similar to your hellfire but instead of physical, it was spiritual. And that spiritual attack looks like it can disrupt magic. Try to do it again.**_ ' Kurami responded. Naruto complied, feeling for the new type of magic in his magical container.

He had two types of magic he knew. His Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic that Atlas gave him and Season Creation Magic which he learnt from Suzume, the woman in the forest below the mountains he had first trained in. For some reason, he could barely feel the new magic. It was as if it was limited. In that case, he couldn't afford to use it up.

He sent multiple fireballs at Laxus who had shaken off his attack and reactivated his Dragon Force. An explosion of yellow lightning blocked them. ' _Really wish I had the Sharingan already. Kurami, ideas?_ '

' _ **Forget about keeping him as intact as possible, just take him down hard. If this continues to escalate, it will break out of the Cathedral and unless you can keep him in here, you're pretty screwed.**_ ' The female fox in his head answered.

' _Actually, I_ can _contain the fight. Naruko, I need a barrier around the church!_ '

' _On it!_ '

Creating four Shadow Clones, Naruko sent them to make a formation around the structure, all performing the Snake Seal then clapped their hands.

"Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation!"

A golden barrier enveloped Kardia Cathedral, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever came into contact with the barrier's exterior, that nearly being Erza as she rushed to fight Laxus. A second set of walls appeared inside, shielding the clones

The barrier was supposed to be dark purple but Naruko's chakra was golden after taking on Ashura's powers, meaning all chakra manifests like the Rasengan and barriers were gold too. Similarly, Naruto's chakra had become royal purple, after taking on Indra's True Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan. As proof of it, on each of their left hands was a mark. Naruko had it on her dominant hand, since she was left handed but Naruto had no choice when he received it, only having one arm. Hers was a white circle, symbolising the sun and light, Naruto's was a black crescent, symbolising the moon and darkness. Yang and Yin.

The redhead was shocked by the barrier erupting from the ground. "Damn! Is this Freed's work?!"

Naruko walked up to Erza opposite the barrier. "Sorry Erza, this is my work. Naruto told me he needed a barrier because he's in there fighting Laxus and he doesn't want to give Laxus more options than he already has."

"N-Naruko?" Erza stuttered. "When did you get back?"

"No time for that right now."

An explosion rocked the ground, making the swordswoman almost lose her balance and fall. Naruko looked over her shoulder at the fight then back at Erza. "As you can tell, things are heating up. And _that_ is why I put up this barrier. The Four Flames Formation is not easily bypassed Erza, that's why I chose it. I could have done any other, Uchiha Flame Formation, Adamantine Chain Cage, Ice Dragon Jail, but I chose this one. Don't try to touch it, or you'll be burnt to ash."

A stray bolt of lightning struck the second barrier behind Naruko. Not so much as a ripple came from the point of impact.

…..

"Let's go to work! To the left! Take it back now y'all! Two hops this time! Two hops this time! Right foot, two stomps! Left foot, two stomps! Hands on your knees, hands on your knees! Get funky with it!" Itachi happily sang as he played with the runes, boxing Freed towards him. "Ooooooh yeah!"

Finally, he cracked the runes, after 27 sticks of pocky and singing the song three times. He was on the fourth right now.

"Cha cha now y'all! Turn it up! To the left! Take it back now y'all! Five hops this time! Right foot, let's stomp! Left foot, let's stomp! Right foot again! Left foot again!

"Right foot, let's stomp! Left foot, let's stomp! Freeze! Everybody clap your hands!" And so he did. Itachi clapped like nothing else now that he had the runes doing his work for him. He even began to dance along to his own singing.

"How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor? How low can you go?" He limboed all the way down to the floor, defying gravity, then came back up for the next verse.

"Can you bring it to the top? Like you never never stop? Can you bring it to the top? One hop!" He hopped when he said it.

"Right foot now!" He moved his right foot in time to his singing. "Left foot now y'all!" He moved his left foot.

"Cha cha real smooth!" And with that, not even responding Freed's arrival, which he sensed, Itachi went back and forth.

"Turn it up!" The Uchiha span around and breathed fireball at Freed, the hand signs so fast that no one saw them. The big fireball split others, Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

"To the left!" Freed dived to the left to avoid the fireballs. A hail of shuriken came at his head as he stood up.

"Take it back now y'all!" The green haired wizard threw himself backwards to avoid them. Itachi threw more at his feet as he got up again.

"One hop this time!" Freed hopped to go over them.

"One hop this time!" Freed hopped again.

"Reverse!" Itachi made him to the reverse by hurling several knives from his coat. "Reverse!" He did it again.

"Slide to the left!" Freed had to, unless he wanted flaming shuriken to shred him. "Slide to the right!" And so the Writing Magic wizard did.

"Reverse, reverse!" Freed had to to the opposite of his last two moves to evade them. He hadn't even written a single thing yet! Itachi's voice sang again. "Reverse, reverse!" And so Freed did. He was dancing to Itachi's tune, quite literally.

"Cha cha now y'all!" Itachi did the his back and forth dance move again, shocking Freed that he would be so strange in the middle of a fight.

"Cha cha again!" And again.

"Cha cha now y'all!" And again.

"Cha cha again!" Again.

"Turn it up!" Itachi did a little spin.

"To the left!" He threw shuriken again, making his opponent move to the left.

"Take it back now y'all!" Freed jumped back twice to evade the curving shuriken that seemed endless.

"Two hops, two hops!" Freed hopped twice.

"Two hops, two hops!" And again.

"Right foot, let's stomp!" Itachi produced a long pole from nowhere and smacked Freed's leg, making him do it.

"Left foot, let's stomp!" And the other leg.

"Charlie Brown!" Itachi smacked Freed on the head with the pole. Okay that one was random.

"Hop it out now!" Itachi repeated smacked Freed's feet, making him hop about.

"Slide to the right!" Itachi sent his victim skidding to the right with a deft smack.

"Slide to the left!" Another smack sent Freed skidding to the left.

"Take it back now y'all!" The end of the pole hit the green haired wizard in the chest, pushing him back two steps.

"Cha cha now y'all!" Somehow, with the pole Itachi called his 'dancing instructor assistant', he made Freed repeat his movements from earlier.

"Oh yeah!" Freed tried to take his writing sword from its sheath.

"Yeah yeah!" Itachi used the pole to smack Freed's hand, causing him to drop the sword into the street below.

"Do that stuff!" Even more amazingly, Itachi made his new victim/student do a dance move called 'The Whip' where he basically flicked his fist out.

"Oh yeah!" Then, the counterpart to 'The Whip'. Itachi made Freed do 'The Nae Nae', where he put his palm at 90° and rocked his body.

"I'm outta here y'all!" Itachi retracted his pole into a small, kunai sized cylinder and tucked it into one of the many pouches of his coat, bring all his weapon back too via the seals. "PEACE!"

And he walked away, munching a stick of pocky. Freed had the anime classic 'WTF' face. Raising his hand, he was about to write something in the air when Itachi turned around, his Sharingan turning into his Eternal Mangekyō. It had the outline of his old pattern but instead of being block back, it was made up of six curved lines, making six shapes reminiscent of tomoe tails, three in the blades of the hollow, tri-pronged windmill shuriken, three inside the ring created by the intersecting lines. It maintained the circle in the middle.

Tsukuyomi activated.

Freed screamed.

"Not that! Not the dance moves! NOT THE DANCE MOVES!"

And then he collapsed.

Itachi sighed. "Children have no respect for the arts of music and dancing today. But, even I can agree that Justin Bieber cannot sing for his life. Let alone dance."

And he dragged Freed's unconscious body along, not even giving two about the fact he had subjected the boy to dance and sing for 72 hours straight.

Nope, scratch that. Even a quantum supercomputer calculating for a thousand years could not even approach the number of fucks Itachi did not give. And just to demonstrate that, he took out some shades and put them on, strutting away while dragging the body.

"Damn it feels good to be a gangsta!"

…..

Sasuke almost paused halfway through throwing his Explosion Dragon Shuriken, volley of shuriken shaped energy that blew up when he wanted it to. ' _Why do I get the feeling Itachi just did something so ridiculous I don't even want to know what it was?_ '

The glowing shuriken viscously barraged Bickslow's 'babies' destroying their vessels.

' _The souls take 10 seconds to settle in a new vessel, and the likeliest and most opportune ones are 50 metres down the street. That gives me about 20 seconds._ '

Sure enough, Sasuke's eyes identified the five souls leave the wooden doll and head down the street. Using Body Flicker to appear above the puppeteer, he activated his Eternal Mangekyō. It was his original pattern, just with a small, straight version of Itachi's layered on top. Summoning his orange Susanoo, he used the distortion of the chakra to create a Lightning Style Shadow Clone which he sneakily hid behind whilst manipulating the skeletal construct to throw a punch.

Bickslow jumped to avoid it and the real Sasuke hid while his clone went straight for the no longer helmeted member of the Thunder Legion. When his clone was hit by a wild kick, complete luck on Bickslow's part, it discharged, giving him a literal shock to his system. Bickslow fell to the ground, spasms wracking his body. Sasuke dropped from above, drawing his sword.

The chokuto Sword of Kusanagi flashed before it buried itself in the puppeteer's shoulder. Sasuke loosened his grip on he hilt slightly, well aware of the new puppets coming from behind him.

"That's the thing with Fairy Tail, it doesn't change. Still as childish and foolish as ever, but in the case of the others, it's endearingly so."

His reverse grip on his sword clenched up and Lightning Style Chakra Flow electrified the blade, shocking Bickslow unconscious, but not before Sasuke said his final piece.

"But with you and the rest of the Thunder Legion, that foolishness is beyond pitiful… it's pathetic."

…..

Naruto took a deep breath and flicking his head in Laxus' direction, unleashed a Roar that was bigger than even the one he had taken off Shukaku's arm with. Since then, his power had only soared to greater heights as his transformation into a dragon progressed. Now he was about half to two thirds of the way.

Laxus, unable to get clear, had to shield himself with his arms. When he emerged, he had sustained second degree burns. And he noticed that Naruto's attacks had changed. He was no longer try to keep Laxus completely intact, he was just bringing him down, plain and simple. Then he felt the heat again. The hellfire had curved back around and imprisoned him, binding his arms and legs, burning all of him slowly.

"Hellfire Dragon Celestial Prison."

Lightning raged from his body, try to push back the flames. It managed to push them back from contact, maintaining a shell around the blonde.

"It seems like you want to keep dancing, but there's no strength in your step anymore. You have no escape, Second Generation."

Enraged, Laxus blurred forward, barely pushing through the prison. Going right for Naruto, he screamed. "Can't you even call me by name anymore?!"

If Laxus could have seen Naruto's concealed and closed eyes, he would have seen a flash, a spark. A remnant of an old anger.

Naruto did something he rarely did. He let go. He let go of his restraint, let his emotions run rampant.

He summoned Kurami, albeit partially. Her upper body manifested around him, her forepaw colliding with Laxus and sending him crashing up through the Kardia Cathedral's roof, leaving a gaping hole.

…..

Natsu, Gajeel and everyone else were running to Kardia Cathedral when they saw Laxus go flying up out of the roof. What followed was terrifying. Massive, orange clawed hands of oppressive chakra grasped the sides of the hole and pulled the rest up through it.

A gargantuan fox's head thrust up, and within it was Naruto, floating inside its maw. Its rear paws materialised, one stood on the building, the other on the building. Only then was it that Naruto noticed that there were hundred of Lacrima in the sky.

"What are those for?"

Laxus wiped his cheek of dust and smirked.

"That is my Thunder Palace spell. Since Freed was defeated, in 5 minutes, they are going to discharge massive amounts of Lightning Magic at Magnolia, destroying it completely!"

Naruko heard that and immediately activated her Six Paths Sage Mode and soared up into the sky, her clothing igniting with yellow chakra along with her hair and her 9 Truthseeker Orbs materialised one by one behind her back rapidly. Everyone was surprised at her change but she didn't heed it. She raised the black spheres above her head and lined up her hands. ' _Kuramos, gimme a hand here!_ '

' _ **Right!**_ ' Her fox yelled in her mind.

The orbs expanded and golden blades of all Five Elements and Yang span around them. A deafening whistling him came from the nine sets of spinning chakra blades. Nine chakra hands came from her glowing jacket and each took hold of a spinning chakra mass. Bringing her hands together, Naruko clapped them and focused, closing her eyes. They snapped open and she slashed her hands apart, launching all nine Truthseeker Orbs at once and shouting,

"Sage Art: Multi-Tailed Beast Rasen Shuriken!"

' _Come on, make it! I know I'm pushing the range on these but please, make it!_ ' She prayed.

The Rasen Shurikens hit their first targets and swiftly sliced through a ninth of the Lacrima each. Then they went careering off and once they hit their range limit, shut down the Rasen Shurikens and rocketed back to her. And just in time, Naruko had the foresight to use them to create a coating on her body, like she had done to Madara, just before the Body Link Magic on all the Lacrima zapped her with their combined charges.

A smart move. Thankfully, Truthseeker Orbs were immune to all elemental transformations and since Naruko's were naturally imbued with her magic, they could withstand all elemental magic. Releasing the coating first into an sphere shield around her, Naruko waited a moment for any more backlash. There was none. Reverting the shield to the nine spheres floating behind her back, Naruko drifted back down to the ground. Everyone was surprised say the least. But Laxus still had fight in him.

"Dammit!" He screamed as Naruto released the short use of Tailed Beast Mode. "Why do you keep getting in my way?!"

Ducking the magic punch to the head, Naruto responded calmly, having reigned in his emotions.

"Because…" His flaming kick smashed into Laxus' chest and made him go flying into the air. "As much as the war I just suffered through may have changed me…" He appeared beneath Laxus' new position as he fell back to earth. "Fairy Tail is still my home."

Then he went to finish it.

Crimson flames forged themselves into a new form, protecting his body and resting atop Kurami's Chakra Mode. A chakra hand replaced the one he no longer possessed.

Planting one hand on the ground, Naruto mirrored Rock Lee, driving his foot right into Laxus' jaw, sending him sky high. Like a ghost, he appeared behind the Second Generation Dragon Slayer. "I borrowed those two moves, and the original thing inspired this piece, although you may not live through it." His chakra arm dissipated, his flesh fingers jabbing the small of Laxus back. He spoke in the blonde's ear, loud enough for the people on the ground to hear but quiet enough to sound deadly.

"This dance is over."

Laxus' eyes widened. Then all he knew was pain.

Naruto rotated, dishing out a punch that sent Laxus even higher. He released the Hellfire Dragon Armor into a magical black hellfire shroud, wrapping around his chakra one. The next moment, he was next to Laxus again, kicking him with a roaring Talon. Another punch. Another kick. And another one. A Tail Lash. A single handed Wing Attack. Several Brilliant Flames. Scorch Horn. Roar. Naruto made Laxus a basketball, bouncing him around the sky blows, bursts of speed to appear in Laxus' new course and striking with another blowing or a spell. Blood was flying in the air, painting the roof of Kardia Cathedral, frightening everyone. Laxus looked like mincemeat already, his bones were cracking with each blow, some breaking, especially the ribs. And the First Generation Dragon Slayer wasn't even halfway done yet.

Hundreds, no, thousands of flaming blows brought Laxus literally an inch from death as he flew about the prison Naruto had made with his light-fast onslaught. Two more blows would finish him. Naruto let him fall, reappearing where Laxus would fall. His fist snarled with black hellfire. It struck Laxus in the stomach and blood fell from his lips, his body hitting the ground from the roof of the church. Naruto released his Chakra Mode, uttering the name of his Dark Dragon Slayer Secret Art.

"Darkness Unleashed: Hatred of the Hellfire Dragon."

' _Did you have to use one of your Dark Secret Art?_ ' Naruko asked.

Flashback

 _Naruto watched, unable to move as Madara performed the seals so familiar to him. Ox. Hare. Monkey. A Thousand Birds chirped in his hand. And it met its first victim. Neji Hyūga dropped to the ground, a gaping hole in his chest. Then Hiashi, and Hanabi. And he stalked toward the wounded Ryuzaki._

 _Finally Naruto found the strength. His Rinnegan pulsed and he appeared right next to Madara. But he was caught off guard. Madara thrust the lightning attack at him. Using his only hand, Naruto caught it and inch from his right side. But for all his physical strength, he couldn't hold back the assassination technique._

 _Madara's Rinnegan pulsed too, and the Chidori became black. Six Paths Power had been put into it. And it stabbed into his side, slowly creeping into his torso despite his attempts to hold it out. His grip slipped._

" _Argh!"_

 _He cried out as it went in deeper. At that moment, Naruko arrived, attacked Madara hand to hand after he ripped his from Naruto's side, leaving him kneeling and clutching the wound. With a nasty kick, Naruko was stunned and another sent her tumbling. Then the Six Paths Chidori went through Ryuzaki's back, killing him._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Flashback End

' _I'm still reliving having my favorite jutsu besides Body Flicker shoved into my side Naruko, not to mention the memories! I let them die when I could have used this damn left eye of mine to save them! What use is a power if I can't use it to protect what little I have left?!_ '

Speaking of wounds, that was when Naruto's chose to take their toll. He nearly collapsed from the blood loss, falling onto Naruko's shoulder as she caught him.

' _Why kind of monster deserves to live after they let their friends die? I have no right to live, it should've been me._ '

As Itachi might say, Naruto got up and just walked right off the building roof, landing smoothly and continued walking, like a gangsta. Grabbing Laxus by the heel, he took Naruko's hand and they went off to the Guild Hall. Landing on the roof, they saw Sasuke, Itachi and Ryo already up there. And the old man was still waiting in the doorway. First Bickslow was dropped, then Freed, Evergreen and finally Laxus were in a pile in front of the door.

"What the…"

The five shinobi dropped down in front of him. The Hinata walked out from inside, having been going back and forth gathering and healing the injured. She looked tired from the strain. The team was back together in under an hour. Naruto stood sideways behind his sister, concealing his lost arm and the bandages covered at the angle he was visible from by his hair.

"Been a long time, Old Man." Naruko commented.

"When I saw Hinata about and healing the others, I thought the rest of you would have returned too. Are you still waiting on Yugito?" Naruto answered, walking out from behind Naruko and presenting himself for all to see. A tone of sadness and utter regret was in his voice, as well as anger and rage. All directed at himself.

"We are waiting for her, she's just never going to arrive. She's never going to arrive again."

Makarov misunderstood. "Did you have a falling out? She's always come back."

"You know what I mean!" The anger came to the forefront of his voice. Then just the sadness. "This time, she's not coming back, she's never coming back again."

Wendy and Atsuko's face were painted with shock. Then a tear rolled down from beneath his bandages, dripping to the ground as he punched a wall, cratering it under the impact. "This time… she's gone for good."

He looked down at the Master.

"She's dead. And for all my strength, I could do **nothing** to save her. Suffice to say, that's one more death I will have to live with, more blood on my hands. His magic just felt utterly turbulent, as if it could erupt at any moment and burn everything to dust and ashes.

Then he collapsed. Naruko caught him and check what was wrong. Or rather, she would've but his clothes told her all she needed to know. His shirt was literally soaked with blood, and the numerous wounds underneath were still bleed. Swiftly, Naruko took off his upper clothes and found the injuries, not listening to the girls.

"Did Laxus do that to him?" Fuu asked desperately.

Naruko answered shortly. "No, Grandfather did, they haven't healed."

' _There's something stopping the wounds from closing. It looks like some kind of chakra exhaustion. Kuramos?_ '

' _ **It's Kurami. Her chakra, which was never ideal for healing compared to mine, was all depleted when your brother pulled that Susanoo arrow rain stunt and she's been put under by it. As such, she can't heal him anymore, and Ten Tails' chakra is mostly out of his body in the form of the sword, he only has the bare minimum to survive healthily when Kurami has chakra. Due to that, he has the healing capacity of your average human right now, and considering his injuries, that's not enough. You're gonna have to heal him.**_ '

Placing her left palm on her brother's chest, Naruko used her Yang Seal to heal the wounds. The blood that had poured out previously had been replaced and in place of the bleeding wounds were a series of horrific scars.

' _Kura, why didn't the wounds heal entirely?_ '

The Yang fox answered evenly. " _ **Because, they were caused by Six Paths Chakra, and despite you healing them with Six Paths Chakra, he will bear scars. If you want to damage something, best use the same thing to do it. In this case, Six Paths Chakra is best to combat Six Paths Chakra, that's why Mangekyō and Sage Jutsu are the most effective against a person who possesses Six Paths Chakra, they're diluted versions, so still work somewhat. Because Madara caused those wounds with the same Six Paths Chakra as Naruto has, even your own Six Paths Chakra can't heal them completely, because how your regeneration jutsu works is it will completely fix damage. But this time, there was nothing to fix, because it was completely destroyed. What your did was cause what would have happened once the chakra residue faded, scars forming where his regeneration wasn't enough, to happen immediately. Simply put, making the wounds disappear completely is something only Old Man Hagoromo, Uncle Hamura and Mother, Kaguya, can do. It's beyond you.**_ '

Taking Naruto onto her shoulders, Naruko shot back home to their house, which had been expanded. Landing in their room, she put Naruto down pulled off his bloody and damaged clothes. Putting them to one side by making a clone hold them, she got a sponge and a bucket and began wiping away all the blood on his body. With that done, she use Requip to change his clothes.

One trick she had discovered after Naruto taught her to use Requip, was that she didn't have to create a pocket dimension to store stuff, given she had managed to link up with his instead. In any case, that wasn't to say she knew exactly was in there right now. She just pulled out random clothes, a black long sleeved, high collar shirt, grey pants and a pair of sandals that weren't blood soaked.

Turning her hand as cold as ice with her magic, Naruko placed it on his forehead and his eyes opened. "Wakey Wakey, you're not bleeding out anymore, you're welcome by the way.

"Whatever." He unsteadily got to his feet and before he could trip over, Naruko steadied him and took his hand.

"Fine, be that way. We're going back to the Guild Hall now that you're not going to keel over and die." And with that they reappeared at the entrance, Naruko holding the old clothes.

Not even looking, she threw them directly into the basket behind the counter in one shot. Mirajane, being the lovely person she was these days, was the barmaid, but not for a lack of skill. She was an S Class Wizard with the ability to perform a Full-Body Takeover using her Satan Soul. She hadn't gotten involved in the battle simply because she didn't want to take chances with her powers. "Hey Mira, can you sort those out please?"

"Sure Naruko." She called back cheerfully, which was not the previous scary cheerful thankfully. "Welcome back by the way."

Sitting Naruto down at a table, Naruko wrapped her arms around his neck. His head dropped and again, he started crying secretly. She noticed. ' _It's going to be okay, we're home._ '

' _One year, the wound in my heart is still as raw as ever. When will this pain dull?_ '

' _It's never going to, like Atlas' death didn't just dull. You just need to outweigh the sadness with new happiness because you're living for more people, more than yourself now. You're living for Atlas, Yugito and everyone who died. But there's a new someone you've been living for all this time, they are what got you through the final days of the war._ ' She consoled him. It did the job.

' _You're right, I have more than one life in my hands right now._ ' He dried his tear and got up. They went back to the house again and went down into the gym in the basement.

"Why here?"

Naruto sadly smiled. "Are you sure you can read my thoughts? Because I never actually tried to hide this from you."

He walked up to the wall on the left and planted his only hand on the wall and a glowing silver outline highlighted his handprint. He spoke a phrase in Dragon Tongue, the password.

" _Watashi wa eien ni, omachi shite orimasu._ "

It had a clear meaning:

I will wait, for eternity.

The stone didn't even shake as the wall swung wide open. A hidden door. They walked inside and the secret door closed silently. Then the room lit up. It looked like they were standing on fluffy clouds at sunset. It was a decently sized room, although you couldn't really see where the walls were unless you really tried,you knew your way around, or like Naruto, you created the room.

"You made this?"

"Yes." Extending his hand, Naruto summoned a futon mattress from his Requip space and laid it on the floor. Then he summoned a blanket for it. Laying out the blanket, he looked up at her. "I think you know who I made it for."

"Her?"

"Yes."

Standing up, Naruto raised his hand and ignited crimson flames around it. They turned black, burning harder and even more furiously roaring louder and louder, hotter and hotter until, the very essence of the magic changed. An all consuming, absolute _blackness_ surrounded his hand, shaping into claws. Naruto announced the spell.

"Void Dragon Tear."

Quickly slashing his arm, he tore open the air, the very space and created a rip in the world. Reaching into it, he pulled out a bundle.

"I did make this room for her, but for Yugito as well." He looked down at the bundle in his arms. A small face with whisker marks was in it, sleeping soundly. Blonde hair, like Yugito's, adorned the baby's little head.

"For our baby daughter, Mitsuko Nii."

Flashback

" _Come on Yugito, push. Easy does it." Naruto tried to reassure his lover as she breathed deeply, midway through childbirth._

" _Easy... for you... to say..." She panted. "You wanna… swap places?"_

" _If I could I would but I can't so I'm just here for support. That and maintaining your mood." He smiled, holding one of her hands in his right, his left was laid on top of her stomach._

" _You are... impossible. Ahhh!"_

 _As she pushed again, a small cry split the air. Naruto was grinning away like an idiot._

" _You here that? That's our little baby." Yugito smiled weakly, as the doctor removed this child. Naruto was given a medical instrument and cut the umbilical cord, the rest being tied up as the baby's belly button. The doctor cleaned the little child off and gave it, wrapped in a blanket Naruto and Yugito had brought and a little baby hat, to its mother, who cradled it._

" _You now a have a little girl to take care of." The doctor said. "I know you have some questions and I will do my best to answer them all. Ask away."_

" _You said.. the baby was premature… Will she… be okay?" Yugito asked, holding her newborn in her arms, affectionately letting her grasp at her fingers._

" _She'll be fine, maybe a little small until she hit her major growth spurts as a teen but I'm only speculating." Was the answer given to the worried mother. "But I can guarantee your baby is perfectly healthy."_

" _Could we have a little time alone with her?"_

" _Certainly, I have to do some paperwork for her birth certificate anyway." The paid were left alone with their baby._

" _So… what should she be called?" Naruto asked. "I know we talked about names but this one is up to you since we decided if she was a girl, you would decide her name."_

 _Yugito looked down at the baby who was now curling up against her chest. She thought for a bit through the names she had considered and spoke. "I want to call her Mitsuko. *cough* A child of light."_

" _That's fine. We have to do some paperwork, stay a night maybe, then we can go home."_

 _Naruto stroked Mitsuko's little cheek._

" _She's so tiny. And cute. She definitely has your good looks. But I think she had my eyes."_

" _Which *cough* ones?" Yugito asked._

" _My normal eyes, before I first became a Dragon Slayer. Dark but full of possibilities for her future." He ran the back of his finger across the three whisker marks on her cheeks._

" _She even has your *cough* whiskers. That's *cough* so cute!" The former Two Tails Jinchuriki exclaimed softly, coughing. Mitsuko opened her eyes and sure enough, there were Naruto's dark, stormy blue eyes, staring innocently up at her. "Who's *cough* a little cutie? You are! Yes *cough* you are!"_

 _The Dragon Slayer smiled at the sight of Yugito playing with the baby. She coughed now and again but he was sure she be fine._

 _She laid back on the pillows, her strength gone from giving birth. After a load of paperwork had been filled in, the family left the clinic and went home. Yugito went to bed and Naruto cradled the baby until she went to sleep._

 _But that didn't happen. How he wished it could of. But, fate was not so kind._

 _The beep that was Yugito's heartbeat began to pause even more between blips. It was confusing so Naruto had a look at the monitor._

' _No! Oh please no!' He thought frantically. His lover had also noticed and was falling asleep._

" _Doctor! We need a doctor in here!"_

 _The doctor that had overseen Mitsuko's birth and others rushed into the room and Naruto took Mitsuko, stepping back. They attended her and, after a few moments, the doctor that attended the baby's birth came up to him._

" _I'm afraid... she's dying. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do, the stress on her body was too much."_

 _Those words turned his blood cold. The love of his life was passing away and there was no way he could stop it._

" _Dammit! How did this happen?! How long does she have?" The doctor seemed to be fighting himself. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "_ _ **Tell me!**_ "

" _At this rate of decline, a few minutes, 10 at the very most. Now please let me go."_

 _Naruto shoved him aside._

" _Get out."_

" _Pardon sir?" One of the nurses asked. "We can't just…"_

" _ **I SAID GET OUT! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!**_ _If you don't leave in the next five seconds, I will get very angry! I want to have privacy for our last moments together at the very least." Everyone ran out._

 _His Mangekyō blazed and all cameras and recording devices were burnt to ash by the black flames of the Amaterasu._

" _Yugito. Can you hear me?"_

" _Please… don't use your Mangekyō anymore. I can't stand seeing you lose sight of the light. Let me see your eyes as they were when I fell in love with you." The Mangekyō faded and his turbulent blue eyes reappeared. The tears of blood ran down from his left eye. Normal tears fell from his right._

 _Yugito's hand found its way to his face as her eyes slowly opened, staring into his draconic eyes._

" _I loved you since we were 15... in our last life. I never said anything because I didn't know that I would die so soon. Otherwise I would have looked you on the eyes and said 'I love you'. I wouldn't have cared if anyone else heard. What happened to you this time? What changed you?"_

" _Time… It turned me into this… monster."_

" _No… it made you darker. It tainted you and closed your heart." Her tears fell, for him. "Please… if you love me… don't close your heart again… I worked so hard... to get you back… the boy who never gave up… who was so pure… who wore his heart on his sleeve…"_

" _I'm sorry… I'm not him anymore. I've tried to be. Truly I have. But it never worked. I can't deny my true nature in the end. I'm just an incarnation of darkness, trying to be a hero."_

" _You… still are… You just can't accept it. You blind yourself... and shut out everyone… even when they just want to help… I love you… so much… Don't… Please, stop... you're breaking my heart… you're hurting me…"_

 _What kind of monster was he? Here he was, hurting the one who loved him the most._

" _I'm so sorry. I… have no excuse. I knew what I was becoming, Kurami told me, but I still went on. I have never known… where do I go? Who am I meant to be? What is my purpose?"_

" _... True love… is never ending… unconditional… unwavering… But not many find it… I think I found it in you… did you… find it in me?"_

" _... Yes… in this moment, just before it's about to disappear. Without you, I'm lost. Where can I go? Without you, I don't know who I am. Who should I be? Your love is the only one I have ever truly known. What will I do without it?"_

" _... Go where your heart tells you… My love is yours forever… I'm not the only one who loves you… end the war… go find your sister… your friends… your comrades… and… be the boy I love… be… Naruto Atlas Uzumaki Uchiha Flame… and Naruko… take care of him… help him do what he has to… and don't deny yourself happiness… out of respect for me… I know what you want… because I wanted it too… so cherish it…"_

Flashback End

"In the end, Yugito was right about everything."

He realised, sitting down and putting Baby Mitsuko down in the bed. Naruko leaned over and hugged him around his neck again. Turning her head to the side and kissing his cheek then returning to snuggling his neck.

"Yeah, she was."


	3. Torture

' _Uh, Naruto?_ '

Naruko's voice echoed in his head. Naruto, who had been watching his baby daughter sleep, closed his eyes and responded.

' _Yes?_ '

' _We have a problem. Mom's on the warpath at Natsu for slacking and she's telling me, by extension you, to get your ass here and kick him into order._ ' Oh dammit Natsu.

' _I'm on my way up._ '

Naruto created a Shadow Clone and left it with his 10 month year old daughter in the instance she woke up. Walking to the exit, he hovered his hand over the panel to open to open the secret door. No one was on the other side. Good. He pressed his hand to it and with the customary silver glow, the door opened. Exiting his secret little room, Naruto walked for the stairs, the secret door closing the moment he left. Inside, all light died and the room was plunged into darkness.

Not even the others who returned with him knew about his daughter. Only Naruko did, and it would stay that way. Not even Kushina could know. Not even his own mother. Making his way through the house, he fully recalled Mitsuko's birth and Yugito's subsequent death.

Flashback

" _Come on Yugito, push. Easy does it." Naruto tried to reassure his lover as she breathed deeply, midway through childbirth._

" _Easy... for you... to say..." She panted. "You wanna… swap places?"_

" _If I could I would but I can't so I'm just here for support. That and maintaining your mood." He smiled, holding one of her hands in his right, his left was laid on top of her stomach._

" _You are... impossible. Ahhh!"_

 _As she pushed again, a small cry split the air. Naruto was grinning away like an idiot._

" _You here that? That's our little baby." Yugito smiled weakly, as the doctor removed this child. Naruto was given a medical instrument and cut the umbilical cord, the rest being tied up as the baby's belly button. The doctor cleaned the little child off and gave it, wrapped in a blanket Naruto and Yugito had brought and a little baby hat, to its mother, who cradled it._

" _You now a have a little girl to take care of." The doctor said. "I know you have some questions and I will do my best to answer them all. Ask away."_

" _You said.. the baby was premature… Will she… be okay?" Yugito asked, holding her newborn in her arms, affectionately letting her grasp at her fingers._

" _She'll be fine, maybe a little small until she hit her major growth spurts as a teen but I'm only speculating." Was the answer given to the worried mother. "But I can guarantee your baby is perfectly healthy."_

" _Could we have a little time alone with her?"_

" _Certainly, I have to do some paperwork for her birth certificate anyway." The paid were left alone with their baby._

" _So… what should she be called?" Naruto asked. "I know we talked about names but this one is up to you since we decided if she was a girl, you would decide her name."_

 _Yugito looked down at the baby who was now curling up against her chest. She thought for a bit through the names she had considered and spoke. "I want to call her Mitsuko. *cough* A child of light."_

" _That's fine. We have to do some paperwork, stay a night maybe, then we can go home."_

 _Naruto stroked Mitsuko's little cheek._

" _She's so tiny. And cute. She definitely has your good looks. But I think she had my eyes."_

" _Which *cough* ones?" Yugito asked._

" _My normal eyes, before I first became a Dragon Slayer. Dark but full of possibilities for her future." He ran the back of his finger across the two whisker marks on her cheeks._

" _She even has your *cough* whiskers. That's *cough* so cute!" The former Two Tails Jinchuriki exclaimed softly, coughing. Mitsuko opened her eyes and sure enough, there were Naruto's dark, stormy blue eyes, staring innocently up at her. "Who's *cough* a little cutie? You are! Yes *cough* you are!"_

 _The Dragon Slayer smiled at the sight of Yugito playing with the baby. She coughed now and again but he was sure she be fine._

 _She laid back on the pillows, her strength gone from giving birth. After a load of paperwork had been filled in, the family left the clinic and went home. Yugito went to bed and Naruto cradled the baby until she went to sleep._

 _But that didn't happen. How he wished it could of. But, fate was not so kind._

 _The beep that was Yugito's heartbeat began to pause even more between blips. It was confusing so Naruto had a look at the monitor._

' _No! Oh please no!' He thought frantically. His lover had also noticed and was falling asleep._

" _Doctor! We need a doctor in here!"_

 _The doctor that had overseen Mitsuko's birth and others rushed into the room and Naruto took Mitsuko, stepping back. They attended her and, after a few moments, the doctor that attended the baby's birth came up to him._

" _I'm afraid... she's dying. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do, the stress on her body was too much."_

 _Those words turned his blood cold. The love of his life was passing away and there was no way he could stop it._

" _Dammit! How did this happen?! How long does she have?" The doctor seemed to be fighting himself. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "_ _ **Tell me!**_ "

" _At this rate of decline, a few minutes, 10 at the very most. Now please let me go."_

 _Naruto shoved him aside._

" _Get out."_

" _Pardon sir?" One of the nurses asked. "We can't just…"_

" _ **I SAID GET OUT! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!**_ _If you don't leave in the next five seconds, I will get very angry! I want to have privacy for our last moments together at the very least." Everyone ran out._

 _His Mangekyō blazed and all cameras and recording devices were burnt to ash by the black flames of the Amaterasu._

" _Yugito. Can you hear me?"_

" _Please… don't use your Mangekyō anymore. I can't stand seeing you lose sight of the light. Let me see your eyes as they were when I fell in love with you." The Mangekyō faded and his turbulent blue eyes reappeared. The tears of blood ran down from his left eye. Normal tears fell from his right._

 _Yugito's hand found its way to his face as her eyes slowly opened, staring into his draconic eyes._

" _I loved you since we were 15... in our last life. I never said anything because I didn't know that I would die so soon. Otherwise I would have looked you on the eyes and said 'I love you'. I wouldn't have cared if anyone else heard. What happened to you this time? What changed you?"_

" _Time… It turned me into this… monster."_

" _No… it made you darker. It tainted you and closed your heart." Her tears fell, for him. "Please… if you love me… don't close your heart again… I worked so hard... to get you back… the boy who never gave up… who was so pure… who wore his heart on his sleeve…"_

" _I'm sorry… I'm not him anymore. I've tried to be. Truly I have. But it never worked. I can't deny my true nature in the end. I'm just an incarnation of darkness, trying to be a hero."_

" _You… still are… You just can't accept it. You blind yourself... and shut out everyone… even when they just want to help… I love you… so much… Don't… Please, stop... you're breaking my heart… you're hurting me…"_

 _What kind of monster was he? Here he was, hurting the one who loved him the most._

" _I'm so sorry. I… have no excuse. I knew what I was becoming, Kurami told me, but I still went on. I have never known… where do I go? Who am I meant to be? What is my purpose?"_

" _... True love… is never ending… unconditional… unwavering… But not many find it… I think I found it in you… did you… find it in me?"_

" _... Yes… in this moment, just before it's about to disappear. Without you, I'm lost. Where can I go? Without you, I don't know who I am. Who should I be? Your love is the only one I have ever truly known. What will I do without it?"_

" _... Go where your heart tells you… My love is yours forever… I'm not the only one who loves you… end the war… go find your sister… your friends… your comrades… and… be the boy I love… be… Naruto Atlas Uzumaki Uchiha Flame… and Naruko… take care of him… help him do what he has to… and don't deny yourself happiness… out of respect for me… I know what you want… because I wanted it too… so cherish it…"_

 _Giving birth to Mitsuko… had killed Yugito! That was why she'd been coughing! Certainly, her immune system and body had much, much weaker since the baby was conceived but he hadn't thought it was this bad! Matatabi was turbulently expelled from Yugito's body and her eyes fully closed._

" _Naruto… I have loved you… for all of this life… but I'm done running after you… you see… you've been in the darkness so long… on the surface I don't even recognise you… but I fought through your darkness to bring you back… to show you but a single ray of the light… and now I pass that torch to Mitsuko… so that she will be your anchor… and that your anchor will hold within the darkness…"_

" _Yugito…" Naruto started, crying again from his right eye._

" _No… you have to understand… I never wanted you to find this out… but I'm dying so I want to die with no regrets." Her hand touched his face and she caressed his cheek lovingly, the pain in her eyes contradicting that love."I hated to see you walk away all those time you went into the dark… because every time… you hurt me…"_

 _He couldn't believe he was hearing this from Yugito. But what she said next drove a sword into his heart._

" _Loving you… is torture… it always has been…"_

 _His heart broke as his world shattered. The words were mortal injuries. After that he seemed to go deaf. Her lips moved but he didn't hear it._

 _The last of her life force… faded. Naruto watched her eyes close. He felt the dark power erupt from him, leaving only her, Naruko, Matatabi and Mitsuko untouched. He watched himself shattered the walls with the sheer amount of power released. The 4th Generation Dragon Slayer and the second youngest Tailed Beast looked on, feeling only sorrow for him._

 _Then the explosion went off._

 _The ward they were in was lit up with a powerful explosion. Naruto barely had time to conjure a barrier of the black flames around them before he, Yugito, Naruko, Matatabi and Mitsuko were engulfed. The fire didn't even scratch his shield. Above, Obito watched from Deidara's bird._

" _As expected Naruto, your prowess is sharper than ever. Summoning that barrier that quickly and at that size is a feat even I can't pull off, even with my power." So he was still pretending to be Madara huh?_

" _You just killed everyone in this hospital except us! Have you no heart?!" Naruto kept his barrier up. His left eye bled again._

 _The Amaterasu ignited on the clay bird, melting it from the intense heat produced by the pinnacle of Fire Manipulation. Sadly, the masked man dropped down with Deidara, unharmed._

" _Sticking to the Mangekyō are we? That can't be good for your health." Obito commented._

" _I'll show you good for your health bastard!"_

 _Then he changed._

 _The magic of the dragon that broke out of Hell roared into life, fueled by vengeance and the deepest and darkest power was unleashed. Malevolent black scales formed. They grew from the fingertips of his left, and only, hand and ended halfway across his face, surrounding his left eye like in Dragon Force and faded into skin across his nose and the line it drew down his face. His dragon pupils became barely visible slits, his left sclera turned black, the iris burned an evil red. His nails grew into claws the same crimson. Scaled, leathery wings tore through his shirt, ripping it off. Dragon wings. The scales were black and the leathery web between them crimson like the claws. From between the scales, an evil red glow came. Dragon Rage._

 _Naruto… Dragonised._

" _Please forgive me Yugito… should I encounter Madara I won't be able to stop myself. But, unless that happens, this is the last time."_

" _Last time? For what?"_

" _The last time.. I give into my hatred!"_

 _With one beat of his wings, he was upon Obito. It was said the burnt hand taught best. Naruto disagreed. The burnt face taught the best in his opinion._

 _A blade of midnight flames pierced straight through the masked man's chest, unstoppable. Grabbing the mask, making sure his hand was over the eyehole, Naruto let off a massive amount of black flames. Red danced inside the black, like the core of the flame. Naruko hurled a lance of jagged ice into Deidara's back as he tried to send bombs at Naruto from behind. The massive icicle grew sharply, more spikes jutting out of his sides and his organs were all pierced. He died with a pitiful set of last words._

" _Art… is… an explosion… hn…"_

 _He blew up, Naruko erecting a clear wall of ice between her and the blast. From behind it, she watched Naruto burn Obito to blackened cinders. The Uchiha screamed as all of his garments and skin was burnt away by the sheer inferno Naruto summoned from his anger. As a killing blow, Naruto used Benzaiten, his second eye ability, to rend Obito apart, shredding him into nothing. Blood drenched the ground in pools and Naruto let his powers of hatred fade away. Now there was only… pain and anguish from his end of the bond he and Naruko shared._

Flashback End

How that had been the worst day of his life was clear. By there was one that came close. A few days later when he found out his daughter had a dangerous condition.

Flashback

" _What?!" Naruto staggered against the wall, tears rolling down his face. "What did you say?"_

" _I'm sorry sir. Your baby has… immune deficiency. She has almost no immune system whatsoever. She will not be able to live outside of this isolator."_

" _No! No! No! No! No! How did this happen? Yugito and I both had practically impenetrable immune systems, how can Mitsuko not have inherited that?!"_

" _There are four possible explanations. One, your lover's fragile condition may have been passed on to the child. Two, her immune system might have been late in developing and not have been complete when she was prematurely born. Three, the typical way, a gene. But, you were both Jinchuuriki were you not?"_

 _That was a fragile subject._

" _Yes."_

" _It is known to doctors that Jinchuuriki get their immense physical healing and immunity from their Tailed Beasts. A theory that popped up is that Jinchuuriki are directly using their Tailed Beast's immune system, leaving their own unused and unable to fight off infection. This seems likely."_

 _Pounding the wall with his fist, Naruto left a hole in it. "So… you're saying… because Yugito and I didn't have our own immune systems… Mitsuko doesn't have one?"_

" _More or less yes."_

" _Is there any way to fix this?"_

" _Normally we would have to find a person with genetically matching bone marrow and do a transplant. However, there is one way only you and you alone can fix it."_

" _Yes?"_

 _Killer Bee beat the doctor to it. "You could seal Two Tails into your kid and give her Mata's immunity like Yugito had."_

" _Make Mitsuko… a Jinchuuriki? Are you mad?! Condemn my own baby, my flesh and blood to the same fate you, I and her mother shared?! I… I can't do it. I can't take away her future like that."_

 _Bee gave him a big hug as Naruto began to break down. Patting the young man on the back, Bee tried to calm him down._

" _I know. I know. You can't let someone else do it either. No one ever said this would be easy champ, it never is. But unless you know another way it's the only real option you got."_

Flashback End

And so he had. With no other choice, he'd taken Matatabi and sealed her into his own flesh and blood. Then, when they annihilated the last of Akatsuki, he took the Gedo Statue and put it in his void dimension, where it was unreachable except by him. Not even the Rinnegan Summoning could pull it from there, Madara had tried. He had made sure that Mitsuko had been sustained by the statue during the war, given Madara didn't exactly run a daycare for babies during battle.

He had made Naruko, the only person who knew about Mitsuko, swear that she wouldn't tell anyone. And if there was one thing Naruko could do without doubt, it was keep her promises.

Flashback

 _With great sadness, Naruto tore open a rip to his void dimension. Taking Mitsuko from Naruko, he stepped into the rip and placed her in the crib. She had become Matatabi's Jinchuuriki a few months ago and now that he had the Gedo Statue in his dimension, he could attach her to it. And he did. Stepping out the void through the rip, his dying eyes cried. Slowly, the tear sealed and he turned to his twin. Raising his hand while sobbing at what he'd had to do, he pointed at her._

" _No one… can know…"_

Flashback End

And no one but the twins knew. Not even now that the war was over. Now actually consciously moving, he found he'd reached the back door and was standing in the doorway, listening to his mother chew out Natsu. Clearing his throat, he caught the attention of Kushina.

"I'll take him from here."

Kushina nodded, unseen by him, and went up to the porch where Naruko was was overseeing the girls. "Knock some sense into him would you?"

Walking down the wooden steps, Naruto stood opposite Natsu.

"What's Mother so mad at you for Natsu?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer shrugged. "Said I wasn't giving my all."

"And are you?"

A sad tone entered Natsu's voice. "No. I just can't get Lisanna out of my thoughts since she died."

"When was that?"

"Two years ago. On an S Class mission with Mirajane and Elfman."

He didn't need to see the look on Natsu's face to know what he was feeling, nor using any of his sensory abilities. He knew those thoughts and feelings all too well. All too well. Turning away, he spoke over his shoulder.

"Stop blaming yourself."

At that, Natsu looked up at him, a hint of anger in his voice. "What?"

"Stop torturing yourself with all the 'what-if's' and 'if only's'. It only makes the pain worse. I know that all too well because to this day, I am constantly reminded of all the times where I didn't save a person when I could've and I have only deepened the pain by thinking of what I could of done, what I should of done, to save all those people who I let die. I have been **stuck** in this cycle of guilt for so long, I don't even remember what I was before it all happened."

"What the hell does all that…"

"Twenty-one." His abrupt statement cut Natsu off. "21 years I have lived in this life, killing myself with the same questions over and over. Why? Why me? What is so wrong with me that I deserve all this pain?

"Life has never been fair. I was not even a day old when I suffered my first loss. It wasn't a person or a thing I lost but it still hurt more than anything. I was robbed of my chance at life, my childhood was stolen away and I was dehumanised to the point where I wasn't even a living being by the man who was supposed to be my father. I hated him for so long, 14 years I wanted so badly to take everything from him, just as he had taken everything from me. And when I finally had that opportunity, I didn't feel satisfaction, pleasure or even closure, I only felt empty and dead. And I realised what I had been living for was a lie, because I hadn't been living at all. At best, it was a half life, a cursed life. I didn't live, I simply moved. That is what wanting revenge and wallowing in guilt does to you.

"Since then I have lost even more, but I found something to cling to, a reason to keep fighting. You need to wake up and find yours Natsu, before you become even a fraction of what I am now." Removing his shirt with Requip, Naruto showed Natsu his missing arm and scars. "Those 'what if's' and 'if only's' are the reason I ended up like this. But, through all that pain I learnt a lesson that I will take to my grave."

"What's that?" Natsu asked as Naruto walked away, putting his shirt back on.

" _Shi wa watashitachi no subete no tame ni kite, wareware wa, sore ga sō nagaku kaihi suru koto ga dekimasu._ "

He spoke in Dragon Tongue fluently, Natsu unable to understand him. The only other other of the remaining First Generation Dragon Slayers who could understand Dragon Tongue was Wendy, although she was fairly limited. She only knew basic communication. Levy had flipped out when she learned that dragons had their own language, wanting to learn it. He'd politely refused to teach her.

Regardless, he repeated the sentence in English.

"Death comes for us all, we can only evade it so long."

Going up to the his twin's group, he spoke to the younger ones. "Alright, personal training time. The usual groupings, Atsuko and Naruko, Wendy and Sasuke, Fuu and Mother, etc."

The pairs split off, Natsu getting a pass for today so he headed to the Guild Hall. Tsuki slipped her arms around Naruto's middle affectionately. Crouching down in front of her, Naruto smiled, even though he couldn't see her smiling too. "You know Tsuki, those five years I was away, I missed this."

"Consistency right?" Being his Time Remnant, Tsukiko knew him almost as well as Naruko did. Almost.

"Partially, just the idea of being able to do this on a regular basis with you." Her smiled grew widen and she closed her eyes, cocking her head to the side. Tilting her head up, Naruto kissed Tsukiko on her forehead like he always did. "Anyways, let's get started. What kind of scene do you want for this?"

The blonde thought about it, flicking her long hair back. Over the five years they were gone, Tsukiko had come to resemble a young Kushina, just blonde with whisker marks, her hair reaching mid-thigh, having gone straight. She had come to take after Naruko's colour choice in clothes but more like Naruto's style-wise. Tsukiko wore an orange short sleeved kimono with a thick dark brown trim at the bottom, lines of the same colour looking like a 'cut here's line around the bottom of the sleeves and around the collar down to the dark brown obi that secured it, a red Uzumaki spiral on the lower front under the obi. Also, she wore thigh high stockings of the same dark brown, like the ones Naruko wore, skin-tight orange shorts, not really seen under the lower part of her kimono top, and knee tall dark brown sandals like boots, another thing taken from Naruko's fashion choice. Her Fairy Tail mark, acquired a year ago, was in the same place Naruto had his, on the right side right her upper chest. Unlike his, Tsukiko's was white with a deep sapphire outline.

"Hm, how about snow day?"

"Sure." Using his trusted Requip, such a handy magic, Naruto pulled the magical powder (NOT DRUGS!) used for Season Creation Magic and activated the barrier around their training ground, which everyone else had vacated to go to their own spots, and turned it into a snowfield. In a word, brisk. If that wasn't enough for cold training, the pair used their own Requips to change clothes to the minimal.

Naruto shed his outfit, changing into a pair of workout pants without a shirt or footwear of any kind. The bandages around his eyes remained, simply because Naruto valued his life. He knew not to anger Hinata.

Tsukiko changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra, no footwear either. Some would consider this inappropriate clothing for an eleven year old but in their family, so long as the outfit didn't leave training it was perfectly fine given they _were_ doing cold combat training.

"What're the rules?" Tsukiko asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment then replied.

"Taijutsu only, no magic but you can use supplements to your attacks like extra sensory abilities."

"Okay then." Tsukiko shrugged

"Let's dance." Both of them said simultaneously. So similar. What Naruto was not expecting was what Tsuki did next.

She raised one hand, her right, and made a half Tiger, drawing chakra to her eyes. Blue became red and a single tomoe span into existence in each eye. Naruto felt the familiar power and his surprise grew when Tsukiko announced it.

"Sharingan!"

Still standing straight up, Naruto smiled at her achievement. "By the feel of your chakra, you've only got the first stage but it's as powerful as mine was at that age."

The pair began to circle each other, not noticing Levy, Lucy and Alicya on the porch with Natsu.

"Aren't you going to use yours Big Brother?"

"I can't, my eyes are still recovering from the strain that's been put on them. Add to that they were only transplanted a few weeks before they advanced again and I pushed them beyond the limit, it means I'm blind for a bit. But, if I could, I would to test you." He responded to his little sister's inquiry. "But even if I wanted to, Hinata put a seal drawn with blood on my forehead so that I don't activate them out of reflex. In any case, let's go."

They both charged at high speeds, Naruto not actually showing any restraint given he was blind and needed all the skill he could use. And he was right. Tsukiko wasn't making any sloppy moves so he couldn't hold back. It would be insulting.

Catching a slashing kick with his forearm, Naruto flicked his arm out swiftly, using his superior strength and speed to repel his little sister's blow. Not even a moment later he crouched slightly, ducking the kick coming from the other direction.

Tsukiko hit the snow so to speak, dropping to the ground and sliding between his legs and punching him in the groin on her way, twisting around as she got back up. If it wasn't for his physical conditioning, Naruto would of actually curled up and whined like a dog. So she wasn't afraid to hit men where the sun didn't shine. Smart tactic. Natsu actually winced when he saw the punch.

With a lightning fast sweep, Tsukiko was on her back in the snow and looking up at his larger form. "You're a cheeky one."

"Bite me." She retorted cheekily, flipping up and leapfrogged using Naruto's head, driving a kick into the back of it as she made the best use of her small form to twist around him. The two girls on the porch didn't get how Naruto was just shrugging off those hits.

Changing direction, he revolved around and got her with a decent kick to the stomach. There was a distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh and a wince. Deciding to change it up, he went on the attack, slashing and battering the air with kicks and punches Tsukiko weaved and twisted around like a snake, using her full range of flexibility.

Stealthily he had brought his leg back after a kick that slide past her shoulder, aiming to hit her in the back of the was no way she could know the attack was coming.

But somehow she did.

Taking advantage of his missing arm, she latched onto his right side and started spinning and kicking, using his own body against him. It proved quite hard to get her off but possible.

Naruto fell on his right side, causing his little sister to dive away and whirl around with a kick that nearly connected with his face but he caught her small foot. Being pulled fiercely, Tsukiko found herself in a hold which she didn't dare try to move from. One move and Naruto could kill her by breaking her neck, even if one usually needed both arms for the hold.

"Dead."

He released his sister and let her get back onto her own stance. A smile painted his face and he congratulated her. "Good job, you made me go all out on you. Well, as far as we go in training. Not bad work with the Sharingan either, despite you only awakening it recently."

She was surprised. "How did you…"

"Please." He interrupted. "I know a beginner with the Sharingan when I fight one. You're not get used to the predictive sight, thus you react only slightly faster than you usually would. It took me the best of a month or two to get used to it, but you learn faster than I did, so you'll have it down in a few weeks. Now, again, this time with weapons."

The younger Flame Requiped a pair of wakizashi swords, but hesitated to attack him. "You're unarmed."

Flicking his hair out of habit, Naruto replied in an amused tone. "I will take your blades once you are through with them."

Still she didn't attack.

Lashing out faster than Tsukiko could react, he struck her in the shoulder with his knuckles, making her turn with the impact of the blow. That got her moving. Jolting into action, she tried two consecutive slashes. Naruto evaded them easily. He simply leaned away from them, the following attacks too, stabs, slashes and twirls. Her swordsmanship was good, clearly Erza had taught her. The choice of blades was from the Shinobi World however.

Catching Tsukiko's left wrist, he twisted it sharply and stole the wakizashi from her hand, hitting her in the side of the head with the hilt.

Clangs echoed across the snow covered training area. Now the dance of blades sped up, the pair whirling about, countering each others strikes according to their styles. Tsuki redirected the attacking strikes, Naruto endured them, absorbing the resulting vibrations from the clashes instead of redirecting them.

Roll. Drop. Single slash at Naruto. Duck. Stab. Jump away. Swing down with left. Block. Switch to reverse grip. Hard block, right side. Right slash to the right. Left slash to the right. Double slash. Double swing down. A few feints mixed in with more slashes. Releasing the sword, Tsuki switched grip back to the normal grip and blocked again.

' _Gotta go faster!_ '

Slash. Slash. Stab. Kick. Stab. Punch. Stab. Leg sweep. Slash. Stab. Headbutt. Slash. He was relentless, raining attacks on Tsukiko, who was hard pressed to keep up. Slash. Stab. Upward swing. Downward slash. Getting his sister trapped, he pointed the blade at her throat.

"Better, but still dead."

A glint was in her eye.

"Nope!"

Tsukiko knocked his sword aside and twisted his wrist hard, taking back the sword and throwing it away, mindful of where it went. Bring her blade up, she brought it down at his neck as he fell on one knee before her.

Naruto caught the sword, not even flinching when it cut into into his hand.

Closing his fingers around the sharp blade of the wakizashi, he pulled Tsukiko's arm down and elbowed her in the throat, just enough to make her let go of the sword, bringing her hands to her neck and gasping for air. Gracefully, he flipped the sword, caught it by the hilt, twirled around and let it tap his little sister's side.

"Dead."

Spinning again, he stood before her for a moment then thrust the blade at her heart, tapping her chest with the tip.

"Twice dead."

Walking over to the other wakizashi, Naruto kicked it up with his foot, catching it. When he returned to Tsukiko, he handed both swords back and she put them away. Sighing, the younger sibling nursed her throat while groaning. "There's still such a huge gap between us. _Atarashī me ka dō ka wa, watashi wa mada subete no korera no nengo ni chōdo muryokuna shōjodesu._ "

" _Anata wa mada tsuyoku naru tame ni nan-nen mo motte iru, mada kodomodesu._ You have nothing to be ashamed of _watashi no kichōna imōto._ " Naruto assured her.

Steam rose from the rapidly closing cut in his hand and within 10 seconds it was as if it had never been there. Crouching down, he washed his hand in the snow then got up. He pulled Tsukiko closer and kissed her forehead, making the 11 year old close her eyes and smile contentedly.

There was no word for Sharingan in Dragon Tongue, which Tsukiko had just slipped into without noticing. Like him and Naruko, she was completely fluent and, uniquely, would sometimes switch languages when stressed, annoyed or angry without noticing the change until someone pointed it out to her.

Meanwhile Lucy and Alicya were having trouble believing what they heard. The blonde turned to Levy and asked, "Do they always do that?"

"All the time." The orange wearing bluenette nodded. "They can speak the language of dragons, Dragon Tongue. I thought Naruto was the only one who could fluently speak it until Tsukiko began switching between English and Dragon Tongue when she was annoyed. No one understands what they're saying unless they translate."

"And I have no plans to be hosting Dragon Tongue lessons for anyone, nor doing any seminars so you can forget any dreams of learning it." Naruto's voice reached them as he noticed the four on the porch.

"And he refused to teach me when I asked 5 years ago." A pout crossed Levy's face.

"Why?" Alicya asked him. Naruto turned as if to regard her, eerily managing to perfectly face her without being able to see her. "And how do you do that?"

"As a Dragon Slayer, pride is a general trait I have and I don't like the idea of humans being able to speak the language of dragons." He explained. "And as to why I can know exactly where you are, it's simple enough. I can hear your breathing, your heartbeat, even the sounds your muscles make when you move, plus I can smell you, and sense your magic. True Ice God Slayer, powerful to be sure. Enhanced senses come in useful while I'm temporarily blind."

With that, he turned back to training. Tsuki ignited her hands and started using her magic in conjunction with physical attacks and weapon do he could get a gauge for her overall skill level. Naruto was quite surprised to see that she had managed to recreate his Detonating Hell Edge, albeit more elegant than his, calling it Sapphire Inferno: Dragon Wing Explosion. He was massively proud of her.

By the time their three hour training session ended, including the hour spent in the outdoor gym (they had two, one indoors, one outside), the pair were covered in sweat. As such, they took a bath. Tsuki, even after 5 years, still loved splashing him with water. Suffice to say, washing her back was one of Naruto's lesser concerns. **(AN:Erza had to have gotten her team bath idea from somewhere, i.e. Kushina)**

Before going into the bathroom, Naruto had removed the bandages around his eyes but still kept them closed. He had to change them every morning. When they finished with the bath, the pair Requiped their clothes back on. Tsukiko took a minute to wrap new bandages around Naruto's eyes given he was unable to do it himself. The elder sibling fell his twin return with Atsuko so they waited. A few minutes later, everyone was back. After about 30 minutes of showering and changing clothes, all but those able to use chakra, minus Fuu, had gone to the Guild Hall.

"Why are we waiting here?" Hinata asked.

Neither of the twins answered, simply opting to lead the group down to the basement. Naruto's clone dispelled while they were walking down the stairs. Naruko placed her left hand on the hidden plate and spoke the password.

" _Watashi wa eien ni, omachi shite orimasu._ "

The usual silver outline glowed and the hidden door swung open. The room within was dark. Jaws dropped, eyes widened and silence hung in the air like a wall. Tsukiko recovered first and broke the silence.

"I thought you said there were no secrets between us."

Naruto turned his head to her, portraying his feelings of guilt and regret without his eyes.

"I lied."

With that, he stepped into the blackness, Naruko following. The others wandered into the dark room cautiously. The light from the basement was the only source of visibility in the secret room. Naruto's form was faintly seen moving to the back of the room and he knelt down. Naruko stopped them before they could follow. He had something in his arm, as if he was cradling it.

"I have lied to all of you, but for Naruko simply for the reason I am unable to lie to her. For almost year I have lied to all of you but her because I was simply too afraid to tell the truth. And the sad truth is, I would have lied to you, _all_ of you, if it would have made the pain any easier. I would have carried on tell the same deceptions I have all this time but I can't."

"Why not?"

Kushina's question resounded within his skull as Naruto released a burst of chakra, undoing the bandages around his eyes and opened them.

"Because it wouldn't be true. And I have dishonoured Yugito's memory enough as it is. I threw myself back into a life of lies and deceit the moment Naruko and I returned after we split to hunt Akatsuki.

"I told you Obito killed Yugito, that was the second worst lie I told you. The worst is directly connected to the previous one."

Suddenly the room lit up at full brightness and they saw the incredible guilt in his pitch black eyes. Satsuki's eyes. But then they saw the sleeping baby cradled in his arm, saw how she looked almost identical to Yugito but for the whisker marks on her cheeks.

"Yugito died giving birth, not in battle. The birth was premature, and Yugito was in a fragile condition. The strain was too great for her body to withstand and Matatabi was released, killing her. Deidara blew up the hospital after she died on Obito's orders so I killed him and Naruko killed Deidara. The Gedo Statue is what kept our daughter alive and healthy while I was unable to care for her, like when I was in battle.

"I will never expect you to forgive me for this, but leave Mitsuko out of it. She is too pure, too innocent to ever be allowed to be corrupted by my darkness. Go, take some time, think about it, just don't tell anyone else. It's not like I have any other place important to be. Mitsuko already lost one parent, her mother, I will not let her lose her father too. If you tell anyone else about her, she will become a target and I will have no other choice. If the world finds out, I will protect her the only way I know how. I will leave Fairy Tail if I must, but I will always defend her because I don't want her to ever hear her mother's last words."

Everyone left the room to think it over, to let it sink in. All but Tsukiko who hovered in he doorway.

"What did Yugito say that was so terrible that Mitsuko can never know?"

Naruto's cold, draconic midnight eyes bore into her sky blue ones.

"That loving me was torture."


	4. Bonds

Voices filled the darkness of the room. Two voices. One came from lips of flesh, the other resonated from the beyond, everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

" _And here you are again, locking yourself away in the darkness. I believe you learned from that mistake many years ago. It brings only more suffering._ "

The first voice was from centuries past. But it sounded to be of young age, mid thirties at most. Naruto opened his black eyes and answered the voice as he watched Mitsuko sleep, leaning against the back wall.

"Darkness has been the one thing consistent throughout my life. I know it well, it raised me, shaped me, forged me into what I have become."

The voice responded.

" _And you despise what you have become, so why give in to what made you so?_ "

The seal on Naruto's forehead was soft red in the darkness, ever so slightly glowing. It was what kept him from activating his Dōjutsu. A hint of amusement entered the voice of Indra's reincarnate, dark, twisted amusement.

"Because, for all your teachings, you never taught me to resist my own evil. And without that, I am but the shadows that hold back my own evil from the world."

The other spoke back, with its distant, echoing voice.

" _Only you can teach yourself how to control the darkness that festers in your heart. I could not teach you to temper your own evil, regardless of my bond to you._ "

The pitch black eyes blazed blood crimson at the same time, filling his iris and spilling out into his sclera, raging like hellfire behind glass. Dragon's eyes blazed but Naruto remained in control.

"My teacher and protector you may be, but you do **not** command me. **You** taught to me to embrace the other side. **You** taught me to become the dragon. **You** taught me to be **more**."

The voice echoed again, more insistent, more desperate, more _longing_. It was not going to be so easily shut out.

" _Yes. I taught you to be more than just another person. I taught you to stand, not for humanity, but for ideals. I taught you to strike out at the evildoers. I taught you to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I taught you to heal the sick. I taught you… to see the weakness in people, so that you could inspire them to make their strength._ "

The crimson fire in his eyes snarled silently, raging around his slitted pupils that stood out, like a firestorm contained. Naruto's empty, cold, _dead_ laughter quietly fmag around the room as he rose to his feet.

"You taught me all those things, true. But that wasn't all. I learnt to read between the lines, hear what you would not say when you spoke. I learnt skills you never wanted me to even know of because you feared them."

Curling his fingers, Naruto let his draconian blood rise above that little that remained out the human blood, the little that remained of his ancestry. The little that remained of Madara Uchiha and Minato Namikaze.

His blood was fully transformed, his flesh and bones would soon follow. From the elbow down, his arm transformed, becoming ash black bone animated by crimson, uninfected hellfire. He flexed the fingers of flame and was content to find they were as dexterous as they had ever been, if not more. The hellfire cast a haunting red glow across his face.

In his early days of being able to transform into a dragon, Atlas' flame body had been bright crimson. Naruto's hellfire had become a sickening, nightmarish crimson that was closer to darkness than light.

"You taught me that to conquer my fear, I had to become fear itself. I had to become an idea, a symbol. Become the symbol of fear, you become master of your own fear."

" _No, I didn't…_ "

"A man, a dragon, a living being, they can all be killed, they can be destroyed. But an idea, a symbol, that is indestructible. I will become the fear that no one can run from."

Willing the transformation on, Naruto's flesh, millimetre by millimetre, transformed into ash black bones wreathed in nightmarish crimson flames, until they reached his bicep. That was as far as he could go.

"I will become a nightmare. The thing about nightmares, the moment you believe they're real is the moment they can influence you, control you, destroy you from the inside out. That is what I will become in this world. The nightmare that holds back the evil of the world. That is my answer."

The voice faded from hearing, going back to the limbo from whence it came. It spoke unheard.

" _I am so sorry I couldn't give you a way to remove the darkness from yourself my beloved son. If I had know you would turned out this way, I would have released you from this life to spare you the pain you have experienced. I would have struck you down when you first came to me._ "

The spirit of Atlas Flame lamented, back in limbo until his next manifestation.

" _Now there is but one path you can walk, into hell's heart and to infinite abyss. The path_ _ **he**_ _has travelled._ "

Projecting his spirit once more, Atlas let his voice sound in a cave on an island forgotten by all but the true heirs of the Divine Dragons. The sadness and heartbreak resounded in ears centuries old.

" _It is as you foresaw, Brother. He has fallen to the same darkness you did, so deep it has hold of his soul forevermore. He must walk your path, the path of no return._ "

The shadow that had slain thousands remained perfectly still, as it had for almost 400 years. Words came without a single twitch or movement of any muscles.

' _Then you must do what you ought to many moons ago._ '

The shadow's speechless voice was grinding, like metal against stone, rasping and more dreadful of all, sounded like a wraith from the worst nightmare, one beyond mortal comprehension.

' _You must tell me… where has the Fire Dragon King imprisoned your misappropriated children?_ '

Atlas struggled with himself. He did not want to give up his only son to the fate that awaited him if he told the location of his children. It was not living. But for the sake of the other two, he had to. His voice was broken, broken with the betrayal he committed.

A single word.

It was all the one in the absolute darkness needed to hear.

" _Ishgar._ "

…..

Unknowing of the act his dead father had committed, Naruto appeared outside Makarov's office. He simply materialised from the shadows. Opening the door, he stepped into the room.

It was lit by candles positioned at various points around. The short old man was sat behind the desk, looking perfectly serious as he regarded Naruto. He saw the burning crimson eyes and knew the Dragon Slayer was not in any mood for humor or lightheartedness. Those were the eyes of the unholy creature within.

"You requested my presence Makarov?"

Formal, detached.

"Yes." The Master folded his fingers together and began.

"I recently received a message from two other guilds, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. The Dark Guild, Oracion Seis, is on the move. As you may or may not be aware, they are part of the Baram Alliance, a league of Dark Guilds that have banded together under the joint command of the three strongest. These three are the Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros."

Naruto's eyes burned fiercer and with a deadly glow at the mention of Tartaros. It was noticed by the old man.

"I take it you are familiar with these guilds."

Sharp words cut the air with a slight air of anger in them.

"Just one. Tartaros. My father spoke to me of it. It is the guild created in the name of and is completely devoted to the Black Wizard Zeref. It is the main base of his forces, the fortress within which his darkest works are at play."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Make no mistake, Zeref still lives to this day, and Tartaros is his army of demons that await his reawakening."

Makarov looked slightly shaken but composed himself. "I see. Continuing on.

"I plan to send a team of Fairy Tail's most promising to join the Light Guild Alliance to take down the Oracion Seis before they get whatever it is they are after. As both the indisputably strongest in Fairy Tail, and as someone who has seen the horror of death like I have, I want you to lead this team. Take who you deem fit, the more the better, and join the others in a week's time at the agreed location in the Woodsea."

The Dragon Slayer thought deeply. After thoroughly considering it, he answered.

"If I must. But before I go, I know you didn't choose me just for my strength. Why did you really give me command?" He eyed the short man carefully, looking for signs of anything.

"Because, if the time comes that there is no way to bring them down otherwise, I know you are prepared. You are willing, your are not ashamed, you are not afraid to go against the rule the others so value. You are not afraid to take a life, to kill, if necessary."

The moment Makarov stopped talking, Naruto vanished into the night. He did not need to confirm that statement, because he had already proven it. He would kill, without hesitation. He'd killed indiscriminately during the war, what were a few more dead bodies to him? Corpses were corpses, nothing to it. Once they were dead, even the greatest person was just flesh waiting to rot, bones to be picked clean by rats, a nameless corpse among the countless.

He reappeared in the forest. He needed to think clearly about who would come. Within moments, Forest Vulcans were swarming to his position. Letting go of all masks, he let it show. The killer. The primal hunter.

With a earsplitting roar, he disappeared, reappearing next to one giant ape creatures with not even as much as a slight air disturbance. The primate's skull shattered under the force of a lethal kick. Dead instantly. The bone fragments had skewered the small brain and left the Vulcan without its most critical organ. His remaining arm became ash black bone and hellfire. Squelch! He seared straight through fur, flesh, muscle, bone and organs, killing another. The ape creatures charged, foolishly. It wasn't just a massacre, it was a literal bloodbath. The warm life substance flew in all directions, splattering against trees, soaking the soil and painting the grass red under the starlight. But not a drop touched Naruto himself.

The war hadn't just scarred him physically and mentally, it had changed him. It had left him with a need to take, to kill. It had instilled a permanent bloodlust in him that had to be sated. The day to day conflict of the war had allowed him to sate it up until he faced Laxus. He'd nearly killed the blonde, one more blow would have been all it would have taken to end his life. But now, he needed to kill, to slaughter, just to keep it under control.

Hours later into the morning, Naruto watched the sun rise. He'd probably killed half the Forest Vulcan population that night alone. For some reason, only human life made the bloodlust-free periods last a decent amount of time. But now he'd dealt with the need to kill. Two human lives would give him peace for a month, maybe two depending on how satisfying the kills were. What he'd done tonight would give him about a week.

' _Kurami? Your opinion?_ '

The Yin Nine Tails groggily woke up to his question. ' _ **I'd say Natsu's team, plus a few others. Take into account their skill sets. Natsu is a head-on, close-up fighter, Gray can go at any range, and has study constructs, Erza's a master swordswoman with various tricks, Wendy can heal and provide support, that Alicya girl is a True God Slayer and the blonde one…**_ '

' _Has Zodiac Celestial Spirits and you know how I feel about those._ ' Naruto reminded the millennia old fox spirit.

' _ **Jeez, five years, you'd think you'd get over what Scorpio blabbed about Atlas.**_ '

' _If I ever see Scorpio again, I'll send him back to the Celestial Spirit Realm the painful way._ ' Naruto mentally growled. It was one of the reasons why he and Kurami got along, they were both dark, twisted.

An explosion of smoke and Kurami stood in her full form in the forest. Knowing that a half-mountain tall fox was conspicuous, she shrank down into another form. A human form. The ability to shapeshift was one of her Shadow Style abilities.

Surprisingly, she had a slight resemblance to Naruko. Her face was roughly the same shape, she had the whisker marks and Naruko's eye shape too. That was where the resemblance ended. Her hair skin was a pale cream, untouched by the sun. Her hair was similar to Minato's except it had a parting on the left and split into two layers, long and short. The long layer was underneath the short top, some of which stuck up like furry ears. The long, straight locks cascaded down her back, knee-length, with two long bangs falling down her front. Her hair was thinner than any of the Flames and was a deep, rich crimson, as where her eyes. Red shadowing, like eyeliner, was around her eyes. Her figure was slender and well developed, not like Erza's but respectable, and clothed by a dark red robe with loose sleeves, tied with a golden-yellow obi.

"It's been awhile since I was in this form, feels good." Kurami purred, rolling all her joints and stretching.

"Hn. You can enjoy it later." Naruto interrupted her stretches. Sitting down on a tree top, he was joined by the Tailed Beast in human form.

"Let's talk team arrangement. For the most part, I begrudgingly agree with your judgement. Natsu is good as someone for the enemy to focus on because he can take a beating, Gray can do team attacks with most of them competently, Erza has her many skills, the True Ice God Slayer shows promise and the Celestial Spirit Wizard has 6 zodiac keys, rare to say the least. But I refuse to endanger Wendy.

"I can act as team medic. My skills in the healing arts may be less… explored than Hinata's or Wendy's but they are adequate for combat situations. Also… "

Naruto paused, listening to Naruko's thoughts. They more or less correlated with his own. "Naruko's on board, so that's one less issue…"

' _The others aren't in any mood to listen to either of us so there goes the idea of having any of them except for Tsuki and possibly Mother but she can't come because someone needs to play the ambassador between our groups._ ' Naruko sent over their twin telepathy.

' _ **Oh whoop whoop, just leave the hard-ass crew, they'll just make things too tense to get stuff done right.**_ ' Kuramos interjected.

' _Kuramos!_ ' Naruko reprimanded him.

' _It's true, they won't make this mission any easier. They will only complicate things, and while I do not take Itachi's unprecedented understanding for granted, I cannot allow him to endanger the younger ones for his attempts to negotiate with the others._ ' Naruto mentally stated a little harshly.

A blast of freezing air alerted Naruto to his twin and lover using her Ice Dragon Wings to descend for the sky with their younger sister in her arms. The blonde sisters sat down next to the pair and Naruko's wings shattered into ice shards that evaporated.

"A little crude with the wording, but true enough Naruto." Naruko commented, kissing him in the cheek. "But with you, words aren't sugar-coated. You tell it plain and straight."

Her draconic icy blue eyes met Dragon's nightmarish crimson and when the red eyes turned on the youngest Flame child, they stopped overflowing, recompressing until the crimson flames were locked up in his iris around the knife slit pupils.

Tsukiko snuggled into Naruto's side, looking up at him. "I agree Big Brother, but you do need to play a little nicer."

His eyes faded to midnight black and he gave a small, sad smile.

"I'll try, but nice is something I haven't been in about a year."

…..

"How much longer is it until we get there?"

' _Are you sure I can't kill her Naruko? One kunai, that's it._ ' Naruto snarled mentally. He had heard that same question a grand total of 16 times from Lucy for the last hour.

' _You slaughtered about half the Forest Vulcan population a day ago, your bloodlust should be sated._ ' The blonde young woman with pink dye in her hair rolled her eyes. ' _And no you can't._ '

Kurami picked up on Naruto's growing irritation and turned her head to look at the annoying Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"Would you shut the hell up! I've met toddlers with more patience than you!"

"Sure you have!" Lucy stuck her tongue out and Kurami felt the sudden urge to spawn a tail and gut the girl with it. Instead, she responded coolly.

"Yes, I met Naruto."

"Quit lying, you're younger than he is."

Naruto turned around, adopting Dragon's nightmarish crimson eyes. "Oh, I didn't realise I was over 25,000 years old. I thought I was mentally 38, physically 21."

Lucy's jaw dropped to the ground. Pointing at Kurami, she yelled in surprise. "WHAT?! SHE'S 25,000 YEARS OLD?!"

"More or less." Kurami shrugged. "I lost track, being millennia old, spending decades asleep, being sealed in two hosts consecutively, being released, controlled, split in two, sealed in Naruto. My last count was 24,910 or so."

Seeing the looks she was getting from Team Natsu, Kurami explained a little bit more.

"I'm a Tailed Beast, one of the twin Nine Tailed Demon Fox Spirits."

Still no one got it.

"I'm functionally immortal you dumbasses."

A collective 'Ohh' went around the group and they started nodding. Alicya asked a question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"I-If you're a demon fox, why do you look human? Is is some kind of s-shapeshift or something?"

Kurami clicked her fingers and pointed at the God Slayer with light blue hair.

"You, young lady, are intelligent. It's one of my abilities, called Shadow Style: Skinwalker Jutsu."

Turning to Naruto, she smiled, pointing at Alicya over her shoulder with a thumb.

"I like her."

"No you can't keep her, she's a demigod Kurami." Was his dismissive response.

"Why not?"

"I doubt Khione would take well to you kidnapping her daughter. I may be good terms with Shinigami but I can't persuade him to protect you if you tick her off."

And with that, the conversation ended.

A few minutes later they arrived at the meeting point, a building in the middle of the Woodsea. It wasn't overly impressive, but adequate. Adjusting his empty right sleeve, Naruto lead them in, infernal eyes raking over every detail of the interior. It looked empty. They were the first there by the looks of it.

"Sniff sniff… such a dark parfume…"

Naruto's dark crimson eyes intensified and he whipped around like a wounded snake, lashing out with his arm. His sword, Elderstar, simply _appeared_ from the darkness of his sleeve and fell into his hand as he pointed the pitch black blade at the offensive voice. Draconic clawed gauntlets had formed around Naruko's hands, her body automatically whirling around.

"I think there has been a slight misunderstanding, _maaaannn_."

The person who had spoken was a short, tanned man, if he could be called that. He had orange/light brown hair and wore a ridiculous white suit. His hands were raised in a surrendering pose, Elderstar pressed against his neck. Erza stood in front of the twins.

"Naruto, Naruko, calm down. This is Ichiya from the Blue Pegasus Guild. He's on our side. As repulsive as he may be, you can't hurt him because he said something about the way you smelt."

Naruko's ice gauntlets evaporated and Naruto let Elderstar vanish inside his sleeve once more. He stared right into her eyes as he spoke.

"He disgusts me. I've killed men for less."

His cold response shocked Erza into silence and she stepped back. Looking back at Ichiya, Naruko flicked her pink fringe and bang out of her face and issued a single command.

"Tell us who you are."

Three more Blue Pegasus members, with annoyingly similar haircuts and outfits appeared. Ichiya regained his bravado and struck a pose.

"We are the Blue Pegasus Guild! I am the master of parfume, Ichiya, and these are my compatriots!

"Hibiki!" A fair haired man waved.

"Eve!" The blonde, short one.

"And Ren!" The dark skinned, brown haired one.

The moment they were done, the Trimens went over to Tsukiko and tried to flirt with her.

"Hey, you're such a cutie!"

"Would you like a servant?"

"Please, call me Ren."

The three suddenly found three Naruto Shadow Clones behind them, holding kunai at their throats. They snarled in unison, scaring the Trimens to the point where they couldn't speak.

"Stay the hell away from her you pedophilic bastards before I slit your throats, burn your corpses to cinders and scatter you to the four winds of the earth."

They nodded fearfully. The moment the blades were removed from their throats, Hibiki protested. "We're not pedophiles!"

Naruto was straight in his face in a millisecond, burning into his soul with infernal crimson eyes of nightmares.

"She is 11 years old. You are all in your early twenties. You are adults, she is a minor and you are flirting with her, ergo, you are clearly pedophiles, in both my eyes and the eyes of the law. I will have you know, I have killed greater men than you for merely threatening my family, in cold blood, with no remorse. And you know something…"

He blurred past Hibiki, appearing behind him.

" _... I will do that same to you in a heartbeat if you so much as glance at my baby sister that way again. Do you comprehend me,_ _ **humans?**_ "

A shaky nod. Naruto disappeared again and walked out from behind Naruko.

"Then I had better not be throwing your corpses onto the mountain I have made."

Everyone was shaken by how dark and horrifying his words were. The way he could easily confess to killing and not care about any fallout was disturbing to say the least of it. Erza moved to say something about it but Tsukiko of all people looked her right in the eyes and shook her head, silently telling her to let it lie. Natsu broke the silence.

"So uh, when are the others getting here? I mean, we don't have all day."

25 minutes passed.

Everyone was now bored. Natsu was looking around with Happy for food, Gray was stripping and putting back on his clothes repeatedly. Erza was sat calmly on the sofa, Alicya was staring at Gray for some reason, Lucy was kicking her heels and had summoned her Nicola spirit, Plue. Naruko was abstractly twisting some of her dyed pink hair around one finger. Tsukiko was sharpening one of her wakizashi swords next to her brother and Naruto was going over his weapon inventory.

So far he'd laid out his twin shuriken holsters, seal wristband, many small scrolls and his combat vest on a table and was checking through them.

Footsteps.

Picking up one of the many kunai on the table, Tsukiko hurled it end over end at the biggest silhouette in the doorway. The person caught it. The 11 year old twirled her sword, ready to rush the tall man.

" _Imōto, anata no burēdo taizai!_ "

Naruko's order was sharp and authoritative, so much so that Tsukiko immediately obeyed it. The sword returned to her Requip space and the blonde stepped back to her previous position meekly, humbled by her older sister's command.

"I'm apologise for my sister's actions, both she and my brother are tend to throw blades first and ask questions later." She explained to the newcomer.

The bald man shook his head. "I understand, this is not a time to let one's guard down. She acted sensibly, not willing to take the chance I could have been an enemy. But where are my manners?"

He cleared his throat and continued.

"I am Jura of the Lamia Scale Guild, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. My comrades are Lyon Vastia and Sherry Blendy." He gestured to two individuals that Team Natsu found familiar.

Naruto's dry, bemused voice cut in.

"As heartwarming as greeting the arrivals may be, shall we get to the mission?" All members accounted for, the Allied Forces nodded. "And I'll have that kunai back."

Jura handed the blade to Naruto who pulled his black combat vest that had the red fire patterns on the sides back on, zipping it up. He then set about putting his shuriken holsters and sealing wristband back on. The small scrolls went back in their holders in the vest and he turned to stand behind his youngest sister, all senses on high alert. Ichiya, much to his displeasure, took the stage.

"Alright men! Listen carefully, for I am about to disclose the particulars of our plan."

Everyone gave their undivided attention, except the Flame siblings. Using Dragon Telepathy, Tsukiko got into Naruto's head with no resistance, given he knew her mental presence well.

' _This doesn't seem right._ ' The youngest voiced her concern. ' _No enemy would willingly let us discuss strategy without trying something._ '

' _A valid point. This is all wrong._ ' Naruto resisted the urge to scowl more than he was already. ' _I can feel an eerily familiar presence here, it's hauntingly so, but I can't think a reason why it's so recognisable to me._ '

Listening to the plan, Naruko kept a mental ear out for any observations by her siblings whilst reading between the lines of Ichiya's flamboyant speech.

"So, once we have located the base of the Oracion Seis, we of Blue Pegasus shall take our guild's pride and joy, Christina, the Magic Bomber, in glorious battle and destroy their sinister headquarters. Are there any questions?"

Naruko audibly sighed, making everyone look at her. Locking eyes with Ichiya, she reiterated what she's just heard.

"Just to be clear, your plan is to find their base, and bomb it?" Ichiya nodded. "Well, it's simple but…"

Tsukiko heard her thoughts and smiled slightly as her sister continued.

"It's easily the stupidest and most screwed-from-the-start plan of all the ones I've heard in my life."

The jaws of the Blue Pegasus wizards dropped. Jura broke the disbelief.

"How have you come to that conclusion young lady?"

Putting hands on hips, Naruko flicked her pink fringe out of her face, a habit she shared with Naruto. Her ice blue eyes stared into Jura's soul.

"I spent the last five years of my life locked in a war, and I learnt early on that going in with such a predictable plan is a surefire way to get yourself into a situation you can't bail out of. What we need is a proper plan, by someone who has actually made plans for battles." Everyone stared blankly.

"Ryuu's cosmic fangs! You people are _so_ ignorant! _I_ was the one making the battle plans for my team in the war we just got out of! You think it was Naruto? He tried making battle plans and they usually went awry."

Gathering magic in her hand, Naruko blasted the floor and an ice war council table formed. Catching the nod, Naruto slammed his palm on the ground, a seal formula spreading from his hand.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reverb Cube."

If anyone was trying to listen in, all they would hear was a painful ringing which bounced their generated sound from any movement, no matter how small, right back at them at an high pitch. They were secure.

Naruko put her hand on the table and a 3D representation of the Woodsea rose from the surface, every nook and cranny was shown, scaled down of course. Everyone but Naruto was surprised, given he'd seen her do it so many times he'd gotten used to it. 16 miniature ice totems, each with a unique symbol on that represented a member of the Alliance, formed outside the miniature of the building they were in at present. A pointer of ice rose from the misty, freezing magic in her palm and Naruko began setting out a proper plan.

' _Naruto, get me a read on how many we're up against._ '

Her twin summoned a massive murder of crows that discretely all flew into the sky, searching for wizards and the Oracion Seis' fodder guilds, which they were sure to have, after a quick few instructions to them. The Ice Dragon Slayer jabbed her pointer at Hibiki.

"You, intel, now."

Hibiki activated his magic, Archive, and pulled up everything on the members of the Oracion Seis. Naruko then turned to her younger sibling.

"Tsuki, profiles please."

The younger blonde activated her Sharingan and pulled the screens of info towards her. Taking a light pen, she quickly started reorganising the information, rewriting it all into 7 profiles. It took all of 13 minutes for her with her critically analytical sight. With a quick hand motion, she sent them back to Hibiki who copied and saved it as a new file in his library-like magic. With the profiles done, he put copies of all 7 into 16 separate screens and everyone was allocated one. With that, the real briefing began. Everyone noticed that she'd gone absolutely professional.

"First up, the primary targets. The 7 we're really trying to stop. Let's start with the first one." She tapped her screen a few times, bring up the first profile. The mugshot was of a middle-aged man with white-grey hair and dark skin.

"Brain. He's the proxy of the Oracion Seis' master, he stands in as leader while their real Master isn't there, which is rarely. If, _if_ our intel is correct, he's not much of a fighter, despite his appearance. He uses Telepathy, Archive and Darkness Magic that we know, and is well versed in all of them. He's probably 50:50 going to let his subordinates do all the work, or he'll do it himself. Possible weaknesses include intense close combat, precise, critical hits and illusions. The stronger front-line fighters will be after him."

She slide across on the screen, showing a picture of a blocky man with orange hair.

"Hoteye. He uses liquefying variant Earth Magic, involves mudslides, anything you can imagine that has to do with mud, and he's good at it. He relies on long range attacks, so get in close and hit hard. So long as you're careful, anyone can go after him really."

The next. A reddish brown haired young man with pointed ears and tanned skin.

"Cobra. Not really anything on magic, but apparently he had hear your thoughts. He's quick, agile and has a pet snake that's big enough to stand on. He's got a reptile theme going on, so be very cautious of poisons and tricks."

Next. Short black hair with a yellow mohawk.

"Racer. He's fast, really, really fast. He probably uses Speed Magic, maybe has a secondary. Unless you can take a beating, be wary of his speed."

Next. White-grey haired woman with revealing clothing and something of a feather theme going.

"Angel. It's been confirmed that she uses Celestial Spirit Magic, and has at least two Zodiac spirits. She's not the best physically, so get her in close, stop her from using her keys and take her down hard."

The last one with a proper picture. Black hair with white underneath, closed eyes.

"Midnight. Magic doesn't tend to stick with him, somehow always goes sideways or around him. Constantly asleep on a flying carpet. Possible that he is weak to physical attacks that do not involve magic. He's pretty mysterious so exercise extreme caution.

The last. The picture was literally a pair of completely red eyes, nothing else.

"The Master, Zero. He's a ghost, nothing on him other than his name and he's nasty."

The profiles done, Naruko moved on. Ice figurines formed, hundreds of them. Naruto's crows had returned and relayed the info. 6 new totems, appeared, with new symbols.

"We've got a rough idea of their numbers now. The six are in the area, and they have a couple dozen subordinate guilds with them as fodder and numbers. There are literally hundreds of the fodder guild members. Let's talk strategy."

Now the pointer was used. Naruko used it to score multiple 'X's on the ice map. Then she drew 5 lines that led deep into the forest and numbered them. None lead to where the fodder guild figurines were.

"These crosses are the possible locations at which we'll encounter the six. We're splitting into some teams so we're not ambushed alone. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, you take route 5, it gets you past the fodder and towards the heart of the Woodsea. Erza, Alicya, you take route 2, you go straight to one of the crosses. Gray, Lyon, you take route 3, you're going to the cliffs. Jura, Sherry, you're going route 1. That goes straight into the heart of the forest, no deviations. Blue Pegasus, you're in the sky on route 4 on your bomber. Do aerial sweeps every minute, stay on guard."

Alicya voiced her question. "W-what about your four?"

Kurami smirked in a predatory manner, sharp canines clearly visible. "We get route 6, the one that isn't drawn because it would mess the whole map up. We're going to take out the hundreds of accessories."

Lyon broke in. "You actually believe you can defeat hundreds of wizards with just 3 of you? You can't be serious."

Naruto's blazing nightmare crimson eyes bore into Lyon's.

"Once you have battled a man who is hailed as a god-like monster with power over primordial forces, an army of thousands of energy draining soldiers, dozens of undead who regenerate from all conventional means of damage and you have fought day and night for 5 years, mere wizards pale in comparison."

His eyes burned somehow even more nightmarishly.

"We do not fear an army of sheep lead by treacherous wolves. This skirmish will not be a battle, it will not even be a dance."

An aura of intense heat blasted outwards from Naruto as he lessened the dampener he had put on his presence. Contrastingly, a freezing cold aura came from Naruko.

She finished his speech.

"We hold no illusions about engaging their forces, but make no mistake. This won't be a battle… it will be a completely one sided annihilation."

With the debate settled, Naruto released the Sealing Jutsu and they all headed out.

' _ **Tear them to shreds.**_ ' Kurami growled mentally.

' _Gladly._ '

….

Alicya followed Erza immediately, not objecting to the fast pace the redhead had set. Her thoughts wandered to Gray for the hundredth time that day. She couldn't get the boy out of her head. There was just something about him, something that captured her thoughts. He was a great guy, and his constant brawls with Natsu were fun to watch. She just felt a _pull_ towards him.

Alicya was, in few words, not a people person. Basically, she was a very insecure young woman of 17 years old with a dark past. Her childhood had been a nightmare, to be completely honest. She had only one biological parent and that one wasn't allowed to claim her because of universal laws that forbade her goddess mother from claiming her until she was of a certain age and she had no idea who her father was.

As a result, she grew up in the foster care system, living at a dark, underfunded, abusive orphanage until she'd been thrown out at the age of 8 since they couldn't afford to keep her anymore. She'd been left in the cold, icy snow in the dead middle of the harshest winter during her life. Alicya remembered how she'd curled up in the snow, crying.

Flashback

 _Little sobs split the freezing night air. The little girl was curled up in the snow, her thin, ragged little sackcloth dress not covering her arms at all and barely coming down to her knees. Her little hands and feet were blue with frostbite, and she was shivering madly. There was no warmth in her skin and bone body._

 _She was she definition of a stick figure, not a ounce of fat on her body. In fact, she was pretty much a skeleton with weak muscles and, vulnerable flesh on. Stark red marks were visible on her skin, the telltale marks of the abuse she'd accumulated. The orphanage manager had treated her worse than gutter trash. She'd be given food once, maybe twice a week, if she was lucky. The clothes she wore were the same ones she'd had since she was out of the rotten baby grows._

 _Now she was alone. Alone in the absolutely freezing winter. Left alone to die._

 _Her tears wouldn't stop. She just didn't understand why. Why? Why did they leave her out here in the cold? Her tiny form was burning with the bitter deathly cold. Winter so cold it burned._

 _There was no hope._

 _No way out._

 _No life._

 _From the swirling snowstorm of a sky, a bright, golden glow descended, radiating upon the abandoned Alicya from behind. There was not warmth, but it was a light like no other. A soft, soothing voice came from the light._

" _ **Why are you crying child?**_ "

 _Alicya sniffled._

" _N-nobody l-loves m-me. T-they l-left me out here to d-die."_

 _The echoing, soft but powerful voice resonated again._

" _ **You do not have to die. There is another way. A way you can live.**_ "

 _The neon blue haired orphan shifted around to face the golden light. "W-what way?"_

 _The golden light compressed into a compact sphere before exploding into a person. A woman. She had straight, silver-white hair that seemed to be slicked back, all of it going down her back, behind her shoulders. Her figure was slender, and she looked so_ perfect _. Her skin was very pale, paler than any human's but still looked a very light cream. Piercing silver eyes met the sad bright blue of the little girl._

 _She wore a sleeveless silver, open backed, full length dress and didn't even crumple when she knelt down to Alicya's level. The woman cupped the 8 year old's face in her face._

" _The way of a demigod. Half god, half human. The perfect balance between worlds. Do you want that? Do you want to be someone like that? Someone who's loved?"_

 _The shivering girl nodded. "Y-yes please."_

 _The woman gently pulled Alicya into her arms. "What's your name?"_

" _A-Alicya."_

 _Smiling, the silver-white haired woman returned the introduction._

" _I am Khione, the Goddess of Ice, and you are my daughter, my True God Slayer."_

 _Power flowed from Khione into Alicya and all her bruises, welts and all other injures faded away. The sackcloth dress disintegrated and was replaced by silver dress with the same appearance of Khione's. All signs of cold and frostbite vanished and the little girl no longer felt the cold._

 _A miniature snowstorm swirled around them and they reappeared on the tallest tower of an ice palace. Guiding Alicya to the railing of the balcony, Khione showed her the view of the frozen lake, snow covered forest and beautiful white as far as the eye could see. Alicya's small jaw fell at the sight._

" _The cold, the ice, they are your kingdom now, my daughter. You are my little Winter Princess. You are daughter of the Ice Goddess, all things that belong to the winter will obey you."_

 _Alicya looked up at her new mother with childish delight on her face for the first time in her life. Khione returned the smile and kissed her forehead._

" _You are my precious child, Alicya Howell."_

Flashback End

That was how she discovered she was, the daughter of the Ice Goddess. Her last name was a gift from Khione, it wasn't her biological father's name. It had been chosen to make her as unique, although she didn't really like attention.

She also remembered finding out how she was born.

Flashback

" _Mommy, if you didn't give birth to me, how was I born?"_

 _Khione sat down opposite her daughter read took her hands._

" _You see, the Old Gods saw humans as inferior, so they forbade us to have relationships with mortals. Of course, us gods still wanted children, families, so a compromise was made. Every time a god wanted a child, he would send off a piece of his magic into the mortal world and it would select the ideal women then the baby would start growing inside her. For a goddess, it is different. When we wanted a child, we would also send out a piece of our magic to find the ideal man but it would do something else._

" _It would take part of his natural magic and come back, with an equal amount to what the goddess sent out and would return to the goddess who sent it out. Then, the goddess would undergo 9 months of weakness, during which her powers would be greatly weakened. After the nine months, the baby would be born out of a magic crystal in the mortal world._

" _After that, both gods and goddesses are forbidden to look for their child until the day the child turns 8 years old. Once the child is 8 years old, the god or goddess can take their child in and raise them, teaching them magic like I am teaching you. But, when their child turns 16, they have to let go of the child, sending them back to the mortal realm. After that, the god or goddess can only personally intervene in their child's life if certain conditions are met."_

Flashback End

And so, when she had turned 16, Khione had been forced to let her go, returning Alicya to Earthland. It had been a painful and sad day. But that didn't matter. Khione loved her, and she liked her life in Fairy Tail.

There was one thing she was certain of.

She was Alicya Howell, daughter of the Ice Goddess Khione.


	5. Dying Is Easy

If there was one thing Tsukiko knew about life, it was that life was often more cruel that it was kind. It rarely gave opportunities to find closure, leaving people to make the most or the least they could of what was left of them. Her brother was a prime example of that.

Life had been utterly cruel to him, taking away so much, leaving him so stricken with grief and rage that he had warped and who he was had been distorted so much that he had become something most didn't recognise. He had become something damaged, something deadly. And he'd learnt the greatest, most misunderstood lesson in life.

Dying was easy. It was living that was hard.

Pinpricks lit up her magical sense like fireworks, putting the youngest Flame on full alert. There were several hundred.

' _You sense them right?_ '

' _All too well._ ' Naruko responded as they stopped in the big clearing. They stopped. They split off into pairs, Naruko and Kurami and Naruto and Tsukiko.

As the pairs stood back to back, a little ways away from the other pair, hundreds of the fodder wizards Naruko had shown them on the mission table came into view.

"You're gonna die light guild scum!" One shouted.

"No, you are." Kurami smirked. "Let's do this Naruko."

"You got that right." The blonde with pink dyed hair replied, forming clawed gauntlets of ice around her hands as Kurami cracked her neck.

Meanwhile, the flame-based Dragon Slayers summoned their swords. The blades contrasted each other, Elderstar seemed to draw in all light into its black blade, the twin wakizashi swords reflecting light.

Sinking into her dual wielding stance, Tsukiko asked, "Ready Big Brother?"

Naruto pointed his midnight blade at the hordes of Dark Guild fodder.

"Like you even had to ask."

The annihilation began.

A nightmarish crimson beam of flames exploded from Naruto's mouth and the two pairs moved.

Kurami soared up into the air and came spinning back down, shattering a crater into the ground, causing a dozen to fall on their rears. Her animalistic blows collided with body after body, sending each flying with her inhuman strength. **(AN: Basically she fights like Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda but with Superman's super strength)**

"Ice Dragon Hail Breath." Naruko declared, a literal hailstorm of medium sized ice shards mowing down the overconfident ones that charged at her. A bomb of Kurami's Fire Style collided with the ones she stunned, burning them. The pairs worked seamlessly, tag-teaming the Dark Guilds.

Naruto's eyes blazed with fury as he leapt across the clearing, over a barrage of spells, and into the fray. Elderstar was a hurricane, slicing, stabbing and slashing people before they could get a spell off.

A particularly foolish one tried to punch him, it didn't end well. Naruto reversed his grip on the black blade that meant judgement and drove the hilt up into the wizard's chin, sending him up in the air. He snarled.

"He's yours!"

Tsukiko's twin blades faultlessly cut through his skin and dropped the wounded wizard to the dirt.

Without missing a beat, she bent backwards under a lightning bullet barrage and whipped back up, hurling a trio of kunai into key points in the person's muscular system, downing him too. Backflipping under a wild swing, she slashed two more across the backs and kicked off another face, twisting unbelievably in the air and severing the shoulder muscles of a random enemy with twin strokes.

Elderstar span through the air and buried itself in a man's shoulder, driving him up in the air and pinning him to a tree of its own accord. The benefit of a sentient sword that could move independent of its wielder, it did your work for you.

Jumping, Naruto span rapidly and delivered a kick to the side of one wizard's neck.

CRUNCH!

The person's neck snapped with a loud, sickening sound. Hitting the dirt, the one armed Dragon Slayer chopped a leg with his hand, brutally breaking it. A volley of shuriken curved through the air, slicing flesh and embedding in attackers. Kunai were buried in painful points of many.

Naruko's ice claws left lines in the air for a moment where she slashed someone with the gauntlets. Pale beams fired from each hand, striking a target each and encasing them in a cocoon of ice. Her Ice Dragon Snowstorm Wing Blast swept away a couple dozen. Slamming her palm on the ground, a pillar of ice erupted, sending some wizards up in the air. Kurami smacked them flying into trees with spawned tails.

Naruko's left hand raised and the white sun circle mark on it glowed beneath the ice gauntlet, shining through.

"Light Style: Purity Daggers!"

The glowing daggers hurtled through the air and buried themselves in a Water Magic user's back as he aimed at Tsukiko. Her little sister nodded her thanks and got back to slashing people up. A sapphire flame enhanced stroke blasted another into the air. Flicking his wrist, Naruto created a chakra rod from his black crescent moon mark and hurled into the airborne target. It disrupted his magic and put him out of the fight.

One particular man was aiming a Light Magic spell at Tsukiko, about to fire. Like a demon possessed, Naruto leapt at him and caught the man's shoulder between his elbow and knee, shattering his collarbone without mercy. He dropped down, the man screaming in agony. Another pair of kunai ended up in the throats of some very unfortunate idiots.

Hellfire spiralled in his palm and he span in a circle, creating a spiralling infernal blaze that blew away some odd 11 with his single handed, altered Wing Attack.

"Flame Dragon Blast!"

A sapphire flame bomb wiped out some more. Before anyone had any idea what was happening, Tsukiko was going through hand seals, her swords flipping in the air.

Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The sphere of chakra fire exploded into the masses. But that wasn't the end of it.

Naruto made a single half Horse seal.

"Fire Style…"

He unleashed the attack. A wall of rampaging chakra fire tore from his mouth, expanding into a massive scale attack.

"... GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!"

…..

Kuramos sat back in Naruko's mindscape, having just watched Naruto perform his 'army killer' as the Yang fox had dubbed it.

" **Boy that escalated quickly. That really got out of hand fast.** "

…..

Gray looked up at the sky. Birds flew across it. They looked so free.

Suddenly the ground rumbled. He and Lyon looked up the path they were walking to see a mudslide headed for them.

"Aw crap!"

Taking an idea from his imagination, he used his Ice Make to create a grapple gun and fired it at a high point up the way, out of the mudslide's path. With a jerk, he was reeled out of the way of the liquid earth wave. Lyon had created an gorilla of ice that had lifted him out of the mud.

Looking for the source of the mudslide, Gray was unsurprised to see the one known as Hoteye standing further uphill, holding a book.

"Hello boys, how are your wallets doing?"

There was one thing going through Gray's head right now. What. The. Actual. Hell. What kind of a guy asked you how full your wallet was as a greeting?! Gathering his wits, he retorted.

"I don't know what kind of weird stuff you're into, but I want no part of them you creep!"

Hoteye blinked.

Taking advantage of the blocky man's distraction, Lyon launched a flock of Ice Make: Eagles at him, casting with two hands, unlike how Gray remembered him doing it when he saw him last. At the last moment, a mud wall rose from the ground and the eagles sank into it.

"No, no, no! Only the power of money will allow your to land a single strike upon me!"

' _Obsessed much?_ ' Gray rolled his eyes. This was going to be _very_ mentally exhausting. He was going to need therapy probably.

Cracking his knuckles, the Ice Make Wizard unconsciously stripped off his jacket and got to it.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Spears of ice curved through the air and bore down on the Oracion Seis member. A shield of mud rose to stop them. But he was already working on his next move.

"Ice Make: Geyser!"

A rising tide of ice spikes erupted from the ground, advancing swiftly on Hoteye from below. Lyon made the attack tri-pronged by launching his own spell.

"Ice Make: Swallows!"

The three attacks collided with the mud shield. Reforming his ice grapple gun, Gray went to higher ground while leaving an Ice Make: Clone in his place. It was the only Active Ice Make he could do and inspired by the Flames clone jutsus. He needed to get in close. All those brawls with Natsu were about to pay off.

As expected, Hoteye retaliated with another mudslide. He couldn't go yet, he had to wait. He'd picked up a thing or two from watching the shinobi in Fairy Tail. You had to be patient, wait for the opportunity to present itself. Lyon seemed to catch onto his plan and continued launching ice attacks. His clone did the same, but on a smaller scale as not to exhaust itself. The Oracion hadn't noticed him. Sneakily, he crept closer, hiding behind a boulder. When Hoteye launched his next mudslide, he dived forwards, landing fairly quietly behind a rise that was behind the blocky man. It was almost time for it.

His clone went all out, firing an Ice Make: Ice Cannon at the mud shield, breaking it down. Using the noise as a distraction, Gray molded ice into a pair of nasty knuckle-dusters and stood up. Lyon's Ice Make: Snow Dragon caused Hoteye to do a 180 and leg it. Or he tried to.

"Hi there."

Putting his whole body into the punch, Gray dealt the large ginger man a savage right hook. Then a left hook. An uppercut. And finally a hefty boot to the chest, sending the largest member of the Oracion Seis stumbling backwards. Gray didn't let up.

He threw punch after punch, always aiming for Hoteye's face. A really nasty right hook that was fully driven through made the large man spin. Lyon had followed Gray's lead and created a spiky ice wolf head around each hand.

"Hello Hoteye."

Like Gray, Lyon targeted the Oracion's face, driving punch after punch into it. They knocked him back and forth, not letting him do anything. Punch. Jab. Hook. Uppercut. Swing. They all struck the large man's face relentlessly.

Slamming his first into his palm, Gray created a giant hammer above his head and brought it down on Hoteye's head, a knockout blow.

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

Out cold, the big man flopped, Gray sidestepping his falling form.

"Well that was anticlimactic."

"You said it."

"You wanna go help the others?"

"Why ever not."

…..

Jura and Sherry looked into the entrance of the Oracion Seis base.

"Something is wrong here."

There was not a sound in the hideout. Not a single thing had been touched on hours.

"There's no one here!"

…..

Erza methodically scanned the area, sword in hand, a precaution should they be attacked. Alicya had her naturally coursing magic at the ready similarly. There was an off feeling in the air, something was wrong.

"That bad feeling is getting stronger." The bluenette noted quietly.

Erza nodded in agreement. "Indeed. The odd presence in near, but where…"

"Hey, punks. Up here." A rough voice called out at them. They looked up to see a slim man of average height with dark tan skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs that framed his face and purple slit-pupil eyes. He had snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu's, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sported a simple circular earring on his ears.

His outfit consisted of an elaborate whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above his elbows. Below it, he wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. He was standing on a giant purple flying snake.

Cobra.

"You are of the Oracion Seis are you not?"

"What's it to you?" Cobra sneered.

Erza summoned a second sword and brandished them. "You are our quarry! I implore you to surrender!"

Alicya let glowing silver icy mist emanate from her hands ready for his first move.

A gap of silence.

The giant snake lunged and Alicya let loose a jet of silver freezing magic from her hands, aiming at the large serpent. The side of the winged reptile was encased with godly ice. Erza took the opening and lept up to engage Cobra. Her first sword stroke swept through the air, going past the maroon haired man's moving head. With a serpentine smoothness, he evaded each and every one of her attacks. He hit her hard in the back and sent the swordswoman into the nearest tree.

"I can hear your thoughts Titania! I know your move before you make it!" Cobra exclaimed as he leapt off his snake and after her.

Alicya was left battling the serpent who actually turned out to be quite resistant to magic and good at dodging it. Forging an ornate shortsword of silver ice, she continued to attack it a long range. Getting close on purpose would be a mistake. The serpent could weave around her as easily as Tsukiko could any enemy. The small blonde girl was an incredibly flexible person, bending, twisting, ducking and weaving around even spells like it was nothing.

…..

Said blonde locked her legs around a female wizard's neck and planted her hands on the ground, smashing the enemy's head against a tree. Returning to her feet, Tsukiko turned around and hurled her swords into a pair of spells coming at her, blocking them. A shuriken slid into her hand as she twisted around a barrage of magical spells midair. As she twisted on the air, she let the blade fly into her attacker's shoulder. Running at the next three, she hurled a single kunai from each hand, embedding the weapons in two of the Dark Guild members' solar plexus, dropping them.

She poisoned her blades with a debilitating, fast acting venom of her own concoction, as a way to take opponents down fast and not have to deal with them getting up.

The last one turned and tried to run. Tried.

She leapt onto his shoulders, chopping him on the neck hard, knocking him out.

Contrary to her brother, she didn't kill. She had yet to take a life and didn't intend to, even though she was easily capable of it _without_ a weapon. The only time she had ever come close to killing someone was in her early days of wielding a full size wakizashi. She had since learnt to wield weapons non fatally.

An ice blast came at her. Her natural opposite.

Throwing herself backwards, Tsukiko's back hit the ground and she grabbed one of her thrown swords, flipping back up after the cold spell passed over. An arc of lightning shot at her and she slashed with the blade, sending it to strike another.

Elderstar came flying back into the fight, slashing the leg of a guy with a shadow spell charged, sending him falling to the ground. Naruto seized the hilt and wreathed the blade in nightmarish crimson flames. With a violent swipe, the flames detached from the blade and expanded, encompassing ranks of of the Dark Guild army. He heavily kicked a man in the chest, sending him stumbling at Tsukiko who used him as a pivot and a meat shield, latching onto him and twisting him to take a spell for her.

The guy tumbled to the ground and Tsukiko snatched up her second sword, slashing his leg tendons and sending twin arcs of sapphire flames at the one who shot the spell at her. With a sapphire light, Tsukiko Requiped her swords away and brought out a new weapon and a whole new attire from her pocket dimension.

The new outfit was similar to her previous but held some changes. The kimono style top was shorter at the bottom and fully black, made of a more durable material, lighter too. It was held closed by a thinner obi, also black. Her new shorts were longer, going a third of the way down her calf, also black. Lightly reinforced boots went up to her knees and she had shed her custom headband. Her hair was kept back in a plait from the base of her neck and on her left forearm was an archery brace.

Strapped to her back was a quiver full of arrows, in her left hand a black recurve bow, customised for her height.

She hadn't just learnt swordsmanship over the five years, she'd learnt archery too, among other skills. And she was unarguably among the best archers in Earthland, given it wasn't really a common thing.

Drawing an arrow, she shot it into a charging guy's foot and kicked him in the face. Spinning, she dealt a swift kick to another's jaw and Naruto brought his sword slashing down, cutting him down. An arrow went straight through a wizard's hand as he prepared a spell, making it blow up in his face. Twisting around, the older flame user breathed a firestorm on others. Naruko and Kurami had been busy too. There were many burned, frozen, beaten Dark Guild members lying on the ground on their side of the battlefield.

An freezing beam went straight past the pair into another group, encasing them in a cocoon of ice. In return for the help of her sister, Tsukiko shot a trio of arrows into the midst of those attacking her sister, taking down three with one draw. A spinning kick from Naruko sent one into Kurami's powerful tail strikes. Breathing an ice storm upon a horde, the end was in sight. The ranks were finally thinning faster.

Kurami shattered the ground with a punch and hurled debris at 6 of the remaining hundred or so.

"Hellfire Dragon Penance Stare!"

Staring one in the eyes, Naruto dropped him without touching him. A quartet of fireballs erupted from a kick and, in addition to the one he booted in the head, took down 4 in the crowd.

Tsukiko used her bow as a quarterstaff, striking someone across the head with it and elbowed another in the stomach, lashing back behind her with a headbutt to the nose as they doubled over. Going low with a leg sweep, she took another to the floor and shot him through the shoulder. A spell missed her as she span, shooting one more through the knee.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp." Naruko declared, burying a couple dozen up to their necks in sticky mud. Naruto let loose a hailstorm of lightning needles into dozens more. Kurami breathed fire over more and Tsukiko created an arrow of lightning that she shot high at the remaining group.

"Chidori Arrow Overload."

The one arrow split into dozens that non fatally took down the rest. She knew Chidori and had created variations of her own, albeit one two so far. Arrow Overload and Volt Blade.

"Well that took forever. I wonder how the others are doing?" The youngest stretched as she spoke.

"Let's find out." Naruko decided, bringing two fingers to her temple and expanding her telepathic range, linking them up with everyone. ' _How's it going with you guys?_ '

' _Pretty good. Took down Hoteye already._ ' Gray commented happily.

' _Having a little trouble with Cobra and his snake._ ' Alicya sent.

' _This_ _guy, attacks just do not work against him!_ ' Natsu exclaimed, frustrated with Midnight.

' _There is no one at their base._ ' Jura reported.

' _Got nothing here._ ' Eve answered timidly, aware of Naruto's presence on the link.

' _That leaves Brain, Angel and Racer unaccounted for._ ' Erza noted.

' _They're a mile southeast of our position, together, with another, by a large source of both Light and Dark Magic._ ' Naruto mentioned casually, Elderstar attaching itself to his back via chakra sticking.

' _We'll go straight there, everyone else, once you're done helping each other out, head to our position, only come when you've dealt with Midnight and Cobra._ ' Naruko commanded, cutting the link.

The four set off, leaping through the trees at high speed. As they traveled, Naruko dispelled her gauntlets, Kurami released her tails and Tsukiko refilled her quiver with fresh arrows via Requip. It didn't take them long to get to Brain and the others.

Landing on a ledge above the grove where the three Oracion were, the four prepared for their assault. For now, they had the element of surprise. Removing Elderstar from his back silently, Naruto tried for his Sharingan. Still restricted. ' _I say we make our attack while Blue is still at that releasing spell._ '

' _ **Damn straight.**_ ' Kurami grunted mentally.

' _Okay, let's get them._ ' Naruko decided. ' _I got Angel. Kurami, stay here as backup._ '

' _Brain is mine._ ' Naruto tightened his grip on the sword.

' _I'll take Racer._ ' Tsukiko took the last combatant.

The Flames silently launched into the air, the trio of Dark Wizards unaware of them as they soared towards them. Suddenly Brain turned around and cried "Dark Caprico!" launching a spiralling green and black mass from his skull staff, wrapped in an orange fire-like spiral.

Positioning his sword, Naruto pierced his way right through the Darkness Magic. A deft twist of his wrist and the spell broke when he landed right in front of Brain. With a swift twist, he executed a spin kick that narrowly missed the stand-in leader's face.

"You show skill boy."

Naruto let Dragon take control of his speech for a moment. His eyes burned nightmarish crimson for that one single moment. " _ **Boy? I have likely lived longer than you, human.**_ "

The staff jumped into life and started attacking on its own. " _Shut up brat, I, Klodoa, shall silence you!_ "

"Greater things have tried to end my life staff, you shall not succeed." Naruto growled. Releasing his grip on the black blade that meant judgement, he intoned a single word, its name.

"Elderstar."

The sword floated in the air before him for a moment before flying at Klodoa. Coming face to face with Brain, Naruto kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the face faster than he could react. "Let's leave the sentient weapons to it. I will destroy you."

"You will try." Brain replied, uneasy now that his staff was no longer in his hand.

"And succeed." Naruto jumped, twisted and breathed a stream of hellfire at Brain who ducked it. Barely. "Thought I wonder what I will break first… your spirit…"

His flaming fist struck Brain in the stomach.

"Or your body!"

Naruko stood in a ready combat stance, waiting patiently as Angel postured and summoned a Zodiac spirit. It was Scorpio. Just like that, her ice blue eyes narrowed and her magic surged to the surface in the form of a freezing aura. Her full presence was released, her eyes turned absolutely cold, her skin paled slightly and her body temperature dropped to absolute zero.

Both Naruto and Tsukiko felt the absolute cold from their sister and knew she was angry. When Naruko was angry, she was perfectly calm and overly polite, she hardly ever blew up when she was angry. The drama earlier was for show.

"Hey girl, you good looking! I'd take you out, but I got a lady back home!"

"You may wish to refrain from flirting with me, Scorpio of the Zodiac. Neither of my siblings take well to it. Also, I have had a blood feud against you since the day you slandered my father, Atlas Flame, as such I am obligated to cause you as much pain as possible."

An Ice Dragon Roar burst from her mouth, colliding with Scorpio's Sand Buster. Ice contested sand, straining, pushing, grinding against each other. It turned into a deadlock, neither giving or gaining an inch.

Spirits were only as strong as their owners, inextricably linked to them. As such, attack the owner, the spirit suffered.

"Ice Dragon Hail Breath."

A hailstorm of ice shards hurtled from her open mouth, aimed at Angel. Scorpio erected a shield of sand to protect his summoner and the ice was embedded in the wall of grains. She was defended. Take out the defender.

Without missing a step, Naruko went straight after Scorpio, rolling, flipping, cartwheeling and sliding around his bullets of sand. He fired another Sand Buster. As fast as lightning, a Roman shield of ice formed on her arm and Naruko stood her ground against the assault.

Tsukiko stood opposite Racer, waiting on him to start the fight. The speedster ran right at her, pretty damn fast, to the point he became a blur.

"You can't compete with my speed!" He boasted, running in a wide circle around the petite blonde. Drawing an arrow, she notched it and shot it at a random point in the circle he was forming around her. It hit the ground outside instantly. Something wasn't right. No arrow moved that fast, not even hers. Silently activating her Sharingan, she analysed the slowed down situation. To her, he was now running at a speed comparable to Naruto without power ups, if not faster.

' _Let's try that again._ '

Drawing another arrow, she fired in accordance to his course. The arrow moved pretty fast, faster than it should, and he ducked it.

Before she could stop herself in the middle of reaching for an arrow, Racer rammed into her and Tsukiko was sent sprawling to the ground. As she got up, he rammed into her again, from behind this time. Flipping to her feet, she swung at him with the bow on his next pass but he dodged it and shoved her back down. He wanted to keep her on the ground.

If he wanted to play it like that, she'd just have make it harder to hit her.

Her oval pupils sharpened to knife slits and a sapphire blaze ignited around her body as she lay on the ground. Like a wounded animal, her head snapped round to where he was standing. Standing up, she growled, unusual for her. "How'd you like me now speedy?"

The flames were enhancing her senses, now that she was in her own environment, her element. Her home turf. As Racer started running again, _she could see him._ It was clearer now, it was easier to see him. It was like he suddenly wasn't so fast. Or like her reaction time just increased. Wait a minute. Her sapphire flames were the reverse form of hellfire. Hellfire burnt away magic, nullified the effects of others on the one who wielded it. In essence, her magic did the same, to a lesser degree given it was not infernal or consuming. So if he was using magic to slow _her_ down, she could try to negate it.

With a scream, she tripled the intensity of her Purity Flames. The speed at which Racer was moving slowed down until he was running at the average wizard's speed, and his magic only affected living things in its range as she under it now.

" _Gotcha!_ " She whispered and, like lightning, drew an arrow, notched it, and let it fly.

Squelch!

Racer cried out in pain as he clutched at the arrow that had gone clean through the back of his leg. He fell on his face into the dirt. Standing over him, Tsukiko shot him through the other leg and shoved both arrows deeper, into the ground to pin him.

"And stay there."

Taking another arrow, she fired at the stand-in leader of the Oracion Seis who deflected it with a shield of Darkness Magic.

Brain created a whip of darkness magic and lashed it at the Dragon Slayer who sidestepped it and fired a beam of hellfire from his hand in return. With a telepathic nod, Naruto directed Tsukiko to investigate the spell the blue haired young man was performing. She moved to investigate and he deflected a lance of magic with a blazing kick in midair.

Landing on his feet, he pulled four shuriken from his holster and hurled them at the tattooed man. Just then he noticed that Brain less tattoos than he had in the picture from the briefing. One of the ones on each side of his face gone. He could sense magic in those tattoos too. There were six individual tattoos. Two were gone. Two of the six were down. Coincidence? Possible, but didn't seem likely.

A shroud of nightmarish crimson flames blasted into life around him, burning away a wave of darkness. Tensing his legs, Naruto flipped over Brain's head and landed, lashing out with a Wing Attack. And at that moment, all hell broke loose. A titanic beam of white and black erupted from the ground, shooting into the sky. The ground shook and everyone looked at the pillar of Dark and Light Magic Energy. This was it, the goal of the Oracion Seis. Brain started cackling.

"Well done Jellal! Now Nirvana shall be ours!"

Nirvana? That was the name of an ancient magic that could reverse the scales of darkness and light. If that was what this Jellal had just released, this meant trouble.

Naruko felt the immense light emanating from the beam and drank it in, her powers allowing her to naturally absorb a little of the energy. Tsukiko was unaffected, as was the Oracion Seis members. But Naruto was another story. He fell to his knees, his head pounding with excruciation. Tsukiko rushed over to her old brother and slung her bow across her back. Reaching his side, she tried to mentally connect with him, but was immediately overwhelmed by the conflict in his soul. There was a dying light clashing violently with an overbearing dark. He was out of balance. He had been for a long time, this Nirvana had brought that conflict to the surface, amplifying it. He was out of the fight unless somehow the balance could he restored or one side dominated the other.

From what she knew of Nirvana, it was magic that affected those teetering on the edge light and darkness. Her older brother had been always been chaotic, switching sides spontaneously, not a single indication as to when or why. Now, he was switching so rapidly between the two, his body was out of commission due to the state of his mind and soul. He couldn't keep one state long enough to assert control over his body.

"Forget about me! Stop them!"

Were the only words he was able to snarl.

Removing her bow from her shoulder, Tsukiko drew an arrow and fired it at Scorpio, taking over from her sister. The older blonde took the opportunity to kick the Zodiac in the face as he blocked the arrow with his mechanical tail then went for Brain. Elderstar was keeping the staff Klodoa out of the fight so she could engage without interference.

Her first punch soared through the air and collided with the back of Brain's head. She followed through with a swinging kick, slamming her heel into side of his face as the tall man turned to face her. He blocked her next punch and hopped over the retaliatory sweep, gathering Darkness Magic in his hand and exclaiming, "Dark Viper!"

A serpent of magic snapped from his hand at her. Naruko tore her hand free of his grasp and went into a low tuck, letting the snake pass by her, missing her by inches. Even as she evaded the magical construct, her hand was slashing down and a frigid assembly of ice blades burst from her back, shredding through her top and severing the offending spell into many pieces. With a flap, she moved swiftly away from Brain and the blades wrapped in a shield around her, blocking the incoming barrage of Dark Delete spheres without even a splinter breaking away.

A single word sent the blades flattening into an unexpected pose as Naruko changed her attire with Requip.

" _Wings!_ "

Wings, made of razor sharp ice blades, spread wide. Ice scales replaced the areas of skin around the base of each wing. Now Naruko wore a leather tabard-like garment that exposed her back, leaving a gap that started from the collar around her neck and ended at her waist, form-fitting bottoms of the same leather and tall boots with a flat sole with a bit of a heel. The entire outfit was white but for ice blue accents. Her hair was slicked back, pink and blonde alike.

The more shocking changes however, were those to her eyes. Her irises had turned pale blue, practically white, and glowed.

"Anger the Ice Dragon, and you suffer a fate colder than death."

Her wings flicked forward, hurling ice blades at Brain, instantly regrowing them. A few of the blades were deflected but 3 made it past Brain's defenses, stabbing him in the thigh, stomach and shoulder. Like a hurricane, the second Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer span rapidly and became a rotating mass of ice blades that sliced through Brain's Darkness Magic constructs.

Meanwhile, Tsukiko ducked under a sand explosion and expertly shot an arrow right down the barrel of Scorpio's tail. Another went through his shoulder as Tsukiko sprinted straight at him, doing one-handed signs. Lighting chirped piercingly from her right hand and she drove it through the Zodiac Spirit's stomach.

"Chidori!"

Probably not one of Naruto's finer ideas, Tsukiko admitted, teaching an assassination jutsu to an 11 year old. In the wrongs hands, it could be the wrong kind of deadly.

Scorpio faded away into a shower of golden particles of light, leaving Angel in denial that a mere child could deal a potential deathblow to a Celestial Spirit of the Zodiac Gates. "How could you do that to a Zodiac?! You're just some kid!"

Tsukiko shrugged. "Hey, wasn't my idea for my brother to teach me an S Class assassination technique."

Angel just mouthed the words 'S Class' in disbelief.

"Probably not one of his better ideas to be honest but I'll take what I can get."

As Angel hastily summoned another Zodiac Spirit, Tsukiko amended her slightly loose stance. It was Aries, and she looked like she really didn't want to fight.

"You don't want to fight do you?" Tsukiko asked the pinkette with ram horns. Aries shook her head and stuttered.

"N-no."

"Then I'll make this quick."

Notching another arrow faster than the gentle Spirit could react, Tsukiko shot her right through her head, painless and instant dispellment. The arrow had gone cleanly through Aries' head so it would heal painlessly and quickly now that she had returned to the Spirit Realm.

' _Sorry about that Aries._ ' Tsukiko thought.

As Angel raised another key in her hand to deploy what looked like another Zodiac, the blonde girl shot it out of her hand. Taking a kunai from her Requip dimension, Tsukiko hurled it end over end, hitting the member of the Oracion Seis hard on the temple with the ringed end. Going over and confiscating Angel's keys, she picked up the dropped one and stored them all away. She might take up Celestial Spirit Magic as to have a backup should her present abilities not be sufficient. She was aware of the fact Naruto disapproved of Scorpio, hated him even, but she was on the fence about giving them to Lucy given she hadn't earned them in battle. Well that and she already had 6 golden keys, it wouldn't do for her to get overconfident by having 9.

Just as she was about to go help her sister, the ground shook with massive tremors. As to stay on her feet, Tsukiko bent her knees to absorb the shockwaves. From the massive beam of light, a titanic thing emerged. It had six legs as thick a ravine could be wide and a massive body that was at least the size of the Hidden Leaf. Did she mention it was GODDAMN HUGE?!

So that was Nirvana. Well Hell. No way was she going to be able to take that out with pure force. Even her siblings would have trouble doing it together, and Naruto was having alignment issues right now.

Naruko glanced up at the gargantuan machine of light and darkness. If Naruto was actually aware of the world outside of his equilibrium imbalance, he would have swore himself all the way down to Hell. She personally found swearing unnecessary and thankfully Tsukiko was pretty much the stereotype of a good girl, she didn't swear, make innuendos, or even kiss anyone outside her blood family. Not even for a dare, or prank. She wasn't violent, rather she was innocent but grounded in reality.

' _This escalated dangerously fast. I can't have Brain in the field any longer, he needs to be contained._ '

Her skin turned absolute zero cold, her eyes glowed brighter and the intensity of her magic doubled. An aura of absolute cold emanated from her body and the ground under her booted feet was covered in frost. Footprints of frost were left as she rushed Brain in her Ice Drive.

He made the mistake of catching her rising kick. His hand began to turn freezing cold and blue from the freezing temperature of her body. She now caused frostbite with prolonged contact with another.

"Argh!" Brain cried out, releasing her foot and clutching his hand. But she wasn't done.

Naruko went up into the sky with a strong downward flap of her ice blade wings and her magic took on a new shape. What seemed to be stars appeared around her as she hovered in the air. They glowed brighter than actual stars and released radiant silver blue light, the same light that glowed in her iris.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…"

Brain's eyes widened in shock at her declaration.

"Winter's Embrace: Starlight Glacier!"

The stars of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic blinded Brain alone, given Tsukiko and Naruto had their eyes closed, blocking out everything. The last sound Brain made was a strangled scream.

The light faded and everything was covered in ice except Tsukiko and Naruto, due to the fact Naruko had absolute control over what her magic affected. The only other thing that wasn't was Nirvana itself, which and begun _moving._

"Uh, 'Ko? Did you mean to freeze his doppelganger or him? 'Cause you got the doppelganger, but not Brain." Tsukiko's words made her turn around in surprise. As she had said, a Darkness Magic mass in the shape of Brain was there, along with a broken cocoon of ice which was empty. It looked like he had broken free before the spell had completed. Damn.

Feeling a telepathic probe originating from Hibiki, Naruko let him into her head and immediately asked, ' _How's things on your end?_ '

' _Good, the rest of the Oracion Seis is down, but not without difficulty._ ' Hibiki responded, the others echoing their agreement.

' _There's been a complication on our end…_ '

That was as far as Naruko got. A new voice broke into the telepathic connection between the alliance.

' _I'm afraid your escapade ends here children._ ' The new voice was raspy, sinister and, honestly, sounded evil.

' _Who the hell are you?!_ ' Natsu demanded.

' _I am Zero, the Master of the Oracion Seis, and this is the beginning of an age of darkness. Come, try your feeble hands at stopping me._ '

And with that, everyone went to stop Nirvana. Leaving Naruto thrashing in the throes of his conflict.

…..

' _ **There is only one way for us to be free of this disruptive force.**_ '

Dragon's voice echoed in his head, cutting through the deafening conflict of light and dark.

' _ **Give in to the fury, release your hatred, let the rage take over.**_ '

A spurt of nightmarish crimson flames burst forth from the mutilated stump of his right arm. They forged themselves into the shape of a human arm, settling for the expense of the moment. His eyes briefly flashed crimson then returned to black. A disruptive release of more magic caused his upper clothes to Requip away. His scars were open to the world.

' _ **Focus on your pain, anger and hatred, all things that make you dark.**_ '

Yugito's dying words. The destruction of the world. Satsuki's suicide by his blade. Atlas' death. The forging of Elderstar. Seeing all his allies and friends die in the war. Second and Third Generation Dragon Slayers. And finally… himself. What he had become. All of that, he despised.

' _ **Unleash your true darkness… the wrath of the Hellfire Dragon…**_ '

Starting from the fingertips, his flame arm were corrupted even further, turning malevolent ebony. The darkness spread up his arm, agonising and slow, destabilising it so that the flames of the arm raged instead of remaining still. It reached the stump of his arm, and sent dark cracks spreading up his shoulder, down his right leg, across his chest and halfway across his face, stopping at an invisible halfway line down his body. Even half of his hair had cracks all over it, split down the middle.

' _ **Unleash… Dragon Rage…**_ '

He screamed as the cracked half of his body incinerated and was replaced by snarling ebony hellfire in a single instant, his hair dancing like fire in conjunction with his black hellfire mane. His right eye socket was hollow, and his skeleton was pitch black too. Now he was nothing but pure, unadulterated rage.

Letting out a cataclysmic screech, the unholy hybrid blasted off the ground in a comet of ebony hellfire and soared towards Nirvana.

The Hellfire Dragon Slayer had allowed himself to be possessed by the Spirit of Hatred, and now he was lost inside his own darkness as his possessed body rocketed through the sky to unleash Hell on Earthland.


	6. Dragon Queen

Soaring high in the sky after Zero's declaration, Naruko loosened her grip on her sister's hands as she descended towards Nirvana. Flying low over one of its legs, she dropped Tsukiko down on it and landed, folding her wings away into her back, reversing the partial transformation and running alongside the other blonde. It was lucky that she and Tsukiko got the good end of the deal with being Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers, they didn't have motion sickness when on a moving object, unlike their brother and the rest of the other 3 generations.

She looked over at the other legs as she ran. Natsu was being sick on the next one over. She'd help him out. Reaching Happy telepathically, she told him to stop being dense and fly Natsu to the main body.

That problem solved, she continued running up the leg. Reaching the main body of Nirvana, she and Tsukiko jumped up onto it and started climbing to a vantage point. Once they reached the top of the tallest building in the vicinity, she linked everyone up with her Dragon Telepathy, impenetrable for Zero. ' _Tsukiko and I are on the main body, who else is on-site?_ '

' _Alicya and I have made it part of the way up the fifth leg on this machine._ ' Erza reported.

' _Had a little trouble scaling it with Natsu's motion sickness but Happy's got him._ ' Lucy responded. ' _We're nearly there._ '

' _Sherry and I have yet to make an attempt to board Nirvana._ ' Jura stated calmly.

' _Gray and I are by the back left leg, we just got up._ ' Leon thought over.

' _We're on the approach, maaaaaan._ ' Ichiya accounted for Blue Pegasus.

' _Use that verbal quirk again and I'll hang you with your entrails._ ' Kurami growled in irritation. ' _I'm about to transform into my true form and try to slow down this alignment inverting bug machine._ '

' _A-and your brother, N-Naruto?_ ' Alicya inquired. Naruko refrained expertly from wincing.

' _He was incapacitated when Nirvana was unleashed, he won't be able to help us until we shut Nirvana's magic down._ ' Naruko told them. ' _Downside_ _to being the Hellfire Dragon Slayer, he's become chaotic beyond measure due to Nirvana._ '

What she didn't say was Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic carried a terrible curse, one bequeathed to each user by the last. A man who wielded Hellfire was destined to suffer a life far worse than death, whether due to their life itself or hellfire's devouring nature. It devoured a person from the inside out, only the truly strong could resist it, control what it devoured.

' _In any case, do what you can to slow down Nirvana, I'm going after Zero before he becomes a bigger threat to you all._ '

' _Is there a particular reason you are going after him personally?_ ' Erza questioned.

' _Only Jura, Naruto, me or Kurami are capable of beating him with any certainty at all. I won't risk lives unnecessarily, too many died under my command during the war I just returned from._ ' Before anyone could protest or comment, she severed to the link and set about tracking Zero.

…..

Kurami planted her hands on the ground and began her retrogression into her true form. Her clothes disintegrated, leaving her bare, then her nine tails were released from her tailbone. Black shadowing surrounded her eyes and brown fur grew out of every point of her body. Her skeleton warped back into its natural shape, her face extending, her hair retreating into her scalp and her legs becoming like a natural fox's. With each second that passed, she grew larger and larger, rising up out of the forest about a hundred metres in front of Nirvana's course. Reaching her full size, Kurami flexed every muscle in her body in preparation of the strain that it was about to undergo.

Bounding right at the gargantuan machine, Kurami rammed her shoulder into it and planted her paws deep in the earth, bracing herself against the surface.

Naruko owed her and Kuramos big for this.

…..

Performing all the necessary seals, Naruko released Kuramos into the world in his full flesh and blood form. He leapt off of Nirvana with a growl and joined Kurami in attempting to hold the great machine back.

Finally locating Zero at the centre of Nirvana, the highest point, apparently the control area, she started racing across the lost city, Tsukiko following her building leaping path closely. The youngest Flame felt a telepathic prod from Hibiki and opened a link to him with her own Dragon Telepathy. ' _Yes?_ '

' _I think I may have found a way for Nirvana's magic to be shut down so your brother can rejoin the fight. Nirvana has six Lacrima powering its motion that that have to be destroyed at relatively the same time in order to take the whole thing down but it has a two intimately linked Lacrima that power its magic. You take those out simultaneously, the magic shuts down and you get your brother back. The only problem is they are incredibly durable, due to my calculations it will take a lot of raw power to destroy them. The kind of power…_ '

' _... my siblings have. And also the kind needed to be able to take Zero on. That narrows it down to Jura, Naruko, Naruto, the two Nine Tails. And no one else can afford to leave where they are right now, I can sense their group effort to slow Nirvana down is working slowly, take even one away and it all goes to waste._ '

' _So what are you going to do about it?_ '

' _I have an idea but it may not work. You need to go help they others._ '

"See you later, I'm going to try and shut down Nirvana's magic." Tsukiko called to her sister, who nodded.

As her sister ran off for the location Hibiki provided for her via his Archive Magic, vaulting and flipping over obstacles, breaking off from her own course, Naruko was absolutely focused on Zero. Within minutes, she reached the centre and dropped down behind the leader of the Oracion Seis.

"I see you wasted no time in going after me, Daughter of the Hellfire Dragon. A most curious lineage, given you yourself wield Ice." Zero turned around and she saw his face. He was Brain but turned albino, dressed in more formal, leader style clothes and his hair was loose.

"I must say you and your brother are quite diverse, you are almost reverses of each other. Almost. You share his skill, you are well trained. But unless you stand aside, I will have to teach you some new lessons."

Naruko looked him calmly in eyes.

"Those who cannot do, teach."

A lightning fast kick split the air where Zero was, a mere moment before it would have connected with his face. A beam of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic shot after him, nearly hitting him before he created a shield of Darkness Magic on his arm for the moments required to endure it. Naruko's Ice Dragon Talon slashed open his pant leg as Zero raised his leg in a kick, preventing his attack.

A drill of darkness flew at her and one the blonde's wings reappeared, shielding her unfailingly. It shattered into nothing and she unleashed an Ice Dragon Snowstorm Wing Blast at her target, backflipping to regain a proper stance.

"Dark Delete!" Zero declared, emerging from the frigid explosion of magic, sending a volley of Darkness Magic spheres at Naruko, who ran straight at him, sliding under them on a forming slide of ice.

Her Roar almost iced his hands off but he leapt aside fast, crying, "Dark Drill!"

Summoning her wings again, Naruko went up in the air, over his spell, hurling an armada of ice blades from her draconian appendages.

"Ice Dragon Wing Blade Blitz."

Sidestepping and blasting away the blades of ice, Zero slammed his hands on the ground and shouted, "You're no match for Dark Gravity!"

As if a spear had been run through Nirvana, a gap appeared in every floor as Naruko smashed through them. A clawed hand fired from her hand, driving into the rock of one of Nirvana's layers, attached to an ice chain forming from her palm. The moment the gravity based spell ended, the chain pulled taut and Naruko flew straight back up, her ice blade wings sending her soaring right into Zero, smashing him into a wall with her impact, crumbling it on him as he fell down.

"You can't ground a dragon when you're a human."

A howling screech rang in her head, across her bond with Naruto. It was so powerful and raw, it overwhelmed her for a moment and that moment was all Zero needed to get back up. Recovering from his agony, Naruko used her wings to get a boost as she jumped over a massive sphere of Darkness Magic.

Using the ice blade constructs, she slipped around his renewed offensive and spanned rapidly as she descended on him, turning into a hurricane of sharp ice that slashed his flesh and send him stumbling backwards in agony, despite none of the cuts being deep enough to cause major damage. Her Ice Dragon Slash rounded off her hurricane manoeuvre, tearing into his back. Planting one hand on the ground, she kicked his chin hard, sending him into the air. Twisting into a crouch, she tackled him midair, pinning his arms and flying high into the sky.

She flew hard and fast, away from Nirvana, until she was hundreds of metres away, then she released the leader of the Oracion Seis, kicking off him with both feet, sending him flying down towards the ground.

"Dark Flight!"

A black and green aura surrounded Zero and he floated in the air. Wonderful.

"I am not so easily defeated Daughter of Hellfire! I am Zero Master of the Oracion Seis, Darkness Incarnate."

Naruko shook her head. "No, you're not."

"I beg your pardon?" Zero demanded. She elaborated.

"Darkness Incarnate is a title that can only belong to a god, Yami is such a god."

"There are no gods. I am the only one who is a god! I am God!"

"Tell that to the daughter of the Ice Goddess, or my brother who served as the Shinigami's Wrath for 21 years, served Death himself. I have seen gods, the gods of death, time and nightmares. I have felt their power firsthand, witnessed their wrath, you are but a man with delusions of grandeur."

With that, she flew straight at Zero, breathing a hailstorm upon him. In retaliation, he sprayed the sky with projectiles of Darkness Magic as to gain a better chance of hitting Naruko. She dodged each one, her Ice Dragon Roar narrowly missing. No matter how she tried, she couldn't hit him. Her spells weren't fast enough, she wasn't fast enough. No choice then. She would have to unleash _that_.

Her hair went platinum blonde except for the dyed part and slicked back, her irises glowed silver blue around the slit pupils and her skin paled. In her blood, she changed. Became colder, more draconian, more dragon. Her ice got even colder. A massive silhouette of a dragon appeared around her and she declared,

"Ice Dragon Queen Mode."

Shaking himself from his stupor, Zero fired a beam of Darkness Magic right at Naruko in her moment of stillness. Raising her hand, Naruko split it apart when it collided with her palm, sending it everywhere but where she was. She was more than a Dragon Slayer now.

She was a Dragon Queen Slayer.

A thousand lances of ice formed above the pair, filling the sky with cold weapons. With a silent command, the bombardment fell fast, hailing down on everything, a parting allowing only Naruko to be untouched. In a wild attempt, Zero fired a multitude of Darkness bullets at the spiked rain of ice that pour down at him.

He managed to create an opening which he flew through, making straight for the Ice Dragon Queen Slayer. Prepared for his assault, Naruko blocked each punch with practised skill, whirling around the moment he left her an opening, driving her foot up into his ribcage, sending him flying high in the sky. However, he regained his vertical positioning and began a spell. Lines of Darkness Magic were left behind as he slowly brought his hands together. Naruko flew straight up at him, her hands turning to ice and sharpening into humanoid claws.

"This is the end of the history before me!" Zero declared. "And now begins the era of absolute nothingness! Open, Portal of the Demon's Wail!"

Purple astral spirits, wailing in pain, exploded from his hands, surging instantly downward and engulfing Naruko. Slowly, she was dragged into a swirling whirlpool of souls, slipping from view even as she fought.

"Genesis Zero!"

She was nearly gone from the world now, her face the only thing visible.

"Your soul will cease to exist in this dimension of nothingness. Now disappear, Daughter of the Hellfire Dragon!"

She vanished from the world, gone into nothingness. All around her was just… nothing. It was so cold, even to her. It was so dark, she could see nothing. She felt herself slipping away, losing traction on herself. So this was what it was to just… cease.

…..

Tsukiko stopped as she found the pair of Lacrimas powering Nirvana's magic. Time to see if it would work. Stabbing the end of her bow into a crack, she left it standing and walked forwards, stopping and sitting in a meditative position before the two crystals.

Her Purity Flames ignited in a circle around, weak at first. But as she fed her determination, her resolve, her hope into them, they grew stronger and stronger, swirling around her, roaring in sync with her intent. Rising up, they engulfed her in a twister of vibrant, deep, mesmerising sapphire fire. This was all of her strength, all of her power, she only hoped it would be enough. Hope, that was the epicenter of her magic, its nexus and core. Her draconian powers were built in hope, happiness and all the things that made one smile, and face the future gladly.

Her hope was built on the times in her life where her family believed in her, cherished her and made her want to remain a child, content and happy. Her family's strange quirks that made her smile. Natsu's dense but endearing hot-headedness. Wendy's humble and innocent love of life. Erza's drill sergeant ways. Atsuko's reclusive social awkwardness. Fuu's hyperactivity. Sasuke and his seriousness. Itachi, his 'hip' demeanor and the drama he caused. Hinata and her constant fussing over anyone who got the slightest scrape. Yugito and how she smiled even on the worst days, how she missed her older sister-in-law. Her mother's devotion. Her sister's calm kindness. Her brother's true smile, rare as it was.

But that wasn't all she had hope because of. No, she envisioned the future, how happy it could be. Her first birthday with Naruto, Naruko, Hinata and Sasuke back, even though Yugito was never coming back for another. The fun times she would have with the guild. Watching sunsets. Natural snow in the winter. Swimming on a leisure trip to the beach.

Just… happy times. All that fueled her power, made it stronger.

Opening her eyes that blazed with identical sapphire flames inside her iris, she stood up and let all of her magical power, every last Ethernano particle she could muster from her body, all at once, explode from her body in an inferno of hope. The flames parted, shooting high, bonding into twin streams that tore through the air around her, elegant, beautiful and _powerful._ Leaning forward, she outstretched her hands, lined them up with the two Lacrima crystals. In reaction to her stance, the twin streams connected, reforging into an incredibly detailed and elegant dragon with huge wings as opposed to its small body.

Leaping high, Tsukiko span rapidly, the dragon construct spiralling fast, following her hands. Landing on her feet, the blonde thrust her hands at the twin Lacrimas and cried,

"Sapphire Inferno: Dragon Wing Explosion!"

The elegant blazing creation collided with the Lacrimas and detonated.

…..

' _I failed… forgive me everyone… I thought that I was strong enough…_ ' Naruko thought as she faded away.

Then, through the darkness, came a nightmarish power.

Her body was surrounded with a roaring nothingness that consumed all. The souls were devoured by the power and with primal might, she was torn from the spell that would have obliterated her existence entirely. A snarling voice followed the same fear inducing screech she heard earlier.

" _ **Mine!**_ "

Zero was on the ground, clutching his torso in pain as he stared, horrified, at the creature that had said it. Naruko looked up.

There stood her brother, half transformed, a World Rip closing behind them. The right side of his body was the Flames of the Abyss raging from a midnight skeleton. His right hand was raging flame, but there was the void in the centre. He had given in and unleashed Dragon Rage as to escape Nirvana's power. Now again, he spoke, his voice unholy and draconian.

" _ **That was strong darkness, but…**_ " He raised his ebony hellfire limb and let the pull of the void increase as Zero shot a massive Dark Bomb at him. It was sucked into the small area of the limb imbued by his Divine Dragon Slayer Magic.

" _ **The Void Dragon devours even the darkness!**_ "

Dragon's voice, forced through the transformation's fury, the only words he was able to muster before even he lost himself in the rage, rattled out. Then Naruto became a creature of pure destruction once more.

In a streak of black and white, it was upon Zero, beating and burning him with relentless savagery. There was no emotion, nothing but rage, raw and unadulterated. The red eyed Dark Wizard shattered tree after tree as he was sent ploughing through the forest. There was no mercy in the creature the eldest of the Flame children had become.

There was no remorse.

Reaching out to Tsukiko she stated tiredly, ' _Well Zero won't be a problem anymore._ '

' _Is he dead?_ ' She asked.

' _Not yet, but he's good as, Naruto's back in the fight. Well, what's left after he activated his forbidden power._ '

' _Forbidden?_ ' Tsukiko inquired.

' _Basically you should be glad he went after Zero. Go near him in that state, and he will tear you apart limb from limb and let's just say there wouldn't be anything left of you 10 minutes later._ ' Naruko replied. ' _Father called it Dragon Rage when Naruto activated it the first time._ '

' _How many times has he activated it?_ ' the younger blonde asked.

' _Too many._ ' Naruko looked over at Zero's bloody and burnt form, a long way up in the air. ' _I need to go stop our brother from getting arrested, I can sense the Magic Council's forces coming, 8 miles out._ '

"Well this is going to go well." She groaned.

Zero crashed to to ground close by, near dead. Before what remained of Naruto could finish him, she blasted his left side with ice beams from her hands, freezing him in a constantly melting and regenerating half-case of ice. Slowly advancing, she relinquished her hold on her own transformation, letting her wings vanish into her back. Reaching him, she planting her hands on his shoulders, freezing him even more due to the physical contact. The empty eye and hollow socket met her eyes as the creature in Naruto's skin looked up at her. Taking a huge breath, fully filling her lungs, she did it.

Lurching forward fast until her mouth was 2 inches away from his, opening to release a charging breath attack, she let loose a torrent of Ice Dragon Queen Magic right down his throat, cooling him from the inside out, subduing the flames around his skeleton. Telepathically, she said words that she had found could calm him and reverse the transformation, if he would listen to her.

' _You know me, you love me, and I will always love you, no matter what you become._ '

His hellfire half instantly settled, reforming into skin, flesh muscle and organs once more. Exhausted, both fell to their knees as all magic evaporated, including her Ice Dragon Queen Mode. Before he could hit the ground, she pulled his head against her chest, supporting him. His eyes blinked open, dull and pained.

" _It was the only way to get free._ "

Stroking his hair, she whispered back. " _I know. It's okay, I stopped you before you hurt anyone but Zero. Tsukiko took down Nirvana's magic so it can't affect you anymore._ "

" _She's such a good girl._ " He exhaled, finally back in his right state of mind, allowing himself to stay where he was for a moment longer.

" _That she is. Now let's go get her and end this._ "

Getting up, the pair summoned their wings back and flew for Nirvana, now not moving, bringing Zero between them. Landing, they bound Zero and sealed his magic so he couldn't escape, even if he was in any condition to try.

"And of course we have to get rid of this thing." Naruto realised, looking at the massive machine.

"Hey, between us we managed to blow up the moon in our world with your Indra's Arrow and my Ashura's Spear." Naruko nudged him in the shoulder. "We got this."

"Yeah, leave it to us to destroy the moon when we miss Madara's Susanoo with our strongest jutsus at the same time." Naruto remembered everyone's faces including Madara's when they blew up the moon. It had been quite the sight.

"I guess we don't know our own power."

"That we don't."

"Well it probably saved a lot of drama for people back there. No more lunar anomalies causing tsunamis." Naruko smiled.

"Naruto, you're okay!" Tsukiko was sitting up in a tree, waiting for them. Jumping down, she ran and hugged her brother, who thought to Naruko, ' _Did you tell people I was mortally wounded or something?_ '

' _No, she's just happy to see you._ '

Picking the small girl up and putting her on his shoulders, Naruto genuinely smiled up at her. "Let's go blow up Nirvana."

"Good luck with that, it took all my magic to take out the Lacrimas that operated its magic." The small blonde girl yawned and stretched, balancing on his shoulders easily.

"You should know, we _did_ managed to blow up the moon during the war Tsukiko, Nirvana shouldn't be anywhere near that level of difficulty." Naruko commented.

"Oh, that's cool." Against, Tsukiko yawned and blinked sleepily. "Can I sleep now? I'm tired."

Both of them smiling at her childishness, Naruko reached up and took the younger blonde in her arms, holding her gently and easily. The 11 year old snuggled against her sister and she reminded the twins of how she had been when they were young, small and innocent. She still was cute, but her innocence had remained, to an extent.

"Yes you can sleep now."

The moment Naruko said that, she curled up and within a few moments, her breathing was slow and steady.

' _11 years old and she still acts like she's 4. How has she not grown up at all?_ ' Naruko wondered.

Naruto answered her, stroking Tsukiko's head as she slept.

' _She's never had to grow up, not like we had to. We were born into a world where I was to be a living weapon and you an obedient and pampered heir, we never truly had a childhood so we couldn't afford not to grow up._ '

"There you are, we were worried!"

Erza ran up to them, the members of Fairy Tail behind her. Noticing the looks he was getting because of his scars, Naruto Requiped his previous upper attire back on.

"You didn't have cause to be worried Erza…" She gave him an incredulous look at that. "... but we appreciate it."

"Has Nirvana left any side effects on you from when it incapacitated you?" Jura asked, arriving just then.

"Physically, there has been no aftereffects from my time under its influence." Naruto replied curtly. "I find your questions counterproductive at this time, can we wrap this up?"

"Certainly." Jura nodded. "All that remains to be done is to deliver the Oracion Seis into custody. I trust none of your targets are… gone?"

Three clones of Naruko's dropped down next to them with Angel, Racer and Jellal.

"I managed to refrain from killing them if that is what you are implying." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Zero, Brain-whatever he's called-is not in the best shape however. No death was dealt to any major targets. The fodder guilds have casualties however. The Council can pin that one on me."

"I still find it disturbing that you can kill so easily and feel no guilt." The Wizard Saint said as the Flames walked away, ready to head home.

Naruto looked his shoulder and his black eyes bore into the bald man's.

"They felt no guilt for what they did to good, innocent people, why should I for bringing them to justice?"

"What you have done is vengence, not justice." Jura insisted.

"Justice _is_ vengence, just considered righteous. If you want me to change, you'll be disappointed. I know who I am in my bones, in my blood and in my soul, and that is someone who will do anything to defend my family, even kill. I was born, the son of a mass murderer of thousands, killing is in my blood, I am a killer by lineage. I was reborn the son of a Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayers were created for the sole purpose of killing. Suffice to say, I was born to kill."

His eyes burned crimson inside the iris and he finished his explanation.

"You can try to say that the fallen would be horrified at what I have done in their name, but that's just a lie. What I have done, is what you lack the courage to do. You are afraid to kill, I am not. When the council ask for a hearing for what I was strong enough to do, tell them what I said and that I will not stand before those narrow-minded fools for doing what was necessary to protect what I love."

Before he and Naruko set off, the Ice Dragon Queen Slayer said,

"There was a story I heard during the war, one from our world. It goes ' _Life asked Death "Why do people love me but hate you?" Death responded, "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am a painful truth."_ ' It helped me realise that only those that have something to lose fear death. It's inevitable and comes for us all, we can only evade it so long."

The Flames then started walking away, and the others from Fairy Tail followed, Erza apologising.

"I apologize for my comrades' behaviour, they recently came back from a war in their world."

With that, the fairies were gone.

The two Nine Tails charged Tailed Beast Bombs and bombarded Nirvana with them, sending it up into the sky and destroying it with twin explosions. Then they went up in white smoke and disappeared.

…..

A fews after the Nirvana incident, the Dragon Slayer family was training.

"A little higher with your kick Tsuki." Naruto was spotting for the youngest while she sparred with Naruko. When she got her sister's arm in a lock, he pointed out a weakness in it. "Apply pressure primarily with the heel of your palm, it strengthens the hold."

Blocking a flaming spin kick with her forearm, Naruko hooked her little sister's leg from under her and made her fall on her back. Absorbing the impact, Tsukiko flipped back to her feet, assimilating the improvements for the next times she used those moves. Noticing the sweat rolling down her face and the slight slouch in their younger sibling's face, Naruto called for a break. Tossing a bottle of water to each, he remarked,

"Your form gets better every day."

Tsukiko blushed a little at the praise. After taking a drink of water, Naruko agreed.

"Talk about hitting the learning curve, you're doing better than either of us did at that age."

"You can't be serious." She gaped a bit.

The older blonde just nodded.

"Hey, I wasn't always this good. Go back 7 years, I fought like a street brawler, with nothing reassembling grace or discipline. I was easily outmatched by Naruto's three styles."

Naruto snorted. "Damn straight. I would have easily beaten you if it was hand-to-hand only, given I've been using it as my initial fighting style practically all my life."

"He also was more subtle back then."

"I will tickle you."

Naruko shrugged and raised her hands in surrender, wishing to maintain her dignity in front of their sister. Naruto stopped leaning against the wooden pillar of the porch and walked down to the grass where the blondes were. With a quick telepathic communication, the twins agree to stop combat training and go to the guild. Since their return, Tsukiko had gotten pretty good at guessing what they were saying mentally and could follow on that interpretation. So when the pair went back to the house, she knew it was the end of training for the day. With a bright smile, she ran past them and into the house, making for the bathroom, where they were most likely going.

With her going first, they all took showers, dried themselves and got dressed while the next one was in the shower. After Tsukiko, Naruko took a shower.

Naruto was last He was finishing up, and had just turned of the water when it happened.

Pain wracked his whole body and he collapsed by the bath, a medium sized puddle's worth of blood pouring from his mouth into the tub, clutching the side with his one hand. The blood was black, and it kept coming. Having heard the crash if his collapse, Naruko rushed into and, taking in the situation, knelt down beside him, holding his hair out of the way and rubbing his back comfortingly as the fit continued.

Tsukiko appeared in the doorway but Naruko stopped her with words of Dragon Tongue.

" _Tsuki, soko ni ite! Watashi wa anata ga kore o mite hoshikunai._ "

The small girl stayed in the doorway obediently, unable to see what had transpired. A minute or two later, the fit stopped and Naruto was able to uneasily rise to his feet. Naruko turned the shower back on for a moment, to wash away the black blood and then took a wet cloth, handing it to Naruto who wiped away the blood around his mouth with his back to the younger girl. Taking a cup of water, he rinsed our his mouth.

The only thing Tsukiko saw was the black-stained water coming out of his mouth. She wanted to ask what it was, but like the good child she was, she left it be. Neither of her siblings would be willing to talk about it, that she knew innately.

The strange occurrence was dismissed and they continued on their way, Naruto getting dressed and they headed to the guild. The walk there took a short while but soon enough, they were inside. Tsukiko, not sure why they were there, asked, "Why are we here?"

"Given there is no longer a Dark Guild crisis, I thought we should do some jobs, as family." Naruto pointed out, a little awkwardly. "We're joining up with Natsu, Wendy, Atsuko, Lucy, the cats and Alicya to go on some of the low levels, show you younger ones the ropes and what it's like to work here. I know Mother only let you and Atsuko join a week or two before we came back."

What she was able to read between the lines of what her brother said was ' _I realise I've been distant and cold since I got back and I want to try to change that_ '. Tsukiko had gotten good at reading her brother over the years. She could tell he would be awkward around Lucy given she was a Celestial Wizard, however the 11 year old had managed to placate his distrust of such wizards when she told him she had Scorpio's key in her possession. He didn't have to worry about the scorpion Spirit falling into the hands of someone who would allow the Zodiac to aggravate him anymore.

"Thanks, I haven't been on any jobs yet, Mom hasn't let me out of Magnolia." She replied happily, smiling brightly. A small smile appeared on her brother's face, a genuine one, which was rare in public.

"Be careful, twins, you're in charge." Their mother called over from the table at which she sat with her friends. Waving at Kushina, the trio looked around for their accompanying comrades.

Alicya was by the jobs board, picking out an appropriate job. She was sensible, so the job would be something they could handle. Not that the twins would have been incapable of any job on the ground floor, or the second floor. S class was just a label to them. Natsu was arguing with Lucy, Happy and Carla, talking cats that could fly, were watching and Wendy was talking to Atsuko, being one of the few the antisocial young brunette would actually talk to. Walking over Tsukiko waved enthusiastically and her siblings followed.

"So we gonna get going or what?" Natsu whined. Lucy sighed, exasperated.

"No, Alicya is looking for a _sensible_ job that the kids can handle." Naruko answered his whining. "Be patient for a little bit and we'll be off Natsu."

"Ok sis!" He smiled happily and went to talk to happy. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Sis?"

Naruto answered. "I'm the one who brought him here to Fairy Tail, along with Wendy and Atsuko. I was with them individually for several weeks before I brought them together on the doorstep to this place. He's always seen me as an older brother, and when Naruko and the others from my world came here, he saw them as siblings too."

"Ohhh." The blond nodded, understanding his explanation. "How'd you meet him?"

"My adoptive Dragon Slayer father died and I was taken in by Igneel. He disappeared a short while after I met Natsu 7 years ago." Naruto said bluntly.

"So you've met Igneel? That means dragons are real."

Tsukiko dropped into their conversation at the moment. "Real? Only 500 or so years ago, the Dragon Civil War was in full swing. Thousands of dragons were split between two sides, fighting over whether to exterminate or protect humans and the first generation of Dragon Slayers were created to win the war for the pro-humans dragon faction. Sure, over 70% of dragons were wiped out by the end but there were still hundreds around."

At the look she got from Lucy, she shrugged. "Big Brother taught me all the history he learned during his training. You learn a lot from an old Dragon Slayer."

"So Dragon Slayers can teach Dragon Slayer Magic? It doesn't have to be taught by a dragon? Like directly from a dragon?"

Tsukiko blushed a little and looked to the side, murmering, " _Just look at us._ "

"Big Brother Naruto taught every Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail but Gajeel." Atsuko interjected abruptly, in one of her few moments of speech. "You think I learnt to do a breath attack and rupture the ground when I was 3 years old? No, I learnt it from Naruto, who has taught me, Wendy, Natsu, Kushina, Yugito, Fuu, Hinata, Sasuke, Tsuki and Naruko. He _made_ all but me, Natsu and Wendy _into_ Dragon Slayers."

Wendy nodded in agreement. Naruto just said, "Whether or not a Dragon Slayer is taught by a dragon depends on their generation somewhat. As a general rule, First and Third Generations are taught by dragons, I'm the sole exception. Second Generation learn from the trapped souls of the dragon and Dragon Slayer whose remains were used to create the Lacrima, and I have taught the 4th generation to a degree."

Alicya came over with a job request, approved by Mirajane. "I found one."

Naruko looked over the bluenette's shoulder and read it. "Lily Village, help with the flower harvest. Pretty neat, good work."

The name of the village reminded Naruto of a time when things were simpler somewhat, when it was just him and Natsu travelling the land, searching for a home. Where he received his treasured name, Blazing Dragon. Where he had been a hero, in the eyes of those people when deep down, he was just surviving. Now the name made him remember that he had now fallen so far, become so much darker.

"I know the way, let's go." Naruto told them, turning and walking for the door. The group mobilised.

…..

As they stood at a stop a short way off from the village, Natsu came up next to Naruto.

"Remember the last time we were here? It was pretty hectic." The Fire Dragon Slayer reminisced happily.

Naruto ignited his hand and looked regretfully at the flames that had turned from the warm, purer crimson they had been the last time the pair were in Lily Village. Now they were nightmarish, frightening and haunting. He only hoped he wasn't forced to show the people how much he had changed. They deserved better than what he had become. He let them go out.

"I remember. This is where I promised to teach you your Secret Arts once you were ready. You know Fire Dragon Fist, I'll teach you the other two when we return home."

Natsu looked surprisedly at him. "For real?"

"You're ready for them now, you've proven that." Naruto told him firmly. "You've shown me that Igneel chose the best person to be his Dragon Slayer. I may not trust easily anymore but I cannot fault Igneel's judgement when it comes to you, I can respect and admire his decision. Wherever he is, he is without a doubt proud to call you his son. And I… am proud to call you my little brother."

Natsu knew Naruto wouldn't have said that lightly, he meant every word. And those words made him beam in happiness as the older Dragon Slayer ruffled his hair with a small smile on his face.

Watching them, Lucy felt a pang of jealousy at the bond the two clearly had. Alicya just looked down, wishing she had a bond like that, but for different reasons. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Naruko smiling gently at her. The blonde's voice echoed in her head. ' _I know the feeling Alicya, I once felt the same. You don't have to wish for that bond, you can have it._ '

' _You really mean that?_ ' She asked her fellow ice user.

' _There's always room in our family for others. At first it was just me, Naruto, Tsuki and Mom but Natsu, Wendy, Atsuko and the others changed that. If you want a place to belong, a family here in Earthland, we'll be there with open arms._ '

"Let's go." Naruto spoke quietly.

With that, he led the way into Lily Village, the others following. As they entered the village, people noticed them, turning to look at them. Naruto didn't recognise anyone in particular but the buildings were familiar. As they passed a certain street, he noticed certain buildings looked newer. A memory overlapped his vision.

 _A scream brought him out of his thoughts. It came from the center of town. His instincts and sense of responsibility both kicked in and he grabbed Natsu, making for the source of the scream. Several buildings had been reduced to rubble by the time they made it to the scene. A large creature was wrecking the town. In the wreckage of one house, Naruto saw someone trapped under the fallen beams. He told Natsu to help people and sprinted over. The person looked to be in bad shape._

" _Are you alright?"_

" _Get me out of here!"_

 _Naruto grabbed the beams and wrenched up hard. His draconic strength was tested to the limits as he used all his muscle power to lift the rubble enough. The woman slipped out and he dropped it, falling on one knee. His arms burned from the strain of lifting practically a whole ceiling off the panicked woman. His eyes drifted to the other buildings. One was blazing in flames, another entirely collapsed. The monster rampaged on. Forcing himself up, he ran to the burning house. A kid his age roughly was out front, staring despairingly at the building. When he saw Naruto, he grabbed him and started to babble._

" _Please! My little sister is in there! I don't want her to die! She's too young to die!"_

 _A flash came across his vision. An image from the Fourth Great Ninja War. A building blazing with fire, the people burning inside, screaming as the flames consumed their flesh. His hands balled up into fists. 'No! Not again! Never again!'_

 _He shrugged the boy off and ran into the blazing building, immune to the heat and the flames. He called out, ignoring the smoke. "Is anyone here?! Where are you?!"_

 _A cry came from upstairs. It was always upstairs. For once, couldn't someone be on the bottom floor of a burning building? He kicked off the wall, up through the hole in the floor. The girl was there, across a gap of incinerated wood. Naruto cracked his neck and leapt, soaring over the gap. The little girl hugged his leg, frightened. He picked her up as the ceiling fell in. Being Naruto, he did the only thing he could think of._

" _Hellfire Dragon Roar!"_

He had only done what he felt was right back then. He'd become a savior for those people in an act of instinct.

 _Naruto jumped out of the building, landing hard on the ground. He laid the children, dead and alive on the ground then turned back to the house. He closed his eyes, focused and then breathed. He breathed in the flames from the entire house, eating them up and putting it out. He swept the other buildings with his senses. No one was in any of them, no one alive anyway. The collapsed house's residents were dead then. He hadn't been able to save them. He had to stop this thing before it hurt anyone else. He stood tall, his long white hair dancing in the wind._

 _Then he turned to the monster. A Roar barreled into its' back, scorching its' hide and drawing its' attention. He stood in the middle of the street, all other people running away. His eyes narrowed. This creature was too dangerous to live. He punched his hands together. A flaming fist erupted into existence._

" _You will hurt no one else. I will end you creature, here and now."_

He'd taken on the demon for the sake of the people, innocent, good, decent people it had endangered. It didn't matter that he wasn't from the village, he just did what was necessary. Now he did what was necessary to defend his family. And that family would only grow, Naruko's offer to Alicya was proof of that. Soon Mitsuko would require more love, more than he and Naruko could give his 11 month old daughter. Maybe he could begin to trust others, as a way to show Sasuke and the others, who now looked at him disdainfully, that he was still capable of trusting people.

As a way to fix their broken bridges.

Later, as they assisted the villagers in harvesting their flowers for the upcoming festival, he smiled as he watched Tsukiko make Lucy feel included, Naruko doing the same for Alicya, Wendy and Atsuko getting along in their unique fashion, Happy and Carla working together, the blue tomcat bumbling around, head over heels for the other flying feline. He himself toiled alongside Natsu, who looked up and joined him in smiling.

Maybe… he didn't have to be afraid to live, to trust, and to love. Maybe there was a chance for him afterall.


	7. Hellfire vs Explosion

**(AN: There's a poll on my profile for who Natsu should be paired with, either Fuu or Lisanna. Just telling you guys)**

 _Naruto and Tsukiko were battling a person furiously, sparks flying with every clash of their weapons, a sword and dagger for the assailant, a wakizashi each for the Dragon Slayers. Then the sword user struck her brother in the head, stunning him. Tsukiko continued the fight as Naruto recovered, clashing blades rapidly with their opponent._

 _The person grabbed Tsukiko by her ponytail, smashed her against a nearby wall and stabbed her with the dagger. She silently screamed as the attacker tore out the dagger. Naruto rose up and killed them with the Void._

 _Then there were flashes. They showed Naruto using the Void more and more, becoming less conservative with it and eventually the final one, where he was lost in it, A Void version of Dragon Force having overtaken his body and mind._

 _Tsukiko watched on, unable to move as Naruto, her older brother she so loved battled their enemy, possessed by his own power._

 _The power of of Void Dragon had overtaken him, and he had fallen so far. He was just gone, like that, as he fought something he now resembled. He roared in rage, just like it. He allowed his power to rule him, just like it. He was lost in the darkness. Just. Like. It. He had, in essence, become that horrible creature._

 _What he was fighting wasn't human, it wasn't demon either. It was a monster. A monster that looked like a dragon._

 _The dragon was as black as a starless night, emblazoned with glowing blue markings that radiated pure magical energy, greater than Etherion. It's eyes were hollow white. It let out a cataclysmic screech every time it opened its maw. It devastated the ground with every touch of its claws. It caused devastation with its very presence._

 _And now, as Naruto flew right at it, it rammed it's claws through his stomach, gutting him mercilessly._

Then she shot up, the covers of her bed falling back, sweating, gasping for breath desperately, tears falling down her face as she screamed. A fiery warm hand caught her shoulder, bringing a little warmth to her cool skin.

"Hey, take it easy, you're okay! Nothing's hurt you, you're safe."

It was Naruto, alive and uninjured, not a sign of his Divine Dragon Slayer Magic on his body. She huddled to his chest, his arm resting comfortingly on the back of her head. Tsukiko was shaking uncontrollably, in turmoil from what she saw. Her words tumbled out, fragmented and hysterical.

"I was stabbed! You died!"

He trailed his fingers through her loose hair, following it all the to the bottom where it rested on the floor, over and over, bringing some semblance of calm back to her. His body heat passed into her as she pressed herself to his chest.

"Shh, you're okay, I am too. We're safe, so don't worry." He murmured, letting her stay huddled up to his chest. Her hysteria lessened and she sobbed,

"Naruto, I saw you die! You had a dragon's claw through your stomach!"

The door to her bedroom opened.

"I heard a scream, what happened?" Naruko was in the doorway.

Naruto spoke without words through their bond and she complied, closing the door, coming over and hugging her little sister tight.

They stayed like for a while, none of them knowing how long. When Tsukiko finally regained herself, she gave a weak smile to her siblings and hugged them both tight for a moment or two. When she let go, Naruko left, going to check if anyone else had been woken up.

It was somewhat of a shared trait of the three children of Atlas Flame. In response to their emotional states, their magic reacted instinctively, however for each of them it was different. Naruto's negative emotions made his hellfire transform into the Flames of the Abyss, Tsukiko's was dependent on her hope, without hope it was weak, but Naruko's had first manifested during the war.

Whenever she woke up from a nightmare, she'd been found surrounded by ice, having frozen her immediate area while in the throes of a phantasm. She'd been ashamed of it every time. It was the one way in which she was still a child, she was embarrassed by her nightmares.

In the way, she and Naruto were alike. His pain had bled into his magic, darkening it, her fear haunted her as nightmares. But it hadn't happened since they got home.

"You don't need to be afraid, it was just dream." Naruto told her.

"But it didn't feel like a dream." Tsukiko replied, looking him in the eyes. "It felt real. It felt like the premonitions I had of you losing your arm leading up to your fight with Minato where he blew it off with his Rasengan. And they turned out to be true."

"You had nightmares of Madara killing us, they didn't happen." He reasoned. "Just because you saw it, doesn't mean it's going to happen. The future is forever in motion, although alterations are have karmic consequences, it's never set until it happens."

"I guess. You won't tell anyone about this?"

"Unless you want me to, I won't." He assured her.

With her hysteria over, he picked up her with his one arm and carried her downstairs, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep instinctively.

"I can walk, you didn't have to carry me down here." Tsukiko pouted, so he set her down. Her brother just shrugged.

"I felt like it."

Although she wouldn't say it aloud, she was glad he still engaged in such displays of affection. It proved the war hadn't destroyed him entirely.

Following her brother down into the basement, she watched him unlock the secret room and dispel his clone. There were baby toys scattered all over the floor, with a sleepy-eyed Mitsuko waking up at their presences.

Now that she looked at the baby, she noticed the incredible resemblance to Yugito. She had her mother's face shape and hair, even skin tone. What made her unique from the previous Two Tails Jinchuuriki was the score-like whisker marks on her cheeks, like the ones on her own, and her eyes, which were no longer blue. They had turned vibrant purple.

"I can see why you love her, yet she causes you pain. She looks so much like Yugito."

Naruto nodded, the pain clear in his black eyes. "Yes, she does. And you're right, it is painful, the resemblance. But she's not her mother, and I don't hate Yugito. It's just saying what she said, makes me realise just how monstrous I have become."

Holding a toy up in front of her niece, who gurgled happily, Tsukiko shook her head.

"You aren't beyond saving Naruto, you just have to believe you can make it through. I agree that you've fallen a bit, but you became darker for the purest of reasons; love. You have so much love to give, and it hurts you equally as much when you lose a person you love. I know you're more than just pain, you still have a soul, and you have a heart, but it's so full of guilt and regret, you think all you can do is hate. I've felt your love firsthand, and it's why me, my magic and my spirit are so strong. You made me as strong as I am because you inspired me. I can see the other side, but I still see you for who you are inside. My big brother."

A sad smile made its way onto his face.

"I wish I could believe that. I'd like to, I really do, but right now I can't. I just can't find it in myself to trust people so easily anymore."

Tsukiko put her hand on his. "Then I'll keep reminding you until you are ready to. But right now, you have a daughter who wants her daddy."

Mitsuko giggled as Naruto picked her up carefully with his one hand. He'd long since learnt to hold her safely with his only limb, he'd had to. The baby grabbed his long hair with her tiny hands and pulled it happily, wrenching his head with surprising might for a 10 month old girl.

"Woah." Tsukiko exclaimed quietly. "She's got a lot of strength."

"Turns out, Mitsuko already has the body of a Dragon Slayer." Naruto commented, smiling at his daughter.

"Wait, what?" She inquired. "You're saying that Mitsuko…"

"Due to me and Yugito being Dragon Slayers, she inherited our draconic traits and as a result, is not your average baby. Mitsuko was literally _born_ to be a Dragon Slayer. I don't know if she inherited a magic from me or Yugito, if she needs me to use Transcendence on her or if she'll develop one of her own. But I do know I love her regardless." He confirmed.

Tsukiko then looked a little nervous. But, since she'd been taught to conquer her nerves, she asks hesitantly,

"Can… can I hold her?"

Naruto held in a laugh at her nervousness and said, "Sure."

Carefully, he handed Mitsuko over, directing Tsukiko how to properly hold the infant. "Careful, make sure to support her neck and bottom." Once the Blue Flame Dragon Slayer was properly holding her niece, he sat back against the wall, watching her fuss over her fellow blonde enthusiastically.

"Awwwww! You're the cutest little baby in the world!" Tsukiko cooed to the excitable baby, who squealed in joy.

The concealed door opened and Naruko and Kushina came in. Seeing Tsukiko holding Mitsuko, the redhead mother held up a camera, produced from nowhere, and met her only son's tired gaze, seeking permission. He gave a weary nod, permitting her to take all the pictures she wanted. "Knock yourself out."

Naruko rolled her eyes as she remembered their mother's love of family photos with fondness. Tsukiko didn't even look up when she heard the snaps of photos being taken, Mitsuko however squealed excitedly, clapping her little hands when she heard the clicks and saw the flashes. Kushina laughed and knelt down, tickling Mitsuko when Tsukiko set the baby girl down on her blanket.

' _No one else is awake now. Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi and Ryo woke up but I told them it was handled._ '

Naruto nodded his acknowledgement to Naruko and got up, went over and when Mitsuko pulled on his pant leg, sat down and let his mother lift the baby into his lap so that she could cuddle up to him.

"I'm already a grandmother, you keep finding new ways to make me feel old, cut it out." Kushina said sternly but in a joking tone. Naruto shrugged again.

"Please, you look like you haven't aged a day in 20 years, you're nowhere near old, Atlas was over 500 and he only looked the way he did because he had a fatal illness."

The mother of three raised an eyebrow at that."Just how long do Dragon Slayers live?"

"Long." Naruto stated. "Your aging slowed to a crawl the day you became a Dragon Slayer. Apparently when you get to a certain point, you have a choice, undergo the final transformation which can take years and live for centuries or undergo a faster one and live a regular human lifespan. The only difference is the level of power you'll have."

The hours passed by, and soon enough, it was morning. Tsukiko hung back in the room with Naruto.

"You want to stop hiding Mitsuko, don't you?"

"I don't think Yugito would be happy that I hid what she died for. I spent too long wanting what was taken from me, not what was given. She'd want Mitsuko to have an actual childhood, with friends and people who care for her, not just a select few. And as much as she hurt me with her last words, I won't begrudge Mitsuko her mother's final wish. Fairy Tail was my home when I needed one, it was my family when I yearned for one, it was my anchor when I needed a constant other than pain. So yes, I'll trust Fairy Tail, like I should have from the beginning. But not yet, I can't yet, but one day I will, I promise."

Satisfied with his promise, Tsukiko let him open the door and followed him upstairs, knowing he'd told Naruko he was leaving Mitsuko with a clone.

Re-entering the house, they made their way to the table where the others sat, everyone noticing Sasuke's bitter look at Naruto. Wendy was the one to ask.

"Uh, Naruto? What's with you and Sasuke?"

He simply said, "A difference of opinion Wendy, don't worry about it."

"That's your excuse?! You just can't tell people can you?!" Sasuke spat. Kushina glared at him. In response, the Sharingan appeared his eyes, daring her to glare again. Itachi looked over and activated his own in warning to his brother, as if to say ' _You cause a shitstorm and I will torture you Little Brother_ '. Sasuke didn't back down.

"I'm not even going to ask."

Atsuko muttered, going back to her breakfast, not questioning her brother figure at all due to the drama involved. She'd rather just live with it and move on, less drama, more life. Fuu shrugged and got back to eating too. It wasn't her business, she had no right to pry. Wendy just wanted to avoid an argument so she kept quiet, she hated fighting.

"Eh, lay off Sasuke." Natsu pulled his 'you're being an asshole' face. "Everyone's got skeletons in the closet, you just can't take the fact that Big Brother didn't tell you about whatever it is sooner."

Sasuke just got up and left, not understanding why no one cared that Naruto had lied. Hinata was more calm about it. "I'm still processing it, but I understand why you didn't tell us before the war ended. Sasuke's just being…"

"A complete asshat." Itachi remarked casually, not even caring when Hinata looked at him reproachfully. "He's my little brother, I'm allowed to insult him, sibling privilege, ask the twins, they did it for years until they got tired of it. Honestly, I respect Naruto's decision and support it, it's what I would do in his position."

"Well, I do have the seal on my neck that sways me partially to your ideology, makes your acceptance of it a bit more understandable." Naruto nodded gratefully to his teacher. "I was always bad with morally set people, now that I'm… damaged… it's become worse."

"You made me somewhat like you, despite your time travel drama, I still say Sasuke's being an asshat." Itachi returned. Naruto lips twitched into a slight smile.

"Can I have that in writing?"

"Sure, get me a pen and paper and I'll write it out and sign it if you want."

After Sasuke's departure, breakfast was far more upbeat. No one asked what Naruto's 'skeleton in the closet' was, preferring to avoid the subject which was fine by those who knew.

Kushina had a bittersweet smile on her face. Her daughters and granddaughter were good for Naruto, they helped anchor him despite what he had been through. But what she could also see was that those anchors were failing, slowly, bit by bit. It wasn't enough, they could bring light to him but he couldn't grasp how to it to save his soul. It was beyond him now, the war had burned down the bridge he was crossing, and he was stuck on the far side, stranded in darkness, all alone and out of touch. He was slowly slipping away, becomimg consumed by his own darkness.

It hurt more than anything to see it happening to her eldest, like it had Minato before him. Her former husband had been a good person in the beginning, if a little entitled and arrogant in his lineage. Then Madara had taken away his Sharingan, at his mother's request when she saw what he was becoming. He was left without his bloodline, his Dōjutsu. Then came his exile from the Uchiha, Madara casting him out, denying him all blood rights and inheritance other than hatred. That hatred slowly corrupted him, turned him into a monster, over the years of temptation and opportunity. He was tainted when she fell in love with him, he was warped when he initiated his Jinchuuriki project, but he was twisted and sick when he blew off Naruto's arm 2 years ago.

Even as he gritted his teen and bore it, no matter how he tried to hide it, Kushina could see that Naruto still experienced excruciating pain periodically when the stump of his right arm ended. Naruko told her how he activated Dragon Rage again after nearly a year when under Nirvana's thrall, in order to escape it. It had been so simple for him to lose himself in the pain once he let his walls down, so easy to unleash the Dragon Slayer's darkest power.

So easy for him to despair.

Naruko herself had come out of the war relatively unchanged, but for her near perfect calmness. She had come through with some nasty scars that were possibly from her early mistakes. They weren't really noticeable due to how she dressed. She had remained strong for the others, taking up Yugito's stead when she died.

Sasuke had changed drastically. He'd grown up, become deathly calm, almost cold, until Naruto had revealed the true cause of Yugito's death, now he was angry and distrustful, volatile even. He didn't tolerate of a word Naruto said anymore, he hated evasion and half-truths, lies even more.

Itachi was the same as ever, calm, collected and analytical. He had learnt Rune Magic and, to her understanding, was healed of the disease that slowed him down.

Hinata was more or less the same, but she was a little less accepting now. She could understand and comprehend things with ease, but accepting them was harder for her now. She was still gentle, kind, but it was now tempered by caution.

The newcomer, Ryo, was an enigma. He had more or less come out of nowhere and possessed a long lost Kekkei Genkai, the Shikotsumyaku. According to the others, he was one of Orochimaru's experiments who they had released. He was absent often, rarely seen, quite like Mystogan.

But they weren't the only ones to change, those who remained behind had too.

Fuu was a bit shy now, eager to please anyone and everyone.

Wendy was now similar to Fuu, but more held back, reserved and tried to be strong for others, though strength was not her forte.

Atsuko had become seclusive and antisocial. She didn't like interacting with people outside their household and even then was quiet and blunt. Wendy she got on the best with, for reasons unknown.

Natsu had grown up some, becoming more mature and sophisticated, although he was the same at heart, still that lost boy looking for Igneel, which had dragged him all over Fiore. He appeared to be dense but beneath it all was a deep, sensitive young man with a passion to protect his guild, his family.

Tsukiko, oh where to begin with her youngest daughter? Little Tsuki had grown up beyond her years in comprehension, grasping various, complex concepts and still retaining the demeanour and pleasant disposition of a child, still being very childish a fair bit of the time. But, put her in a fight and she changed. Gone was the child, replaced by a formidable warrior with skills that shouldn't belong to one so young, so innocent.

As a mother, Kushina herself had been subject to adaptation, learning rapidly and happily how to maintain a household of estranged children, difficult teenagers and young adults, almost all Dragon Slayers, which led to many a disaster. But she embraced the challenge, taking on the parental role that her various charges and children needed. A single mother of 3 blood children and guardian of 4 additional charges, she'd faced many difficulties, but Fairy Tail was always there to help, members dropping by to check up on them, babysitting while she went out on jobs, Makarov was especially supportive. She didn't even feel like she was in her forties, she felt like the 20 year old mother she had been for a short time.

But her own children were the most difficult by far. Naruto had been cut off, Naruko had been guarded and Tsukiko was awkward at the best of times growing up, despite being the angel child.

The blondes had been relatively easy to deal with in comparison to their snow haired brother however. Naruto, during his first 6 years, would have little to nothing to do with her once he was independent enough. From the moment he could walk he'd been rebellious, refusing to speak to people, refusing to do what he was told, to the point where he outright walked out on them regularly from the age of 4. He only attending mandatory occasions, even missing some of them out, including two of his birthdays. Highly controversial for a child.

Even after re-emerging, he avoided them, until he no longer could, then he deflected them like Itachi had Sasuke, with excuses like 'Later.' and 'Next time.' Finally, when he'd been cornered when he brought them to Earthland, he'd cracked and spilled some hard truths.

Flashback

" _Enough already! I'm getting tired of you hounding me!" 14 year old Naruto snapped at Kushina._

" _Then why do you evade them and push me away? You said it yourself, you wanted your family back." Kushina tried to reason._

" _I said I wanted a family, I didn't say I wanted incessant nagging about where I was for the past 8 years!" He growled. "I don't have any obligation to answer you!"_

" _You're right, you don't, but trust is a two-way street Naruto. You can't expect us to just trust you implicitly without you trusting us, it doest work like that." The former Jinchuuriki rebutted him._

" _I went through_ _ **hell**_ _for 8 years! 6 of those, you didn't even try to see beneath the beneath! The only peace I had was the 4 years I spent with Atlas, and even then it wasn't a picnic! I made my choice, nearly too late, to come back and try to get some semblance of familial love, and everyone just walks on in, expecting me to be the open and perfect child, when I never was one, period!"_

 _Naruto stepped forward, his face getting a foot away from Kushina's before he stopped. His eyes blazed fiery orange for a moment before returning to turbulent blue with knife slit pupils as he continued._

" _You waltzed right on into my life like you had any blazing idea what I'd been through, saying stuff like 'We suffered when you were off galavanting the space-time continuum, let us in!'. Yeah, you had a bit of a hard time getting Naruko calmed down and used to having one child, my suffering far surpasses yours! You felt a fraction of my pain, then you moved on! That doesn't really qualify you to_ _ **judge me!**_ "

 _Naruko clearly projected her positive emotions and thoughts over to him, since he visually calmed down a fair amount as he stepped back. Taking an only slightly angry tone, he stated the cold, hard facts._

" _I've been alone for 13 years but for a few who understood me, I don't need you pressuring me to tell you about it, what I need is space. If you and the others can give me some space, I'll tell you about some of the more bearable times. Just don't pressure me, I hate it and I don't need it. I need space, let me have that much."_

Flashback End

So she'd given him space, told the others to do the same, and eventually, he began to let fragments past his defences. Those fragments grew into full recounts as time went on, and he opened up to them, to her, to his family. And it was during those recounts she came to realise just how fragile he was, but also how strong he could be. She and Tsukiko loved it when he told them of Atlas, how he'd been there in the darkest of days and saved him from insanity's growing hold on him.

He let them in so far, he did what he had forbade himself from doing. He brought them back in time with him, to a time when Atlas was alive, barely clinging to life but still enough that they could know him as he had. So that they could meet the father he so loved.

Flashback

 _The golden portal closed as they landed in the entrance of the sea cave. A dull red glow came from within. Naruto led his sisters and mother inside, easily traversing the stony floor from memor. They entered the main part of the cave and then the blondes and redhead saw him._

 _Atlas Flame, the Hellfire Dragon Slayer who ascended to dragon form. Even in his dying state, he was majestic. Crimson flames, almost ruby, blazed around his pitch black skeleton, hollow sockets turning to them as he cast his gaze upon the foursome. Protectively, his wing folded over his sleeping successor in training and he spoke in his deep, powerful voice._

" _ **You bear a haunting resemblance to my son, you have to same eyes as he does and you are burdened with the same scaled arm, so I can only assume you are Naruto from the future.**_ "

 _Naruto bows his head respectfully. "Hai Chichiue. It's me."_

" _ **You have grown up my son, but you are not yet fully so. How old are you in your time?**_ " _Atlas inquired kindly, his warm eyes twinkling with the love Naruto remembered so well._

" _15, nearly 16." The younger Hellfire Dragon Slayer answered. "It's been a while since I last saw you, almost 3 years."_

" _ **Ah, so the disease is finally getting to me in my bones. Grandeeney did say I have very little time left, she's done all she can to make it less painless but it's still agony. I see you have brought Dragon Slayers with you. I do not recognise them, so they must be Fourth Generation.**_ "

 _Naruto nodded, introducing them. "They are the family I left behind before my path led me to you."_

 _Kushina stepped forward and smiled at the transformed Dragon Slayer. "I'm Kushina, their mother. Thank you for taking care of Naruto."_

 _Atlas nodded "_ _ **It is rewarding to raise such a child, although he wasn't one until he met me. Forgive my failing body, but I am unable to determine your element.**_ "

" _Water." She replied courteously. Atlas smiled his acknowledgement and Naruko stepped up._

" _ **You must be Naruko. Naruto has spoken often and fondly of you especially, although he tells me you are a little arrogant at this age.**_ " _He guessed, indicating with a tilt of his head to the younger Naruto._

" _That's probably true." Naruko shrugged sheepishly. "I was a brat until Tsuki came along. And before you ask, Ice Dragon Slayer."_

 _A small ice fountain appeared in her palm, as a showcase of her powers. Naruto picked up Tsukiko and brought her forwards. "_ _ **And then there was one.**_ "

" _This is Tsukiko, she's adorable and has Blue Flame Dragon Slayer Magic." He summed up his youngest sister in a single sentence and Atlas laughed good-naturedly at his explanation. The small girl set her right hand alight with the mesmerising sapphire flames and waved at Atlas. He studied the flames with rapt interest._

" _ **She is quite like you Naruto, although different in her own way. Born due to your alterations?**_ "

" _As far as I can figure." Naruto shrugged, having just accepted her as his baby sister who he would do anything for. "Either way, she's a Flame, through and through. We all are, and we three use your name. Call it a way of fondly expressing our pride at being your children."_

" _ **And I have always been proud of you, and now I can extend that to your cherished family that I'm sure you worked hard to rebuild.**_ "

 _Unable to stop himself, Naruto crossed the cave and hugged his fireball of a father. He buried his face in the ruby flames and Atlas stroked his hair with a claw like he had so many times. Tears silently rolled down his face and the sisters watched, witnessed just how much he loved his father. No, their father._

" _ **There's no need to cry Naruto, I am with you, now and always. Death cannot hold my love for you back, nor diminish it in any way. You have family now, and I'm happy I could be the start of that, the dying spark that set your flame ablaze.**_ "

 _Tsukiko follows Naruto over and hugged the transformed Dragon Slayer too. "Big Brother loves you alot, he misses you all the time. I'm happy I got to meet you… Daddy."_

 _Naruko followed suit, now truly and fully understanding Naruto's love for Atlas. "I wish we could have grown up here too, to know you better. I'm really grateful for what you did for this idiot, he'd never have made it home without you. Love you Dad."_

" _ **And I you. I may not have raised you two, but you are still my children, if only through Naruto alone. You are diverse and unique, each one of you and I wish you strength to get you through the dark days that may befall you. I love you all, equally and eternally.**_ "

 _Kushina was content to just watch her precious children share such a beautiful moment with their true father._

Flashback End

Now watching them leaving on a job together with Alicya, Lucy, Gray and Natsu, she smiled. Even though Naruto was slipping into darkness, inch by inch, he was still the same boy who bled a need for love and affection, yet couldn't recognise he deserved it sometimes. She only hoped the love he received could eventually outweigh the pain he couldn't let go of, or at least balance it out.

…..

Natsu suddenly stopped as they walked down the road, toward the train station. As a result, Gray walked right into him. The rosette whirled around and shouted,

"Oh we're pulling cheap shots now are we?!"

"Get real, if I wanted a piece of you, I'd take you head on!" Gray yelled back. "You're the one who stopped!"

"Well I just realised Happy hadn't turned up yet! Now I remember he said he'd met us here so lay off!"

Natsu jumped straight at the prone-to-stripping Ice Make Wizard and they started fighting on the ground. The twins sighed in sync and each grapped a brawler, Naruto got Natsu and Naruko got Gray. The Hellfire Dragon Slayer threw Natsu over his shoulder and the Ice Dragon Queen Slayer started pulled Gray along the floor by his arm, given he had that ever annoying stripping tendency. They continued walking to the station, Natsu being carried, Gray dragged.

Tsukiko went up on tip-toes and whispered to Alicya, " _It's like what Mom used to do to them, but with 'Ko over her shoulder and 'To the one being dragged._ "

Alicya leant down while walking and whispered back, " _And now history repeats itself. Ironic._ "

Natsu was wriggling a bit so Naruto said plainly, "Natsu, cut that out, we're going on the train although I'd rather not for a reason I don't even know."

' _You'll remember in a bit, probably._ ' Naruko assured him, knowing full well why he didn't want to even though he didn't. It was going to be hilarious. Walking the short distance to the ticket barrier, she said,

"8 tickets to Cedar please." She asked, using a kinder and more subtle version of Erza's voice of authority. The person in the booth handed her the tickets in return for the jewels required and then looked down at Gray on the floor and Natsu over Naruto's shoulder.

"Are those two okay?"

"Yes, they're just acting like children so we're treating them like children." Naruko replied cordially, perfectly calm.

"Good policy. You're free to board, enjoy your trip." The woman said kindly and the 8, Happy now with them, boarded the train and got seats together. Naruto, Natsu, Happy and Tsukiko were one side, Naruko, Gray, Alicya and Lucy on the other. For the life of him, Naruto still couldn't remember why he didn't want to go on the train. It's been so long since he'd been on one.

The train started moving 10 minutes later, and then he remembered why he hated trains.

"*Gulp*... Now I remember… *wretch* why I hate vehicles…" Naruto spat out in between his successful attempts at refraining from vomiting. His twin just laughed.

"Good thing Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers don't get motion sickness right Tsuki?" Naruko smiled. The youngest blonde nodded.

"You knew… yet you let me get on this thing…" Oh he was not pleased. Still keeping in his vomit, unlike Natsu who was tossing his cookies out the window, he croaked, "Just how long… does this ride… last?"

"About an hour, give or take." Lucy pitched in.

"Blugh… I swear… I will blow up this train…" Naruto scowled vehemently, his irises burning crimson.

"No you won't." Naruko stated firmly.

"You say that… like we didn't blow up the moon… in our world…"

"Wait, you did that?!" Lucy exclaimed.

The blonde with neon pink dye nodded. "Yes, we did. We missed our target with our strongest jutsus and hit the moon. It was destroyed entirely."

"That's what happens… when you combine… Ashura's Spear and… Indra's Arrow… then shoot it at one target… which is airborne… and very mobile…" The snow haired reincarnate croaked out.

Naruko sighed. "How is it you can fight while an earthquake is going on, but you can't handle a simple train ride?"

"Ask whoever invented Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu called in, before going back to emptying his stomach out the window.

"Atlas could have told me… about this preposterous weakness…" Naruto snarled.

By the end of the train ride, Natsu had emptied his stomach entirely, however Naruto miraculously managed to hold himself back from throwing his guts up at all. Tsukiko rubbed his back as he stayed on one knee for a bit, recovering within a minute. Once recovered, he threw Natsu over his shoulder again and they got moving.

' _I'm going to get you back for that._ ' He growled mentally at Naruko, who giggled back internally.

' _As the kids say, totally worth it._ ' She replied.

' _For your sake, you better hope it was._ '

"So uh, what are me doing here exactly?"

Alicya's question stopped the twins mental sparring. The moment the others looked away then back, Naruto was gone and Natsu was sitting on the ground. Naruko sighed and Gray exclaimed,

"He's gone?!"

"He does that." Tsukiko smiled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "One moment he's there, the next he's not. He always comes back though."

Natsu pulled his own wide grin. "It's really awesome too! He's like a real ninja!"

"He is a real ninja, so am I." Naruko stated calmly. "You think we carry shuriken and kunai for fun?"

"But why'd he disappear?" The male ice user asked, getting back on topic.

Naruko leaned against a nearby wall and began to explain while they waited for their missing teammate to return.

"It's a force-of-habit thing. Given we were in a war for the last 5 years, we learned to scope out every inch of a new environment before we went running in. He's kept that habit because he has trust issues and wants to make sure all of us…" She gestured at the group. "are as safe as we can be before we go in. The disappearing part is for stealth purposes, something we both learnt can mean the difference between life and death. We've both been very close to dying because we didn't think to check our environment and we consequently walked into a deathtrap."

Turning around, she undid her jacket and let it slide down her shoulders. Now displayed on her bare back, were the scars from when she nearly died in various battles. The others stared, horrified at the now revealed scars.

Looking over her shoulder, she spoke again, solemn.

"These are the result of the mistakes I made. When I was checked over by Porlyusica when we got back, she told me 14% of my body is scar tissue. Naruto is worse though, 32% of his remaining body is scar tissue, and together, we have more scars than the rest of the Blood Dragons, past and present members, combined. I'll admit, at least 3 of these came from taking a wound for someone else but my point stands. The fact is, even with our amazing healing, we're scarred for life, because we didn't think to do things that have now become habit, even instinct to us."

Pulling her jacket back up so that it covered her again, she did it up and turned around, making eye contact with all of them. "It's not that we don't trust you, we just want to spare you what we had to suffer through, keep you from making our mistakes, teaching you from our errors instead of your own. That's why Naruto doesn't hold back on you in training Natsu, it's why I assumed the role of team leader as well, I took up the burden during the war after Yugito died. She was a natural leader, I had to learn it the hard way."

With that, she finished. But Tsukiko, knowing her siblings so well, said what she hadn't. "That also why you want us to make the most of our childhoods, your's was ruined by pain and trauma."

Gray picked up on what the 11 year old was saying. "You don't want us to grow up too fast, because you had to and you hated it."

"That's right." Naruko nodded. Moments later, Naruto returned.

' _Clear of major threats as far as I could tell, no hostile creatures in the water, no developed magical signatures other than us and the magic shops have no magic items and the like above a C Class. I know the layout back to back._ '

"Okay, we're good." She said out loud for the benefit of the others. Naruto glanced at said others walking in front of them discreetly as they walked.

' _You showed them your scars, didn't you?_ '

' _How could you tell?_ ' She replied with her own question. Naruto gave her a dry look.

' _Your jacket is done up all the way, you have the top button undone for physical comfort, done up for emotional security, your hair has been flicked behind you again, your expression is solemn, whereas it was neutral when I went ahead, and I saw their faces too, Gray and Happy's breathing and the way their muscles are behaving match Lucy and Alicya's when they saw my scars when I was training Tsukiko while I was still blindfolded._ ' Naruto listed. ' _I have eyes, ears and a telepathic connection to you, I'm not anyone but your twin. We can hear their heartbeats, even how their muscles tense and relax and see minute changes in their body language, remember?_ '

As Natsu and Gray charged ahead, followed exasperatedly by Lucy and Alicya, Naruko responded honestly, smiling and their guildmates' actions. ' _Yeah, I showed them my scars, and told them how 14% of my body and 32% of yours is scar tissue, how it outweighs the rest of the Blood Dragons, Yugito included, how we want them to learn from our mistakes._ '

A pause, then…

' _Are you angry?_ '

Naruto smiled too. ' _I could never be angry with you, I love you too much. Besides, better they know why we are like we are, and I wouldn't have been able to tell them._ '

Noticed only by their little sister, Naruko leaned up and kissed him in the cheek, rising slightly up off her heels. There was about 3 to four inches between them, Naruto was taller than her by a bit, not that it bothered her.

Tsukiko got into their heads with Dragon Telepathy easily due to their lack of resistance towards her and commented,

' _Good thing they ran on ahead, otherwise they would have seen you two being star-crossed lovers and had some more questions._ ' Catching the slightly worried look at her, the petite blonde added, ' _I've known since you came back, and only because I know you so well from a little sister's perspective._ _I'm just happy you two found love despite what happened._ '

' _Tsuki, it's times like these that I'm especially glad you're an angel of a child, instead of the proverbial devil spawn that Naruto used to be._ ' Naruko thought to the youngest Flame. Tsukiko blushed a bit at begin called angelic, making her look 4 years old again but for her height.

' _Proverbial devil spawn? I'll take that as a compliment._ ' Naruto smirked slightly.

' _Wasn't really one, but hey, if you want to take it that way, go right ahead._ ' The blonde, dyed partially pink, shrugged.

Spying a chance, Tsukiko leapt backwards, performing a graceful backflip and landed on Naruto's shoulder. His arm didn't come up to secure her, she was perfectly capable of balancing herself with ease. What could she say, she loved the freedom of movement she had. Being able to twist, bend and stretch in any way she wanted, able to perform expert gymnastics and spectacular acrobatics, was quite simply the best, right after her family. Never had her siblings, at any age, been able to do what she could. Ever since she'd mastered her balance and momentum at the age of 6, she'd had an incredible talent for performing such feats.

"I swear, you spend half of your time moving doing those amazing gymnastics and acrobatics, and the other half is you bending and twisting impossibly. I mean, you come downstairs with a triple back handspring on said stairs."

Naruto commented as he smiled up at the small blonde, who smiled back as much as she could, closing her eyes and hugging his head without losing an iota of her balance.

"Mom stopped telling me not to when I started doing a quadruple twist flip down them instead and flipping or vaulting over people when they were in my way. Said if I stopped doing those two, she'd let me continue the handsprings, which are apparently safer and preferable." Tsukiko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, again."

"How you even learnt those, in only 5 years, I don't even know." Naruko rolled her eyes playfully. "Who taught you to do that stuff anyway?"

"Um… no one did. I just… kinda… do it?"


	8. From Your Heart

Natsu walked through the house, quiet, as the dawn broke. He needed to figure some stuff out, and someone who could help him do that.

Contrary to popular belief, the young Dragneel was not an idiot. He only appeared and acted so given, _when_ he found Igneel, he still wanted the dragon to be his foster father. His rivalry with Gray was a way for him to get stronger, as proved when he contested with Naruto while they were both with Igneel, he found drive to better himself, and progressed in leaps and bounds during the final days with his teacher and parent. He had someone to test him, show him that he needed to be better, faster, smarter, stronger. In all honesty, he actually found Gray to be a pretty cool guy, when they weren't insulting each other or fighting.

His desire to fight everyone? To test his limits.

A pair familiar silhouettes were being cast on the kitchen window. He walked over and pulled the blinds aside a bit. Naruto was dancing back and forth on the grass, his secondary sword in hand as he crossed blades with Itachi, seriousness on both their faces. It was his Tsuba Straight Sword vs Itachi's ninjato. Natsu moved towards the sliding doors and slid one open quietly, the pair seemingly not noticing his presence, but he knew better. Then he noticed the elder Uchiha's coat was on the deck.

In an attempt at a stab, Naruto slightly over extended himself and Itachi took full advantage of it, catching his wrist with his free hand, delivered a swift stroke across his forearm with the blade, ducked under his arm and slashed him diagonally across the back.

"Is this a bad time?"

Natsu's question caused the two sword wielders look over to him.

"Not at all." Itachi replied, cleaning his sword with a quick Water Style and fetching the sheath.

Naruto refrained from hissing in pain as he Requiped his sword away, then channeled Kurami's chakra to heal his cuts. Steam rose from the two shallow wounds and within a minute, they were gone. Curling his fingers to regain feeling, he subtly motioned for Natsu to go on.

Natsu closed the door and sat on the edge of the deck, resting his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers together. His dark brown eyes stared straight into the ground for a long while. Finally he spoke.

"I've been thinking about some stuff." His fellow Dragon Slayer's silence was his cue to go on.

"Mostly, I've been thinking about what you told me when I wasn't focusing on training and your mom told me off. You said that death comes for us all, and we can only escape it so long. It put some things into perspective, but I feel like I need to ask, what did you mean by that?"

Natsu looked up at Naruto, who took a moment, then answered slowly and relatively evenly. Itachi glanced over from where he was sheathing his blade.

"In my last life, before I became a time traveller, Yugito… died… fighting an organisation called Akatsuki alongside Fuu, because the Akatsuki was after Matatabi and Chomei. I got there a couple hours after the Beasts were extracted from them, their bodies were just left there. Then I went back, almost a year later, to try to change things. I brought Fuu, Yugito, everyone else I cared about here, and some I came to consider close friends, later Yugito, who went back with me to fight in the war, died as we were on the run from Akatsuki. It made me think, realise that, by trying to avoid what happened before, I caused it to happen, but in a worse way. I set in motion not only Yugito's death, but the first global war between all nations, major and minor. They destroyed each other, and we were barely able to survive the war, if only for a certain ally we had from this world, who has gone back to where they came from. Death was coming for Yugito, she only managed to evade it for 3 more years this time."

"Oh." Natsu looked back at the ground. "So, death was coming for Lisanna, and it got her two years ago?"

"That depends. Do _you_ believe that death is inevitable? That it's only a matter of time?"

The rosette thought it over in as much depth as he could. It did resonate with one part of him, but the rest of him screamed that it was wrong.

"A little, but in a different way. I think it's the end of life that is inevitable, not death. I think that, in time, life has to come to an end but it's the moments in life, those moment you spend feeling, loving, hating, celebrating, mourning, that make life what it is. I think life isn't the evasion of death, but it's death that is the absence and inevitable end of life."

Itachi looked over at him and nodded, walking to him resting his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Time will tell, but if you live like that, love like that, I believe you will make the most of your life Natsu. Never let go of your hope okay? Don't end up like us, be more than we are. Be better."

Natsu smiled. "I'll do my best to!"

"Protecting what you live for takes strength, such strength you have to earn through blood, sweat and tears. Are you prepared to do that?" Naruto asked him, standing up. Natsu stood up and his features turned absolutely serious.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

His older brother figure stepped down onto the dew covered grass, beckoning. He walked down, determined, and stood across from his brother and teacher.

"So come at me with everything you got, no holds barred! I have to get stronger, for everything I care about!" Natsu declared with a raging fire in his soul.

 _"All right! Fight me Naruto!"_

 _"What do you think Igneel just told us to do?" Naruto sighed and sank into a battle stance, ready for Natsu's attack. He'd been told the child was impatient and always rushed in headfirst, never thinking about the consequences. He was proven right, the brat rushed straight in with a flaming fist._

 _"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"_

 _"Hellfire Dragon Blaze Fist!"_

 _Dragon Fire and Flames of Hell clashed in one explosion. Both came out grinning._

Natsu braced his legs as he skidded back from their clash of flaming fists. Deja vu was making him relive their first spar, even as he fought. Their actions were so reminiscent of what they had done back then. Grinning seriously, he said,

"Reminds me of our first fight."

Naruto nodded. "Then let's continue, and see if the result is the same as back then."

 _"So you use fire too? Sweet!"_

 _"This should be interesting. Show me more!_ Make me work for victory in this dance!" Naruto reiterated his old words as he went straight at Natsu. __

 _"Dance? You're weird!"_

 _"You can't even talk."_

Naruto followed up with a wordless Crushing Fang and Talon. Natsu sprung back with a vicious breath attack. For the first time in a long 7 years, Naruto slightly felt the heat of the flames. Good, Natsu could still affect him he hadn't fallen behind. __

"Fire Dragon…"

In Naruto's vision, a ghostly image of a younger Natsu overlapped his student.

"… _Roar!"_

Raising his hand, Naruto unleashed a torrent of nightmarish crimson flames at Natsu's Roar, equalling it. __

 _"Hey! This ain't funny Igneel!"_

Surging through the flames, the pair met in the middle. Naruto ducked Natsu's spinning kick and swept his leg from under him, sending him flying back with a following Talon. __

 _"Never lose focus in a fight! It can get you killed! Any other opponent would have already crippled you!"_

Naruto threw a single handed Nightmare Flame, the renamed version of his old Brilliant Flame. Natsu cartwheeled out of the way and responded with a Wing Attack that lashed the ground where Naruto was a moment ago. The white haired Dragon Slayer was in the air. Leaping high, the Son of Igneel smashed his Sword Horn into his face, having learned from back then. __

 _"Never aim for the stomach with a horn attack! It leaves you too open to a counterattack just like the one I just used! Come on, get up! Try harder! Fight like your life is on the line!"_

Recovering quickly, Naruto revolved around in midair, meeting Natsu's fiery punch with another Talon. He no longer announced all his spells either, a vast improvement which most magic users failed to make. __

 _"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"_

Naruto twisted again and socked the rosette in the face, hard. The sharp blow sent Natsu flying. A jerk on the boy's arm brought him back. __

 _Naruto had kept hold of his hand. And then used it to throw him._

Natsu hit a ground with a loud thud. But unlike before, he rolled back into a crouch, firing an Roar at Naruto while he was immobile in the cool morning air. __

 _"That hurt you jerk!"_

 _"You're a Dragon Slayer, not a little kid! Get up! That shouldn't even phase you!"_

' _You really have learned, haven't you Natsu?_ ' Naruto internally smiled. __

 _"That's the spirit!"_

Slipping around the breath attack, the white haired Dragon Slayer fired a trio of fireballs from his punch into the air. Natsu ignited his fists and punched away each one. __

 _Naruto caught, blocked and dodged every single one of Natsu's blows. His determination was a surprising change from the little kid who had complained just a few seconds ago. The real surprise was what happened next. A fireball flew at Naruto's face._

Naruto drank up the fireball with ease, stealing the Ethernano from it and spat a focused Roar back at him. __

Pure Dragon Fire blasted out from Natsu's body, forming a shroud of flames and he crossed his arms in a block. The Mantle of the Fire Dragon had been ignited. No, it was now the Mantle of the Fire Dragon Prince. __

 _"I've had it! Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"_

Naruto countered Natsu with his own wing shaped flame whip, spinning and slashing to compensate for his missing limb. __

 _The resulting explosion was as large as the explosion from Naruto's first successful Wing attack, nastily so. Naruto was actually hurt for the first time in their little brawl. He emerged from the smoke, sporting a burnt shoulder._

 _'That spell was more powerful than even his Brilliant Flame just a moment ago. This kid... he does have them! The Flames of Emotion!'_

Natsu fed his determination and bottled up emotions, good and bad, into his magic, activating his Flames of Emotion. Naruto let a mere fragment of his anger bleed into his magic, strengthening it to the point where it held up firmly against Natsu's incredible emotion dominated magic. __

 _'His magic becomes stronger and more powerful in response to his emotions. True Dragon Slayer Magic.'_

Landing on his feet steadily, Naruto grabbed Natsu's upper arm and turned, hurling him across the grass with momentum. __

 _"So you have the Flames of Emotion. But that is not enough."_

"That Natsu, was the Dragon Slayer's unique martial art fighting style. It's called _Alttinin Skay_. Its name is Ancient Dragon Tongue for 'Dragon Sky' and it is what I will teach you to use instead of the unpredictability, speed and strength you rely on." Naruto informed him.

"It's the ideal combat style for Dragon Slayers to use in conjunction with their magic. It uses acrobatic kicks and hand strikes to critical points such as the head, groin, joints and throat, slams initiated by clamping onto a part of the body, commonly the head, chest, arms and legs, and midrange spells to relentlessly barrage the target. This style requires a great deal of physical strength, speed and stamina to use for an extended period of time, all of which come naturally to you. I've been fighting in this style for my whole life as a Dragon Slayer, as has Naruko, Tsukiko, the rest of the Blood Dragons too."

"Sounds great! Let's get started!"

Natsu threw a punch at Naruto's head and he turned on the spot, his back turning to face Natsu, letting the fist go over his left shoulder before he locked the attacking limb in place with his arm and went forward fast, flipped Natsu on his back and stomped on his stomach, driving the air from his lungs.

"You have to be relentless, merciless and above all, unafraid of hurting your opponent Natsu. This style was created to be brutal, fast and, if you so desire, deadly. You do as much damage as possible with a mix of impact and speed. Strength is just a factor."

Pausing, he let Natsu get up so that he could see it. Naruto started.

"You want to hit them in places where you can hit both repeatedly and randomly. The best places are the stomach, head, groin, neck and joints. If you get it right, you can dislocate someone's shoulder or break it with a single kick." He pointed out the points on a clone he created and used the Transformation Jutsu to make it look like a random person. Without warning, he moved like lightning and shattered the clone's leg by kicking its knee inward with a sickening 'Crunch'. It dispelled.

"But you also have to be able to take hits to get into the ideal position. Natsu, I will be blunt, perhaps even rude. Despite your training up to this point, you don't know how to fight. You know how to take a beating, and dish one out in return. I warn you now, to teach you this style, I'm going to have to make you cry, sweat and bleed for it."

Natsu's eyes just hardened in determination.

"Then teach me how to fight, and not just take a beating."

…..

Kushina entered the kitchen, ready to make breakfast for the inhabitants of the house when she heard the sounds of sparring. In curiosity, she pulled open the blinds.

Naruto and Natsu were throwing down on the grass, and the elder Dragon Slayer was beating Natsu's face in so to speak, Itachi watching. She recognised the style he was using, _Alttinin Skay_ , his most brutal hand-to-hand combat style. Judging by the look of the younger flame user, he had a dislocated shoulder, a cracked rib and various bruises. Nothing except the bone breaking moves were being held back.

However, Natsu appeared to be using the base stance of _Alttinin Skay_ , although with a few flaws which Naruto was capitalising on.

One such flaw was Natsu's left hand was extended too far from his body. Naruto grabbed his forearm, twisted it, kicked him in the side, struck him across the face with the back of his left arm and spun a full rotation, delivering a bone jarring kick to the side of Natsu's face. The rosette fell back on the grass.

The fight was over.

Itachi walked over and extended his hand, grasping Natsu by his left arm, the one still in its socket, pulling him up. Then he put his hand on his student of his student's back and led him into the house.

"You did well for your first lesson Natsu."

"Really? Ya beat me into the ground." He winced at the pain in his ribs.

Naruto nodded. "Naruko's first lesson, I broke her jaw with that last sequence."

Natsu gaped.

"And her 3 of her ribs." Itachi reminded him, levering Natsu's arm up and down in preparation to reset it.

"I remember that." Kushina smiled ruefully at her eldest blood son. "Wendy had to heal her because you were unable to, and she screamed when her ribs were fixed."

"I got you back three lessons later by breaking your collarbone, if I remember correctly." Naruko mentioned as she entered the kitchen.

"I still say you only gave me a hairline fracture when you tried to snap my shin."

Natsu was dropping his jaw to the floor while the twins went back and forth, recounting the injuries they gave each other in training. Taking full advantage of his distraction, Itachi popped his shoulder back into place, quickly and painfully. His shoulder now reset, he got up from the floor and plodded over to the table where they would eat breakfast in a little bit.

Natsu out of the picture, Kushina turned around and scolded Naruto. "Really? You dislocated his shoulder in his first lesson?"

"Like I said, I broke Naruko's jaw and ribs in hers, better a dislocated arm and one cracked rib than those injuries." He shrugged. "He can handle it, he told me not to hold back on him."

Kushina looked at Itachi who nodded. A sigh. "If he asked for it, it's on him. Just don't teach Wendy or Atsuko that style until they're 16 too. Natsu, since he already is and can handle the damage, sets the age limit and there will be no exceptions. Bad enough Tsuki already knows it."

"In our defense, she learned by watching, we didn't teach her the basics." Naruko stated. Naruto agreed.

"We only taught her so she wouldn't present a danger to the others when using it in sparring. It's a self-oriented and adaptable style, a person can only learn so much before they make their own variant of it."

"You taught her Chidori." Their mother reminded him.

"Not one of my finer ideas but it worked out in the end. You taught her the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, not great ideas either." He objected, pointing out the flaw in her argument.

"True. I should just be glad neither of you taught her Rasengan or Summoning."

"Wasn't planning on either, she's got some Celestial Spirit keys in her possession if she wants summons anyway."

Kushina sighed again, already working on a modern breakfast. "Which ones?"

"Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Caelum, Cerberus the Three-Headed Dog, Noctua the Owl and Tarandus the Reindeer." Naruko listed.

"3 Zodiac? Goodness, as much as an angel she is, that girl is too much sometimes." The matriarch of the house rubbed her forehead. "Where did she even get those?"

"She took them from Angel of the Oracion Seis." Naruko called over her shoulder as she and Naruto went to go get the younger ones. Itachi just smiled, shaking his head at their antics.

' _Who gets who?_ ' Naruto asked.

' _I get Fuu and Tsuki, you get Atsuko and Wendy._ ' Naruko replied, heading over to Fuu's room to start. ' _Here goes nothing._ '

Opening the door, she called out loud enough to wake the mint haired Plasma Dragon Slayer up. "Fuu, up!"

"Don' wanna!" The Jinchuuriki replied sleepily.

"I will turn this room into a freezer, covers or no, unless you are out here in the next 5 minutes." The blonde-partially-dyed-pink young woman stated calmly. She then turned to wake Tsukiko.

Naruto had his going slightly better.

"Wendy, Atsuko, time to get up." He told them.

Wendy was straight up, stretching with a yawn then getting out of bed. Atsuko however was having none of it.

" _It's too cold._ " Baragon's daughter grumbled, turning over.

And it was the beginning of November as well. With a roll of his eyes, Naruto crossed the room, pulled Atsuko's covers off and picked her up, letting her latch onto his chest to keep warm. Good thing his body temperature was like an inferno. He walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out the ones belonging to the little brunette. Picking out a white t-shirt, brown shorts, a pair of dark tights, underwear, dark green canvas trainers and a forest green sweater, he Requiped them into his pocket dimension and then swapped them magically for her nature themed onesie, closing the drawers. The sweater went over her t-shirt, the underwear in the obvious place and the tights went under the shorts, which the t-shirt was tucked into. Her little shoes completed the outfit.

"There, you're dressed now, and you'll have to make do with me as a hot water bottle."

Leaving the room with the Caucasian ten year old clinging to his torso, clothed and warm, he wrapped his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall and easily kicked her onesie onto the bed she had previously been curled up in with a flick of his moving foot. Wendy was getting dressed of her own accord the moment he hooked the door shut with his foot, that he knew for sure.

Fuu had left her bed grudgingly, preferring to brave the morning air instead of Naruko freezing her room, which took a long time to defrost if she didn't unfreeze it. Tsukiko was fully dressed already in a light blue long-sleeved top, a white flutter skirt, long white open toed stockings and a pair of matching light blue shinobi sandals. All in all, she looked like an average child.

As usual, the blonde 11 year old did a triple back handspring down the stairs and ran happily up to her mother, hugging the redhead around the middle with a childish giggle. Still a child at heart, despite her skills. Releasing her mother, she ran to hug Itachi who poked her forehead. She pouted and he smiled, letting her hug him.

The others followed her down, with considerably less gymnastics. Even when it was time for breakfast, Atsuko refused to let go of him, so Itachi had to pry her off Naruto and sit her down in her seat. Wendy came downstairs wearing a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top, crossing pattern around the rest of the dress and ankle tied sandals on her feet. Eating breakfast was a quick but noisy affair, and the whole entourage of agreeable people left, leaving behind still warm food for the others who hadn't joined them. Hinata was still trying to eat Sasuke, the 'asshat' of a boyfriend he was right now, to be civil with them. Ryo was out of town, again.

However, Naruko made a detour before he left the house. ' _Is is okay if we reveal Mitsuko today?_ '

' _Now or never I guess._ ' Naruto shrugged mentally.

Going down to the basement, she opened the concealed door and dispelled her clone that had been left behind, picking up the infant with amethyst coloured irises. A few Body Flicker jumps and she was back with the group. Wendy, Atsuko and Natsu did a double take when they saw the baby. With a sage nod, Itachi carried on.

"What?!" They cried in unison.

Naruto cut in before it got out of hand. "This is my and Yugito's child, born before she died. She has Matatabi in her too."

"And how long has she been around?" Was Natsu's awkward reply.

"10 months, 3 week, 2 days and 21 hours."

Wendy just giggled and shifted to walk alongside Naruko, peering at the sleeping baby. Atsuko moved to peek at the small child, still huddled to Naruto's right side, dragging him with her. Tsukiko, taking full advantage of his free appendage, slipped her small hand into his larger one and walked happily alongside her older brother, joyful that there was one less secret in their family. Natsu snapped out of his funk and gave Naruto a beaming smile with a thumbs up, scarily reminiscent of Guy and Lee's 'nice guy' pose.

"She's cute alright! Ain't that right Happy?!" He then winced and brought a hand to his cracked rib as Happy cried "Aye sir!"

"Ohhh, that doesn't tickle."

Naruko rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well you do have a cracked rib Natsu, be glad it isn't broken."

Igneel's son nodded and shook his head to get rid of the memory of the pain. Wendy was too busy cooing over Mitsuko to hear that Natsu was injured.

And Itachi was, in his own words, just his usual gangsta self, sunglasses as always. However, today he had forgone his war attire, choosing instead to wear black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, zipped up three quarters of the way, leaving it open from the middle of his ribcage up. His ninjato was going diagonally across his back, the sheath slipped into one of the two custom loops he had added to the jacket, one on each shoulder blade, specifically for weapons. It wasn't noticeable to the average person and even most wizards but the inside of his leather jacket had various shuriken, throwing stars, kunai, daggers and other assorted weapons slipped into hidden pouches. Of course, the hidden weapons did nothing to impede his mobility.

He wasn't fussing over Naruto's daughter at all. Sure, Mitsuko was cute, and when people weren't around he played with her, toys and silliness abundant, he didn't go cooing in public. He didn't coo, period. Not even to the now amethyst eyed baby, a most curious change speaking of which.

Reaching the guild, the Uchiha instantly looked over at the request board as Wendy and Atsuko ran off into the hall, meeting Carla on the way. His black eyes widened as he saw it. That was the job for him! He had to act now! Like lightning, he pulled a throwing star from his jacket and hurled it at the pin holding the flyer to the request board, a single small cut freeing it. He appeared as it fell, snatching out of the air and retrieving his projectile. Tucking the star inside his jacket again, he shot back over to Naruto and held up the flyer.

He got a bemused stare back. Black bore into black, a contest of the utmost intensity. One caved.

"Fine. We'll take it as a pair, but Mitsuko is coming along."

Doing a mental fist pump, Itachi went over to Mirajane to get it checked out.

"I'd like to take this job with Naruto as my partner." He stated politely, putting it on the bar. The milky haired S Class smiled and approved it.

"Your first job huh? You picked quite the starter."

Itachi, although calm, was burning with passion. "I have always found music and dance to be moving, so I thought I would start with a job relating to them. Sadly, not many people share my passion for the creative arts."

"I've always appreciated quality music, and dance is very artist to me, an expression of the soul." Mira agreed. "I think they're both a wonderful way to express your feelings, what you think and feel, to channel it into a positive way."

"That they are."

Mirajane tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "But I do wonder how you managed to get Naruto to agree to join you, he always avoided the public eye."

The Uchiha shrugged.

"We have a… complex… history. It goes back to when he was 4 and a proper rebel about everything. It involves a lot of drama."

She giggled. "I'd imagine you do have quite the colourful history. Who is the baby he's holding by the way?"

"That little firecracker is Mitsuko Nii, his and Yugito's daughter. She's nearly 11 months old, Yugito died not long after she was born in our world." He told her, watching as Mitsuko was handed over to Naruto by his sister, and the baby proceeded to wrench his hair with her above average baby might.

"So that's why she didn't return." Mira realised. "I'll miss her, we were such good friends."

"As do we all. Well, I must be off, although I look forward to continuing our discussion of the finer arts at a later date Mirajane." He smiled and walked away, missing her blush, or so she thought. He didn't need the Sharingan to notice small details.

Extracting his hair from Mitsuko's grip, Naruto rolled his eyes as the baby scrabbled up his chest as he turned around, waving at Mirajane with her little hand, who giggled and waved back.

"Let's go sweet talker, you can chat up Mira later."

Itachi smacked him about the head and scowled at him. "I take offense to your statement Naruto. I was simply enjoying a conversation about common interests we have with a intelligent, diligent and open minded young lady, I was not attempting to 'chat up' Miss Strauss as you just so barbarically enunciated."

"Whatever, let's get this over with. Why we're doing a singing show I won't even question."

…..

"Thank you so very much for coming ladies and gentlemen, now we have a pair of very special acts by members of the Fairy Tail Guild! Please welcome to the stage, Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Flame!"

Shades on, Itachi walked onto the stage in his leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans, nodding at the crowd. Taking the microphone from the stage, he moved it to the edge of the stage and stood in the centre at the front. Naruto followed him, Mitsuko watching in rapt interest from his one armed grip on her.

"Hello, people of Magnolia. I'm Itachi Uchiha, kinda new around here but you don't want to hear about that."

Naruto nodded in agreement. It hadn't bothered him before, but now he realised he was in front of hundreds of people, nearly all the guild too. Leaning slightly towards proffered microphone, he steeled himself.

"I'd say hello, but I already live here so there's not much point."

The people laughed good-naturedly. He continued, glancing at every face he recognised in the crowd.

"This song is of our own creation, I started it after the love of my life died, leaving me to raise our daughter alone, and Itachi helped me finish it a while later. But now I realise I'm not alone, because I have Fairy Tail, my home, my family, to support me, come hell or high water, through the fire and the flood, now and forever. And it is because of that family that I am standing here today. I have come to love Fairy Tail, it's irreplaceable to me, so this is for you guys."

"This one goes out to you." Itachi called.

Naruto paused for a moment or two. Then he let loose a true and heartfelt tune, one that struck a chord in every member of Fairy Tail.

" _Do fairies have tails_

 _Or is it just a children's story?_

 _We may never know_

 _An eternal mystery_

 _You've shown me joy when I thought it was impossible_

 _You bring me hope in the darkest days_

 _I've grown up here_

 _And I love you in all of your ways_

 _This has been my home since the moment I met you_

 _I will love you for all of my days_

 _Bring us home, back to family_

 _Fairy Tail is our light, our sanctuary_

 _Life is full of pain_

 _Sometimes we wish we could have prevented it_

 _But we'll face it all together_

 _Outgrow the pain and survive it_

 _My scars… my pain_

 _Let them all… fall away_

 _Away into memory, and let us live for the future…_ "

Itachi cleared his throat and began singing in a passionate, animate voice, joining in seamlessly, taking over.

" _You've brought me peace when I was void of it_

 _You bring me hope in the darkest days_

 _I've grown up here_

 _And I love you in all of your ways_

 _This has been my home since the moment I met you_

 _I will love you for all of my days_

 _Bring us home, back to family_

 _Fairy Tail is our light, our sanctuary_

 _We have lives to live_

 _There's no time to stop for regret_

 _So we'll push on_

 _And let us never forget…_ "

The pair both sang the last part, in unison, without pause or disorder between them.

" _Family is all we need_

 _We'll heal on the way_

 _A home is all we have ever desired_

 _You will show us the way!_

 _You've shown me a life worth living when I was so lost_

 _You bring me hope in the darkest days_

 _I've grown up here_

 _And I love you in all of your ways_

 _This has been my home since the moment I met you_

 _I will love you for all of my days_

 _Bring us home, back to family_

 _Fairy Tail is our light, our sanctuary…_ "

They were not expecting the reaction they got.

Makarov was bawling with tears of happiness, and everyone in Fairy Tail had some visual sign of relating to the song they'd just poured their souls into. The pair noticed several recording Lacrimas, but didn't say anything.

' _Maybe I can at least spare them what I have suffered, they deserve that much._ ' Naruto thought reflectively, drawn back to reality by his daughter pulling his hair, yet again. This child would be the death of him, he swore. Already Mitsuko was proving to be a right rebel.

…..

The next day, it was pouring down. Due to the rainstorm, most people were indoors, but not all. Naruto was on the roof of the Guild Hall, letting the rainstorm drench him to the bone, having left Mitsuko in the care of Tsukiko. His little sister adored his daughter, cooing over her at every moment she could.

Today wasn't one of his better days. Some days, he could go about his business in peace, but others he couldn't. Those other days, like today, he was haunted by his memories.

He kept seeing the fallen. Those he had come to see as family and they died, one by one. Hinata had seen her cousin, father and little sister die in front of her, it was a miracle she had turned out this well. Ryo had taken his brother's death hard, throwing himself into the war, becoming a soldier inside and out. Sasuke had seen his friends, those he treasured murdered before his eyes. Itachi was already scarred, and Naruko had remained strong, simply because she had to. With Yugito's death, she had ascended to leader, learning the role through pain and mistakes. Without his dead wife, their team, their family had almost fallen apart, held together only by their singular goal. Her face haunted him every single day.

What hurt the most, was that he saw her in Mitsuko each time he looked at their baby, every time. Her hair colour, her skin, her face shape, even her presence, they were constant reminders of what she said.

" _I hated to see you walk away all those time you went into the dark… because every time… you hurt me…"_

' _You always knew how to break me down Yugito, just the last time you didn't put me back together._ ' He growled mentally. ' _I hate everything you said, so why do I still love you?! I always loved you, and everything you did for me, you saw the best in me but deep down, I hated it too, how you broke me just to show me the best pieces of me, so many times over. You said I hurt you… well you broke me, turned me into this with every time you tore me apart in an attempt to bring out the best part of me. Are you happy now? Are you proud of what you made me into? Because all I am… is because of you!_ '

" _Loving you… is torture… it always has been…"_

"Finally feeling some remorse?"

Sasuke's voice echoed from behind him.

The Uchiha was behind him, his bitter expression clear without even turning around as they both stood on the roof in the storm. The howling wind blew their hair about chaotically and bit at their skin. He knew why Sasuke was there. All too well.

"You say that like you don't expect me to feel anything." He responded, not turning still.

"With how you so easily lied to us, I wouldn't even be surprised." Sasuke spat angrily. "You said it yourself, you would have lied to Naruko too but you can't."

"Even after all these years Sasuke, your heart is still easy to read. You're angry at what I did, even though you understand it, you thought you could trust me to tell you everything but here's the cold hard fact, I never have told you even half the things about me. You don't hate me as a person, you hate me for what I've done, like I hate what Yugito said before she died, I despise it even."

The ebony haired Explosion wielder scowled. "You even going to tell me what that was?"

"That's not for you to hear Sasuke, nor was it for Naruko, Kuramos, Kurami or Matatabi but they were there so they did. I don't care if you _are_ entitled to know what happened during the war given we fought side by side, as brothers, you have absolutely **no right** to know what Yugito said to me. You can oppose me at every turn, I'll never tell you, ever. It's one of my demons, not yours." He replied, turning to face Sasuke.

By some strange occurrence, Satsuki's black eyes faded into the stormy blue his were. He was all him, her eyes were truly his now.

Sasuke's face contorted in resentment before he stated, "You see her, don't you?"

"Every day, every hour, every minute, every second. She's a ghost, haunting me now. I see her standing here right now." He admitted.

Sure enough, he actually did see Yugito standing there. He'd seen her ever since she died.

"Then what does she say to you, in the midst of your deceptions and half-truths?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto stared him straight in the eyes, blue into black.

"That I'm turning into a monster, and it keeps getting stronger. Each day, it claims a sliver of me, of my soul, and it will keep doing that until there is nothing left to take. _That_ , Sasuke, is what she says to me. But that isn't always what she says. Sometimes she says that I was her monster, she just couldn't save me from hatred. But she's always deluded herself with the last one, I never belonged to her, I merely let her think I did. Who I truly belong to is the Fire Dragon King, to protect and maintain their lineage, even at the cost of my own life, that is my first and foremost duty. It's written into my DNA now, 'Protect Natsu' and it's all know for certain other than that I love my family."

"Really? 'Cause I find myself doubting that very much." The younger Uchiha rebutted.

"If you can't accept that I kept some skeletons in the closet, then why should I even try to redeem myself in your eyes?" Naruto asked. "So until the day you can accept that, or give me a genuine reason I believe why I should tell you everything, go, leave me to what I still have to live for. If you can't even be civil with even Natsu for the sake of the others, you endanger us all Sasuke, and that is unacceptable. If we keep butting heads like this, those in our orbit will gets sucked into it and hurt. So leave them, and me, alone."

"You're one to talk about unacceptable actions!" Sasuke snarled. "Just by being in orbit of you, Yugito, Hanabi, Neji, Ryuzaki, they all died! It's you who has the problem, you can't see that you cause tragedy in the lives of those around you."

Naruto turned around again, his back to Sasuke. The Uchiha glared fiercely at him and finished his speech.

"Someday, you'll see… Everything you touch dies."

Silence. There was only the howl of the storm.

"Then pray you are last, so you can say you were right, before you die too. I will say this, Yugito was right in a sense, I am her monster, but not because she loved me. Because she pushed me over the edge. I was dark before she died, but she made me this. She created the Void Dragon Slayer."

Naruto walked to the edge of the roof and stepped off, dropping back down to the doorway of the guild. He'd tried, Sasuke was unwavering. Opening one of the double doors, he slipped inside of the hall, sensing Sasuke leaving Magnolia, Hinata following him, probably trying to talk to him, asking him to calm down. Ryo was long gone, but Itachi was having the conversation with Mirajane he mentioned the previous day. Releasing a portion of his infernal aura for a few moments, the heat his body emanated steadily dried his clothes and hair, evaporating the droplets of rain on his skin within seconds. Seeing everyone had looked over at him, he disappeared into the rafters in a blur.

He sat down on one of the beams and watched the hall from above, soon joined by Tsukiko, who was carrying Mitsuko. The blonde handed over his daughter whilst crouching on the beam next to him, then flipping backwards, grabbing the wooden support and swung in a loop, landing and sitting down too.

"Is Sasuke disagreeing with you still?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered, cradling the baby gently, glad she was asleep if only because she didn't pull his hair in her sleep.

"He's convinced that he's right, that I should have told him even though I did what I felt was necessary. He got too used to knowing everything about everyone else during the war, and I couldn't take the risk that he could break under torture and tell our enemies about her, and there was the easiest to not only break us apart but take me, possibly Naruko out of the war too."

"Your mindset is still 'How do we survive?' not telling everything to everyone on your side when it wasn't necessary, right?" He nodded. Tsukiko huddled up to his side and closed her eyes, rubbing her head against his torso.

"I don't blame you, but I do wish you'd be a little for faithful in people." She told him and he nodded.

' _You never blame anyone for anything, except yourself when you think it's your fault Tsuki. You're so young, so innocent, yet your skills betray a maturity and readiness for the necessity. I can only do my best to make sure you don't turn out like me._ ' He thought. ' _Because you're already so much like me that it's terrifying._ '

She raised her head and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, her smile and eyes so innocent. So pure.

Then the world around them was gone, in the blink of an eye.


	9. Edolas

When Alicya came to, Naruko was already standing, looking out over the barren land that had once been Magnolia. It was familiar to her, too familiar. It brought back a memory she would rather have left in the past.

Flashback

" _Heaven Concealed!" Madara declared, his Perfect Susanoo weaving two signs while he made the third. The sun was then blacked out. In dread, she looked was a meteor falling from the sky, right at them. At it looked like it could flatten everything in a 3 miles radius._

" _Dammit, he never used this against me last time." Naruto cursed. In the blink of an eye, his right eye became Indra's True Mangekyō and Susanoo activated, immediately progressing to the final stage and standing well over 100 metres tall._

 _Forging his Susanoo's bow, Naruto aimed an arrow at the centre of the falling rock. It charged with black hellfire and he released it._

" _Susanoo Arrow Rain!" He growled, pouring all of Kurami's chakra into the jutsu. The arrow flew straight into the meteor and exploded into hundreds of arrows, shattering it into infinitely smaller ones but they were still enough to do damage. His magic was exhausted with that trick, Kurami's chakra too. His own chakra wasn't far behind._

 _But the sky was still blocked out._

" _Now… what will you do about the second one, my grandchildren?"_

" _Shit!" Sasuke exclaimed, seeing an even larger meteor in line with the course of the first one._

 _Naruko spread her Kuramos Chakra Mode dangerously thin, giving everyone protective shrouds with the last of it and Naruto crouched his Susanoo down into a dome, wings folding around them. Inside the purple dome, tainted by evil red and malevolent black, Naruko's Truthseeker Orbs formed a shield too. The meteor struck the Susanoo, and Naruto screamed. The pressure being put on his body was bringing him to the breaking point. Then the dust storm kicked up._

 _When it cleared, the dark royal purple Susanoo, tainted by evil red and malevolent black whisps was gone. And Madara was stalking towards them in his Perfect Susanoo, untouched by the devastation. There was nothing for miles, it was all gone. Except them._

" _I suppose you will be the first to fall, Grandson."_

 _With that, Madara brought the titanic astral warrior's foot down on Naruto. It collided with a full Stage 2 Susanoo, driving down onto its back on the barren wasteland ground. Madara dictated his Susanoo to raise its foot off, then bring it back down again. And again. Over and over, he stomped on Naruto's cracking Susanoo as the white haired young man's eyes bled with the strain._

 _Finally it broke._

 _Naruto hit the ground, and was promptly stomped on by Madara's Susanoo. And again. And again. 13 times he was stomped on by the gargantuan chakra construct, then Madara moved on, stomping towards them._

" _No! Get up, please get up!" what Naruko's please didn't say aloud was 'How can Mitsuko grow up without her father?'._

" _Get up Flame!" Ryo yelled at him, the Hellfire Dragon Slayer lying there, bloody and motionless._

 _'He's coming this way, you have to get up!_ NARUTO!' _No response._

Flashback End

Speaking of Naruto, he rose from the dust a short way off, their little sister and his daughter safe with him inside Altas' visage, which had manifested itself without the Dragon Slayer's input. Crossing the now empty land, she reached them and wrapped her arms around his neck tight. He laid his head on her neck and thought to her, ' _We're fine, this isn't the warzone._ '

' _Looks like it more or less._ '

' _There's no time for painful memories now, we have to find those who got left behind by whatever that was._ '

With a mental nod the pair separated, sensing for anyone left behind. Within a few minutes, they located Happy, Natsu and Atsuko. Wendy, Carla, Fuu and Kushina were found by Tsukiko, who demonstrated a previously undiscovered ability to sense magic precisely across vast distances. Yet another skill to add to her growing list, which was increasing scarily like Naruto's had, rapidly and potentially dangerously.

"Since this is everyone we could find, let's ask the million jewel question: what the hell happened?"

Naruto's question was answered by a certain talking white cat. "It's called the Anima, a form of magical inter-dimensional magic absorption which is used by the Kingdom. It absorbs the magic power of this world, and transports it as a Lacrima into the parallel dimension of Edolas."

Naruko turned her head to face Carla and calmly demanded, "And how do you know this Carla? You were born from an egg in Fairy Tail, not in this Edolas."

"It's just in my head, imprinted there."

Naruto's eyes pulsed nightmarish crimson for a moment as he ground out, "If it's been imprinted, it could be the action of another, which makes the information you have potentially and likely false, or a partial, incomplete. For all you know, it could be imprinted by this Kingdom you speak of, who have turned the entirety of Magnolia into a Lacrima if you are even partly right, which makes them our enemy."

Carla looked down. Wendy would have spoken out for her companion, but she didn't want to unintentionally provoke Naruto.

Looking up into the sky, Tsukiko saw the swirling Anima, activating her Sharingan too. She saw magic being drawn through it, to another dimension. It did seem to function as Carla said it did, drawing magic through and converting it into solid form.

"Either way, if we're going to get Magnolia back, we have to enter Edolas. Through _that_ portal, before it closes." She pointed out.

Naruto's eyes turned an all consuming black and he handed Mitsuko off to his mother, extending his hand towards the portal in the sky and felt through it, probed it, to discover exactly what dimension it went to. After a few minutes, his hand lowered and he turned to the group. "I can get us there, but getting out will be a little more of a problem. I can hardly feel any magic in the atmosphere of that world, once there, we won't be able to use magic, so gear up now."

He changed into his war attire, Elderstar and his Tsuba on his back, Naruko also using Requip to pull out her white and blue highlighted battle suit, putting it into a seal on the inside of her black jacket's sleeve with chakra. Tsukiko changed into her archer outfit, with twin wakizashi swords, one attached to her quiver, the other tucked into the obi around her middle. Her bow was in hand and she had kunai and shuriken of her own in a pair of holsters, one on each of her legs. Kushina quickly changed into her old shinobi attire, minus the headband and had a different flak jacket. Naruto threw a holster and pouch to everyone who didn't have one. When everyone had them on and was ready, he did it.

The Void formed claws around his hand and he slashed open the space of the ground, intoning, "World Rip."

He'd torn a hole in the barrier between Edolas and Earthland.

"Let's go get our family back."

Everyone dropped through, and he went last, knowing in he was through, it would close. And so it did. Now they were trapped in Edolas, until they found a way out. The Flame twins immediately started scanning their surroundings, searching for the slightest detail that could help them.

They were in a jungle-like forest by the looks. It had thick foliage and undergrowth, emanating an aura of danger which made everyone uneasy. Naruto's fingers were twitching, curling like holding the hilt of a weapon, and his arm momentarily moved fractionally towards one of the sheaths on his back. Naruko noticed his unease and mentally soothed him, making his finger twitches stop. None of the Dragon Slayers could distinguish any scents in their air, there were too many new ones. Reflexively, Naruto tried for his Dojutsu. Still restricted.

Having not seen it glow visible when he tried for the Sharingan and Rinnegan previously, Wendy asked tentatively, "Uh, Naruto, what's that symbol on your head?"

"A seal that stops me using my Sharingan, but also a pain in the neck." He replied, then turned to the ones without chakra. "I suggest you get some form of weapon out, without magic you'll need it."

Thanking her good judgment, Kushina unsealed the baby carrier she bought in town recently. Putting Mitsuko in it, she handed it to Naruko, who had nothing on her back and the reflexes to defend herself from all angles, by extension Mitsuko. The blonde-dyed part pink slung the straps over her shoulders and clipped it together. The rebellious infant was thankfully asleep, making carrying her less of a hassle. The redhead smiled at the natural care Naruko showed for her step daughter/niece. The twins weren't able to keep much about their relationship from her. She'd noticed the change the moment they came back. But she would soon have to intervene if Naruto kept falling.

They walked for awhile until Naruko halted them. Someone was up ahead. Catching the hand signal, Kushina went ahead and approached the fisher.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the nearest city, I'm kinda lost." She smiled, putting in a sheepish act.

"Sure thing love, head southeast for about 5 miles and you'll find a bridge to the mainland. Go down that bridge and a long ways straight is the nearest city. Careful about the bridge though, these flying islands are hard to traverse and even harder to anchor to." The fisher told her cheerfully.

"Okay, thank you! Hope I don't get lost again!" Once out of sight and hearing range, Kushina dropped the act. Some of the oldest shinobi tricks worked easily in this Edolas, as well as Earthland.

Rejoining the group, the single mother reiterated what she'd been told. Her elder daughter, ever the leader, contemplated the information and quickly decided to head for the city. Everyone followed suit. They walked through the forest cautiously, on guard against possible threats. They walked for 3 hours, heading across the bridge and continued on, no one questioning the decision to follow Naruko's lead. When Atsuko got tired, Natsu picked her up into a piggyback and carried her. The Son of Igneel stopped dead when he saw a familiar flag.

"Fairy Tail?!"

"It looks different, but that's it!" Fuu exclaimed, running towards the tree themed guild building. Kushina caught her wrist sharply.

"That's not our Fairy Tail." She rebutted the mint haired Jinchuuriki, releasing her. "But in any case, we should investigate it."

The twins nodded in agreement and the group headed towards the strange Fairy Tail. They quietly slipped inside the tree-like building. Like Kushina had implied, most things were different. Elfman was being scolded by Jet and Droy, both of which were like their Elfman, for not being manly enough. Juvia was shooing off Gray instead of the other way around. Natsu, Happy, Atsuko, Wendy and Carla hid under a table whilst Alicya skirted around the outside with Fuu, the others with chakra taking to the ceiling.

" _The heck is going on here?_ " Natsu gaped at everyone in Edolas Fairy Tail, how they were reverses almost of the people he knew. Someone crouched down in front of their table and demanded,

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking around our guild?"

It was Edolas Lucy!

Natsu got out from under the table, the others following him, and said, "You're not the Lucy I know, so I don't have to answer to you."

Apparently it wasn't want she wanted to hear, because she grabbed Natsu by the wrist and slammed him shoulder first into the table. She yelled, "Wrong answer Natsu!"

"You don't touch my little brother!" Naruto snarled ferally in her ear, behind her in an instant.

Suddenly she was seized by her hair, her head smashed down into the table and then thrown to the other side of the hall by the angered older twin. Helping Natsu up, Naruto pulled Elderstar from his back and pointed it at Edolas Lucy. "Do that again and I will use this sword to remove your hands from your body, woman."

Immediately the Edolas Fairy Tail drew their weapons. In response, Naruto flipped Elderstar around and held it in a reverse grip, the black blade parallel to his forearm. His stormy blue eyes narrowed. Then the most unlikely person stopped them from having at each other.

"Hey guys, calm down! Lucy wasn't going to hurt Natsu, she just does tough love. And Lucy, don't slam this Natsu into a table just because he said something you didn't like, he's not our Natsu."

It was Lisanna!

Natsu tore up inside upon seeing the doppelganger of his childhood love. She was alive in this world, but not theirs. It didn't seem fair. Those who knew Lisanna personally who were from Earthland had to stop themselves from crying, reminding themselves that this wasn't their Lisanna. This wasn't the Lisanna they knew, the Lisanna they loved.

Placing his sword on his back once more, Naruto just grunted. Everyone in Edolas Fairy Tail put their weapons away and Edolas Lucy got up off the ground.

"Okay, that happened." The brutish Edolas blonde grumbled. "So what are you clowns doing here?"

Kushina, having the best social skills among them, decided to answer. "The Kingdom absorbed the city where we live in our world, leaving behind only us. We're here because we're members of Earthland's Fairy Tail."

"So you're saying there's another world, with another Fairy Tail?" Edolas Lucy questioned. "How does that even work?"

"Edolas isn't the only world in the universe, let alone the multiverse. There are infinite alternate universes, with their own plethora of timelines, dimensions and realities. This world and Earthland are parallel dimensions in the same universe, mirroring each other but they have their own histories, their own versions of events. It is the reason you are so different to those we know. Me, my sisters, mother and a few of my comrades are from another universe entirely." Naruto put it into simple terms.

Natsu of all people added to it. "And in our world, different things have happened to Fairy Tail. For one we're not outlaws, but one personal difference is that our Lisanna is dead."

The rosette's head dropped, as he stared hard at the ground.

"Her death changed our entire guild, but I don't miss her because she's family, I miss our Lisanna because I loved her, she was the one who made me feel welcome. But I realised too late, I didn't tell her how I felt, how much I loved her until she was dead."

Edolas Lisanna choked up and ran away from the group. Naruto walked over to Natsu and pulled the younger fire user against his chest, letting the Fire Dragon Slayer hug him. Resting his chin on top of Natsu's head, he whispered, " _I know how it feels Natsu, but I also know you are strong enough to move past it, because I raised you for 3 years, as a little brother. I raised you to be better than me, because I'm stuck in the past. I keep living my pain because it's all I know how, what, to do with it._ "

Kushina turned to the Edolas Fairy Tail and spoke.

"If you can't help us, we'll be going."

Tsukiko knelt down and asked Carla, "Got any idea where we can go for some answers?"

"The Royal City is the home of the Kingdom, we might be able to find some answers there, assuming your siblings would be willing to listen to me." Carla replied. The blonde 11 year old smiled gently at the white feline and patted her head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to them."

As the young archer walked over to Naruko, Fuu leant down and whispered, " _It's more like she has them wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know it._ "

"Certainly seems that way, given how they do anything for her."

"Aye sir!" Happy affirmed. "Neither of the twins can tell her no, she can get anything from them. Kinda reminds me of the time she got Naruto to take her flying, their mom shouted at him for hours about that but just told her not to do it again. She pulls her cute face and anyone will always cave. And she doesn't even mean to manipulate them at all."

"Well it sounds to me like we're extremely fortunate that she's as good of a child as she is, all things considered." Carla remarked. "If she were anything more like her brother, she'd be using that talent for less-responsible things."

"She's the angel child of the three, thankfully. Naruto was the 'proverbial devil spawn' as Naruko has referred to him, she herself was the irresponsible one." Kushina commented with a wistful tone.

"I give it a minute before she gets them to agree." Fuu declared knowingly. Carla raised an eyebrow.

"A single minute?"

"She's that good."

Sure enough, within a minute Naruko smiled in a 'Why do I even try?' way and kissed Tsukiko on the head, making the younger blonde close her eyes and smile contently. Naruto had the same expression and Kushina just about held in a laugh. Tsukiko was able to so easily get anything from them, it was actually comical.

Suddenly someone, Edolas Nab burst into the hall. "The Fairy Hunter is coming!"

Everyone in Edolas Fairy Tail went into a panic. Handing Mitsuko over to Naruto, Naruko slipped out the hall via the doors and checked out the incoming 'Fairy Hunter'. There a flying beast coming at them, and on its back was a redheaded woman with a spear. Not just any redhead, it appeared to be Erza. It had to be Edolas Erza then.

Taking a run up, Naruko instantaneously activated her Six Paths Sage Mode and leapt high, delivering a bomb of a kick to the beast's snout. Forming a golden Massive Rasengan, she drove it into the creature's skull and it pulverised its way past the strong hide and mashed up its brain, killing it. It crashed to the ground and Naruko pulled a kunai, blocking the spear thrust from Edolas Erza expertly. They came face to face.

"Erza I'm guessing."

"Correct fairy, I am Erza Knightwalker, Captain of the Second Magic Warfare Unit. To slay my Legion is no mere feat, who are you?" The newly introduced Knightwalker demanded.

Shoving away the four bladed spear, the blonde replied. "Naruko Flame, Commander of the Blood Dragons. And that's all you need to know."

Lashing out with a kick, Naruko was interested to see this Erza block it with with the shaft of her spear. She pushed off the ground with her other foot and kicked Knightwalker in the side of the head, pushing off the spear and flipping back to her feet. Going through a few seals while the Edolas Captain was getting up, she caught Erza in a Water Dragon Jutsu that carried her well away from the now shaking guild building. Speeding back to it, she slammed the door shut and inquired,

"So what happened while I was fighting the Fairy Hunter?"

"Building teleport." Fuu replied nonchalantly. Pointing at Naruto and Natsu, who were combating their motion sickness, with a thumb, she said, "Those two aren't taking it so well."

"First through Third Generation Dragon Slayers have motion sickness remember?" The partially dyed pink blonde reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Fuu managed to get out before they teleported away.

The tree building landed in some desert. Everything inside it dropped out of the air where it had floating a few moments prior. Getting back to their feet, everyone shook their heads to clear the haze caused by the jump.

"Remind me why I haven't found a way counter motion sickness yet?" Naruto snarled, displeased with his adverse reaction the vehicular capability of the Edolas Fairy Tail building.

"Because you've never had the time." Naruko replied, pulling Tsukiko up from her sitting position on the floor.

A sharp cry came from the baby carrier. Naruto screamed mentally and set about calming Mitsuko. He rocked her gently back and forth, attempting to placate the distraught child, who can chosen now of all times to wake up. Damn vehicles, always waking temperamental infants up! Oh the joys of being a singular parent. ' _You had to die on me Yugito, it would be infinitely easier to calm Mitsuko down if you were still alive because babies seem to love their mothers that way._ '

Sadly for him, Mitsuko didn't want to quieten down. Edolas Lucy growled.

"Will you shut that thing up?!"

Naruto would have thrown a shuriken between her eyes if he still had his right arm. Unable to physically retaliate, he snapped at her, "Shut up before I sever your head from your shoulders bitch! You don't have any right to talk about my daughter like that!"

Elderstar rattled on his back, ready to fly at the annoying blonde Edolas woman then next time she opened her mouth. That alone made Lucy Ashley shut up. Great, Ten Tails was beginning to react to his anger. Well he'd just have to add that to the growing list of problems in his life.

Once everyone had recovered, the Edolas Fairy Tail members told their story. To finish, they told the Earthland Dragon Slayers how their master died and they were giving up hope. As he leant against the wall, Naruto's eyes narrowed with each detail. Tsukiko had taken Mitsuko off his hands and gotten the baby to calm down. The story finished.

"Pathetic."

Naruto's voice echoed around the Guild Hall. Pushing off the wall, he glared at the Edolas Wizards.

"That's what you are, pathetic. You give up just because you've lost comrades? That's despicable. By giving up what they fought and died for, you are spitting on their memory and kicking over their gravestones. You aren't honouring them by running, you're disgracing their memory." He undid his flak jacket and pulled all his upper clothes off. His scars were laid bare to them, his missing arm impossible to miss.

"I have fought in two all out wars, these are the scars from one. Both times I saw friends, comrades, loved ones die, but we pushed on, to finish the fight. I saw the love of my life die before my eyes, wounded by the enemy, yet she still delivered our daughter into the world with her final moments of life. To honour her sacrifice, we carried on, we fought to the bitter end, not caring if we survived or not, because we were doing it for those who died. We almost died ourselves, we still fought on. We didn't run, we didn't waver, not even for a moment. You disgrace the Fairy Tail name with your cowardice. The very name of Fairy Tail embodies strength and love **for** each other, fighting to protect each other. Fairy Tail doesn't ever run from anything, so **get up** and **FIGHT!** " He growled furiously. He pointed at the mark on his chest, pitch black outlined by blood red.

"When I first got this mark, I thought it was just a symbol, but I've since learned it means family, and that you can never abandon it."

All the other Earthlanders felt conscious of their own marks. Naruko's baby blue one on her left thigh, Kushina's soft red one on her stomach, Natsu's red one, the same colour as Igneel's scales, on his right shoulder, Fuu's orange one on her lower back, Wendy's light blue one on her left shoulder, Happy's green one on his back, Carla's pink one on her back, Atsuko's brown one on the left side of her neck, Alicya's ice blue one on her right shoulder, Tsukiko's deep sapphire one on her right shoulder blade.

"So until the day you stop running, you are unfit to call yourselves Fairy Tail members." The white haired Dragon Slayer finished, pulling his upper attire back on. He walked to the door and out, muttering, "We're out of here."

Naruko took Mitsuko back from their little sister and slung the disgruntled but quiet infant across her back. Everyone from Earthland followed Naruto out of the doors and started trekking across the desert. Honestly, it reminded Naruko of when they went after Sasori during the war, they'd had to fight in the desert, which had been a pain for her with her Water Style, Wind Style had worked excellently however. This time however, they would be going after someone with a suicidal bounty on his head, as in 'Is the money really worth your life?' so it shouldn't like back then.

Whilst they were walking, Naruto felt it. It was coming. As soon as he realised it, the excruciating pain wracked the stump on his arm and he hissed in agony, gritting his teeth and his right eye squeezed shut. Slowly, as not to draw attention to it, he crossed his arm over his torso and clutched the stump, as if applying pressure would make it hurt less. The 2 year old wound was still as excruciating as ever. ' _For fuck's sake! Now of all times?_ '

' _It will pass, it always does._ ' Naruko assured him mentally.

' _And always returns._ ' He responded painfully. ' _I guess I will never be free of this pain._ '

" _ **Destroy Fate, deny Destiny, raze Prophecy. Silence the tide of the ocean with your will, make the heavens rage with your actions, summon hell with your words, scorch the earth with your flames…**_ _**That is the Hellfire Dragon.**_ "

 _'I can't do any of that. I'm so sorry Atlas, but I'm a disgrace to your name. I don't deserve your magic, let alone your name, or your legacy._ '

Memories of promises he made bombarded him, promises to Natsu, Wendy, Atsuko and Tsukiko.

" _Dad… Why did you leave?" Natsu cried. Naruto stood next to him. Both looked at the spot where Igneel had always been in the mornings. Tears ran down Natsu's face. The older Dragon Slayer laid his hand on Natsu's shoulder. He understood what the kid was going through. The pinkette hugged him tight. The only trace of of Igneel was the white scarf of dragon scales that he had put around Natsu's neck before Naruto had fallen asleep last night. The child had just snuggled into it, not aware of what he would find in the morning._

" _Natsu… Just because Igneel is gone, doesn't mean he's dead like Atlas. I saw him put that scarf on you last night. There was no indication of him going anywhere."_

 _Natsu grabbed his red jacket-like top, put it on and ran in a direction._

" _Maybe Igneel's still around here!"_

" _He might be. Let's have a look around."_

He'd so readily helped Natsu look, even though Igneel was long gone.

 _Naruto, having found he could fly thanks to Igneel summoning him a few days ago, blasted off the ground and soared high, searching the skies. Natsu began to search from the ground. The two looked for hours and didn't find a trace of Igneel. Naruto fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground. Damn. He'd have to work on landing._

" _I couldn't see him, you get anything Natsu?"_

" _I can't find Igneel anywhere! Where'd you think he went?"_

" _Honestly, I have no idea. He could be anywhere by now. Atlas could cross countries in mere hours, and Igneel is probably faster judging by his wingspan and build." Naruto closed his eyes. Time to ask the furball._

' _Hey, furry, can you do me a favour?'_

' _ **If it involves you shutting up, yes.**_ '

' _Can you sense Igneel anywhere?'_

 _The Nine Tails was silent for a moment and then answered._

' _ **No, it's as if he's disappeared from the face of the continent. You'll have to tell the brat, now go away fleshbag!**_ '

" _I can't sense him either, he's not within my range, I can tell you that much Natsu."_

 _Natsu started crying again. Naruto awkwardly wrapped his fellow Dragon Slayer in a hug. Patting his back, he did as Itachi had years ago. He tried to reassure Natsu._

" _It's okay. We'll find Igneel. However long it takes, I will help you find him. I swear."_

He'd made that promise so easily, but what had he really done to help Natsu search for Igneel? Nothing, he went to go fight a war.

" _Grandeeney, where are you?!" Sobbed a blue haired girl. "Mommy, come back! I'm scared!"_

 _The clone of Naruto watched forlornly at the little girl. Her too? First Igneel, now Grandeeney? The Sky Dragon was kind, gentle, she didn't have it in her to abandon her own daughter. Or did she? Apparently so._

" _You too huh."_

 _The girl turned around to see him there, looking at her empathetically. The clone kept his distance. He didn't want scare her._

" _W-what do you m-mean?" She asked, trying to dry her eyes._

" _The Fire Dragon King left his adopted son all alone too. You're not the only one to have your dragon disappear on you, Little Sky Dragon."_

" _How did you know my mommy was the Sky Dragon? Who are you?" The bluenette asked, lip quivering._

" _I'm Naruto, my dad was Atlas Flame, the Hellfire Dragon Slayer. He told me about all the dragons he knew, and about you, but he didn't mention your name." He explained._

" _My name's W-Wendy." Wendy stuttered, a bit cold. "It's kinda cold don't you think?"_

" _Which is exactly why you shouldn't be out here alone without some kind of heat source." The clone of Naruto looked around. Nothing. With no other option, he carefully walked over to Wendy and, when she nodded, picked her up and held her to his chest, balancing her on his hip. He had a high body temperature which was maintained, whatever the conditions, so she'd be plenty warm enough if she stayed close to him._

" _Won't you get cold?" The 5 year old asked tentatively. He shook his head and smiled._

" _My magic is gigantic flames that erupt and rage from hell, I don't get cold Wendy."_

It had been true enough, he had never felt the cold until Naruko became a Dragon Slayer and used her Roar on him. Besides, Wendy had needed his body heat more than he did. She had been so fragile.

" _I wanna find Grandeeney someday." She had declared later. "Will you help me Naruto?"_

 _The clone smiled. "Of course I will, Little Sky Dragon."_

Like with Natsu, he'd promised that so easily. And he'd done the same to help her find Grandeeney. Nothing.

Atsuko, he'd kept his promise somewhat.

" _Mister, my daddy gone!"_

" _Calm down and explain." He'd told her._

" _K. Me Atsuko, Daddy is a big rock dragon and he gone! Me went to sleep and woke up, he gone!"_

 _The clone sighed internally. First Igneel, then Grandeeney, now Baragon? What was with the dragons leaving their kids on this exact day. Picking up the 3 year old, he held her close to keep her warm like the other clone was doing for Wendy. As he began to walk, he heard her murmur._

" _Me At-su-ko._ "

" _Don't worry Atsuko. " He assured her. "I'm going to take care of you."_

He'd managed to keep that promise mostly, if only for the trip out of Earthland he took to the other world.

Tsuki, it had just come out before he realised what he'd said.

" _Tsukiko…" Naruto whispered softly, letting the name roll of his tongue. It was a pleasant word to say._

' _ **An old name. It means 'Moon Child'.**_ '

" _Moon Child… fitting. It suits her." The pale white light of the moon was shining through the open curtains, casting over her cute face. "She looks so adorable in the moonlight."_

' _ **You and I have very different ideas of what adorable looks like. She is just cute, Two Tails as a kitten however, she was adorable.**_ ' _Kurama snorted._

 _Tsukiko stirred. Then, slowly, her little sky-blue eyes opened. Instead of doing what a normal child would do, which would have been scream for her mother, the little blonde just said, "He'yo. Who you?"_

 _He was tired of lying to his family. Naruto just couldn't bring himself to lie to one so innocent, so he told the truth. "I'm Naruto, Tsuki. Your big brother."_

 _She just giggled. Giggled and snugged to his bare chest. Awkwardly, he wrapped her in a hug and let her giggle quietly. After a minute or two, she spoke childishly again, like she was 2._

" _Knew 'To would come back. Me pa-tie-nt." Tsuki pronounced, proud of her accomplishment. Warming to her was like playing with fire to Naruto, second nature now. He let a small smile onto his face and ruffled her hair affectionately. A rare gesture._

" _How old are you?"_

 _Tsukiko grinned her little toothy grin and held up all but her thumb on her right hand. "4." She announced proudly. Quite the talker she was. So she was 4 years old. No matter what Kurama had said, he felt like she was the missing part of him and was meant to be born, Tsuki wasn't a mistake at all._

 _He felt a little better now. But he couldn't stay. Tilting her little chin up, he met her inquisitive stare with Sharingan eyes. A single command. "Sleep."_

 _And so she did. Tsukiko curled up against him and went to sleep within 5 minutes. He laid her back down under the covers and tucked her in, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. As kisses went, a kiss on the forehead meant protection. And he would protect her. In his own way._

 _He reappeared on the cliff where Shisui had jumped from. Crimson flames licked his form and twisted into a small apparition of Atlas Flame that wreathed him in a beautiful shroud of heat. For the first time since his fight with Lee, Naruto's eyes blazed orange and slitted._

" _Just a little longer, hatchling. I am stronger now, I feel more power than I ever have before and I will use it as well as I can."_

 _His hair blew about in the howling wind and he stared down at the rapids. Looking up at the moon, he snarled. "A Dragon protects its own. I will not rest until I have delivered you all from this hellhole and by Ryuu if I fail, I will damn myself. This will be… my protection, Little One."_

It had come so naturally, even to Dragon of all his identities. And if came naturally, he did it.

In the corner of his vision, he saw the ghost of Yugito lingering. Unheard by Naruko, he internally snarled, ' _Begone Yugito, you're just making this agonising life of mine worse!_ '

"I told you, you're becoming a monster, and it will only grow inside you, devour you from the inside." The visage of his dead wife told him.

' _I've heard it before, so disappear!_ ' His thoughts were still private from Naruko, a trait they had established to stop their individual pain from pooling and overwhelming them both. ' _Must you forever remind me of how I've failed?!_ '

"You killed Hanabi when you could've stopped yourself. She was devoted to you, and you betrayed her. You're still my monster, no matter what you do, you're cursed."

A memory overcame him.

Flashback

 _Madara punched the stump of his arm, causing excruciating agony. Naruto stumbled back, clawing at the missing limb, trying to endure the pain. The Ghost of the Uchiha fired up the Chidori he copied from Sasuke and stabbed at him._

" _Chidori!" He snarled, firing up his own purple lightning and deflecting it at the last moment._

 _But he wasn't so lucky the second time around. The chirping jutsu was on course to hit his torso._

" _Byakugan! Eight Trigrams: 16 Palms!"_

 _Red spots appeared on Madara's stabbing arm as Hanabi locked his chakra points with the scaled down version of 32 Palms, exactly 16 points. The key ones. She didn't stop there._

" _Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"_

 _The 'ultimate' defense of the Hyūga repelled his grandfather and the former heiress took a defensive stance as Naruto rose to his feet. Her 'all seeing eyes' stared at their enemy's body, not his eyes. Madara smirked._

" _It's been many decades since I danced with a Hyūga. You have skill and grace girl, but they are not enough." Madara's Rinnegan pulsed. "Limbo: Border Jail."_

 _An invisible force sent Hanabi flying back into Naruto. He pulled her upright and carefully tracked the faint chakra haze he could see. It had returned to Madara, gone for now. The pair streaked forward, summoning their magic._

" _Hellfire Dragon Talon!" Naruto cried, slashing through the air with a flaming kick, missing narrowly as Madara ducked. But he was the distraction. He seized his grandfather by the throat and twisted, slamming him into the ground._

" _Blaze Wheel: Firework Scales!"_

 _Hanabi's aptly named Secret Art Spell rained scale shaped firework bombs of countless colours down on the grappling pair. Naruto was immune to her magic, Madara wasn't. Thus when used as a meatshield from the spell, he suffered severe burns._

" _You are beginning to annoy me brat!"_

" _Says the emo!" Hanabi sniped. "You were probably gay for the First Hokage!"_

 _She had run her mouth too far._

 _Madara elbowed Naruto in the back if the head and smashed him flying with a Susanoo fist. Faster than even Minato, one of his Limbo Clones was upon her, seizing the girl by the throat, raising her off her feet with ease. Her teacher recovered and flashed through single handed signs, charging Madara, who was standing just in front of Hanabi._

" _Chidori Blood Murder!" The Hellfire Dragon Slayer yelled, rushing his grandfather with his whole forearm shrieking with royal purple lightning._

 _The Rinnegan pulsed again._

 _Naruto froze, fingers a mere inch away from Madara, straining against an invisible clone that held him captive, jutsu still active as he tried to pierce the man's chest. The black haired man sighed and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. He walked over to his grandson and stabbed a quartet of chakra rods into his back. The jutsu still stayed active. No, he couldn't turn it off!_

" _You know, I must say you named this variant of that Chidori of yours very well Grandson."_

" _Screw… you…" Naruto growled._

 _Madara smirked monstrously. "I wonder what will you do, if I allow you to fulfill your actions in accordance to the name of your jutsu. Will you want vengence? Will you throw away your life for that vengence? Will you shatter?_

 _With three words, the manipulative bastard did it._

" _Blood Murder indeed."_

 _The Limbo Clone restraining the Dragon Slayer released him, then shoved him hard and fast. The chakra rods had his movement locked up and he couldn't control his chakra to shut off the jutsu!_

 _Then the world became hell, with a sickening squelch._

 _His hand, wreathed in lightning, was buried in Hanabi's heart. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp, blood dribbling down her chin from the corners. Then the chakra rods evaporated at the same time the Limbo Clone returned to Madara. The pair collapsed to their knees, Naruto pulling the 14 year old Hyūga against him and holding her close._

" _Hanabi… I'm so sorry! His Limbo had me, then he…"_

 _Hanabi didn't say anything. She just put her little hand on his face. "Naruto… this wasn't… your fault… bye bye… I love you…"_

 _Her lavender white eyes closed slowly as he cradled her head to his chest, eyes squeezed shut with tears. The droplets ran down his his face, his forehead pressed hers, her eyes fully closing and she fell asleep forever against his chest. And his tears fell freely as he rocked her to sleep for the last time._

" _I love you too Hanabi! Open your eyes! Please… don't go… I love you…"_

Flashback End

Tears hit the sand as he stared horrified at his hand, where he could still see it buried in Hanabi's heart. He could see her blood all over him as he fell to the desert floor on his knees. He could see her beautiful lavender eyes close slowly. He could see her head against his heart as she fell asleep forever. He could feel her hand on his face. He felt her last breath leave her body as she snuggled into his chest, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart, for all eternity.

The others were shocked, truly shocked to see who they thought to be strongest of them break down so totally. To see him fall to his knees. To cry.

Kushina knelt down in front of him and pulled him against her chest, rubbing his back and running her hands through his hair, letting him cry into her bosom. It sounded wrong, but this was the first time she'd ever seen him cry. And only she heard what he begged.

" _Hanabi… open your eyes… don't go… I love you…_ "


	10. Confessions

Much to the disgust of Kushina herself, she had no idea how to comfort Naruto. He'd always dealt with this alone, but now it was too much.

When he thought no one was around, she heard him talking to a ghost of Yugito, a manifestation of his trauma. In the early hours of the dawn, she saw him wincing every time he looked at Mitsuko, pained by the resemblance to her mother, yet he loved her so much.

His very mind was unstable, split into 2 personalities, only one of which he had managed to reconcile with, Dragon. Human remained pervasive, unrelentingly opposing him. He was so afraid to love, and tried to hold his heart back. He didn't even fully trust Naruko. He was so hurt, so traumatised by all he had been subject to, he bled a need for love, yet rejected it. He didn't believe, not even in the depths of his heart, that he was deserving of any kind of affection, no matter how minor or platonic it was.

All she could do was hold him close, the first time he had allowed her touch him without permission, and not let go. If she did let go, she feared she would lose her beautiful baby boy for good.

" _Shhhh, I've got you._ " She whispered into his hair. " _I've got you, my Blazing Dragon. Mommy's got you._ "

He was her Blazing Dragon, as Naruko was her Cold Princess and Tsukiko was her Angel.

She took the titles that people respected and feared the older two for and made them endearments. She'd given Naruko hers, because when she desired, her older daughter could become as cold as ice. In the days before Naruto had returned, Naruko had been regarded as the princess of the Namikaze family, the heir apparent, and responsibilities made the blonde girl lose touch with reality, until Tsukiko came along.

" _Seeing you growing up into this young woman you're becoming is parent's greatest privilege, my Cold Princess."_

Little Tsuki was, for all appearances and mannerisms, the perfect child. She'd never disobeyed any instruction, never asked why, never done anything to warrant anything other than adoration.

" _I will always love you, my Angel."_

But no longer could she stand by and let Naruto try to shoulder his burden alone, he was too far out of his depth. It was time to have a mother-to-son talk, later though. In the present moment, he needed to be calmed. Sadly, no one, not even Naruko knew how to deal with him once he broke down. So she was stumped for ideas on how to calm him down.

Naruko, face as cold as ice, threw something into Naruto's neck. A combat syringe dart, full of a pale blue liquid. The serum dispersed into his system, sending him into an instant slumber. Now he was asleep, the redhead lifted him up across her shoulders and stood up.

"What the hell was that you just used?" The Son of Igneel demanded.

"A sedative Hinata developed. Naruto would periodically have episodes of extreme rage, becoming unreachable and went on rampages, that serum was designed to put him to sleep before he hurt anyone."

What Naruko didn't say was it was first used when the elder of the Uchiha brothers had found Naruto with Hanabi dead in his embrace. He'd been in absolute turmoil, so Itachi had no choice other than throwing it into into the back of his shoulder, putting him to sleep and getting him out of there before Madara had his Zetsu army finish the job. It had proved effective in sedating even Hinata, who created it, when told the news of her sister's demise. After that, they had continued to use it.

"He'll wake up in a couple of hours with that dosage, no physical harm done."

"What about emotional harm?! You threw a dart into his neck!" Wendy burst out angrily, her brown eyes filled with shock and anger. Anger was a rare emotion for her.

Naruko reinforced her demeanour as the Cold Princess and looked straight her in the eyes, unwavering. "It wouldn't be the first time. In any case, he's about as emotionally harmed as he can get, a little needle won't change anything."

With that, she continued on, walking to the city. Not showing the pain in her heart that she'd had to put her own twin under. After a long while, they reached a ridge, and below was the city. Most buildings were rounded, and it was very much like the Hidden Sand in terms of architecture. Going in the entrance would be too conspicuous, so they slipped in via sliding down the ridge. Suffice to say, Mitsuko was not entertained. The rebellious infant grumbled, making a cute pout. She wasn't at all fond of Naruko's role as her mother in her life.

" _Fine then, keep pouting._ " Naruko grumbled herself, turning her head back to its natural position. She didn't do motherly. Pulling the carrier off her shoulders, she indicated with her head to her twin. "Swap you Mom."

Kushina nodded and flipped Naruto off her shoulder, taking the baby who instantly cheered up upon seeing her grandmother taking possession of her carrier. Naruko almost rolled her eyes when she saw Mitsuko perk up instantly, slinging her brother over her shoulder. ' _Ugh, that child. She loves Mom but seems to hate me._ '

She glanced at the unconscious snow white haired Dragon Slayer over her shoulder. ' _I swear she has your temperament._ '

They quickly found a hotel for the night, and managed to avoid people seeing Naruko carrying her brother around. When he awoke, he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Leave me alone."

Naruko sighed as he leaned against the wall, away from her. "Naruto, don't do this to yourself. You try to take the weight of the world on your shoulders and bear it alone, but you can't always hold it up. You take sole blame and responsibility for things going badly every time, you don't have to."

"I _am_ to blame for those things that I claim it for though." He muttered. "I killed Hanabi, Akatsuki targeted Yugito because I let her come back with us, I lost my arm because of my vendetta against Namikaze."

Naruko walked in front of him in the corridor of the hotel, glad everyone else was asleep, despite being in Edolas. It would make getting through to him easier without interruption.

Her hands found his face, making him face her, and she looked him dead in the stormy blue eyes with her own light blue, faces inches apart. The well-hidden anger and rage he had inside was all too easy for her to see in his eyes, she knew what to look for. But she also saw the pain and self-loathing he held onto because it was so overwhelming.

Her hands dropped to her sides.

"You don't have to do this alone, I'll always be here, even if you don't want me to be because I love you. I love you as a twin, a lover and everything you are to me. I'll be here to catch you when you fall, help you hold up the weight of the world when it's too much, take the fall with you equally, fire or storm. I will always stand _with_ you, not behind you, because for all your strength, you can't do everything alone. I'll help you learn to trust again, I'll help you find a permanent anchor that holds no matter what. I'll do it all with you because we're samsara, we balance each other out. And despite our differences, how we're opposites, reverses of one another, I love you with all I am. And while there's a lot of the things that are changing, there's one thing I always know."

His eyes softened, the rage within fading away from his eyes and the love she felt from him at his best was clear for anyone to see, not just her. "What's that?"

"With you, I'm home."

Her simple four words nearly took him aback, their mental link had never even conveyed an indication of that thought.

Both of them leaned towards each other fast, meeting in a loving kiss with eyes closed. His one arm curled around her back as hers wrapped around his neck, both of them leaning inwards until they were fully against each other. Finally alone, able to express fully. The height difference made Naruko feel a little small but she was already on top of the world with that long-awaited kiss.

Her arms around his neck tightened slightly as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, now leaning down to kiss him as he held her up, quietly kicked open the door to their room and closed it the same way.

Naruto's hand went down to support her lower body as she undid her jacket and threw it on the floor dismissively, her arms going back to Naruto's neck. Silent indication allowed her to pull his shirt off him and drop it. Both slipped their sandals off while Naruto walked across the room, holding Naruko up. He laid her down carefully on the bed, switching to kissing her neck. Her back arched as he did, her hands running gently along the scars on his back. His hand tracing a long sword scar on her stomach, sending a shudder down her spine.

The rest of the world was forgotten as they went all the way that night.

' _Gently._ ' Naruko requested.

Suffice to say, finding their clothes in the morning would take a little longer than usual, given every article of clothing was being shed in their passion.

…..

After tucking Naruko in, Naruto pulled his lower clothes back on and went up to the roof of the building, leaning against the domed surface, alone. Or so he thought.

"You really lost it today."

Kushina was already there. She must of foreseen he would head to the roof, and went up earlier.

"A temporary lapse." He ground out. "Nothing you need concern yourself with Mother, I'm fine."

Surprisingly, her hand collided with his cheek and his head whipped to the side from the impact. He gingerly rubbed his jaw and glared at her. His mother had slapped him. Now she stood there, hands on hips, her hair taking on an impression of Kurama's tails as her eyes turned full Uzumaki female rage mode and she seized him by his ear. He had long since learnt not to underestimate his mother when she was angry, he'd made the mistake of ticking her off when he was 15. And he didn't do it again, until now.

"Now you listen to me young man! I may not have been around for you until you were 14 but I know for a fact that I made myself expressly clear that I will not tolerate lies from you! Firstly, that was no 'temporary lapse', I've noticed the way you wince when you see Mitsuko every morning, you're pained by her resemblance to Yugito! And while we're on the subject of your late wife, I've heard you talking to a ghost of her when you think no one's around! And finally, you are nowhere near fine, you never have been since you returned!" Calming down some, Kushina released his ear and turned his head to face her with her hands. Gently, she cupped his face and ran her thumbs over his old whisker mark that were gradually, slowly fading, day by day.

"I have given you space, you haven't done anything with it, so I'm not going to let you keep holding yourself at arms length anymore. Right here, right now, you are going to tell me what is so painful for you, and you are not going to lie, or try to avoid the problem or else."

His dark, turbulent blue eyes met her determined violet orbs.

"Everything. For me, everything is pain. It hurts when I see the others, so free compared to me, so young and innocent. So naive. I hate it when I see those who think they have suffered when what they have is scrapes as opposed to the gaping wounds others have. I hate having these memory flashes, they're getting more agonising every time. Yugito, since you brought her up, brought Mitsuko into the world, told me that loving me was torture, then died before I could say anything to her! She left me all alone to raise our daughter, not even caring that I was unable to even slightly raise a child! Minato blew off my arm, just because we met on the battlefield! He tortured Naruko 2 years before that!

"I despise what Namikaze did, but I abhor what _Grandfather_ did to me more! He may have never cared for Namikaze, or his legacy, but what he did was unspeakable! He killed our comrades and made me kill Hanabi with my own hand, up close and personal! She died, curled up to my chest like she did on nights she couldn't sleep, her head against my heart! Hinata deserved better than that, Hanabi herself deserved better! Yet he made me steal it away! Hanabi is the reason I have the Rinnegan! There, happy now?!" Naruto actually snarled at his mother.

Kushina slapped him again, then pulled his head to her chest and held him. "Happy, no. Glad, yes. You can't keep this to yourself, it will tear you up inside until there's nothing left. We all have demons, some are just worse than others. I've seen ghosts too, you were one of them."

"What are you…" She shushed him and continued.

"After you left, there was no trace of you, Jiraiya looked everywhere for anything, any sign you survived what you went through that night. He found nothing, and I didn't want to believe it. So I kind of created this ideal version of you in my head, a quiet, gentle and caring boy who had social anxiety, and that Itachi took advantage of that. I kept convincing myself of it, over and over, _that_ was who you were, and that you were still alive, you just couldn't find your way home. And in time, I believed it so totally, one day you appeared, looking like you hadn't aged a day, arm cut off and the stump bandaged up. But that ghost, unlike you, smiled at me and held out his arm for a hug, calling me 'Mommy' and looking so helpless. I tried to pick him up and hug him, and I did. Minato never told me I was seeing things when I said you were back, he just let me think that, keep believing that the 6 year old I saw was you, was real. It was only when Tsuki was born did I start seeing him less and less. Through him you were there for Tsukiko's birth, in a way. He looked so happy to see her, wished he could hold her, but he couldn't. Then the morning after you visited Tsukiko at night, she came downstairs and said you'd come back, the ghost of you vanished. I knew by the look on Naruko's face that you'd revealed yourself to her too. You were my ghost."

She let go of his head and looked him in the eyes again. "The thing about ghosts, they're usually trying to tell you something important. The one I had of you was, and I got it that morning when your sisters confirmed you were alive."

"And what was that?" Naruto questioned.

"For each person it's different, but mine was trying to tell me that I needed to remember the real you, what little I had of you." Kushina smiled sadly, caressing his cheek gently. "Until the day you became my Blazing Dragon. You need to figure out what your ghost is trying to tell you to make the pain more bearable, before it's too late Naruto. Eventually, time runs out."

Then she kissed his forehead and left him to his thoughts.

…..

The next day they were about to head to the Royal City when they heard a familiar shout.

"Hey, get your hands off me!"

Alicya gasped. "Lucy!"

The blue haired 16 year old girl ran down the streets, towards the source of the sound. The three eldest there rolled their eyes and took off after her. Naruko, since she was already known to the Kingdom, chose to be to one who intervened, Kushina held Alicya back and Naruto suddenly had to placate his screaming daughter.

Standing in a roof above them, Naruko heard one of the Royal Army guard who was stand next to the blonde say, "You're Lucy aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm Lucy now let go!"

Asking or telling people didn't always work, sometimes you had make them let go. In this case, that was true.

Leaping high, Naruko threw a heavy smoke bomb and came down in the leader from above. Landing with her knees on his shoulders, she pulled a cord from one of her sleeves and choked him with it, dropping him to the floor and moving on before the other guards even knew what hit them. Palm strike to the throat, spin kick to the temple, headbutt one, slice the next one's tendons with a kunai, break an arm and a leg and elbow strike to the helmet.

The soldiers surrounding Lucy were down, but the others were still there. Taking advantage of the smoke screen, Lucy pulled out one of her keys, much to Naruko's annoyance. "Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

Surprisingly, the spirit actually came through the gate. He let loose a hailstorm of arrows that downed the rest. When the smoke cleared, he turned to the blonde girls and asked, "How did I do my ladies?"

"That was great!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Meh, that could work." Naruko shrugged dismissively. "But my little sister shoots better."

Sagittarius looked struck dumb. "H-how my lady?"

Naruko stood up straight and looked over her shoulder. "She would've only used a third of the arrows, if that. Aim for their joints and vital points next time, it's much more effective and conserves ammo."

" _Anata ga watashi no hinjakuna waza o kono yōna takai ten de daite iru to wa omowanakatta Ane_." Tsukiko responded with genuine surprise. Smiling, the now platinum blonde, part dyed pink tousled her little sister's hair, switching to Dragon Tongue like her halfway through her sentence.

"Have at least a little pride in yourself Angel, _anata wa sono nenrei de watashi ya Naruto yori mo sugurete imasu._ "

"Now I know you're exaggerating." Kushina's 'Angel' pouted. With a bit of a playful tone, she added in English, "I'm nowhere near Naruto or you, Cold Princess."

Without warning, the airship the soldiers came in fired up.

' _Get on it!_ ' Naruto commanded mentally. With a hesitant nod Naruko pulled his Tsuba, sheath and all, from his back and leapt on board with Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Alicya, Happy and Carla. The aircraft took off and he heard her say,

' _See ya later, Blazing Dragon, I'm gonna borrow this._ '

' _You and Mother love those names too much._ ' He sent back.

Those who remained were confused. "So, now what?" Fuu asked.

Naruto replied. "We take the long way to the Royal City."

"So we walk?" The Seven Tails Jinchuuriki guessed.

"We walk." Kushina confirmed. "Now that all of us here have ninja training, bar Atsuko, it'll be a lot faster."

Mitsuko started crying out indignantly again as they began walking. Naruto audibly sighed.

"You are quite the handful, aren't you my little rebel? I hope this is your teenage rebellion early." He told the baby he held as he walked

"Nah, she's Atsuko 2." Fuu laughed. The 10 year old brunette elbowed her in the side. "Ow!"

"Shut up." The youngest muttered.

"Both of you behave." Kushina warned them. "Do I have to get annoyed?"

Both girls opened their mouths to speak but Naruto cut them off before they said a word, rather avoiding his mother's fury the second time around. He did not want her mad at him two days in a row. "The answer you two are looking for is no, if you want to keep your dignity, unless you'd like to be spanked by Mother, in public. And Fuu, Mitsuko being like Atsuko would be actually a relief."

"Not like we live here but I get it." Fuu grumbled.

…..

' _Well this is going to go well._ ' Naruko thought to herself, sealing the sword with her battle suit as she snuck through the small vessel. Natsu was out sneaking through the ship too, given he could fight efficiently with his bare hands given Naruto had drilled it into him to not become reliant on one specific skill, having also taught him basic stealth which was very useful. It also helped that these things flew very stably, he wasn't getting motion sickness.

She disappeared into the system of magic conducting pipes above the corridor and a few moments later, a pair of guards came walking down the hall. Complications. As they passed under her, the pink dyed blonde let her lower body fall silently. 3. 2. 1.

Her feet locked around one's head and she pulled one leg back, pushing the other down and snapped the soldier's neck.

One down.

Letting go of the pipes, she dropped in front of the alarmed soldier, landing in a crouch. In a flash, she latched onto his armor and swung herself, turning him around and catching him in the same hold Naruto had used on Tsukiko when they first trained after the Blood Dragons returned. In one swift move, she wrenched up and broke his neck before he could make a sound. Both dead. She dropped the corpse.

Stealth was quickly going to become rendered pointless, so she had to make the most of the element of surprise while it lasted.

Seeing two more guards, Naruko hurled shuriken into their backs, killing them with the force she put into the throws. She glided silently through the ship. Running into another pair, she kicked their helmet mouthpieces in and strangled the two of them until their lungs gave out and they ceased to live. Now she'd reached the place where she presumed those not on patrol duty spent their free time.

Not for long.

Unsealing Naruto's Tsuba Straight Sword, the blonde dropped from the rafters and landed in the middle of the table and slashed open their throats with a kunai. The kunai was then buried in the skull of another and Naruko unsheathed the blade, channeling her Wind Nature chakra into the sword to make it sharper.

A small white blue edge appeared on the weapon's edge and she cut through the spears the soldiers tried to use to block, taking them down with a few strokes each. The last few dropped to a spinning slash. She was far from a master with a sword but she could manage with it. Heading to what was presumably the control centre for the ship. There was a singular pilot.

The blade burst from his chest as she pulled him from the chair and impaled him from behind as the others of her group came in, following Natsu, looking at the man's face. The Ice Dragon Queen Slayer locked her left arm around his throat, still holding the hilt of the sword with her right. "How do I fly this thing and how much longer to the Royal City?"

"I-I'll never tell you!" The pilot cried out in pain as she ripped the sword out.

"Try again."

"O-Okay, the Royal City is about 3 hours away, we were due to arrive at midday!" He managed to get out.

"And how do I pilot this airship?" She enquired, unaffected by his pain.

"O-Over my dead body!"

Naruko dropped the sword and put her right hand on the back of his helmet, replying to his refusal to tell her calmly,

"That's the idea."

And she twisted his head sharply, snapping his neck and letting the pilot drop to the ground, dead as a doornail. She cleaned off the sword and sealed it back with her battle suit. The whole time, her face remained neutral. Being tortured by one's own father did that.

Flashback

" _Tell me Naruko, where is your camp?!" Minato demanded angrily, his eldest daughter shackled by chains to the floor and ceiling of the Interrogation Division Headquarters. In agony from the pain inflicted on her, she spat blood in his face._

" _Never, you bastard!"_

" _I am your father!" He yelled in her face._

" _A father loves their child, all I ever was to you was a way to bring the Sharingan back into your bloodline! You were going to marry me off to Sasuke the day I turned 16!" She screamed back._

 _The older blonde sighed and signalled for the most twisted of the Leaf's Torture Unit, worse than even Ibiki and Anko, to come in. He put his hand on her cheek and tilted her head up to look at him, her resentful gaze meeting his regretful blues. She was still so young, only 17, so beautiful, yet she was going to be tortured in the worst way possible._

" _You're right, I was. But you weren't just a way to get the Sharingan back, you were my little girl, my princess Naruko. And that is why I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no other choice."_

 _He walked away. And she looked after him. Panic entered her voice "What do you mean by that?!"_

 _He didn't look back._

" _I'm sorry princess."_

 _The torture specialists closed in on her. All the tools came out and she screamed out loud when the first procedure started. But she didn't crack until they started on emotional torture, the third and worst variant of torture._

" _FATHER! PLEASE, DAD, MAKE THEM STOP! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT! DADDY!"_

 _But he didn't come back. And she was broken. Over and over._

Flashback End

Naruko shook off the sudden memory sat in the chair and scanned over the controls, reflexively doing up her top button for the security it gave her. She had always tried to wear conservative clothes since she was rescued from the Leaf after being tortured, she hated exposing her skin, the scarred flesh. It was a permanent reminder of what her biological father had subjected her to.

"You killed them all?!" Came from Lucy. "Why would you do that?! I thought legal guilds didn't kill!"

"Before I was a wizard, I was a shinobi, I helped, hurt, reclaimed, stole, revealed secrets, told lies, saved people and killed for a living since I was 12."

With that she pushed one of the sliders forward. The craft lurched and went into a vertical dive and she commented emotionlessly, "This may be a bad time to mention that I never took driving lessons."

"You think?" Natsu groaned, trying to stop himself tossing his cookies. Naruko shrugged, unable to care, and righted the ship, before sending them rocketing towards the capital of Edolas at high speeds with another try, throwing everyone back. She slowed it down again and sent them flying in a single circle before saying,

"Sue me."

"I think I will." The Fire Dragon Prince remarked grimly. "Your driving totally sucks!"

Without looking away from the controls, the 21 year old replied. "My driving experience consists only of this Natsu."

"Then why are you driving?!" Lucy yelled at her, trying to keep her eyes off the dead pilot.

"I have the best perception, reflexes and reaction time." Naruko stated calmly, ignoring everyone else complaining about her being the one to drive. "And I don't have mood swing issues or motion sickness."

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW?!" Lucy yelled.

"And I care why?"

No response. No one could answer that.

' _Naive, she has no idea how horrific life can be, I would know better than most. I was damaged goods when the others found me, there was nothing those freaks didn't take from me other than my soul. The bastards took my techniques, my secrets, my mind, even my body._ '

…..

The seal on Naruto's glowed bright red and he gritted his teeth. His eyes began to burn, slowly and painfully building. Clawing at his eyes, he growled in pain as his knees buckled under the growing pain.

Tsukiko turned to face him and put her small hands on his shoulders, slipping into Dragon Tongue unconsciously in her worry. " _Oniisan, dō shimashita ka?!_ "

" _Watashi no me wa... Sonohi irai, kono yō ni moete imasen._ " He hissed. The blonde 11 year old turned to her mother and cried panickedly,

" _Haha, nanika o shi nasai!_ "

Kushina shook her head, not understanding a word the pair said. "English Tsuki."

" _Watashi wa hanashite imasu…_ Help Big Brother, he says his eyes are burning!"

The youngest child realised she was speaking Dragon Tongue halfway through her sentence and switched back to English. Their mother, now able to understand her, moved towards Naruto and examined the seal. ' _This is a chakra seal to stop Naruto activating his eyes, but it's served its purpose while his eyes healed, now they're trying to activate again and it's deflecting the chakra, causing a buildup that could implode them._ '

Performing a rapid chain of seals, the redhead pressed her palm against the seal and made a single handed Tiger sign, exclaiming, "Chakra Seal Release!"

The buildup of chakra in his eyes exploded out from them, knocking her back with the release. Tsukiko looked up from where she had pressed herself from her brother's chest.

" _Ani, anata no me!_ "

Slowly, Naruto looked up at Kushina, Fuu and Atsuko. His eyes opened fully and they saw the complete Sharingan, all three tomoe, in his right eye and, the six tomoe silver-grey Rinnegan in his left eye. His visual prowess had returned. Naruto himself reveled in the return of his full chakra-based powers.

" _Saigo ni…_ "

Looking down at his adorable little sister, he wrapped her up in his embrace as he rose to his feet. The blonde girl just nuzzled her head against his side and smiled, eyes closed in happiness. His Rinnegan seemed to pulse for a moment and royal purple chakra burst from his empty sleeve, forging into a skeletal arm and he stroked Tsukiko's hair with his new hand.

"I see you have your ocular powers back Naruto." Kushina remarked. "If I'm not mistaken, that's Susanoo."

"It is."

Fuu was pointing at his left eyes and a bit speechless. "That's… how… You have a Rinnegan?!"

"The final evolution of my left eye, courtesy of being Indra's reincarnate." Naruto nodded in confirmation. Upon releasing his sister, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a glove that went nearly to his elbow and had three non-magnetic metal clasps on it. Folding his right sleeve correctly, he pulled the glove on over his skeletal chakra hand, doing up the clasps. Now he had his entire right arm covered, the sleeve tucked into the glove.

Now he looked up at Kushina. "Sadly, this is as far as you go Mother."

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"I need you to take Mitsuko and Atsuko and keep them safe, the Royal City is likely to turn into a kill-box between me, Tsukiko, Fuu, the others and the Royal Army. So I can't let you come any further, I need you away from the battlefield and those two safe."

He answered, pulled Mitsuko off his back and handing her over to his mother.

"Are you implying that I can't fight?"

"No, it's that together me and Naruko blew up the moon with a missed collaboration, that kind of firepower causes major collateral damage. Get them safe, and stay with them, we'll find you when this probable bloodbath is over." He reasoned. "Now go."

Grudgingly, Kushina saw his point. With his kind of powers, he was likely to get a lot of people in the crossfire. Putting the baby on her back, she picked up Atsuko and took off for her estimated minimum safe distance, approximately a few dozen miles away.

"Let's get this done." Naruto declared. Elderstar vanished from his back in a swirl of black.

The three burst into a fast run, speeding to the Royal City.

…..

"We're here."

Naruko's announcement got the attention of everyone. Now having figured out all the controls, she steadily landed the airship in the courtyard of the Royal Palace. Getting up, she walked through to the guard room where everyone had taken up camp after Natsu cleared the vessel of dead bodies while she was flying it.

"We've probably not for long before they realise we're not guards, so here's the plan now. We sneak out of this airship, take the guards out _quietly_ and slip into the castle, find the king and hold him hostage until we get what we came for." Everyone nodded, and got to their feet. The older blonde held up her hand to stop Wendy and the cats. "You three stay here."

"And why do you insist we have to?" Carla raised an eyebrow.

"I am trained to kill an army with my hands alone and I have access to my full chakra-based powers too, Natsu's been taught to use _Alttinin Skay_ to debilitate opponents quickly, I've been teach Alicya Krav Maga so she can fight efficiently without her magic, and Lucy can somehow still use her magic. Wendy, without your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, you're fairly vulnerable given you haven't been trained to take on massive forces like me and Natsu have and due to your build too. Despite being a Dragon Slayer, you're not all that durable, Natsu has the blood of the Fire Dragon King running in him. Igneel could take hits from most dragons and shrug them off and that ability has been passed down to his Slayer, Grandeeney didn't really have endurance in a fight. I need you to be as safe as possible, so stay here with Happy and Carla."

With that, the four headed out of the ship.

As they opened the door to the airship Naruko pulled out a handful of shuriken and hurled them the moment she saw the guards. The blades embedded themselves in the necks of the soldiers and the three close combat users ran straight at the remaining ones. Natsu made the first strike, cartwheeling into a soldier, kicking him in the face, following it by nailing him between his knee and elbow.

Naruko broke one's arm by twisting it sharply, then threw him into Alicya's range, who dislocated his knee with quick technique she'd taught the bluenette. At Lucy's instruction, Taurus joined the fight, swinging his battleaxe with gusto.

In an instant, about a hundred guards poured out of the castle with long range magic weapons and took up positions on the battlements. A familiar voice rang out and stopped them.

"Give up the fight, or your daughter dies Naruko Flame."

The Jinchuuriki turned around slowly to see Erza Knightwalker holding a sword to Wendy's throat. An apologetic look was on the Sky Dragon Slayer's face. "I'm so sorry, they came in before I could do anything!"

"Silence!" The Edolas captain struck Wendy over the head with the pommel of her sword and put the blade back against her throat. Naruko dropped the kunai in her hand and stood up straight with her hands raised in the air. As one of the guards cuffed them behind her back, she regarded Knightwalker in cold anger.

"Strike my daughter again, and I will kill you slowly." She promised, affirming the assumption that Wendy was her child for Edolas Erza.

"Since you're so attached to your brat, she can watch you be tortured for information on Fairy Tail."

Edolas Erza shoved Wendy, who too had her hands chained behind her back, at Naruko. The 12 year old buried her face in her 'mother's midsection, crying. As they were dragged away, the group saw Knightwalker kneeling before the cats and saying,

" _Great Exceeds, I am honoured to welcome you home._ "

The captives were escorted down below the palace, down for the dungeons. Natsu and Alicya were thrown in one cell, Lucy in another and Naruko and Wendy in a third cell. Only the last two still had restraints inside their cell, Wendy was shackled to the back wall, Naruko in the middle of the 10 by 10 metre cell, chains pulled taut from the side walls, attached to the cuffs around her wrists.

Of course, their weapons were taken away, even Lucy's keys and left on the desk at the end of the corridor, 15 or so metres away from the closest of them.

Knightwalker came into the cell and everyone realised why only those two were chained up. She'd brought torture tools, magically powered by the look of the Lacrimas built into them. The blonde dyed pink looked up emotionlessly at the doppelganger of Erza, stating calmly, "You will never break me Knightwalker."

"I don't have to." The cruel redhead smirked, and stabbed an electric cattle prod of sorts into Naruko's stomach, electrocuting her. "I enjoy torture, not the getting of answers itself!"

The eldest daughter of Atlas Flame didn't even flinch. Erza tried again. Still no reaction. She kept trying for half an hour, going through every tool she had brought, yet Naruko just stared emotionlessly at her, as if not feeling the pain. Electricity, heat, cuts, bruises, taunts, nothing worked on the blonde. Frustrated, Knightwalker punched Naruko in the face. "How is it that you don't react to anything?!"

The Ice Dragon Queen Slayer stared emotionlessly into her eyes.

"Once you have been tortured by those under the command of your biological father, gone through every kind of hell because of them, physical, psychological, emotional, once you have had _everything_ taken from you, your techniques, your secret, your mind, your own body broken down and abused, a person loses their ability to feel any kind of torture. I lost everything except my soul to the man who was supposed to be my father, _everything but_ my soul."

Edolas Erza's face contorted in disgust, awed by the cruelty Naruko had just described. "He had people do _every_ kind of torture to you? This biological father of yours sounds like an interesting man, to do that to his own daughter."

"And he had the balls to call me his little girl, his little princess." She confirmed. "That is why you can never break me, because there's nothing you can do that I haven't already had to suffer through. So you're wasting your time, you won't get any pleasure from this."

"Yes, yes I am wasting my time here. I guess I'll just leave you here."

With that, she unlocked Wendy from the wall, then the blonde from her chains, and then grabbed Alicya, leaving the dungeon dragging the True God Slayer by the cuff on her wrists. Naruko forced her bleeding and bruised body up and leant against the wall.

"You shouldn't be moving." Wendy advised her. In response, Naruko channeled a small amount of Kuramos' pure chakra and healed all of her injuries within seconds, steam rising from the cuts as they sealed without scars and the bruises faded away into nothing.

"I'm fine."

"Did your dad really have his people take even…" She nodded at Lucy when she asked.

"Yes, _everything_. Suffice to say Naruto was very angry when he found me after a couple months. He razed a third of the village to the ground, burned every military building, cut down every shinobi he came across. But that's in the past, I can't change it, but I can spare you guys it." Naruko explained. "Since we're playing 21 Truths, who wants to ask the next question?"

Everyone smiled a little at her casual joke.

Wendy asked her question a little tentatively, "Why did you let that Erza think I was your daughter?"

Icy blue met brown. "Because that's how I see you, _Watashi no Ko Tenryū_. Sure, Naruto is the one who gave you that name, but I always found it as a term of endearment for your, beyond sisterly. You're a daughter to me, even if you don't feel that way."

"But you only…"

"Protected you, clothed you, taught you, held you when you were scared, picked you up when you fell, confronted you when you scraped your knee, gave you love?" A hesitant nod from Wendy. "I don't know about you Wendy, but that sounds a lot like a mother to me. I don't want to try to take Grandeeney's place, but I do think of you as my daughter."

The young girl smiled with tears in her eyes and snuggled against Naruko's chest. "I can have two mothers, that's how being a Dragon Slayer works. But what was the name Naruto gave me again?"

"It was ' _Watashi no Ko Tenryū_ '. It's Dragon Tongue, and translates to 'my Little Sky Dragon'." Naruko told her, wrapping her arms around her surrogate daughter. "In any case, Mitsuko is Naruto's child, not mine, so there was free spot for a daughter but I think you filled it Wendy."

"I got a question!" Natsu called out from his cell. "What's my name and what does it mean?"

"Naruto's name for you is ' _Wakai Ōji_ ' and it means 'Young Prince'. Fitting, given you are Igneel's son and Naruto serves Igneel, his king."

"Now I've got a question, who wants out of here?" Naruko smiled, standing up with Wendy still latched onto her side.

Gently pulling the 12 year old off herself for the moment, Naruko Sparta-kicked the barred door of her cell into the wall opposite. Walking out of the cell, free as a bird, she inquired, "Who's next?"

Using her full draconic strength, she ripped the doors off the other two cells, releasing Natsu and Lucy.

At that moment, a guard appeared at the end of the corridor. In a blur, Naruko coated her hand in a golden chakra scalpel and slashed the guard's throat without leaving a wound, then slammed his head into the wall. Looking up at the others, she assured them. "He's not dead, but he won't be talking for about a week, I severed his vocal chords."

Naruko then unsealed her white battle suit and the sword she borrowed from Naruto, quickly changing into the more durable and better still, undamaged clothes, securing the sword sheath with a specialised loop like Itachi had on his leather jacket. She left her damaged clothes, the black jacket, orange shorts, thigh high stockings and tall boot style sandals in the cell.

Then she went after Knightwalker, Wendy close behind her.

…..

"And it is on this day, I make a most solemn promise to you! I will bring you even more power, so that you may live in abundance!"

King Faust of Edolas finished his speech was he drove his staff into the Lacrima in the plaza, making small fragments fall the ground. Naruto watched them fall and when they hit the ground, his anger reared like a snake. Small ribbons of lightning chirped from his hand as he made to run straight at Faust and drive his Chidori through the man's chest for daring to proclaim his family as power for Edolas. A pair of small arms wrapped around his torso.

"Don't! You've gotta stay strong, wait until it's time!"

His little sister was in front of him, looking up with tearful sapphire eyes, pleading him not to do it. " _Oniisan, onegaishimasu!_ "

With a growl of reluctance, he stopped the building jutsu and knelt down. He kissed Tsukiko on the head and held her close to his chest with both arms, flesh and Susanoo, whispering into her hair,

" _Sate, anata no tame dake ni, Imōto._ "


	11. Who You Were Meant To Be

"So you're telling me the Lacrima in the plaza is only a couple of wizards?" Gajeel questioned.

"Gray, Mirajane and Erza." Tsukiko nodded. "I know their presences well, that's them."

"You're kidding!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You doubt my _Imōto_ , Son of Metalicana?"

"Her, no. Your mental state? Definitely. Metalicana taught me that anyone with the look you have in your eyes, that look of hatred for the world, life itself, is dangerous, no matter their power."

" **Do not** speak as if you know anything about me! Son of a dragon or not, you cannot claim to know the Curse of the Hellfire Dragon!" Naruto snarled in return, darkness radiating slightly from the Yin Seal on his left palm.

"Then spill!" The Iron Dragon Slayer retorted, his right forearm and hand turning into scales of metal.

" _Jūbun'na! Oniisan,_ save your anger, _-go de sore ga hitsuyō ni narimasu!_ " Tsukiko interjected pleadingly, putting herself between the pair before they took it any further. Naruto immediately subsided his Shadow Style upon hearing her switch languages twice. His little sister only switched multiple times unconsciously if she was emotionally stretched.

"How come you can use your magic here Gajeel?" Fuu inquired. In response, he held up a bottle of dull red pills.

"Mystogan gave me these, apparently he's from this crazy world. These pills create an internal magic system, you produce the magic instead of drawing it in so you can use your magic here once you take one. Apparently the King had these developed but his mad scientists couldn't stabilise them. Mystogan managed it and now they're fully workable."

Opening the bottle, he pour three pills out and handed one to Tsukiko and Fuu, holding back the one meant for Naruto. "How do I know you won't go full loco if I give you this thing? I've heard about your dark state from my old man, cautious bugger he was, he warned me you were able to access the darkest Dragon Slayer form."

"Metalicana taught you well. If you're referring to my Dragon Rage, I've only ever voluntarily used it twice, the last time I had no other choice." Naruto told him. "As to the rampage part, I was a soldier for most of this life, I can stick to a plan."

Gajeel handed the pill over. The three Dragon Slayers took them and within moments felt their magic return. Naruto's left hand transformed into hellfire around a black skeleton and his eyes blazed nightmarish crimson once more.

" **Mōichido.** " He growled in Dragon's voice.

Fuu tossed glob of plasma between her hands to test her powers, Tsukiko ignited a small dancing flame in the centre of her palm and extinguished it. Gajeel stepped up to Naruto and got in his face, glaring at the Dragon Slayer 2 years his senior.

"Let's get something straight, I don't trust you, and not just 'cause you smell like pain and hatred to me, with regret and self-hatred in there too. I trust your little sister because she's the one who showed me we don't have to let the past define us. So I'm following her, not you Flame. Metalicana told me a bit about you, and not just the part about you being able to access Dragon Rage. He also told me Divine Dragon Slayers, like you and your dad, turn out one of two ways. They either end up the kind of person to sacrifice themselves, or they become harbingers of death and destruction. You might want to keep that in mind, and figure out which one you are 'cause from where I'm standing, you're dancing back and forth over that line."

Naruto's hand returned to flesh and his eyes changed back to stormy blue. "If I have to become a harbinger in order to protect what I love, then become one I will. I will do anything to protect them, even if it's from myself. And I couldn't care less if you trust me, you're not my brother, father, teacher, friend or child, you're my cousin at most and only through Metalicana."

"The misfortune of being born into a generation alongside each other huh?"

"You said it, Son of Iron."

"Let's get going before I kick your ass, Son of Hellfire."

"You would try."

With that, Naruto turned about and headed back to the plaza. On the way, Gajeel's less annoying Edolas counterpart joined them and explained how Dragon Slayer Magic was capable of many things in Edolas, including reversing the effect of the Anima. By the time they reached the visible Lacrima, they were filled in. without turning around, the eldest issued the commands.

"Fuu, turn Erza, Mirajane and Gray back to their previous state, Tsukiko, locate the rest of Magnolia, I'll make sure the guards don't call for help, Redfox, do what Metalicana taught you so well."

"If you mean bust some skulls, I'll gladly humour you." The Iron Dragon Slayer smirked, cracking his knuckles as he made his way to the guards.

Fuu spawned a pair of wings from her tailbone and went up into the air fast whilst Gajeel headed into the fray. Performing a chain of seals, Naruto activated a familiar sound barrier. "Reverb Cube."

No sound escaped it. By the time Gajeel was done with the soldiers, he'd shackled them to the ground with iron restraints and Fuu was atop the Lacrima, building up a mass of plasma around her hand.

"Plasma Dragon Spear!"

With the loud cry, the mint haired Plasma Dragon Slayer drove condensed the mass of plasma into a searing spike around her hand and drove it into the giant blue crystal. It began to glow the colour of her magic and it became intangible as she leapt off it. In a flash of light, it reverted into the three wizards.

Steam rose from their bodies as Gray, Erza and Mirajane got to their feet. The Iron Dragon Slayer, ever impatient, yelled at them.

"You're free, now look alive people, we gotta get outta here before people find us!"

For lack of a better option while they recovered, Gajeel threw Gray over his shoulder and grabbed Erza by the arm, dragging them off, followed by Fuu flying out of the cube with her wings and the Takeover Wizard in her grasp. They stopped a couple hundred metres away in a back alley. The Flames dropped down like the ninjas they were.

Not willing to wait, Naruto slapped Erza across the face lightly and she jumped to alertness in a second. "Wha…"

Gray and Mira recovered too within a minute.

"Short version, the King of Edolas, a parallel dimension, opened a portal and sucked up the entirety of Magnolia except Slayers and Heartfilia. Now we're about to locate the rest of the Lacrima that is our hometown, send it back through another portal and get back ourselves, with everyone from Earthland." Fuu explained, shushing Naruto given he wasn't the most tolerant of people.

Gajeel flicked a pill into each of their mouths when they dropped open, making them swallow them by reflex and granting them access to magic. "Trust me, you're gonna need those, they let you use magic here 'cause otherwise you can't."

The three accepted the explanations pretty quickly. They were about to head out when Mirajane caught Naruto by his Susanoo arm and held him back for a moment. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

' _Here we go._ ' He thought to himself. The stormy eyed Dragon Slayer looked up his fellow whitehead.

"Your memories has been acting up again haven't they?"

"Yes." Naruto replied after a moment of silence. "More than ever, if anything."

"You can't keep avoid the problem forever Naruto. You may not believe me, but trust me when I say that your family aren't the only ones who've noticed how you look at your daughter. I see the way you wince whenever you see her, I also see how you shift and become more aggressive when someone mentions Yugito. Everything related to her causes you pain." She pointed out.

A pause.

"Is it that obvious?"

Mirajane smiled at him gently, holding his face in her hands. "No, you hide it well, I just know you well enough to notice these things. I remember what we had for a while, don't you?"

"We fell in love while Yugito and I split up for a year and a half. I remember, I fell for you, the devil you were, because you understood what it was like to be forced from your home, you saw past what most can't." He smiled too, if only sadly. "But that's the past, I can't love again, people will only get hurt if I do."

"I know, Naruko told me what happened with Yugito and Hanabi."

"Hanabi's death was the final push, the fire that burned down the bridge back to the light for me. I loved her, but I don't think it was romantic, I don't know what it was, and I never will."

He looked her straight in the eyes, like he had when he used to do at sunsets. Back when he was 15, and she 13. "I've noticed too. The way you look at Itachi, hell, the way he looks at you. You're falling for him, I know because I saw you fall for me. Don't hold yourself back because he's my friend, no, my brother. I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy, and Itachi, for everything he's given up, everything he's lost, deserves to have some happiness too."

He looked down and closed his eyes. "We loved, we kissed, we did everything, went all the way, but it wasn't meant to be. Like I said, you deserve better than to long for me when I'll never love another woman romantically again. You deserve happiness that I could never give you."

Old feelings, love for Mirajane, bubbled to the surface and he embraced them for once.

"I will always love you Mira, but I'm not the one for you."

"I know." Mirajane whispered. "But it was nice to know what true love felt like, even though it wasn't meant to be. I guess this is my way of letting go of what we had, even though I love you still."

Then she closed her eyes, and kissed him.

It was gentle, tender, unlike their previous passionate liplocks from 6 years ago. And it wasn't one sided, they were both in it equally. They both knew what it was. A gesture of letting go. One last kiss, one last time.

A kiss of goodbye.

Naruto and Mirajane pulled away slowly, and both smiled. Then they let go verbally, with one last use of their affectionate nicknames.

"I'll always love you, my Hellion."

"As will I, my Dark Angel."

As they went their separate directions, they didn't look over their shoulders, solitary tears rolling down one cheek for both of them.

In his heart, Naruto finally felt a shard of solace for one of his many regrets.

' _If only it were so easy to let you go Hanabi, but you were my most beloved student, the one I was closest to out of all those I have taught. My Firework Dragon Slayer, my lioness, fierce and kind. Hinata wasn't the only one to love you, I did too._ '

He thought to himself, the bittersweet love he'd never know what it was. Had it been familial, or otherwise, he'd never know. Not now that she was gone.

Tsukiko slipped into step beside him, having stayed at a respectful distance, allowing him and Mira their privacy.

' _How'd your jailbreak go?_ '

…..

' _There's been a complication_.' Naruko replied mentally, racing down the corridors, Wendy following her closely.

' _Elaborate._ '

' _Knightwalker took Alicya when she left the dungeon, I'm going after her now._ '

' _Don't delay any more that you avoid. Even with my full powers at my disposal, I can't storm a castle alone. Mystogan provided Redfox with pills that enable us to use magic here, I have 6._ ' Naruto responded to her.

' _Alright. We're going to need 5 of those once I get Alicya._ ' Seeing her target ahead, she quickly added. ' _We'll talk soon, I found them._ '

Drawing the sword, Naruko hurled a pair of shuriken at Knightwalker's hands, making her release the spear that she was dangling Alicya over the side of the battlement with, the same one she'd fought with before. Seizing the links of the chain between the cuffs around Alicya's wrists with her right hand, she kicked Edolas Erza in the face. Then in the side, stomach and leg, whilst balancing on the one foot, gritting her teeth with the strain on her right arm from the maneuver.

The Second Magic Warfare Unit Captain regained her spear and thrust at Naruko with it. She managed to catch it on Tsuba Straight Sword but it stopped a mere inch from her body. And her arm was shaking.

' _Damn._ '

More spear thrusts. More hazardous blocks. ' _I can't fight like this._ '

Scoring a shallow cut across the bridge of Knightwalker's nose, she kicked the redhead in the face again. Leaning the sword against the low wall, Naruko kicked the side of it forcefully, snapping the blade cleanly a foot from the hilt. Taking the hilt of the sword, she stabbed it in front of her right hand, then let go of the chains. Alicya was anchored to the outside of the castle wall temporarily.

Leaning around another four-bladed spear thrust, Naruko called out,

"Wendy, get Alicya!"

Leaning down under a high swing of the spear's shaft, the blonde grabbed the snapped off blade of the sword, ignoring how it it cut into her palm with the slightly safer grip she had on the blade. Blood dripped from her left hand. Flicking it in Knightwalker's eyes, she kicked her midsection and used her as an object to swing around, throwing the redhead away from Alicya. Rotating her grip on the blade, Naruko hurled it at the Edolas woman while she was getting up, pressing her back.

As her new second mother performed a spinning kick to the Royal Army Captain's back, Wendy leaned over the side and grasped her fellow bluenette's hands, slowly managing to pull her back up onto the walkway.

Seeing Alicya safe, Naruko slammed Edolas Erza into a pillar, span in a circle and kicked her through it, letting her fall to the next level of the battlements. Looking down at the fallen Captain, she spoke.

"You are strong Knightwalker, but you are scum, because you have no regard or respect for life. That is why you can't beat me, I'm cold but I still respect life, despite taking it so much."

She turned away and walked swiftly over to her two charges, helping them up. "We have to move. If our last battle was any indication, Knightwalker recovers quickly."

The pair nodded. At that moment, the two missing Exceeds appeared, their wings fully functional.

"Happy, Carla!" Wendy exclaimed with relief.

Naruko was much more reserved.

"Take Alicya and Wendy, I can fly by myself even without magic."

The bipedal cats picked up the blue haired girls and started to fly off. Naruko dived over the ledge and activated her Six Paths Sage Mode, taking flight alongside them. Then the sky was full of Exceeds.

"PURSUE THE FALLENS, DO NOT ALLOW THEM TO ESCAPE BY THE ORDER OF OUR BELOVED QUEEN, MEEEEOOOOW!" One particular cat that looked suspiciously like Ichiya of Blue Pegasus yelled, brandishing his sword.

Naruko's senses went crazy and she grabbed both girls hands, pulling them as she dived again, getting below the battlements as what appeared to be cannons rolled into sight and the operators sounded off as Faust, on his balcony, roared.

"INITIATE CODE ETD RIGHT AWAY!"

The cannons fired and the Exceed armada was caught in a sphere. They were then turned into a massive cat shaped Lacrima.

' _ **Damn, that escalated quickly.**_ ' Kuramos commented from inside her mind. ' _ **In any case, the flying cats won't be an annoyance anymore. You'd think two was enough.**_ '

Naruko didn't respond, just flew away from the castle as fast as she could, the two Exceeds following her with their Aera: Max Speed. ' _Naruto, I hope you've found the Lacrima._ '

' _Tsukiko just pinpointed it. It's on a large island, the second highest one, we're headed there now._ '

' _Any distinguishing features?_ '

' _How about the titanic Lacrima on it?_ ' Came the sarcastic reply. ' _In all seriousness, it's almost level with the highest island._ '

' _We are having a talk when this is over._ ' She told him firmly.

' _Fine, get here._ '

…..

Flashback

 _A noise made the Blood Dragons jump to their feet, battle ready._

" _Perimeter breach, east side." Naruko said mechanically, the only way she knew how after being rescued from torture a few months ago._

 _Hinata subtly activated her Byakugan at the same time the boys activated their Sharingans. Three chakra signatures, about 400 metres away. One was small, female but the other two were moderate and male. All the chakras had the same kind of flow._

 _A voice rang out._

" _Big Sister! Where are you?!"_

 _Hinata brought a hand to her mouth._

" _Lady Hanabi, it isn't wise to telegraph our position." Came a familiar voice._

" _Neji and Hanabi." Their team medic whispered. "That makes the last one Father, if it's really them."_

 _All but Hinata and Sasuke disappeared into the trees. The hidden Blood Dragons brought out some kind of weapon. Yugito turned her nails into foot long needle claws, Ryuzaki and Ryo created bone swords, Naruko readied her frigid magical powers and Naruto unsheathed his Tsuba from his back._

 _The precautions taken, the Byakugan user got down on her back, raised her hands to her throat as Sasuke poured a vial of blood against his chest and literally fell on his front with eyes closed and sword in hand, and she screamed as if in pain. The sound reverberated across the forest and gained a response._

" _Hinata!"_

 _The voice that was apparently Hinata's little sister cried out and the leaves rustled as the person from which it originated sped through the forest. They burst from the foliage and ran over to Hinata, who was thrashing around on the ground. The apparent Neji went over to Sasuke and checked for a pulse. There was none, given Sasuke had developed the ability to fake his death to such a degree that if they hadn't know he was doing it, his teammates would have fallen for it._

' _Hiashi' broke through the foliage and stopped at the sight, his eldest daughter writhing in pain on the ground and Sasuke Uchiha pitched on his front, motionless and bloody. Hinata went still and her eyes closed slowly as she too slowed her pulse down to a crawl to fool them._

" _We're too late." The Hyūga clan head realised, thoroughly deceived. Hanabi stood up._

 _Naruto dropped down from the trees and pulled the girl against him, sword to her throat, Sasuke seized Neji's wrist and rose up off the ground, his chokuto against the Hyūga's throat and Ryuzaki and Ryo landed either side of Hiashi, leveling their bone blades with his neck._

 _At that moment, Yugito and Naruko dropped down as Hinata returned her body to normal and got to her feet with a hand up from the Two Tails Jinchuuriki._

" _Hinata!"_

 _Her father's surprised exclamation made her look at him. "How can I be sure you aren't here on the Hokage's orders._

" _I would never bring my own daughter to him in order to be tortured for information you would never give up." He replied firmly, despite the weapons at his neck._

" _He's telling the truth."_

 _Sasuke told them, taking his sword away from Neji's throat but didn't release his arm. The Sharingan had the ability to tell if a person was lying, thus he and Naruto could confirm if anyone was lying or telling the truth. There was no deception of any kind in Hiashi._

 _Hanabi rolled her eyes and, despite her captor's own Sharingan, slapped Naruto in the face and kicked him in the groin, making him release her. He looked up at her, grinning at her courage. No one had ever done that to him when he had a sword to their throat._

" _I like you kid, you've got quite a fearless streak. Most people would have panicked when they found themselves with a blade at their neck from out of nowhere." He told her, sheathing the sword. "But if you're not careful, it'll get you killed."_

 _The 11 year old raised an eyebrow and grinned back. "Pft, who's gonna kill me, you?"_

" _Nah, you're too cute, plus Hinata would kill me if I did. Your sister is the devil when she's ticked off."_

" _Naruto, who heals you when you get yourself hurt?" Hinata called with a hint of danger in her sugary sweet voice._

" _Kurami." He called back cheekily, making Yugito slap him round the head. "Ow, abuse!"_

" _How did Mira ever put up with you?"_

 _He smirked again, ruffling Hanabi's hair, much to her annoyance. "She's worse than me, that's how. She's called the She-Devil for a reason."_

" _Just how many of my friends did you go out with while we were broken up?" The Heavenly Flame Dragon Slayer asked._

" _Let's just say Mirajane was the only one that really mattered. Erza didn't like the fact I've killed, Enno only wanted a one night stand and Bisca realised we were all wrong. It was only with Mira I felt anything like this." He turned solemn and serious when Yugito brought up his dating history._

" _Sounds like you've had a difficult social life." Hanabi commented._

" _You could say that."_

Flashback End

Shaking his head to clear the memory flashes away, Naruto looked over the cliff of the floating island. There was a single, massive Exceed coming at them, wearing armor and wielding a massive sword.

"Redfox, you wanted a cat right?"

"Yeah." Gajeel replied, munching on a piece of iron.

"Try this one."

The Iron Dragon Slayer looked over the cliff and smirked. "He's a big one. See you guys in a bit, I'm gonna see if he's worthy of bein' my cat!"

With that, he leapt off the island and fell straight at the First Magic Warfare Unit Captain, Panther Lily. The other members of Fairy Tail looked down at the cackling Dragon Slayer from above.

Erza commented. "He certainly seems to be enthusiastic about getting a cat."

"I think he's a little obsessed." Mirajane giggled in agreement. "He must really want an Exceed partner. Is it a thing for Dragon Slayers?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hell if I know, I left a year after Happy and Carla hatched. In any case, I have a Tailed Beast as a partner, I don't need a flying cat."

"I kinda want one. They're cute don't you think?" Tsukiko smiled, looking pleadingly at her brother.

"As long as they're small, yes, they're cute. As infants anyway. If you want one so bad, I'll take you up to the Extalia over there and we can get you one." He immediately regretted saying that, the way her face lit up so much at that. Why did he keep making these promises?

"Then let's go!"

Naruto looked over at Erza, Mirajane and Fuu. "Hold down the fort over here, we have a flying furball to collect. Besides, we might as well warn them about what happened to their army."

With that he picked up Tsukiko and summoned his wings, taking flight for Extalia. It took but a few minutes to make it there and he landed them in the street leading up to the palace. Immediately, the Exceed people started throwing things at them. Rocks, trash anything they could find.

"Filthy humans!"

"You have no right to step on our sacred soil!"

"Begone foul creatures!"

"Humans are trash beneath our wings!"

Naruto gave up all patience when a stone hit Tsukiko in the head, making her gasp in pain, blood leaking from a cut on her forehead.

" **HUMANS?!** " He roared in rage, a nightmarish crimson avatar of Atlas blazing into life, towering over their buildings, tainted by ebony hellfire. " **YOU DARE CALL US HUMANS?! WE ARE DRAGON SLAYERS!** "

The bipedal cats quaked in fear. The name of Dragon Slayer struck them to their cores, eliciting an oppressive force of terror. The howling flames were melting the pavement, threatening to expand and devour them all. Naruto snarled,

" **Where is your 'almighty' queen? I would speak with her.** "

"I am right here, Hellfire Dragon Slayer."

He looked up to see a regal white Exceed in large garments. The Queen continued.

"You bring death with you, Son of Atlas Flame. Your presence is inviting our doom, I implore you, turn back now."

"You are in danger from Faust, he has crystallised your army into a Lacrima and is seeking to do the same to your entire people. We came here to warn you." Tsukiko explained, blood trickling slowly from the cut on her head.

Naruto laid his hand over her cut on her head and his flames turned warm instead of infernal, healing the wound without a mark in a full 2 minutes which his little sister spent reasoning with the Exceed Queen, Shagotte. His powers faded away now that he had healed his sister.

"I may bring death with me Shagotte, Queen of the Exceeds, but it is to the army Edolas it shall be dealt." He told her.

The white cat, now free of her grandiose garments, stood before him and spoke softly.

"There is much pain in you, Naruto Flame, almost too much to fathom the existence of but for my precognition ability. You are touched by the God of Death himself, and leave it in your wake wherever you use your powers over it. But it is not the entirety of who you have become. I see your future, and it is a dark and lonely path, but there is a light in the darkness. A firework will show you the way."

She turned to Tsukiko. "I see you travelling down your path, it will have pain and heartache, but you will survive it. There is a special someone in your future, their face is hidden from me, but they will be there for you always. Never lose your hope, for if you do, you will lose yourself the way your brother is close to losing himself."

Stepping back, Shagotte finished.

"You came here seeking company child, I will give it to you as an act of faith between Exceed and Dragon Slayer."

A council cat came forth with an egg, much like those Happy and Carla had hatched from. It was pearl white with soft brown markings on it. It was slightly smaller than the ones that hatched in Earthland however, about 2 thirds of this size.

"Care for your new friend well. This egg was born from a storm of light, and is unique, even among the Exceed."

Tsukiko gently took hold of the egg and promised, "I will."

Putting it away in her Requip dimension, the pair headed back to the Lacrima island. Or they would have, if it weren't moving already. A dull bronze chain was buried in the bottom of the Lacrima island, coming from the Royal Palace. And it was swinging it towards Extalia.

With no other option in mind, Naruto exploded with flames from his feet, rocketing at the island. He slammed against it and did his transformation as far as he could, turning his left arm and part of his torso into a black skeleton with raging crimson flames around it. A flapping sound announced the presence of a Legion. The beast slammed into the swinging island alongside Naruto and the riders dismounted, joining him too as his Susanoo arm dissipated.

"You took your time." He told Naruko through gritted teeth.

She replied calmly, as usual. "We were delayed by the firing of the Dragon Chain Cannon, the thing that's attached to the Lacrima."

Mirajane, Erza and Fuu dropped down from the island itself, leaving Gajeel to face Panther Lily. As the island neared collision with Extalia, Erza yelled,

"Brace yourselves!"

With a crash, they hit Extalia, barely holding it back from colliding with the kingdom of the Exceeds.

From within Naruto's seal, the Ten Tails roared. That sound resonated from his body, heard by everyone, human, Dragon Slayer, Legion and Exceed alike. It created a shockwave that rumbled the ground of Extalia, shook the Lacrima charged with Natsu, Wendy and Naruko's magic power, siphoned from them while they were in the cells, and struck fear into Panther Lily. It was the sound of the end of the world. But above all, it reminded the twins of when Naruto nearly lost the Ten Tails.

Flashback

" _ **Ahhhhhhhhh!**_ " _Kurami screamed._

 _Madara's Wood Dragon burst out to the ground and bit into her neck, holding her down. More Wood Dragons burrowed in and out of the earth, punching into the ground of the colossal crater over and over, binding her limbs up and removing any possibility of movement. Madara himself appeared above her and threw 9 seeds down at her. They expanded with a single seal and became massive stakes that rained down, each stabbing through a tail and pinning it to the earth. The Yin Nine Tails was restrained._

" _You'll die for what you made me do to Hanabi!" Naruto screamed, streaking at his grandfather._

 _The Ghost of the Uchiha ran to meet the charge of his tired grandson. His war fan batted Elderstar out of his hand and sent it flying until it stabbed into the dirt a distance away. His Tsuba Straight Sword was similarly disarmed from Naruto's grip and he was swordless. Before the young man could draw a kunai or make a single seal or motion of any kind, Madara summoned his blue Susanoo and used its fist to smash him into the ground. Hard. Again and again the fist crashed down, beating him into the barren land. Talk about down to earth._

 _The chakra skeleton gripped him by the ankle and proceeded to flail him about, swinging him up and down into the ground, rinse and repeat. Adding to the damage, Madara unleashed devastating blows on Naruto as he staggered to his feet. A demolishing punch to the face, a bomb of a kick to his ribs and even a clothesline that sent him flipping were in the dozens of blows. Each strike was calculated, measured and disciplined. Within 5 minutes the white haired Rinnegan user was falling to his hand and knees under the pain and tiredness. Then Madara truly struck._

" _Wood Style: Crucifixion!"_

 _A cross of sturdy wood rose from the ground and vines lashed around his wrists, ankles, waist and neck, pulling him tight against it. A chakra rod spouted from his hand and Madara drove through Naruto's. A second pierced his back, through the cross itself, and a third past his dangling feet. Purple chakra chains formed, shackling him to the wooden structure. They formed a cross over his chest, around his neck and wrapped his arms and legs tight to the wood, coming from the 4 rods. Kurami could only watch in terror as her Jinchuuriki was crucified._

 _The black haired man slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach, the Rinnegan blazing in his eyes. Gakidō activated, used to drain his remaining chakra. Then, with no alternative,_ that _chakra began to surface slowly. The mighty chakra of the Ten Tails came from Naruto's navel and was directed by Madara to, bit by bit, reform the Ten Tails in the outside world. A mile or two away, his twin collapsed, clutching her body as it all emitted a painful orange glow from under her skin._

" _Naruko, what's wrong?!" Hinata cried, a hand reaching the blonde's shoulder. Her fearful voice whispered quietly._

" _Naruto! What's Grandfather doing to him?"_

 _Back the long distance away, the extraction of the Ten Tails had begun. Ever so slowly the primordial beast was reforming. All Kurami could do was watch, cry and scream._

" _ **Stop! Stop it! You're killing him you monster, just stop it!**_ "

 _Madara's unreadable eyes came to fall on the pinned Tailed Beast. There was no pity in those rippled eyes, nor regret, hesitation or mercy. He didn't seem to care that he was killing his own blood._

" _I would rather not have to do this Nine Tails but I will not stop my plan because the Ten Tails happens to be in my grandson. If Obito had been smarter and not impatient, I would not have to hurt my grandchildren at all. Alas, they weren't born soon enough for me to take them in."_

" _ **Bull! You're just a heartless monster and certainly no savior! Just stop hurting him for Father's sake! Don't you even care about your family, you sick bastard?!**_ "

 _The Rinnegan bore her slitted eyes. The eyes of her father were being used to torture one of the few non-Tailed Beasts she loved. It disgusted and horrified her to no end!_

" _I told you, I will not stop. And are those tears I see Nine Tails?"_

 _She continued to scream at him, crying the whole time as the Ten Tails was drained out of its host, the nigh infinite chakra making him convulse turbulently and cry out in pain over and over._

Flashback End

"It won't end this way!" Naruko declared activating her Nine Tails Chakra Mode, enhancing her already great strength. Naruto agreed vehemently.

"Not again, **never again! We failed one world, we won't fail another!** "

A streak flew across the sky, slamming into the rock of the oncoming island. It was Carla.

"I'm not about to let either of my homes be destroyed!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled passionately, slamming into the rock. More rainbow streaks rose up into the sky and flew at the island of the now glowing purple Lacrima. More Exceeds slammed into the island and pushed. Soon enough, every Exceed in Extalia was pushing alongside the Fairy Tail members.

"Even with the entire Exceed race behind them, do your comrades really think they can stop what's about to happen?!" Panther Lily yelled at the son of Metalicana, crossing fists with him once more, his sword and armor long since broken away. "A new age is about to come about for the people of Edolas, but we won't see it because we'll be dead!"

Gajeel socked the Elfman sized black cat in the jaw and kicked his legs from under him. "If I've learned anything since Tsukiko kicked my ass and I joined because of her, it's that with Fairy Tail, nothing's impossible!"

Flashback

" _It ends here Black Steel Gajeel." The Blue Flame Dragon Slayer stated, standing ready in front of him, as he laughed, covered in his Iron Dragon Scales._

" _Oh you don't know how right you are, Angel Dragon Tsukiko!" He clapped his hands together and declared, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…"_

 _His right arm turned into a 20 metre long sword, raised above his head. With a battle cry he swung it down as Tsukiko slid her legs apart, ignited her hands and swiped them in a circle, directing her own attack to counter his. Gigantic iron blade clashed with dragon avatar of sapphire flames._

" _Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"_

" _Sapphire Inferno: Dragon Wing Explosion!"_

 _The resulting explosion threw him through the wreckage of Phantom Lord's Mecha, through many walls and creating a crater in the arm of the Mecha he finished in. He couldn't move. In a few minutes, Tsukiko was walking down the arm towards him. She stopped beside him._

" _Oh bugger off kid! How you even did that I have no idea, leave me alone to die already."_

 _She just knelt down next to him. "Do you know why you lost Gajeel? Do you know why, both times we've fought, you've come up short against me? It's because you don't know, in your heart, what you're living for, what you're willing to sacrifice for it, and I do. I wouldn't just die for Fairy Tail, I would live for it too. My Blue Flame Dragon Slayer Magic is built on hope, the strength of that hope determines the strength of my magic, and it proved stronger than your Iron Dragon Slayer Magic fueled by sadism and cruelty for one reason. You know what you're fighting for, but unlike me, you don't know what you're living for."_

" _Just kill me and get it over with!" He yelled at her._

" _I won't kill you, because I can see hope, and there is still some for you. The question is, will you take this chance to right your wrongs, to change? Change can be bad, or it can be good, when you become who you were always meant to be. You weren't meant to become this, Metalicana saw that, and I can too. There's only one question to ask."_

 _She held out her small hand to him, smiling kindly, her eyes closing as she tilted her head to the side happily._

" _Will you be brave enough to find out what you're living for?"_

 _The fact she was so strong, yet so innocent and young, honestly frightened Gajeel, terrified him even. A little girl practically half his age had overwhelmed him with hope of all things. It had to be some hope, if it could empower her enough to beat him in a single spell. Maybe it could do the same to him, so that he could one day stand before Metalicana with pride when the iron jackass returned._

 _Hesitantly, he took her small, warm hand and told her his answer._

" _I will."_

Flashback End

Gajeel caught Panther Lily's punch and elbowed him in the face, hard. He grinned. "Never underestimate Fairy Tail, 'cause you're joining when we go back home, and you're gonna be my cat, even if I have to drag you there!"

Something awoke in the large Exceed and he stopped fighting. The Iron Dragon Slayer took full advantage of his apparent surrender and ran for the cliff, calling over his shoulder,

"Stay right there ya hear?! Give me a sec to help these morons and I'll be back in jiff so I can give ya the whole tour when we leave this place!" He leapt over it and landed next to the blonde who'd changed his life, pushing alongside her with the same grin on his face. "Hey kid, what's up?"

"Just been waiting for you to train your cat." Tsukiko returned his smile.

With a hearty, grating laugh, he shrugged. "Eh, he's still a work in progress but he'll fit right into our crazy guild. His name's Panther Lily."

Every wizard from Fairy Tail activated their magic at the same time, Magic Circles opening with the activations. In a massive surge, magic of all kinds exploded from them, blowing the Lacrima back, stopping it. Panther Lily stared at them, shocked at their achievement.

"They did it…"

Without missing a beat, Naruko unleashed a freezing Roar on the chain attached to the island which froze it, making it brittle. Gajeel kicked off of Extalia and drop kicked the fragile chain, shattering it and being caught by an Exceed who returned him to the group. Before anyone could say anything, the giant Lacrima glowed blue and vanished in a pillar of light, shooting into the sky and disappearing.

"Thank you my Fairy Tail friends, without you pushing the Lacrima away from Extalia, I would have undoubtedly blown up both islands in an attempt to use the Anima to send Magnolia back to where it belongs."

On the back of a Legion, garbed in his cloak and carrying his 5 staff, was a certain S Class Wizard of Fairy Tail. Naruto nodded at him in acknowledgement. He spoke respectfully to his old friend. "Mystogan, or do you prefer your true name in this world, Prince Jellal?"

Mystogan removed his face obscuring garments and most people recognised him, if only because of his Earthland counterpart. Panther Lily in particular recognised him.

"It warms my heart to see you, my prince."

"Long ago, you saved my life Lily, I'm glad I was able to return the favour here today." Jellal smiled. "It has been a long 5 years since I last you twins, it was when you won your S Class trials back to back with your brother if I remember correctly Naruko. It was a privilege to teach you."

"Time well spent learning for me." Naruko replied with a small smile.

Without warning, a magic beam pierced Panther Lily through from behind, going right through his stomach. He collapsed on the ground of the flying island, clutching the wound in his abdomen.

"LILY!" Jellal cried, shocked. Gajeel had a similar reaction.

"Not my cat!" The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled angrily, wriggling free of the Exceed holding him and dropping down to the black bipedal feline.

An armada of Legions rose from below them, lead by a white one with Knightwalker, now clad in new armour, on its back. Erza Knightwalker now wore scarlet full body armour, with white outlines and a white cape. A pair of one handed straight swords with red hilts and glittering silver blades hung either side of her belt, a serrated dagger in a sheath on the back of the band of white leather. Her Ten Commandments Spear was in her hands, having just being used to shoot Panther Lily.

"Lacrimise the Exceeds and engage those from Earthland! Leave Flame to me!"

A resounding sound of affirmation came from the entirety of the Second Magic Warfare Unit at her commands. From a coliseum of sorts on a far lower island, a gigantic egg like silver metal thing rose from the ground, held upright by chains. Faust's voice rang out from it.

" **Jellal! You finally show your face! I will have your head, I know you have been closing my Animas! Erza, I have given you the Blood Oath Armor, use it well.** "

"Yes, your majesty!" The Warfare Unit Captain replied.

The silver egg unfolded, becoming an armoured, mechanical dragon with glowing red eyes as Faust controlled it from within. The King of Edolas cackled madly as the Fairy Tail members readied themselves for battle. Naruko made to confront Knightwalker again but Naruto stopped her, catching her arm.

"Let me and Tsukiko deal with her, you take Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Fuu to fight Faust, only a Dragon Slayer can damage that thing in all likelihood. I can tell this rivalry is personal now, so we'll deal with her."

She nodded. "Alright. By the way, I broke your sword fighting her last time, you're not getting it back."

"It was my backup for a reason, I prefer Elderstar anyway." He told her.

The groups separated, Mirajane, Gray and Erza going for the soldiers and protecting the Exceeds, Naruko's entourage of Dragon Slayer flying down to confront Faust and Naruto and Tsukiko leaping at Knightwalker. Said scarlet haired woman yelled at Naruko,

"Flame, I will kill you and your daughter, come back here!"

"Your fight is with us!" Tsukiko shouted at her, firing an arrow from her bow in midair. The spear wielder blocked it skillfully.

"You want our sister, you go through us!" Naruto snarled at her, bringing Elderstar down with his one arm, his Susanoo one having dispelled while he was pushing the Lacrima island back. Mentally he inquired, ' _Daughter, Naruko?_ '

' _Let's just say I'm legally adopting Wendy when we get back, after we talk._ '


	12. Burning Sky

**(AN: Some reviews would be really helpful)**

Wendy had a secret. To be honest, it was probably the best kept secret in the primarily Dragon Slayer household, given only she knew it. And given how much she didn't want people to know, she'd probably die of embarrassment if anyone found out. And that secret was…

She fancied Natsu.

Yeah, she fancied her surrogate older brother, and actual maternal first cousin through Grandeeney. She had for about 4 months. Now imagine how that would turn out if people found out. They'd either be weirded out or say she, at the age of 12, shouldn't be having those feelings, that they weren't real.

But, she wouldn't be the first of their mix and match family to have these kind of feelings at her age. Yugito had apparently shoved her tongue down Naruto's throat when she was 12 and he 13. Naruko had gone on something of a dating spree with the boys of the guild at her age, give or take a year or two, moving from one to the next, having a new boyfriend seemingly every week or two while she was still reckless and irresponsible. Natsu had played husband and wife seriously with Lisanna from the age of 10 till she died, even kissing with the bone white haired Animal Soul user a few times, although it was still a game to the pair of them.

So why shouldn't she feel like this? Why was it everyone else was allowed to feel this way and she wasn't? She wasn't the youngest, that was Atsuko, or Mitsuko. She wasn't blood related to any of them, the only ones that were was Kushina, the twins and Tsukiko, Sasuke and Itachi too. So why was she so different?

Sure, she was now starting puberty and noticing certain things about boys, but that didn't explain why everyone treated like she was so easy to break. Grandeeney, while undoubtedly the kindest of dragons, had taught her to not get easily hurt, given a wound to the heart was the hardest to heal.

She wanted to be treated as an equal, to know how it felt to be in love, to have romance, like any other girl.

And that was why she wouldn't run, she wouldn't turn back. Not now, not ever. Because… Natsu would never run, and if she wanted his attention, maybe even his affection, she'd have to have at least a little of the power he had.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" She cried, a tornado of sky blue wind blasting forth from her mouth and colliding with the Dragon Knight Armor, the Dorma Anim.

Faust growled angrily as the breath attack ground against the mecha armour, cutting gouges out of the metal's surface. Natsu roared a battle cry and unleashed his own attack, driving a massively charged fist of flames into the side of the Dorma Anim's head.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The spell exploded in a storm of heat, scorching the armour.

The Dragon Slayer landed around the dragon mecha, surrounding Faust in a circle. Each of them charged their element in their lungs and declared,

"Plasma Dragon…"

"Iron Dragon…

"Fire Dragon…"

"Sky Dragon…

"Ice Dragon…"

Inside the armour, the King's jaw dropped that they were able to damage the Dorma Anim, it shouldn't be possible!

" **ROAR!** "

The five breath attacks fired, all hitting Faust's armour in a massive detonation of plasma, iron blades, snarling flames, howling winds and absolute zero ice. When the dust cleared, the armour was adorned with scratches and both frigid and heated areas. In retribution for them damaging his weapon, Faust fired a massive beam of magic from a cannon inside the armour's maw, aimed at Fuu.

"No!"

Naruko pushed Fuu out of the way and took the hit for her fellow Jinchuuriki, sent flying into the wall of the coliseum by the silvery white beam. She fell to the ground, hissing in pain as the mint haired Dragon Slayer whirled around and spat another Plasma Dragon Roar at the Dorma Anim, hitting it right in the chest.

Gajeel followed up, raising his arm and his grey-green magic circle opened, a multitude of lances barraging the titanic dragonoid. Wendy performed her Arms spell on everyone, enhancing their attack power. Fuu soared above the Dragon Knight to deliver an aerial attack but she was swatted out of the air by the thrashing tail.

Naruko rose to her feet.

Cold anger glittered in her eyes. She was not at all pleased. Faust had threatened her family, tried and had now succeeded in hurting Fuu and was fighting with the intention of hurting the others too. Unacceptable.

Her skin hardened and turned absolute zero, turning the bare flesh of her arms and around her eyes into ice scales. Her long, slightly oval slit pupils snapped into knife cuts in the now glowing pale blue, almost white of her iris. Her hair, with the exception of the dyed neon pink fringe and band, turned an identical pale blue, almost white, slicking back and all falling behind her shoulders. Her nails sharpened to points. Her canines elongated to become fangs. There was no heat of any kind in her body. Her voice had become echoing and powerful, intimidating all who heard it as she calmly snarled.

" _Dragon Force._ "

Gajeel laughed, his 'Gi Hi HI' of a chuckle very loud. "Oh you're screwed now jackass. Witness the power of the most formidable Ice Dragoness, contained in a human body."

As her Dragon Force overtook her, Naruko remembered the times when she enhanced her powers with the dark truth of Dragon Slayer Magic.

Flashback

" _Particular reason we came to the alternate reality where dragons rule the world?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the horde of dragons above them._

 _Naruto smirked._

" _To kill dragons."_

 _Yugito raised an eyebrow. "And that helps us how? We_ are _training for a war."_

 _Naruto sighed and explained. "A Dragon Slayer is made stronger by contact with a dragon or Dragon Slayer's blood, but killing a dragon, bathing in its blood entirely and drinking it is what makes them True Dragon Slayers. How do you think I'm innately stronger than you guys? I came into contact with the blood of Ferrous the Fire Dragon after Igneel killed him and I consumed Atlas, adding some of their strength to my own."_

" _And by giving us all magic, you equalised yourself somewhat, lessening the total amount of power you have." Naruko realised. Her twin nodded._

" _I've never used Ferrous' power in my life except when I copied Natsu's Secret Arts from Igneel in order to someday teach him them, and I buried it deep, choosing to suppress it with Atlas' power. I've never used it since that day. As such, it was distributed between you guys, a fragment each." Silently, he spoke to Naruko, 'Don't mention this to them but taking the power of another means you're taking a bit of their spirit inside yourself.'_

" _Let's go dragon hunting!"_

 _They targeted one of the weaker ones, left behind as the horde flew on, far away. It was a low level Grey Dragon._

 _Between their relentless onslaught, the twins, Yugito, Sasuke and Hinata brought it to the ground and killed it in a collaboration so the kill belonged to all of them._

 _Its blood formed into a deep pool in a crater, deep enough to walk up in far enough for the level to rise to the bottom of their ribcages, even for the tallest of them. There were no other dragons around, all having vacated temporarily. Going back the hiding place, Naruto lifted the sleeping youngest of the Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers in his arms, carrying her back to them. Turning to them, he said,_

" _If you don't want your clothes to get ruined, either take them off or wear ones you're prepared to permanently have stink of dragon blood." He himself Requiped to just a plain black pair of pants, no shoes, no shirt._

 _While doing so, he had removed all of Tsukiko's and then walked into the pool of blood, putting the 4 year old under the surface of the dark red liquid. As he brought her back above the surface of the literal bath of blood, magic exploded from her small form. And not some small amount either, a giant amount in comparison to her previous level of power._

 _Naruto walked back so he was only knee deep in the blood and waited just a few seconds for the blood to sink into her skin and be gone from her body, not a scent or sign. All of it gone, he Requiped her clothes back on and handed her to Naruko, who laid the little girl down away from all the blood. That done, he fell back, submerging himself entirely. A full minute passed._

 _Without warned, he burst from the dark red liquid, roaring primally, a terrifying sound to all, a massive amount of magic radiating from him. From head to toe, he was covered in the blood. Once he regained his mind, he scooped some up in his hands and drank it, his eyes glowing crimson. Looking up at them as it faded into his body, he explained further._

" _Doing this permanently enhances your powers. That's why I submerged Tsukiko in the blood, I have a feeling that someday she may need the strength it will give her, to overcome her obstacles." He walked out of the blood, the rest fading into his body and gestured for the next to do it._

 _Naruko walked into the pool and lay back, letting gravity pull her under the surface, the thick dark red liquid sloshing over her, making her vanish. Like him, she stayed under the surface for a full minute, maybe more._

 _Unlike her twin however, she didn't burst from the bath of lifeblood, she instead opened her mouth under it, letting it feel her insides. The pure power of the Grey Dragon, despite its weak ranking among dragons, was immense she realised as it filled her internal pathways, wresting control of her body from her. Twisting around under the surface, she slowly rose from it, head lowered. Like with both before her, magic exploded from her body, and she looked up at them._

 _Suddenly she leapt from the pool, landing before them in a crouch and flicking her hair back. The blood faded into her body and she regained her mind, stronger than before._

 _The 5 continued to slay dragons and bath in their blood across the next 2 years, whenevers they could. But Tsukiko only entered the pools of blood four more times across those years, asleep each time._

… _.._

 _Crimson flames raged through the Torture Department of the Leaf as Naruto burned his way past them to her. The door was blown off its hinges and he stepped through._

 _Upon seeing what they were doing to her, he blasted them away with the black Flames of the Abyss. Seizing the restraints, he melted them off of her and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. Naruko whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she curled up against him, bare as the day she born. The Magatama around his neck glowed and enveloped them in golden light, taking them to the dragon-ruled Earthland, away from where she had been tortured in every way imaginable._

 _The corpses of dragons littered where they appeared. They were ones they had killed before to enhanced their powers over the course of their 2 years of training. Now their blood would serve a new purpose. To purify her of the taint of the Leaf, mind, body and soul._

 _There was a swimming pool sized bath of blood still there. Without Requiping his own clothes off, Naruto carried her into it, armour and all still on his body. Both went under the surface, foreheads meeting beneath it. The power of the dozens of dragons they had slain flowed into their bodies, expelling and destroying everything in their bodies that didn't belong to them or their Tailed Beasts. Naruko's mouth opened and the blood rushed into her body, continuing its work. Naruto did the same._

 _The usual blast of magic followed them exiting the pool, but over the years they had become accustomed to the powerful instinct that had taken control of them the first few times and retained their minds entirely. What little remained of hers anyway. The blood faded into their bodies like always and a new change emerged._

 _Naruko's skin paled, her eyes turned ice blue and her hair, slicked back by the bathe in the blood, turned platinum blonde, so pale it was a bit hard to see it wasn't white depending on the light._

" _Thank you." She told him, brokenly, noticed by Naruto. She was still shattered._

 _Her older twin kissed her forehead and used Requip to clothe her. "Always."_

…

" _Stop struggling, you're just going to bleed yourself out." Yugito told the Hellfire Dragon Slayer who'd just lost his arm for the second time._

 _She and Naruko were half-dragging him towards the pool of blood that had healed their wounds and enhanced them for half a decade more or less, his arms, what remained of the right one and the fully intact left, over their shoulders. They reached the deep, refined over the years, bath of dark red liquid and walked into it with him held up by them. Once in the centre, they dropped him in it, stomach deep in it themselves._

 _He stayed under the surface for a full 3 minutes, not a sight or sound. They were starting to worry he'd drowned when he burst out of it, roaring furiously, healed from his wounds and power heightened once again, like theirs just had with their entering it alongside him. Healed, but for his missing arm._

" _I guess even the Ryū no Chi no Izumi can't regenerate what he lost 13 years ago." Naruko commented, catching him as he fell forward._

Flashback End

Those who could access a higher state did so, consisting of Natsu and Gajeel. An aura of grey-green magic radiated off of the Son of Metalicana, filling the air with the smell of metal and doubling his power.

"Iron Drive!"

Roaring flames exploded from Natsu, and he declared,

"Fire Drive!"

Wendy and Fuu didn't even have access to their Drive states, something Naruko intended to rectify as soon as she got the chance. What the Sky Dragon Slayer could do however, was cast Vernier, Arms, Armor, Deus Corona and Deus Eques on herself and the mint haired Plasma Dragon Slayer.

It was on now.

…..

" **Satan Soul!** " Mirajane cried, her voice becoming feral and demonic as her black and purple magic circle blasted open above her head, spanning a large area.

Her became darker and her eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings were present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair became wilder, jutting upwards and got curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elfs. She also gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips became covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands received noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grew a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end.

Her clothing also changed, with her rosy red dress being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which revealed her arms and legs and was open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing had golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiked collar was tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders were tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet were covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which were decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also donned a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

This was her first Full Body Takeover in battle since Lisanna had died. She hadn't wanted to take chances with her powers, but she was still fully capable of maintaining this Takeover indefinitely.

Setting her sights on the Edolas Royal Army, she soared right at them, dark leathery wings unfolding from her back and she moved at lightning speed. The soldiers cried out in alarm and fired their Lacrimising Cannons at her in a panic at seeing the demon flying right at them and one screamed,

"Foul monster!"

Her eyes widened for an instant as she used Dark Deflect to redirect their beams around her and she corrected him angrily. " **I'm a She-Devil!** "

Drawing her fist back, the Takeover Wizard drove it into the nearest Legion's skull, sending it tumbling through the sky. An orb of black, outlined by purple light formed between her hands. Thrusting it forth, she cried,

" **Darkness Stream!** "

Hundreds of hands made out of magic burst from the orb, striking the soldiers and their Legions alike. At that point, Erza joined the fight.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!"

The swordswoman flew at the nearest Legion, sword in hand and slashed the rider off of it in a single stroke. The blade glowed as she turned and swung it, a blue arc flying from it.

"Moon Flash!"

Mira smirked evilly, her magic affecting her personality. " **Been awhile since we did this Titania.** "

"Indeed it has, She-Devil." Erza smirked too, returning the banter. "You had better not of lost your touch."

" **Pft, as if!** " Mirajane replied zealously, slamming her hands onto another Legion and electrocuting it. " **Evil Spark!** "

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!"

Dozens upon dozens of swords rained down, quickly thinning the numbers of the soldiers, the Legions not so much. The She-Devil span rapidly, arms outstretched as she manipulated the air currents to swirl violently with her. Guiding them at the riderless Legions, she declared,

" **Evil Explosion!** "

Gray was kinda intimidated. He really did not want to get caught in the crossfire between those two, but he might just have to risk it for the biscuit. "Can't be caught slacking. Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!"

A multitude of lance ended projectiles burst from the orb of magic that formed in his hands, raining down on the soldiers. The lances rammed into them, knocking them flying off their steads. He had already primed another spell by the time more took their place and fired at the Exceeds behind him. He swiped his arms wide and and declared,

"Ice Make: Shield!"

It spread out in the shape of a massive snowflake design, filled in by even more ic so nothing got past it. Erza and Mirajane took back the fight, launching widespread attacks at them to take the heat off the shield.

" **Satanic Blast!** "

"Circle Sword!"

The massive beam of red and black Darkness Magic and the rotating wheel of swords smashed into many many a dozen of the the soldiers and Legions alike, bring both down in an explosion of darkness and steel. Hovering in the air, Erza declared,

"We will defend the Exceeds, no matter the cost! Gray, get them to safety, Mirajane and I will confront their troops."

Blowing more back with a swipe of her arm, the She-Devil snarled at him. " **Move it Icepick!** "

Gray complied, frightened a little. He led the Exceeds to the rear of Extalia and created a really long Ice Make: Slide to take them down to a lower island. He continued to take them lower and lower.

…..

Naruto gritted his teeth and switched his grip on Elderstar, blocking four swift spear thrusts with lightning speed. Knightwalker's eyes widened as he blocked her attack.

"He deflected my Silfarion: Quadruple Pain?!"

"Tailed Beast Sword: Ten Tails Elderstar!" He returned. "More than a match for your Magic Spear: Ten Commandments. Your spear changes form, but judging by its name, it's limited to 10 forms. With each form comes a power. My sword is similar, it can change between the powers of the 9 Tailed Beasts and levitation is its tenth power, but it keeps its form. The only change to it is the colour of the cracks of light that run down its blade."

True to his words, white mixed in with light brown cracks ran down the length of the black blade.

"That was the power of Kokuō, the Five Tails, who is renowned throughout my world as the fastest of the Tailed Beasts. Now try this, Power Change: Son Goku!"

The cracks of light running down the blade turned magma orange and an aura of Lava Chakra wrapped around the blade. Naruto stabbed the sword into the ground, discharging the chakra attack as an eruption of lava. Edolas Erza jumped back from the splash zone, but into the crosshairs of another attack.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Tsukiko cried, breathing a multitude of small fireballs at the Captain. The redhead used her Silfarion to speed past the bombardment and swing at the blonde, who bent backwards under the swing aimed at her torso.

"What?! No human can bend that like!"

Going with the momentum, the youngest Flame backflipped and struck Knightwalker in the back of the head with her heel. Rolling away from their opponent, she rose up by her older brother's side and loosed an arrow with her bow. Erza leaned to the side, letting the projectile fly past her.

The Ten Commandments changed again.

"Blue Crimson!"

Giant whips of ice and fire came flying at the pair, creating a blast that enveloped them both in a cloud of dust. Knightwalker leaned forward, peering into the dust. "Did I get them?"

The dust cleared.

Tsukiko was crouched, drinking in the last of the fire, and Naruto stood above her, ice coating his arm and torso. The redhead's jaw dropped that they were unharmed. The white haired Dragon Slayer's eyes blazed as crimson as a nightmare and the ice simply melted off of him, with no magic used at all, merely his full presence being released. An intense aura of heat was exuded from his skin, washing over his little sister like warm water, making her smile.

"That wasn't even nippy, it felt like nothing. Naruko is the only one who has ever made ice feel cold to me, and to think you could stand as her rival."

Even the water evaporated immediately. His very presence was drying out and cracking the surface on which he stood. The Second Magic Warfare Unit Captain could only ask, "How in hell can you be so strong?!"

Naruto lowered his arm and let his sword's tip touch the dirt.

"I am the Dragon Slayer **of** Hell, the son of Hellfire, of the First Generation. Dragon Slayer's powers are heightened by slaying dragons, or more specifically, contact with the blood of dragons. For the past 9 years myself and the majority of the Fourth Generation have bathed in and drunk the blood of dragons from a parallel timeline. We have all soaked ourselves in almost a decade's worth of shed blood. We are True Dragon Slayers." A visage of the Hellfire Dragon blasted into life around him, slowly melting the stone nearby.

"All of us have been strengthened by the blood of slain dragons." He paused for a moment, then revealed it. "Even Tsukiko."

The 11 year old's sapphire eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at her brother in surprise. She had no memory of ever even even seeing a dragon other than her adoptive father and he was a transformed Dragon Slayer. ' _What? I haven't ever done that._ '

' _Yes, you have. You were always asleep, but you've bathed in dragon blood 5 times Imōto. I would know, I'm the one who carried you into the Ryū no Chi no Izumi every time._ '

His Sharingan and Rinnegan bore into Edolas Erza's eyes and he smirk darkly. "Now you see, you can't beat us Knightwalker. You are but a human wielding the power of ten magical spears, Tsukiko and I are the children of the Hellfire Dragon Slayer, no longer human, now Dragon Slayers. We left humanity behind years ago!"

Elderstar's cracks turned crimson and he surged forward, stabbing at her.

"Power Change: Kurama!"

An explosion of malevolent crimson chakra blew Knightwalker back and Tsukiko followed up immediately. With her own lightning speed, she drew and fired three arrows in quick succession as she walked forwards. The first two were blocked by maneuvers of the Ten Commandments but the third slipped between the plates of Erza's armour and hit her in the shoulder. She wrenched the arrow out but Tsukiko was already advancing.

Leaving the rest of her arrows in her quiver, the blonde drew the wakizashi that was tucked into her obi and gave it a quick twirl before swinging it into the dirt and flicking the blade up, temporarily making the spear user close her eyes to avoid getting dirt in them.

Taking advantage of the pseudo-invisibility, the 11 year old girl followed through with the motion, striking Edolas Erza in the side of the head with her bow, using it a quarterstaff as she span on the ball of her foot. Strikes to the chest would be ineffective until the armour was damaged. Joints, however, were still viable.

Tsukiko's eyes widened as her Sharingan projected a phantom version of the spear and she twisted beneath it, the actual spear passing overhead a moment later. So this was the predictive vision her Dojutsu granted!

Cartwheeling, she kicked the redhead in the face and switched out with her brother. He surged forward, relentless in his strikes. The blonde stabbed her sword and bow into the earth and ignited her arms from the elbow down with sapphire magic. The flames flickered brilliantly and forged into a new shape as she waited for her opening, Sharingan raking over the battle before her.

The silver hilt locked the spear in place, grinding and grating as it stabbed into the ground, and Naruto lashed out with a kick charged with roaring crimson flames, striking the woman in the side. "Hellfire Dragon Talon!"

The red and white Blood Oath Armor cracked.

He backhanded the Edolas Army Captain into Tsukiko's path, making her collide with an upward spiral of two sapphire flame streams shaped like a dragon's wings as the Blue Flame Dragon Slayer burst upwards and cried,

"Flame Dragon Ascension Wings!"

The flames looked so vivid when gazed upon with the Sharingan. They were even more mesmerising than she'd ever realised.

Naruto's hellfire turned as black as a nightmare, scorching the very air, creating an aura of fear. His eyes flashed dark for a moment and his ebony Flames of the Abyss blasted outward from his body, leaving only his little sister untouched as a pillar of black hellfire encompassed them all.

"Hellfire Dragon Dread Pillar!"

Knightwalker was left high in midair when the flames subsided. Naruto let go of Elderstar and Tsukiko mirrored his single handed seals, his every move while opposite him.

Ox, Rabbit, Monkey.

Royal purple lightning screeched from Naruto's left hand, pale blue chirping in Tsukiko's right, bursting into life from the centre of their palms. Adding to the chakra, flames, both sapphire and ebony black, exploded into life around the lightning. Single tomoe Sharingan throbbed hard for a second.

In her red irises, a second tomoe appeared opposite to the one already present. Her eyes had advanced to the next stage.

' _Jump as high as you can and swing that in my direction from above._ ' He told her telepathically.

Soaring into the air with flames from her feet for a moment to boost her leap, the acrobat rapidly rotated in the open space, thrusting her flame wreathed lightning in Naruto's direction.

The Rinnegan pulsed.

Suddenly they were either side of the defenceless Knightwalker, swinging their attacks at her armoured torso. They collided, and the islands in the sky shook with the backlash of Lightning Nature Chakra, Dragon Slayer Magic and determination, engulfing everything in a blinding explosion of light. Such was the Twin Lightning Flame Dragon Shiver.

…..

Alicya let out a breath of disappointed frustration and summoned a chariot pulled by winged horses. All of these were her ice constructs. Leaping aboard it, she commanded them to take her to Edolas Fairy Tail. They were going to need all they help they could get to defeat the rampage of Faust.

Thankfully her mother Khione had granted her the power to summon the icy wind spirits that drifted in the air throughout winter and bind them temporarily to her will so to serve her. It would be an incredibly useful gift now, given she was headed for the desert where Edolas' Fairy Tail was now based. The Goddess of Ice had always been kind to her, never once getting frustrated or impatient with her childish desire to play and roll around in the snow, even when other gods were visiting.

…..

" _You hurt Fuu, now you die Faust._ " Naruko informed the King, glaring up at Dorma Anim. " _I will make you beg for death as a release from the punishment I bring upon you. No one harms one of my family without paying a dear price._ "

She blurred, and suddenly the Dragon Knight had a deep gouge in its mechanical leg. Her left hand was wreathed in a jagged spike formation of pale blue, almost white ice. It had been used to carve the gouge out of the mecha. Whirling around, a blast of ice shards fired from her mouth and her ice blade wings materialised. As she took flight to attack from above, the others sprang into action.

"Fire Dragon Roar/Sky Dragon Roar!" Natsu and Wendy's breath attacks merged and doubled the intensity of the flames that collided with Dorma Anim's back and began to heat up the surface once again.

Wind amplified and assisted Fire if used in conjunction, that was why they chose merge spells. The Sky Dragon Slayer blushed like a tomato as Natsu wrapped his arms around her and blasted backwards with flames from his feet to evade Faust's wild swipe at them.

The Son of Igneel smirked confidently as he set her down, standing in front of her and declaring,

"I'll never let you hurt one of my precious people jackass! Nothing's more important than loved ones to a dragon, and you just went there!"

A massive shroud of blazing flames engulfed both him and Wendy, transforming into a life size avatar of Igneel. His eyes glowed with orange light and he pointed at the King inside the massive armoured mecha.

"I'll show you the true power of an pissed off Fire Dragon! I am Natsu Dragneel, the Son of the Fire Dragon King, True Heir to the Throne of Flames, Prince of the mighty legions of Flame Dragons that once soared in the skies, and… I'm gonna kick your ass five ways to Friday!"

Inside the Dragon Knight, Faust's eyes widened at the titles the rosette had just announced proudly.

The avatar burst apart and reformed into a raging blaze around Natsu's body and he snarled, " **Fire Dragon…** "

The Dragon Fire diverted to his right hand and he flew at the 'dragon' and smashed his spell into the head of the mecha, turning it red hot and denting it considerably. " **Iron Fist!** "

The flames ignited on a new part of his body.

" **Talon!** "

He kicked it in the side of the head as the mouth cannon emerged again, shredding the weapon apart with the ferocity of the blow. His voice resonated with the power of the Fire Dragon.

" **Wing Attack!** "

Whip-like wings flailed from his hands and lashed across the Dragon Knight's torso, scorching it and making droplets of Wizard Canceler Lacrima metal fall to the dirt. He was melting the thing slowly with the furious heat of his Dragon Fire.

" **Sword Horn!** "

Natsu headbutted it in the mangled jaw, making it lean backwards, tetering on its pedes as his flaming crown struck it with such force the floating island shook.

" **Flame Elbow!** "

Fire of unholy temperature blasted from his middle arm joint and he punched Faust's Dorma Anim across the neck. In a blur, he appeared underneath its slowly toppling form, igniting his lower arms and amassing an enormous amount magic in them before unleashing it upon the Dragon Knight in the form of unbelievably long torrent that barreled into its back, striking it countless times in a spiralling formation.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** "

As the raging torrents sent the mecha into the sky, the others contributed to its momentum.

Fuu clapped her hands above her head and a pillar of burning plasma erupted from her body, nailing Faust's armor in the lower back, her face contorted in focus. "Plasma Dragon Laser Pillar!"

"Karma Demon: Legion Javelins of Ares!"

Shining silvery javelins formed around Gajeel from magic circles and he barraged the Dragon Knight with them mercilessly.

"Shattering Light: Grandeeney's Ungentle Mercy!" Wendy cried.

Fully fledged tornadoes burst from her back, shredding her red jacket top's back wide open, barely holding together with thin undamaged strips at the top and bottom, her bare back exposed. The 7 twisters curved through the air and smashed into Droma Anim with the force of a Category 2 hurricane, turning the torrents of Dragon Fire into a gargantuan firestorm. She'd created the spell herself.

The moment the four spells subsided, Naruko unleashed her own attack from above as Fuu grabbing Gajeel and flying away from the crash zone, Natsu carrying Wendy again as he soared with flames from his feet.

" _Ice Dragon Queen Roar!_ "

The beam of absolute zero temperature, incredibly dense ice mist propelled at speeds beyond imagination surpassed even the size of Naruto's Void Dragon Roar, dwarfing Dorma Anim entirely. At the last instant possible, it doubled back on itself, detonating in a freezing explosion, leaving the coliseum untouched.

The silver mecha crashed to the ground, making a massive crater. The five Dragon Slayers landed on the arena walls, high above the dust.

Wendy used her power over the air currents to blow the cloud aside and they beheld the forbidden magic weapon of the Kingdom, covered from head to toe in white-blue ice. Ever so slowly, it evaporated off the armour and Faust directed it to rise up, slouching on its two damaged legs. It was covered in cracks, deep and shallow, from the Lacrima metal being heated up and rapidly cooled. It was brittle now, vulnerable.

With a cringe worthy grinding sound, the back armor slide down to reveal launchers, all full, every single one of them. The rocket spheres fired from them and the King bellowed angrily,

" **Fall to the Dragon Rider Missiles of Dorma Anim!** "

"Like hell!" Gajeel scoffed. "Iron Dragon Roar!"

" _Ice Dragon Wing Blade Blitz!_ "

The large tornado of iron shards and the hailstorm of ice blades strafed the missiles, detonating them before they got within 5 metres of the walls. A second round fired immediately after. Natsu moved to blow them away and Naruko tried to warn him off. " _Those are different from the last volley!_ "

As they reached the five, they exploded in a rage of fire. Naruko shielded Gajeel and Fuu with her wings, taking the full heat of the explosive magic missiles upon herself. Faust cackled madly.

" **You never stood a chance once I attacked! Dragon Slayers my rear, you're just a bunch of punk kids with some magic!** "

A sound not unlike a drain echoed, and the firestorm split apart into streams that Natsu drank up as he stood protectively in front of Wendy, having put himself between her and the explosion. He finished consuming the crap tasting fire and glared down terrifyingly at the King of Edolas. "You saying what now, ya royal priss?"

Within the mecha, Faust's jaw dropped. " **What in Edolas is going on?! How did you…** "

Natsu's glare intensified as he pulled his scale scarf a little while dropping down and advancing on the now backing up Dorma Anim.

"You ain't got a single clue what being a Dragon Slayer means, do ya? As the Fire Dragon Slayer, I got lungs that allow me to breathe and ingest fire, dragon scales that dissolve fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. This Lost Magic gives my body the properties of the dragon who taught it to me, my father Igneel, the Elemental Dragon King who rules over all of the dragons that wield fire of any form. With the exception of the Second Generation Dragon Slayers, this magic is learnt directly from a dragon or Dragon Slayer. All of us here learned from our dragon parents except Naruko and Fuu."

He glanced back at each one as he mentioned them.

"Gajeel got his from his dad, Metalicana the Iron Dragon. Naruko and Fuu learnt from our brother Naruto Flame, the second Hellfire Dragon Slayer. Wendy was taught hers by her mother, Grandeeney the Sky Dragon. I got mine from my own dad, Igneel the Fire Dragon King. Big Brother Naruto learnt his from the previous Hellfire Dragon Slayer, his dad Atlas Flame, Tsuki was given hers by him. 'Dragon Slayer' ain't just a title, its a family, a legacy handed down to us from over 500 years ago. So don't you dare dismiss us like we're nothin', don't talk like you know us, you don't know a single thing about us!"

Taking full advantage of Faust's immobile state, Natsu leaned forward and unleashed his Fire Dragon Roar upon Dorma Anim. The pure, unadulterated Dragon Fire seeped into the cracks and the King felt the full heat of the magic, crying out in pain.

Naruko's heel collided with the armour, wreathed in a jagged spear of ice. Wendy used her Sky Dragon Wave Wind, swinging her small hand across her body to cast it. Natsu's second Roar was sucked into it and it turned into a tornado of fire that scorched away at the Dragon Knight.

…..

Knightwalker dragged herself from the trench she'd unwillingly dug with her body. Her Blood Oath Armor was half shattered, shards and fragments everywhere. Her Ten Commandments was still perfectly fine, she noted as she snatched it up and pivoted on her foot, knocking aside a quartet of arrows one by one.

Tsukiko lowered her bow and pulled her wakizashi sword from the ground. Naruto came in at 90° from her with Elderstar in hand. The siblings charged the Second Magic Warfare Unit Captain, forcing her to block both of their slashes at once. Spinning on the ball of her small foot, the acrobatic archer smacked Edolas Erza across the back of the head with her bow, slashing open the back of the woman's shin too. They had her on the defensive now.

Naruto booted the redhead in the chest and twisted in a jump, delivering a flaming kick to her jaw before slamming the pommel of his sword down on the top of her head.

He then leaned to the side to evade Tsukiko's Flame Dragon Celestial Bullet, letting the sapphire flame spell slide past his face and into Knightwalker's forehead. The glowing cracks of light running down the black blade of Elderstar turned dusty yellow as he swung the sword above his head and pointed it at their opponent, declaring, "Power Change: Shukaku!"

A fountain of sand burst from the ground, sending the woman flying backward. The cracks of light faded away and the pair ran at the recovering enemy, crisscrossing as they sprinted in synchronization.

Edolas Erza's spear changed form again, now a simple shaft with a large red spearhead. "Silfarion!"

Her reacquired speed allowed her to catch Tsukiko's bow swipe and she twisted the 11 year old's wrist. The black recurve bow dropped to the ground and the young girl ignited her forearm, forcing Knightwalker to release her.

Rolling away as Naruto smashed his sword into the spear's shaft, she drew her second wakizashi from where the sheath was attached to the quiver on her back. Nightmare crimson hellfire ignited on the black blade of Elderstar and it sudden cracked the shaft of the Ten Commandments Spear. Seeing the damage, Edolas Erza used a handspring to back away.

The spear changed again.

The shape of the Ten Commandments' head changed to a spear with a straight point that had four edges curving inwards and downwards, respectively, separated by a golden arrow extending out of the head of the spear horizontally, with a diamond-shaped figure surrounding a red crystal. The grip of the spear bore a red orb that appeared to be held in place by small teeth-like decoration, which connected to the shaft.

"Sacred Spear: Ravelt!" Erza Knightwalker declared.

The crack remained in the shaft of the spear, a viable weak point. Once they took out her spear they'd then have to deal with her sword swords and the knife. Then it would be over.

The Captain leapt high and brought the spear down from above, charged with a massive amount of magic. Naruto's right eye pulsed.

"Benzaiten!"

The spear halted in the air, causing Knightwalker to hang from it. Indra's spiral pattern True Mangekyō Sharingan glowed in his right socket, his left eye closed. Benzaiten, his second ability, the one that controlled the motion of non-living objects so long as his other eye was shut.

The Rinnegan eye snapped open and Naruto followed his motion controlling Jutsu with another. "Almighty Push!"

The gravity blast sent Knightwalker into a wall. Tsukiko rushed her and slashed rapidly with her swords, forcing the redhead to twirl the spear rapidly to deflect her as they clashed. The young girl was aiming for the crack in the spear's shaft, tracking it with her Sharingan.

The end of the battle was coming.


	13. Never Again

The younger Flame locked Knightwalker's Ten Commandments in place with her dual wakizashi swords, using all of her strength to hold it there for the few moments it would take. In an instant, Naruto swapped places with a small stone falling beside them and brought Elderstar down hard on the crack in the shaft of the spear.

The magic weapon exploded and all three of them were hurled back from it. The black bladed sword was sent high and stabbed into the ground of Extalia far above them. Getting up, Erza's doppelganger snarled and drew her twin swords.

Elderstar had been sent flying, now hundreds of metres away, there was no time to call it back. Stomping on the end of the hilt of one of Tsukiko's swords, Naruto caught it in a reverse grip and blocked the slash aimed at his little sister. Tsukiko retrieved her other sword and rejoined the fight. He slashed at the redhead with practised, swift swipes, quickly adapting to the shorter length of the blade.

The hilt of the left sword struck Naruto in the temple, getting past his guard due to him not having a right arm.

With a pair of upward slashes, Knightwalker cut right through his hair, sliced into his face, through his right eye, flicking the blades out of his flesh. There were two deep cuts, one through the middle of his eye, the other at the edge of his face almost an inch horizontally away. He stumbled away, blood dripping from the wound, and Knightwalker booted him in the back, knocking him over.

Tsukiko danced around Edolas Erza, limboing under slashes and bending around stabs. Sparks flew from the clashing blades with grinds and screeches of metal on metal. Due to her brother's missing arm, it was arguable that she wielded a sword better, able to switch between hands and brace her wielding one with the other. Catching one of her opponent's arms between her side and arm, she cut the captured forearm and made her released the left sword. The redhead growled and drew the dagger from behind her back.

With precision, the young girl kicked up her bow and caught it with her own left hand. Spinning rapidly, Tsukiko kicked Erza in the face and made a swift bow strike across her back.

The blonde threw her sword in the air and fired two arrows, both embedding in the redhead's legs. Catching the wakizashi again, she advanced, pressing in with her now superior maneuverability, slipping under wild swings, bending impossibly around slashes and twirling around stabs, aided by her spinning Sharingan.

Jumping over Knightwalker's head, her sword ground against the other swordswoman's longer blade. What she failed to anticipate was Edolas Erza's counter. Her head wrenched back due to Erza's doppelganger seizing her by the hair. With an iron grip on the blonde braid, the redhead swung the girl in a circle and slammed her into the nearby wall.

With a final pull, Erza Knightwalker punched Tsukiko hard in the face, making her spin, and rammed her dagger into the small of the young girl's back. Then her lumbar vertebrae area felt like it was on fire from the inside. She could feel the cold steel of the knife in her back, the serrated edge of the blade that had torn into her flesh

The youngest Flame silently screamed in pain as the Edolas Army Captain ripped the smaller blade out and let her fall to the ground.

Naruto watched horrified from the ground as his sister's face contorted in agony and she fell flat on the earth, front down, bleeding from her back, dropping both her weapons. Her face was absolute agony, tears running down it from the pain.

He surged to his feet, malevolent energy exploding from his mouth in the form of a Void Dragon Roar, obliterating the depraved woman. Running over to her, he pulled a small soft towel out of his nightmarish crimson Requip, folding it up and using it to apply pressure to the wound, mentally screaming for his twin to get Kuramos in the clear and ready to stabilise their little sister.

All he heard from Tsukiko was a pained and saddening whine. Yugito's ghost appeared before him once again. With no emotion in her voice, the dead Two Tails Jinchuuriki reiterated Sasuke's words to him.

"Everything you touch dies."

' _Sasuke was right all along… everything I touch dies… I'm poison._ ' He realised sorrowfully as he kept pressure on the wound in Tsukiko's back, desperately awaiting Naruko. He screamed in grief, and his Rinnegan glowed malevolent purple instead of the silver grey it usually was.

Taking a roll of bandages from his pouch, he tightly bound the makeshift blood absorbent to the small of his youngest sister's back. The wound temporarily taken care of, he picked Tsukiko up in his arms, flesh and flame, which formed instantly, and stood.

Orange tinted yellow chakra burst into life far below and he heard Naruko scream,

" _KURAMOS!_ "

The Yang Nine Tails howled as he entered the world in his chakra form, orange-yellow body adorned with black markings. Independent of Naruko, he leaped high. The fox punched his claws into the rock of a slowly falling island and pulled himself up, repeating the task countless times as he ascended to their position.

With a final leap, Kuramos grappled onto the ledge, catching Tsukiko in his mouth as Naruto threw her carefully into it and fell, aiming to get as far away from the battle as he could so to keep the young Dragon Slayer safe.

Naruto collapsed just after he put his sister's weapons away in his Requip dimension, clutching his stomach as the Ten Tails remnants inside him began to rage against the cage for the first time in years. His whole body felt the reverberations, the pulsing that intensified and grew. Elderstar, impaled in the ground of Extalia, the highest island, began to resonant with the pulsing, shaking the ground with each pulse Naruto felt. Ten Tails yearned to be free, and now he was physically and mentally weakened, it had its chance.

His whole body shaking, he suddenly convulsed and his chest was drawn up, his head falling back, and it began to emerged. His flak jacket unzipped and his high collared, loose-sleeved black top tore straight down the middle, top to bottom. From the Sixteen Trigrams Divine Seal, the Gedo Statue, all eyes open, fought its way out, possessed by the majority of the Ten Tails' mind that was in it, minus a sole fragment of its will, locked in physical form as Elderstar. With a cataclysmic screech, it made it fully into the world and flew up to Extalia, landing next to Elderstar.

In a single movement, the husk of the primordial beast wrenched the sword from the ground and threw it inside its mouth. And it was released.

All 9 eyes on the statue began to bleed as it clutched its head, the robe-like spikes that encased it falling and spreading out like a twisted flower blooming. It thrashed about, its screeches deafening everyone in a 5 mile radius.

' _Is that what I'm afraid it is?_ ' Naruko asked.

' _Yes._ ' Naruto responded, hacking up blood, his skin pale and emaciated, his hair coarse and his eyes sunken from losing Ten Tails. He looked half-dead. ' _That is the Ten Tails being reborn._ '

' _We both have to fight that thing together if we're going to have any chance against it, I'm going to have to leave Faust to the others. Will Knightwalker be a problem?_ '

' _Not even, I'm going to route all of Kurami's chakra to keeping me in a stable enough state that together, Wendy and Hinata can heal me from this, given I have already adapted to having the minimal amount of Ten Tails in me._ '

' _You do know that once she runs out, you're dead, right?_ '

' _Believe me Naruko, I'm painfully aware of that fact._ ' He replied, drawing on the slumbering fox's chakra to sustain his body, standing.

Malevolent purple chakra, tainted by evil red and pitch black whisps, erupted from his body and progressed through the stages, going straight to the final one.

"PERFECT SUSANOO!" Naruto roared, drawing the attention of everyone, Fairy Tail and Kingdom alike. His demonic looking Susanoo stood at its full height, towered over even the transforming Gedo Statue by about 6 times. It looked like a cross between a demon with bird wings, a dragon and the traditional Susanoo final form. He stood in the jewel in its forehead, his lone Rinnegan strained by the use of the chakra warrior, his right eye closed, now useless.

Activating her Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruko summoned her Truthseeker Orbs and flew up to equal Naruto in altitude. Pure golden yellow chakra flared from her body and she formed a six armed avatar of equal size to Naruto's Susanoo, with three faces on its head, facing at 60 degrees from each other. Black lines and circles appeared on the golden chakra. Calmly she intoned loud enough for everyone watching to hear.

" _Ipatus._ "

And finally, the one known as Deidarabotchi, Datara and the One-Eyed God emerged from a titanic pillar of unholy black and red chakra.

The Ten-Tails was brown in colour and titanic in size, one of its hands was larger than any of the Tailed Beasts. It had a single red ringed eye with 9 tomoe, which took up most of its head, and spiky protrusions growing out of its back in a shape reminiscent of a conch shell. The primordial beast possessed a grotesque bulb-like body with long arms and clawed hands, but no visible hind legs, as well as a wide mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. Dark veins similar to those of a plant ran along its body, and the endings of its tails resembled leaf buds.

Everyone, even Faust in the Dorma Anim, shuddered and were unable to move as it screeched cataclysmically from atop Extalia. The twins, the only ones able to move other than Kuramos, flew straight at the Ten Tails.

It released a suffocating burst of its immensurable chakra and multiple fully fledged storms burst from its body. Kuramos spoke in both of their minds.

' _ **Watch out, that's Cataclysm!**_ '

Naruto veered his Susanoo sharply left, spiralling around a gargantuan lightning bolt with barely an inch to spare. More bolts of even larger size flew from the storms and through a single gape, he could see Ten Tails. His remaining eye narrowed with the stress he put on it when he cast the black flames of heaven.

"Amaterasu!"

Onyx flames burst into life on the creature's arm, exploding from his point of focus in a bomb of chakra, scorching away the tough hide, making its way through the skin. Naruko flashed through seals and unleashed veritable storm of her own, added to by his Inferno Style: Great Fire Annihilation and tore a hole in the storm cloud circle that the pair flew through. The hole created by the wind enhanced black flames closed the instant they were through, hardly allowing them to make it. Now in attacking range of the beast, they went straight for it.

Naruto's Yin Seal pulsed and his Susanoo grasped a titanic sword of darkness, 3 times the height of his Susanoo, swinging it down on the tail that was used to block. "Shadow Style: Harbinger Sword!"

Between the hands of the Ipatus, Naruko created a gigantic glowing white Rasengan, orbited by 9 smaller white ones. It cannoned from her battle avatar's hands, colliding with Ten Tails' back, drilling 10 holes in formation into its back with the impact and detonations. " _Light Style: Solar System Rasengan!_ "

The attacks, while leaving marks, didn't do anything to impede its response. The 10 writhing appendages twisted around it in a spiral, then rapidly unfurled, blowing them back with the power of 20 category 5 hurricanes. Cracks appeared all over the Susanoo and Naruko's Ipatus destabilised for a bit before settling. Naruto growled and pushed more chakra into his creation, restoring it to prime condition.

Without a second thought, a longbow of pure chakra appeared and the Perfect Susanoo pulled the drawstring back, the 5 elemental and Yin chakras pooling together into one arrow that permeated the air with chakra, making Ten Tails focus on him.

"INDRA'S ARROW!"

He let it loose and before even the primordial beast could react, it struck the creature in the eye.

The primordial beast screech in agony and swung at him with a tail. The Inferno Style twisted in Susanoo's hand and formed a sabre with which Naruto sliced through the tail with ease. Inferno Style: Flame Control, a power he gained from Satsuki's eyes.

"Disappear! **Void Dragon Roar!** "

A beam of all-consuming black exploded from the mouth of the demonic Susanoo, paralleled by the white-blue beam of ice of the same size that came from Ipatus.

" _Ice Dragon Queen Roar!_ "

The twin Roars smashed into Ten Tails' arms, one tearing away at it, the other freezing it. Taking full advantage of the beast's distracted state, Naruko used her one of her Secret Arts through the Ipatus. The white-blue stars glowed around her and were unleashed upon the Deidarabotchi as she yelled,

" _Winter's Embrace: Starlight Glacier!_ "

As a counter to her freezing starlight, Ten Tails unleashed a sonic shockwave that shattered the ice imprisoning it. Naruko rolled her eyes. " _No one said this was going to be easy._ "

…..

Kuramos felt a shudder of fear as he looked up at his mother of sorts as he descended the islands with care. In a great leap, he landed inside the coliseum and shoulder-rammed Dorma Anim, sending it crashing over the cliff. " **We need to get lower! The twins can't fight the Ten Tails** _ **and**_ **worry about you brats, they'd end up dead if they did, even for a moment! Everything not on the surface of the planet is a danger zone so long as that creature is loose up on Extalia!** "

Without any further warning, he scooped up the four Dragon Slayers and threw them into his mouth, clamping it shut after them. As he continued to the lower islands, Gajeel noticed Tsukiko floating in the centre of his chakra body, curved backwards as she was suspended in the orange-yellow avatar. He noticed her bloodsoaked back.

"What the hell happened to the kid?!"

Natsu, Fuu and Wendy looked back to see the second youngest Dragon Slayer in the state she was, shock and horror painting over their faces. Wendy moved to try to heal her but Kuramos froze her in place by turning his body dense on the inside around her.

" **Save the last of your strength little Sky Dragon, you're gonna need it to beat the royal prick out of his robot dragon.** " The Yang Fox landed heavily on one of the lower islands after a long fall and continued. " **Tsukiko was stabbed by Titania's doppelganger, so Naruko summoned me to evacuate her away from the battlefield.** "

Landing on the planet's lowest level, he spat out the four able Dragon Slayers.

" **Kick Faust's ass, Fuu let Chomei take over if it comes to it, then meet up with me until the twins deal with Ten Tails, I'll tell you when that happens, now MOVE IT! My first priority is Tsukiko's safety, I can't step in if things go south!** "

The four reluctantly nodded and ran to where Faust was forcing the Dragon Knight out of the deep crater he'd landed in. As they rushed to end the fight, Kuramos looked over his shoulder as he bounded away. ' _ **Make it quick brats, Tsukiko can't hold out forever, even with my chakra stabilising her, I can already feel her grip on life weakening, little by little. She lost consciousness the moment she entered my chakra body.**_ '

Gajeel led the charge with a long pillar of iron from his arm.

"Iron Dragon Club!"

The heavily damaged head of Dorma Anim swung to the side, driven by the club strike to the face. Faust growled furiously as he stumbled back. Steel-melting liquid burst from the ground beneath the mecha and caught most of it in a burst of magic.

"Plasma Dragon Geyser!" Fuu snarled. Spinning in a rapid circle, a long appendage of plasma formed from the thigh down of her right leg, smashing into the elbow joint like a chainsaw. "Plasma Dragon Tail Brand!"

Dorma Anim's lower left arm fell to the ground, severed by the tail attack.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel's chainsaw arm cut off the tail of the mechanical dragon, grinding its way through the Wizard Canceller Lacrima metal in a single second.

Wendy cast two supportive spells on Natsu as he rocketed forward with a Fire Dragon Talon blazing.

"Arms! Vernier!"

"Fire Dragon Talon!"

A hole was punched in the chestplate by the strike. Natsu ripped his foot out and threw a kunai with an explosive tag attached into the damaged armour. It detonated as his sandaled feet touched the ground, quickly followed by his knees as he fell on all fours, wiped out from his furious Dragon Slayer attacks.

Inside the armour, Faust coughed up a little blood. The explosion had sent a shard of shrapnel into his side.

The four were completely exhausted now. Natsu and Gajeel's Drive Modes had faded from their systems, Wendy's enchantments were undone, Fuu's plasma had evaporated. It seemed this would be the end of the fight.

" **Bow before me Dragon Slayers! I am the King of Edolas, I AM THE ONE DRAGON YOU CANNOT SLAY!** " The injured King screamed at them, the silver armour of Dorma Anim turning black as he absorbed the last of the magic power in the atmosphere.

The three still standing collapsed.

Natsu refused to bow. He staggered to his feet wearily. " _I won't…_ "

" **What are you saying you miserable pyromaniac, I can't hear your grovelling when you mumble!** " Faust cackled, high on euphoria at his victory, not heeding the pain in his side.

"I won't…"

The King directed the Dragon Knight to stomp on the rose haired Dragon Slayer, the massive pede bearing down on him as the old man roared, " **Speak up you annoying gnat!** "

The foot smashed down on Natsu, driving him into the ground, front first. But from beneath the shadow of Dorma Anim, Natsu's eyes glowed golden. His bloody hands, marred by cuts and bruises, found their way to the underside of the foot and his legs slid beneath his torso as he curled up.

A groaning sound came from the leg. Inch by agonising inch, the Fire Dragon Slayer pushed himself off the ground, driving the limb up. He screamed, a heart wrenching sound, as he was stomped back into the ground. But he rose up again. He got stomped again. Still he rose. And still he was smashed back into the ground by the dragonoid machine.

Tears fell from Wendy's eyes. It hurt so much to see him be brutalised in such a fashion. As she cried, she cried to him. "Natsu, please! Just stop! We can't win!"

"LIKE HELL WE CAN'T!"

His voice was so full of pain, but also so determined. The words echoed in the ears of the other Dragon Slayers, resounding inside their skulls. Igneel's son rose, once again. Faust stomped on him again.

But this time he stayed on his knees, barely holding the mecha back from smashing him into the ground. His screamed words came again, full of torment.

"I AIN'T NEVER GIVING IN, YA HEAR ME FAUST?! I GOT A FIRE RAGING IN MY SOUL, THAT I CAN'T CONTAIN, THAT I CAN'T CONTROL, AND IT WON'T EVER LET ME GIVE UP, NOT EVEN ON DEATH'S DOOR!"

All the Dragon Slayer looked at him weakly, lying on the ground, defeated and broken. But he held strong, despite him being a few good knocks away from death. His voice quieted, now full of sorrow and grief.

"I'll never back down, because if I did, the day Igneel returned I got no idea how I could ever look him in the eye! I don't ever want let him down, I _can't_ let him down!"

His own tears began to fall as he strained against the Dragon Knight's oppressive might that bore down on his back.

"The reason I'll never, _ever_ give up, or go back on a promise, is for my family! I'll do anything for all of those I love! The ones… who wait for me… for as long as it takes for me to make it... who help me through pain, and heartache! The ones who love me without cause or need, because I'm precious to them too! The ones whose faces I look for in the crowd, whenever I see people!"

His glowing eyes closed as he sobbed uncontrollably.

" _For the ones who give me the strength to keep living this painful life…_ "

His glowing golden eyes snapped open and he pushed with all his might, centimetre by excruciating centimetre, rising to his ragged feet, drenched in blood, sweat and tears.

"'Cause what hurts the most… is knowing I failed those I love with all my heart and soul! I don't ever want to fail you guys again, 'cause I hate the pain it causes all of us! That's how I know I'm not alone! I'm never alone! I can feel everyone's feelings, everyone's pain, and their heartache! I can feel it flowing through me! And because of that, I'll never give up again. NEVER AGAIN!"

He threw the Dorma Anim off, standing up straight, proudly letting everyone see his tears that he'd shed for them. Dragon Fire ignited around him, no magic in it, only emotion. Then the most extraordinary thing happened.

His Flames of Emotion turned pure gold, like his eyes, roaring around him.

"I ain't got no magic left, I couldn't give one! The only kind of power I need is everyone's feelings! Those feeling are what give me the strength to ignite these flames... the strength to fight... the strength to move... the strength to breath… the strength to **LIVE!** "

His determined words shook everyone to the core. They ignited fires in their souls, like the one in his, and made them rise to stand alongside him. One. Last. Time.

One!

Last!

Time!

The power of the sky flowed into Wendy from nowhere, invigorating her enough for one final attack. Gajeel drew on his resolve and turned his skin to iron scales. Fuu's eyes turned orange, iris, sclera and all. Chomei's impure chakra blasted out from her in a bloody shroud of chakra fire.

With an unholy scream, the Jinchuuriki burst forward, smashing a massive hole through the side of the armour with a powerful head attack that belonged to Chomei. " **Striking Lance Edge!** "

" **Iron Dragon Hard Fist!** " Gajeel's punch tore through the knee of the mecha, collapsing the right leg, making the dragonoid fall on one knee.

Natsu and Wendy stood side by side, charging every drop of their power in their bodies for the finishing move. Golden fire and silver winds blasted from their forms, and they held hands together as the power they held separately became one. A giant dragon's head manifested around them as a growing orb of their merged magic appeared around their clasped hands, white gold in colour.

It exploded in an enormous horizontal tornado of white gold fire that burned and tore through the very sound barrier, creating a boom that didn't even begin to drown out their voices that cried the name of their perfect Unison Raid.

" **BURNING SKY DRAGON ROAR OF UNGENTLE FURY!** "

The breath attack of the twin elements decimated the Dragon Knight, tearing apart then incinerating it. Faust screamed in agony as the howling white gold beam engulfed him.

The Unison Raid was seen across the entire battlefield, all but the twins pausing to look at it, the majestic white gold fire lighting up the dark sky with unrivalled brilliance. It thinned gradually, and eventually faded away altogether. The King was left on the ground, scorched and sliced by the fiery winds. Fuu stood behind him, Gajeel a little off to the right before him, Natsu and Wendy holding hands dead ahead in front. The four were barely on their feet.

But he didn't see the three Dragon Slayers in his line of vision. What Faust saw, were the dragons themselves.

Gajeel was a heavily armoured dark grey tank, rising up on his hind legs with a terrifying growl. Natsu was a dark red fire-spewing king of flames with a cream coloured underbelly, roaring in a deafening fashion. Wendy was a white feathered, owl-like being, her wings spread wide as she crouched low, a gentle yet petrifying sound emitting from her throat.

The Dragon Slayers hadn't moved a single inch as he screamed, terrified by the dragons he saw in place of them.

" _ **You do not have the fears of the younger Dragon Slayers, brat. You have no fear of death, of facing it or, dealing it to others. You are truly the Iron Dragon Slayer.**_ "

Metalicana's words echoed in Gajeel's ears, reminding him of the night before the jackass left. Now he understood. He approached Faust, paralyzed by dread, and told the Sky Dragon Slayer over his shoulder,

"You should look away little girl, this ain't gonna be pretty."

Tiredly, Wendy nodded and leaned into Natsu, burying her face in his chest exhaustedly. His bloody hands came up and covered her ears as she leaned against him and Gajeel took hold of the King's head with both hands. He looked down at the fearful old geezer with contempt and disappointment. "Hn, can't even face your death with a little dignity."

He sharply twisted the old man's head, snapping his neck with a sickening crunch of bones breaking. Letting go, the former King fell down, dead.

Natsu removed his hands from Wendy's ears and caught her as she collapsed, setting her down on the ground as gently as he could. Her jacket too was practically falling off her. Without even really thinking about it, he tore the destroyed and worthless garment off her, leaving her in her thigh high socks, shoes and skirt. He didn't once look down from her face as he pulled off his waistcoat and pulled it tight around her, using a sash to tie it closed securely and he wrapped his scaled scarf around her neck for warmth.

He then hefted her effortlessly in his exhausted arms. His right hand held up her legs, his left pressed against her now covered back, resting in between her shoulder blades. Her tired head came to reach against his chest, over his heart and he smiled down at her. "I got you Wendy."

" _Thanks._ " She whispered back, snuggling up to him whilst keeping eye contact with him. Natsu tilted his head a bit as he looked at her.

"Ya know, you look really cute wearin' my scarf."

Her face turned bright red and her eyes rolled back in their sockets as she fainted at Natsu's oblivious statement. Seeing her faint, the Fire Dragon Prince became severely worried.

"Wendy? Hey Wendy! You okay?! What's going on?! Why'd you pass out like that?!"

He panickedly turned to Gajeel and Fuu. "What the heck's going on guys?! Was it something I said?!"

The pair stared blankly at him and he instantly returned to worrying about the bluenette asleep in his arms. Gajeel leaned down and muttered,

"Salamander's actually _that_ dense? It's obvious the squirt has a major crush on the him for heaven's sake!"

Fuu giggled, Chomei's chakra long gone now. "Yeah, he actually is that oblivious. Everyone in the house knows, yet he and Wendy still haven't caught on to the fact it's _so_ obvious."

"A shy girl and her idiot." The Iron Dragon Slayer shrugged. "Cliché but it works. Bet?"

"Absolutely."

"5,000 jewels that the little girl has to kiss him to tell him 'cause she stutters too much to say it."

"You're on. Timeframe?"

"Indefinite. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. Get the whole guild in on it when we get home?"

"Why the hell not. More cash for us."

"You're sure it'll happen like that?"

"Dragon Slayer hunch, they're never wrong, just give it enough time."

"This should be good then." Fuu looked up at the battle with Ten Tails far, far above.

"Funny how we're betting when the potential end of the world is up there."

"Eh, those powerhouse twins got this. As much as I dislike the older one, he's got the skills to pay the bills, Blondie too. Plus, that thing looks too dumb to figure out any kind of plan they got." Gajeel shrugged again. "Besides, if the apocalypse is coming, might as well indulge ourselves while we can."

"Fair enough. I like the way you think."

"Same."

…..

' _Remember, we get one shot at this, we can't miss._ '

' _Wasn't planning to Naruko._ ' Naruto returned mentally.

Releasing his Susanoo, the Hellfire Dragon Slayer plummeted downward at Ten Tails, their singular eyes locking. A massive tail swung at him and he fired flames from his feet, rocketing past the appendage. His Rinnegan pulsed and Naruko appeared alongside him as he reached it. Their left hands met the brown hide and the seals on their palms vanished with a unified pulse.

They reappeared in the red, ringed eye, black crescent overlapped the white circle as they locked over the Rinne-Sharingan of the beast. Together, the twins cried,

"SIX PATHS: PLANETARY DEVASTATION!"

The ground of Extalia cracked and burst apart, pulled towards the rising Ten Tails. Naruto grabbed his sister's hand and used the remaining charge of his Rinnegan to use Amenotejikara to swap spaces 5 times before they released their wings and flew for the surface, diving faster than the expanding gravitational pull could catch them. All the islands in the sky shattered apart and the rubble was drawn up in the moon forming jutsu. Thankfully they had all been evacuated.

Suddenly the pull caught up to them.

"Not today!" The white haired twin growled, opening a Void Dragon Tear and flying into it, dragging Naruko in with him, letting it close behind them.

They flew through the Abyss, to the Tear at the end that opened up on the surface. The pair tumbled out and their powers faded away as they watched the Six Paths Jutsu do its work, imprisoning the Ten Tails once again. Every being in Edolas was watching the new moon being formed from the debris of the islands. It would take a full half hour to complete, and there was no one who could undo it in this world. The Ten Tails would be imprisoned forever, never to cause strife in any world ever again.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he check how much chakra the slumbering Kurami had left. A third. Now that he wasn't in battle t would last longer but he needed to get to Wendy and Hinata in the next hour or two, or he would die.

"You know, I never wondered how the moon came to be. I guess now we know." Naruko commented, helping him up.

"I never cared." He deadpanned, clutching his still bleeding eye. "Let's get this over with, Tsuki's injured."

Their wings reformed and they took flight, heading for the main battle that was dying down.

At that moment, golden streams of magic rose all over the world and headed to a singular Anima that floated above the Royal City. Reaching out with Dragon Telepathy, Naruko asked Edolas Jellal, ' _Is this you emptying Edolas of magic?_ '

' _Yes, this world is better off without it. I apologize, but I need someone to play the villain in this scheme, and I was rather hoping your brother would, given his darkness based powers._ '

' _I destroyed one world, what's one more? I can play the villain to your hero Jellal, but it needs to be done immediately, I'm dying and our little sister is severely injured._ ' Naruto replied.

' _All that's needed is a simple confrontation before the populace to assert my place as Prince and the end of the battle. You need only beat me up a bit before I 'defeat' you to give them their hero. You'll all be expelled by the Anima when this is over._ '

' _I'll be right there._ '

Naruto veered off and rocketed towards the capital at high speeds. As he flew, the stump of his right arm, his upper chest area on the right side and the side of his neck transformed into black hellfire. His blazing arm turned dark as he broke the sound barrier above streets and descended in a rain of black hellfire, his Dragon Force activating, covering him with scales of onyx flames and streaks of pitch black appearing in his hair.

This was his Dark Dragon Force.

" _ **Kneel before me.**_ " He commanded the people of the Royal City, standing upon the wreckage of a burned-down building. " _ **I said… KNEEL!**_ "

As he sonic Roared them into submission, his dark flames ran rampant, smashing down buildings, setting the very stone of the street ablaze and melting most everything else not living. His single eye glared contemptuously at them and he put into practise his years of deception, letting Dragon take control of his voice as he leapt up to the next roof, stalking along it.

" _ **Filthy worms, you are not worthy to worship to even the ground I have walked upon. I despise humans, they're pathetic, like little hatchlings, always**_ **fighting** _ **, making a mess out of the world. Now I've got to clean it up. There is one way you survive; Tell me where he's hiding. Where… is Prince Jellal?**_ "

"Closer than you think, foul creature." Jellal's voice rang out from down the street.

The S Class Wizard of Fairy Tail was standing in the middle of the cobbled streets, one of his staves in hand. His hood and mask were still gone, he hadn't put them back on. The blue haired man leveled his staff with Naruto and declared,

"Naruto Flame, your tyranny ends today, the age of Dragon Slayers is over. You are the eldest and strongest, you dominate them, but your heart knows nothing of true leadership. A leader should be kind, open, merciful, you're none of these. You drove me from this world, hunted me down and forced me to fight you dozens of times as I fled from you, fearing that if I didn't provide you the chase, you would target my people, so I let you stalk me across Earthland, amid our countless clashes. Now I stop running, and face you head on!"

" _ **You don't have the courage!**_ " The Hellfire Dragon Slayer mocked 'Mystogan', hurling a spread of fireballs that blew up a row of buildings with minimal effort.

"Come and find out, Hellfire Dragon Slayer!" Jellal beckoned with his hand in a 'come hither' motion. Snarling, Naruto Requiped Madara's war fan into his flaming hand and leapt at the Prince of Edolas. The blue haired man cried valiantly,

"For the people of Edolas!"

Their weapons smashed together as Naruto landed, hardly even trying to hold it as a standstill. He sneered, part of the act. " _ **A valiant effort, to be sure. However, your resistance is futile! I will end you!**_ "

Without warning, he pushed down, his draconian might easily allowing him to overwhelm the Prince in one-sided contest of strength. Knocking the stave aside, the Dragon Slayer batted his fellow S Class Wizard into a half destroyed building. The more powerful he appeared, the more heroic Jellal would look when he beat him. Still, he had held back his dragon strength quite a bit with that blow.

Moving in a blur, he lifted the blue haired man by his throat with his left hand and held him up, letting the man lean against him while he spoke, unheard by everyone else.

" _ **Forgive me for the brutality, but this is how it's gonna be. I'll only dislocate your right arm. I'm gonna give you a proper Fairy Tail sendoff… my friend, and teacher. It's the least you deserve.**_ "

With that, he turned and sent Jellal skidding backwards, rushing forward whilst switching the war fan for a katana. He slashed the stave out of his friend's hand and sent his sword back after slashing the others off his back. His flesh fist collided with his stomach and he leaned in again.

" _ **You're leaving Fairy Tail, so you must obey these three rules.**_ "

He swept Jellal feet from under him and pinned him with one arm, leaning back down again. " _ **Number 1, never share sensitive information about the guild as long as you live!**_ "

Lifting the Prince up, he flew with his wings into another building and continued. " _ **2, never contact and clients you worked with for your own personal gain!**_ "

He threw Jellal into the middle of the street and stalked toward him. As the man got up, Naruto slipped behind him, caught his right wrist and punched his upper arm, cleanly dislocating it. Naruko arrived at that point, landing inconspicuously and pushing through the crowd to watch.

" _ **And number 3. Although our paths must stray, you have to promise to live each day as if it was going to be your last day, with no regrets and nothing holding you back. Don't ever forget the friends you love…**_ "

Jellal ignored the pain and slammed his left forearm against Naruto's throat and smiled, finishing the final rule. "You must treasure them as long as you live!"

Now he fought back, scoring equal blows with Naruto, getting in the occasional extra hit. He yelled for all of Edolas to hear his genuine words.

"This is goodbye my old friend! I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from the darkness, please forgive me for that! You were a little brother to me! And that's why I have to be the one to do this! I can't allow anyone else to have this burden, it's mine and mine alone!"

Naruto's black Blaze Fist swung at him and he caught the flaming wrist, twisting under the arm and making Naruto strike himself with the spell. The fight over, the Dragon Slayer fell to the ground, all magic vanishing, his Dark Dragon Force ending, his flame arm dispersing, his wings blowing apart. Gritting his teeth against the pain of his broken right arm, Jellal pulled Naruto up and embraced him.

"This is it… my oldest friend. I, Prince Jellal of Edolas, call upon the powers of heaven and earth to expel this fallen angel from this devastated land!"

The twins glowed with gold light, the Anima now targeting people with magic in their bodies, and Naruto began to float off the ground given he was far less grounded than his sister. Jellal released him from the hug and let him drift away into the sky. The Prince turned to Naruko as she walked forwards, hugging him too. "Be seeing you Jellal."

"This is goodbye Naruko, maybe for forever." He smiled at her, wrapping his good arm around her.

They both pulled away, but Jellal hesitated as the Ice Dragon Queen Slayer began to levitate off the ground. Keeping a gentle hold of the blonde woman's arm, he pulled her back down and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't infernal like the ones she was used to, the contact was warm. Naruko closed her eyes and kissed back. After a few seconds, the male S Class Wizard let go of her, both of them opening their eyes as they drifted apart.

"Sorry, but given this the end of me being a Fairy Tail Wizard in Earthland, I thought I should tell you how I feel before you go."

A sad smile graced her features. "You should've said something sooner Misty, we could have had weeks, months, maybe even years."

"I wasn't really around, it wouldn't of been the conventional relationship."

"Conventional is overrated."

The skies rumbled and all magic finally exited Edolas, leaving it barren of the powerful spiritual magic.

In a flash of blinding light, the Fairy Tail members tumbled to the ground. Kuramos groaned as he forced his chakra limbs to move, getting back up. All in all, those who had fought looked like crap. The Dragon Slayers were ragged, Fuu had Gajeel's arm around her shoulders, holding him up, Natsu was carrying the sleeping Wendy, Naruto's right was slashed out, Naruko was covered in bruises and Tsukiko was unconscious from her back wound. Erza and Mirajane were completely covered from head to toe in sweat, Gray was relatively fine but for exhaustion.

Naruko dragged herself up and walked over to the Yang Fox, who carefully regurgitated her little sister from his chakra body. " **You'll have to be fast, without me stabilising her, she hasn't got long until the wound becomes a Class 2 hemorrhage.** "

The fox dispelled in a burst of chakra that was sucked into her body. Holding the injured 11 year old in her arms, Naruko telepathically reached out to Hinata, who was on the outskirts of Magnolia with Sasuke. ' _I need you over here quick Hinata, Naruto's lost Ten Tails and Kurami's chakra is running out._ '

' _Be there in moment._ '

Walking over to Natsu, she shift Tsukiko so she could hold up the blonde child with her right arm as she took the sleeping 12 year old's hand and made use of a magic she had learned long ago. "Transference Magic: Reverse Energy Siphon."

Her own remaining magic flowed into Wendy, mostly filling the bluenette's container. Of her own biological power, Naruko turned her hand freezing and put it on the Sky Dragon Slayer's forehead, waking her up. Slipping her left hand back under her sister's legs, she instructed her surrogate daughter.

"Hinata's coming, I need you two to heal Naruto. I've got to get Tsuki to Porlyusica immediately."

Natsu set Wendy down and the girl nodded.

…..

Porlyusica set down her last book of ailments and remedies, letting out a sorrowful sigh.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for her that you already haven't tried. The damage to her spine was simply too severe, that serrated dagger wound has completely destroyed any and all connections to the muscles and nerves in her legs. The lack of feeling will never leave, nor will she be able to feel temperature, touch or anything else from the hips down. Motor control is irrecoverable as well. The only healing to that can be done by her body is the wound itself. The flesh and cosmetic damage will heal, there won't be a scar, but her range of motion will be restricted to above her waist."

Tsukiko numbly felt tears fall down her face as she lay there, unmoving, when the medical wizard said those words. Her grip on her sister's hand tightened until she would have crushed the hand of anyone but a Dragon Slayer. Naruto pulled her into his embrace with his single arm and Naruko wrapped her arms around them both as Kushina sat in the chair, staring at Porlyusica in disbelief. All three of the siblings were crying. Naruto remembered her horrifying realisation from from when Knightwalker stabbed her.

" _My legs… I can't feel my legs… I can't feel them…_ "

Sasuke's words echoed in his ears again.

" _Someday, you'll see… Everything you touch dies."_

Porlyusica looked regretfully at them.

"She will never walk again."


	14. Execution, Murder, Suicide

Naruko walked down the hall on the upper floor of the house to the room she shared with her twin. Opening the door, she found him sitting in the darkness, his form hardly visible.

"It's time we had that talk."

His single eye opened in the darkness, blazing nightmarish crimson. "Just say it, I can't read you, not anymore."

She took a breath, collecting herself.

"This relationship between us, what would you say it is?"

His eye seemed to burn brighter.

"A forbidden and failed attempt at changing our sibling relationship to romance when we both needed someone to lean on. Something that shouldn't of happened, yet we needed it to find some clarity." He told her.

Naruko crouched down, descending to his level. "Strange. You say you can't read me anymore, yet that's exactly what I feel. I was broken, shattered into pieces, and you were touched by darkness, a combination that could only spell disaster yet we made it work as long as we did. But I guess some things just shouldn't exist."

"You would be right about that." He agreed.

"I mixed up different kinds of love, dragging you down with me. We had a romantic relationship but we loved each other as siblings, I had a sibling relationship with Hanabi when I loved her romantically. What happened between us is my fault, I overestimated my ability to recognise and associate feelings and relationships. But what we tried to have, it's over now. What happened in that hotel was a mistake."

"We're still on the same page. Good. I'm sorry I made you open up when you weren't ready to, but you had to let someone in."

The platinum blonde got up and walked to the door. "I think it's for the best if we separate ourselves, that way we can't relapse. We can sort it out later, I have a certain 12 year old to adopt. Watch out for Tsuki while I'm gone, I can sense some negative emotions rising up inside her."

With that, she left, heading downstairs to collect the young Sky Dragon Slayer sitting in the living room. Stopping in the doorway of the living room, Naruko popped her head around the corner and found Wendy sitting on the floor, playing Go Fish with Alicya, Carla, Fuu and Itachi.

"Wendy, finish up quick, we've got an adoption to get underway okay?"

The 12 year old smiled happily, nodding before returning to the game. "Fuu, have you got any 3's?"

"Here." The Seven Tails Jinchuuriki handed over two 3 cards. Wendy then laid a full set of 3's on the floor and smiled even wider.

"Sorry guys, but I win!"

"Darn, even with my Sharingan this game is impossible to win against girls with blue hair!" Itachi griped.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, which Alicya noticed and explained shyly. "Me and Wendy have kinda won every game between us. I don't really get how."

"Life hacks, that's how." Fuu grumbled in a good-natured way, smiling wistfully. "I should have stuck to poker with Gajeel."

As Wendy rushed to put her shoes on at the door with Carla not far behind, the Ice Dragon Queen Slayer smiled at her Jinchuuriki sister in a nice, yet completely terrifying way.

"Just so long as it's not strip poker, or Cana and alcohol is involved."

"Knowing Fuu, it might well of been all of the above." Itachi remarked with a smirk. Fuu herself glared at him and retorted.

"Says the man who now dates the She-Devil."

"What can I say, the satanic aspect to Mirajane's personality is intriguing."

"Frat boy."

"Permanent friendzone resident."

"Blind weasel."

"My eyesight has been restored for nearly a year, that insult is outdated."

"Glasses."

"I'll have you know Mirajane totally digs the glasses." The older Uchiha retorted, fixing the glasses he now wore for reading and had worn for the games.

Naruko just sighed and walked to the door where Wendy had just finished lacing up her sandals. "26 years old and he's still as much a child as Fuu is."

"Isn't Fuu 19?" Wendy inquired, taking Naruko's hand and walking with the blonde out of the house.

"She hadn't grown up since she was 11, I swear. And even then she was incredibly childish."

The young girl giggled and snuggled into the blonde's side contently. Naruko smiled, truly happy despite what had gone down in Edolas. Grandeeney's daughter was so innocent and happy, yet so shy. To be honest, she wanted her never to grow up, but that was impossible. She'd settle for the next best thing.

"Wendy."

"Huh?" Wendy looked up curiously.

Naruko ran a hand through the dark blue hair whilst smiling down at her. "Never lose your smile okay?"

The Sky Dragon Slayer snuggled back against her middle as they walked.

"Never!"

Sighing contently, the blonde crouched and picked up Wendy, settling her on her left hip and letting the 12 year old wrapped her arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Resting her head on Naruko's shoulder, the bluenette asked curiously, "What's involved in adoption?"

"Simply put, we go to the local courthouse and get an adoption order application. The order has to be filled out and handed in along with a few other things. The child's birth certificate or certificate of previous adoption. A medical report on the applicant and child, which should be interesting given my medical history. Any documents to prove parental consent or copy of any placement order, that being Mother's given she is you legal guardian. Finally, the applicant's' marriage certificate or divorce papers, which I don't need given I never married. After that all checks out, it's just a home inspection, some counselling sessions and then your adoption certificate comes. You do have a few things to consider though."

"Like what?"

"If you want to change your last name or hyphenate it, that kind of stuff."

…..

Naruto suppressed his nightmare crimson eye and diverted the magic to his stump of a right arm. Bloody hellfire burst from it and forged into the shape of a human arm. Streaks of pitch black were mixed in with the red. Unheard by the young man, Atlas spoke regretfully from the afterlife.

" _Dragon Slayer Magic isn't always fully under the control of a user. It is symbiotic, partially sentient, that is why it cannot harm those the wielder views as a friend unless forced to, it adapts to leave them untouched._

" _The Divine Magics are true symbiotes, they have an instinctive will of their own and merely bend to the will of a host so long as it serves its own benefit. Unlike the other 3 Divines, the Void is a parasitic magic force that transcends physical being until a viable host is able to receive it. Trauma hollows out a dragon or Dragon Slayer, making space for it to implant itself and it begins to corrupt the host, manifesting in episodes of negativity until it is capable of a full take over, leaving nothing of the previous inhabitant of the body. Only one with a strong enough will can resist and repel its hold on their mind and body, and only the strongest can control_ it _, something I was never fully able to do._ "

Naruto rose to his feet, foregoing the donning of a shirt, making for the door. He pushed it open and stepped out into the hall, crossing it and opening the door to his little sister's room that was dark like his. She was lying on her back, the covers up to her ribcage, staring up at the ceiling, tears staining her small cheeks.

" _Oniisan… Why does it have to hurt so much?_ "

He flickered across the room, at her side in an instant, pulling her up off the bed and into his chest, both arms wrapping around her small back as she clutched her own small arms around his neck and buried her face in it.

Her long hair was free, falling chaotically around her. It was rough, like sandpaper because she hadn't washed it for days, even though it shouldn't be given it needed no care. She hadn't been out of the room since they'd returned from Porlyusica's. She physically couldn't leave it. Right now, she had to fight an almost vertically uphill battle to sit up given she hadn't relearned to balance herself with only her arms. As he held his baby sister close, he murmured into her hair, "I've asked myself that question so many times _Tenshi._ "

Slipping his hellfire arm under her motionless legs, he lifted the 11 year old girl effortlessly, he'd borne the weight of Perfect Susanoo stomping on him.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

He carried her easily to the bathroom, turning on the hot tap of the bath with his bare foot as he held her in his arms. In a similar fashion, he added the bubble bath without the use of his hands.

Once the bath was full, he turned off the water and used his own Requip to take off her t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, then lowered her into the water, holding her upright so she didn't fall back or forward. Washing her skin didn't take long, but her hair was a little harder. Due to habits developed from Kushina, Tsukiko had always loved her hair being soft and silky, the only hint of vanity she had, and it didn't count in his book.

After he rinsed her hair with the shower, a coil of bloody flames extended from his left shoulder and picked up the shampoo. Putting enough on his left hand, he gently rubbed it into every strand on her head, from the roots to the tips. Taking care not to get any in her eyes, he then rinsed her long, straight sun blonde hair with cold water that made her shiver, leaving none of the product in it. The whole process took all of a half an hour.

As a Dragon Slayer, one's body was kept in prime physical condition, minimal fat, muscles didn't atrophy even if they weren't used in a long time, skin was smooth and unblemished by spots or other things that their body considered flaws, hair was kept in prime state.

By that reasoning alone, Tsukiko's hair shouldn't have been rough, it should have been kept in its natural soft yet near indestructible state. Nothing else had degenerated, so he attributed it to the physical stress her body had been put under. He could only thank whatever deity was out there that there wouldn't be a mark left by the stab wound.

As he thought of the injury his sister had been dealt by that despicable woman in Edolas as he dried her off, his flesh fingers brushed over the still healing wound. She gasped in pain as his fingers drifted over it, her face contorting with the sharp, excruciating pain.

His hands found her cheeks and he looked her in the eyes, cupping her small face. "Tsuki, I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought."

" _It's okay._ " Tsukiko tried to assure him quietly but it didn't work.

"No, it's not." His hellfire hand hovered over the slow healing wound as he crouched in front of her, her sitting on a stool, using her arms to balance against his chest.

The flames of his fingers expanded, losing their digit form to engulf the wound. The healing process sped up exponentially, healing it in 10 minutes as he reclothed her and carried her back to her room given she didn't want to leave it. Not a mark was left. He'd turned on the light as he entered the room, Requiping a shirt on too.

As he sat down on the futon bed with her in his lap, she caught a glimpse beneath his fringe that covered his right eye. Lucy had swung by with Alicya a few days ago and summoned Cancer to fix Naruto's slashed-apart hair as a sort of peace offering to lessen his caution around her. He'd accepted, given the right side of his face had been wrapped in bandages to prevent people seeing it. The eye itself had been irrecoverable, and he couldn't get a new one because there were no spare Sharingan around and Naruko's Yang Seal had permanently vanished, taking with it her ability to instantaneously heal wounds. Now that his hair once again covered the right side of his face, he'd discarded the bandages.

Twisting around and lifting her legs around with her, the paraplegic child hesitantly pulled his snow white hair aside, she saw them. Two parallel, vertical scars were thin, deep gouges in the right side of his face. The longer one went from halfway between his hairline and eyebrow down to halfway down his cheek, cutting through his highest whisker mark on the right. The second was 3 fifths of the length, an inch apart from the other, at the edge of his eye. Both had permanently left thin gaps in his eyebrow. His eyelid was closed.

" _She really messed both of us up._ "

Knowing she was still looking, he opened the eyelid to reveal the empty socket. His destroyed eye had been removed. Now she, Naruko, Itachi and Hinata were the only ones to know about his missing eye.

"The eye couldn't be salvaged, so Hinata took it out after Wendy passed out the second time." He winced as he remembered the optic nerve being severed by Hinata's Amber Dragon Scalpel. It had been quick but painful.

What had been even more painful was the fact the Hyūga had practically stuck her fingers in his eye socket, around the damage, to remove it. But in all fairness, she had refused to just rip it out when he told her to. Putting his original eye back in the socket would do no good because the swords had damaged critical parts of his nerves in the socket, plus it was near blind anyway. Not even Grandeeney herself could heal what had happened to him, if she was around.

Tsukiko curled up to his chest as best she could, snuggling against him tearfully, asking, " _How can you handle everything that's happened to you?! I can't even handle_ this _!_ "

"I don't know. I just stagger on."

The call of their mother came from downstairs, with both of their names being mentioned. The youngest Flame just plastered herself to him and let him rise up and carry her down the stairs with him. Everyone was there, except for Natsu, Naruko and Wendy. He walked to the front door, where Gajeel held out his arms to take Tsukiko from him. Naruto shot him a questioning look.

"She's my little sister too Flame, and I swear I'd die before anything happens to her under my watch."

There was certainty in his red eyes. Naruto nodded and carefully lowered Tsukiko into the Iron Dragon Slayer's arms. Mitsuko gave a sad gurgle from his mother's shoulder, unhappy about what was about to happen to her father.

As he fully relinquished his paralyzed sister, soldiers bustled into the house and seized his wrists, forcing them behind his back as cuffs locked around them.

"Hey, what the hell is this?!" Natsu exclaimed angrily, entering the room. They ignored him.

The leader of the soldiers, who was slapping the chains on Naruto, spoke to the young man who he was taking into custody. The moment they locked around his waist and flesh wrist, his hellfire arm evaporated.

"Naruto Flame, you are under arrest for vigilantism, aggravated assault, misuse of magic…"

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

"... and murder." Lahar finished. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you before the Magic Council. You have the right to speak to a witness for your defence, and to have said witness present during any questioning and your hearing and if it follows, trial. Do you understand your rights?"

Natsu's clenched fist ignited and he thrust it at the Custody Enforcement Unit, the projected flames blowing most of them flying. Planting his palm on the ground, he cartwheeled and kicked one in the face. His Dragon Fire wreathed his forearms and he lashed more with his Fire Dragon Wing Attack.

Cocking his fist to his cheek, the Son of Igneel delivered a bone jarring jab to Lahar's face, decking him in one move.

"Like hell you're arresting him! Naruto's done nothing that wasn't called for!"

Happy was shaking with tears. "Natsu… you gotta stop…"

Sasuke, standing behind the rampaging Fire Dragon Prince, activated the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in his left eye and snapped, "Tsukiyomi!"

The rosette was instantly subdued by the Genjutsu, stopping his fighting and freezing on the spot. A guard took a set of chains identical to the ones that restrained Naruto and locked them around his waist, the cuffs locking around his wrists as he regained his mind. Lahar nursed his jaw.

"I guess you already know your rights, and you just implicated yourself as an accessory in the case."

"Screw yourself!" Natsu retorted hotly, about to spin kick the leader of the squad. Naruto stopped him, knowing by his body language what he was about to try.

"Natsu, that's enough. I knew this was coming, that's why I told them I was responsible for all this, they would have put the blame on Erza or someone else and I will not have another bear my punishment." The older Dragon Slayer turned to Lahar and replied spitefully. "I understand my rights, _errand boy._ "

With a glare, the bespectacled man turned about and led his entourage back to the carriages in which they had travelled to Magnolia. As they walked away, Tsukiko called out desperately,

"Big Brother! Natsu! Let them go!"

Despite the vehicle, Naruto retained his angry but collected demeanor. The cuffs weren't overly good at suppressing Dragon Slayer Magic, give he could have melted them off if he so wish. It merely stopped any physical manifestation outside his body, he was free to use it under his skin and heat up his blood if he so wished. It also left his Dragon Telepathy completely unhindered.

' _I appreciate what you tried to do Natsu, but it was unnecessary. I always intended to take the fall for the Oracion Seis incident, given I am known to kill in both worlds. What these idiots fail to realise is that the difference between murder and execution is a matter of authority. They have it, so it's execution when they kill someone, I don't, so apparently it's murder when I take a life._ '

' _I don't get it, why take the fall for everything everyone else did?_ ' His surrogate little brother questioned mentally, holding in his barfing.

Naruto looked up and locked his single eye with Natsu's. ' _Because my soul is already dyed in darkness, it makes little difference for me to take a life or tear down what others have created. You are far purer than I ever was, that's why you shouldn't have gotten yourself involved._ '

' _You couldn't of mind-controlled me not to get involved, you're my brother! I ain't never letting you take the fall on your own or stand alone!_ '

…..

"Let's begin. This hearing is for Naruto Flame and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail, taking place on the 15th November. Interrogators Org, Gran Doma. The charges…"

"Witness for the defence."

A new voice rang out. Itachi walked into the court and took the stand to the left of the two Dragon Slayers. "Itachi Fugaku Uchiha, Your Honour."

"I see." Gran Doma noted. "The charges are as follows. Naruto Flame, you are hereby charged with vigilantism, aggravated assault, misuse of magic and murder in the second degree. Natsu Dragneel, you are charged with aiding and abetting, aggravated assault, disorderly conduct, obstruction of justice and vandalism. How do you plead?"

"Your Honor, I would like to move that the charges of misuse of magic and murder in the second degree for Naruto Flame, and the charges of aiding and abetting and obstruction of justice for Natsu Dragneel be dismissed." The elder dojutsu wielder requested.

"Upon what grounds, Mr Uchiha?"

"Natsu Dragneel was unaware that the arrest of Naruto Flame was lawfully sanctioned, and perceived it as an unprovoked attack which he responded to within his rights as a combat authorised wizard. It is upon these grounds I move that the aforementioned charges be dismissed for Natsu Dragneel. In the instance of Naruto Flame, I request that the charge of misuse of a registered magic be dismissed due the fact that it is invalid."

Org leaned forward. "How is the charge invalid Mr Uchiha? Fire Dragon Slayer Magic was registered by the council in X778."

"Very true Your Honor, however **Hellfire** Dragon Slayer Magic is not recorded as a registered magic. Naruto Flame wields two unregistered magics and one registered, which is not related the charges you are pressing. The two unregistered are Season Control Magic and Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, and only the latter was used in the above charge. In addition to this, Fire and Hellfire are distinguished as two separate changes in elemental form." Itachi replied calmly, emphasising Hellfire.

"Very well. The charge of misuse of a registered magic is dismissed. What of the other charge you moved to dismiss Mr Uchiha?"

"I move for the charge of murder in the second degree be dismissed due to Naruto Flame not being of sound mind or body." The Sharingan user brought out a folder and opened it, linking it up to the Lacrima Vision screens. The first picture showed, and it was of a series of bloody wounds adorning a 3 year old Naruto.

"From the age of 3, Naruto Flame was subject to domestic and child abuse, both physical and verbal, from the majority of his home village and his own father." The picture changed to a four year old Naruto curled up to Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, sobbing into her chest uncontrollably. "He attempted to find shelter from the abuse by going to the household of a neighbouring family that he was friends with, however they were only able to do so much, and were massacred before his eyes when he was six years old."

The picture changed to a gruesome scene, the Uchiha Massacre. Luckily Itachi wasn't in it, but Naruto was holding the corpse of Satsuki, crying. A second one appeared alongside it, of him with his arm freshly severed, gushing blood everywhere.

"Immediately following this tragic event, his father attempted to force him into being a program that would turn him into a mindless slave, but he was able to escape at the price of his right arm, and spent the next 2 and a half years in solitude, alone but for a few passing acquaintances. He was on the verge of suicide when he was found by his adoptive father, Atlas Flame."

The picture changed again, to one of Atlas inspecting Naruto's scale arm. His young face was full of wonder as the transformed Dragon Slayer analytically studied the scales. The present Naruto had to bite back a hiss of sadness at the picture taken from his memory.

"Naruto Flame then was given a new arm of dragon flesh by Atlas Flame and spent the next 3 years in his care. When Naruto was a few months shy of 13 years old, Atlas Flame died of illness and he was sent to Igneel, Natsu Dragneel's adoptive father." The image changed to one of Natsu and Naruto learning to write and read from Igneel. Both Dragon Slayers smiled at the picture, remembering that week fondly.

"A while later, Igneel disappeared and both of the accused were left with only each other. It is from this occurrence that the pair came to share the brotherly bond they have today."

Again, the image changed to one of carnage. It was from the early days of the war.

"3 years later Naruto Flame was caught in a conflict, a war to be frank, between two criminal organisations that were both targeting him for unknown reasons, and spent 5 years enraptured in constant battle in another land. During the war, he sustained many personal losses, including two women he was romantically involved with, many friends and innocents were caught in the crossfire. By the end, he was left with 5 comrades who suffered similarly, and a motherless child." The image changed to him holding Mitsuko with his one arm.

"Also during the war, he suffered torture and the loss of his right arm for the second time, and returned home with cases of PTSD, chronic nightmares, guilt and various other legitimate mental health concerns."

The image changed one final time, to one of his scars, and the tattoo on his back that was usually hidden by his tailbone length hair. It spanned the majority of the area of his left shoulder blade, and was of 2 ink black dragon illustrations with their tails linking at the ends and their snouts about an inch apart, forming a rough heart shape.

The Mark of Eternity, which he had been branded with by Hanabi and he had branded her with, and it had appeared on her right shoulder blade. Very few had seen it. None of them knew what it meant. Only he did. It meant he was Hanabi's forever, and she his. Traditionally, the one who placed their mark first was dominant in the relationship. That had been Hanabi. It also meant he could never truly betray her in love.

"It is on these grounds that I move that the charge of murder in the second degree also be dismissed." Itachi finished, closing the folder and severing the link to the screens. "Naruto Flame is not of sound mind or body, and was not in full awareness of his actions at the time of the event. He was also not raised in awareness of the acceptable morals of society or the law, and was unaware of the illegality of his actions as well."

Naruto would have glared at him but he knew this was crucial to the case Itachi was making so he didn't. Natsu was still surprised at the record of tragedy the black haired man had just presented, but intrigued by the tattoo, the detail it had.

Silence.

"Very well, the aforementioned charges will be dismissed, in addition to the charge of vigilantism." Gran Doma consented begrudgingly. "The charges of aggravated assault, disorderly conduct and vandalism still stand however."

"Thank you, Your Honour." Itachi nodded.

The Magic Council member cleared his throat and stated the next piece.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are charged with 57 counts of property damage at Clover, Oshibana and Hargeon, and disorderly conduct while in the presence of authority and the public. How do you plead?"

Itachi was about to rise to the podium again but the Fire Dragon Prince beat him to it, stepping forwards in his and Naruto's stand, not even caring about the chains around his waist and wrists anymore. His black eyes bore into Gran Doma's, fearless and strong.

"Yeah, I blew up or burned down property at those places, I accept that. But I think you're failing to see the bigger picture here Councilman.

"Dragon Slayer Magic was made to be devastating on both large and small scales, a single breath attack can destroy a town if not controlled. It was _made_ for the express purpose of piercing through the scales of the mightiest dragons and shattering their souls. Dragon scales are the strongest material in Earthland, no human magic can damage them, so it's a given that I'm 10 times as destructive as most people who doesn't wield a Slayer Magic. But you're letting the material destruction blind you Sir.

"For all the destruction Fairy Tail causes, we almost never get people hurt in the process. You're overlooking the lives we safeguard, the people we help. Fairy Tail has the reputation of being the most destructive legal guild, but we're also known as the kindest, the most human. We make bonds with the people we work with, we don't just serve them and move on. I may destroy a lot of things, unintentionally most of the time, but I'm proud of the work I do in helping men, women and children less fortunate than me in their daily struggles. Naruto's the same. He practically raised me after Igneel disappeared, he never abandoned me even though he was in a worse place than me. He understands the misfortune of others, he feels their pain, and their struggles draw him to help them for nothing in return. He cares so much about people, that's why he took the time to learn to control the destructive properties of his magic, so he wouldn't cause them more trouble. I'll probably never have that control, but the good I do for people far outweighs my material damage.

"So to your charges, I plead guilty, 'cause that's what I am." He stepped back, smiling despite his shackled state.

"Acknowledged. Naruto Flame, Natsu Dragneel, you are both charged with aggravated assault. If the defendants have no further points to state…" Org paused for a moment to listen for them. There were none.

"We, the representatives of the Magic Council, declare you…"

A pause.

"Guilty of all the standing charges. You will both face fines for the damage you have inflicted, and you may vacate the stand. Guards, remove their chains."

…..

" _I'm sorry Haha, Ani, Ane, but I can't live like this! I'll miss you, but I'm escaping where you won't be able bring me back. Goodbye, this is the end of my miserable life._ "

Naruko's ice blue eyes widened when she heard Tsukiko from the floor below the younger blonde. She heard the clink of a blade.

"NO!"

Golden yellow chakra exploded from her body in a shroud as she shot through the rooms, down the corridor, up the stairs and smashed open the door to her little sister's room. She moved faster than even Kokuo at his top speed, a literal streak of light.

Squelch!

The Ice Dragon Queen Slayer screamed as loud as was possible for her, which was considerable, as blood coated the steel of the small blade.

But it wasn't Tsukiko's

In a flash, she put the first thing she could in the way of the weapon the younger blonde had tried to drive into her own heart. Her right leg. As she leaned over her paraplegic younger sibling, she glanced down at the kunai impaled in back of her thigh. Her teeth gritted and Naruko gently stabbed a Requiped syringe dart, like the one she recently used on Naruto, into the Blue Flame Dragon Slayer's neck.

Tsukiko's hand slipped off the hilt of the kunai and she fell back into her bed, her tailbone length hair cascading chaotically around her head as her sapphire eyes closed, tears falling from them.

With a hiss of annoyance, she fell on her left knee, features contorting with the slightly felt pain. " _Gomenasai_ _Tenshi_ , but I won't let you go as easy as that."

Kushina had heard her scream and come running up the stairs with not an iota of her speed held back, now standing in the doorway. Naruko had screamed deliberately, it actually hadn't hurt her that much since her nerve endings were dulled on the pain receptors in favour of enhancing all other sensations.

Their redhead mother immediately cross the room and got down next to the bed, pulling the dart out of her youngest's neck and pulled the 11 year old into her arms. Tenderly, the older woman stroked Tsukiko's cheek and she looked up at her older daughter questioningly, eyes racing over the Kuramos Chakra Mode Shroud.

"She tried to use the kunai in my leg to suicide. I heard her say she was escaping, that she couldn't live like this."

"So you made it from the deck to her room in under a second and put your leg in the way of the strike?" Kushina guessed. "I didn't know you had that kind of speed."

"I don't exactly advertise my skill set. I usually never resort to Kuramos' power unless it's a major fight or an emergency." She replied. Raising two fingers to her temple, she telepathically reached her hopefully soon-to-be-adopted daughter.

' _Wendy, come back to the house, Tsukiko's room, now, it's urgent._ '

That done, the platinum blonde released her Chakra Mode and lowered herself to the floor, lying on her left side while they waited for the Sky Dragon Slayer to come back, minimising the blood loss. It took Wendy only 6 minutes to get back, as she ran up the stairs pretty quickly.

Seeing the immediate problem, the bluenette waited for her surrogate mother to lie on her front before pulling out the kunai and laying it on the floor. Holding her hands over the stab wound, she summoned her healing magic and a sky blue light glowed from them. It only took a minute to seal it without a blemish, no scar this time. Naruko rolled over and got up as Wendy asked,

"What happened?"

"Tsuki tried to take her own life, I took the kunai in my leg to stop her." Naruko told her, freezing the blood on her leg and in the threads of her shorts before evaporating it, cleaning both her thigh and clothes. She scooped up the bloodied kunai and did the same, putting it away in her own Requip dimension. Her new daughter's face was the epitome of horror as she crouch down next to her hopefully soon-to-be adoptive aunt, who was a year younger than her.

" _We can't leave her alone anymore._ " Kushina whispered sadly. "She's tried once, what's to say she won't try again? We need to get her somewhere she'll be safe and can get help."

"First I'm going to have to empty her Requip dimension of anything that she could potentially use to attempt self harm."

Naruko crouched down too and put her hand on her sister's forehead. Her own Requip Magic clashed with Tsukiko's and she forcibly hacked into the younger blonde's dimension, emptying it into hers. Nothing was left in it, not even her regular clothes. As she did so, a tear rolled down her cheek.

' _I wish I could take all of your pain away Angel, and make it my own. But I can't, so I'll have to do the closest thing to it. I'll be here for you, unlike how it was the past 5 years._ '

…..

Tsukiko blinked sleepily and she tried to get up from the bed she was in. The operative word being 'tried'. She was secured to the bed by soft leather restraints that were pulled relatively tight around her wrists, ankles and torso. She was restrained in a hospital was a needle in the back of her hand attached to a hospital stand with the essentials. Hospital staff milled around her, trying to get her to respond to their optic tests and the like. They were suffocating her with their close proximity, so she blew them back.

"Flame Dragon Ethereal Eruption!"

The sapphire flame explosion burst from her body and send all of the white clad professionals crashing into the walls and equipment. The 11 year old struggled in vain against the restraints, and was about to attempt to burn them off when a symbol of a dragon shackled by chains appeared on her neck, just below her hairline, about an inch squared in size. It was sapphire in colour.

In an instant, her magic just… vanished.

She couldn't feel it. It was just… gone. Not even her Requip responded. Gone was her pocket dimension, gone were her mesmerising sapphire flames. Out of touch, out of awareness.

The girl screamed in anguish. A familiar voice came from the doorway and the young blonde looked up to see Hinata. "It's no use Tsukiko, even your siblings can't break those restraints. they've tried with everything they had. They never managed to even wear them down."

"Get away from me! Both of you!" The now temporarily former Blue Flame Dragon Slayer screamed at them. "Go! Get lost!"

A new voice sounded as the doctors got to their feet with groans.

"Let me."

Naruto walked into the room, in a simple pair of grey pants and a long sleeved black shirt. His remaining stormy blue slitted orb locked with her sapphire ones and he slipped past the leaving medical staff to her side.

"Hinata, Itachi, wait outside. I need to talk to my little sister alone." The black haired pair nodded and exited the room, closing the door and standing guard outside.

"Big Brother…"

" _Tenshi, anata wa nani o yarou to shite ita no?!_ " The Hellfire Dragon Slayer demanded angrily, shocking the blonde. "You tried to kill yourself!"

He'd never gotten angry at her, ever! Was what she had done so wrong? She tried to escape the pain and trauma of losing her ability to walk by ending it, what was so wrong with that?!

" _Watashi wa sore o shūryō shite ita!_ " She cried, tears rolling down her small cheeks, thrashing against the restraints. " _Watashi wa kore o toru koto ga dekinai, watashi wa anata de wanai!_ "

Naruto's angry expression faded away into one of pain. " _Tenshi…_ "

" _Watashi wa kono yō ni ikiru koto ga dekinai! Watashi o koroshite! Chōdo watashi ga shinu yō ni!_ "

Her desperate sobs stabbed at his heart. She wanted to get rid of the pain so much that she wanted to die. He'd once thought alike, asking himself why he didn't die. Nothing had killed him, slitting his wrists, stabbing his vital organs, even slashing open his throat hadn't worked, nothing had released him. But Tsukiko had grown up with an actual childhood and didn't have god-like regenerative powers, unlike him, had the days where she had nothing to worry about. Now that was taken from her, she didn't know how to cope.

His remaining hand touched her tear-splattered cheek and he let her turn her face into his chest.

"I won't ever do that, because if you died, a big part of me would die too. Dying for something is a great sacrifice, but to live for something is a greater sacrifice still. Tsuki, you've lost something you always treasured, nearly nothing hurts more than that. But like you asked Redfox, will you be brave enough to find out what you're living for? He was, and if he can continue after losing what he has, you can too."

Even more tears fell down her face. She shook her head.

"I'm not brave! I'm pitiful, useless, and I should just be cast aside!"

He returned her statement with one of his own as he released her. "If you're pitiful Tsuki, then I'm pathetic. If you should be cast aside, then I should be stomped and spat on. You, my precious little sister, are worth 100 of me and you are certainly not pitiful. The strongest you have to be is to keep living for the ones you care about, even if you're the weakest person in the world, that's enough. I should know, I've fought on for Mitsuko, you, all I have left and I will never leave your side until you know what you can live on for. Not even Shinigami can change that."

She just couldn't take it. She screamed again, the shrill sound reverberating throughout the hospital. Outside, Itachi muted the room.

Hinata came back in and crossed the room to the cabinet with all the medical equipment in. She selected a sleeping agent and pulled a full syringe from the bottle, putting the end of the delivery device into the tube that led to the needle in the blonde's hand and sent it into her system. She set the syringe down in the nearest safe surface and watched the 11 year old slowly quiet down and fall asleep, slack in her restraints, hair in a mess around her.

"Poor Tsuki. She just has no idea how to live on does she?"

"No, she doesn't." Naruto replied, stroking her silky blonde hair. "She's already frighteningly like me, I just wonder where the similarities end. This was a phase for me, when I was 8. But I don't think it's a phase for her."

"You think it's a condition?" The Hyūga guessed.

He nodded. "Probably extreme depression, by the symptoms anyway. She was always an acrobat, flipping around since the age of 6, freer than any other thing on the ground. Now that's been taken from her, she's losing her will to go on. Before Edolas, she was so happy, so innocent, like there was a fire in her soul that could never go out, like…"

"… Hanabi…"

Hinata's realisation threatened to bring tears to her eyes. Naruto could only nod before he planted a kiss on his baby sister's forehead. The heart monitor beeped regularly in the background.

"Hanabi was such a firecracker, always upbeat, cheeky, yet she had an empathy that no one could match. Kind of the reverse of Tsukiko outwardly. She might have only been your sister by blood, but she was the little sister to all of us." He told her.

The young woman remembered all too well how her sister had been. "The youngest member of the Blood Dragons, our cute yet wicked little Firework Dragon Slayer. She was only 14, why did she have to die?"

Hinata started to tear up. Naruto laid his hand on her shoulder but didn't hug her. A conflict raged inside him whether or not to tell her how Hanabi died. He decided he would.

"She died because Madara decided to cripple us. He saw how much I cared about her, we cared about her, when we fought him, and used it against me, against us. He took us apart with his Limbo and used his chakra rods to force me to drive my Chidori Blood Murder into her heart. He knew all too well that something positive can turn into something equally strong in reverse if given the motivation, he used her as that motivation to see if we would throw our lives away for revenge, or if we would shatter."

He shifted, removing his hand from her shoulder as the healer of the team turned to him in shock.

"She died with my hand in her heart, telling me she loved me. And now I realise, I love her too. Madara making me kill her was the final push, the fire that burned down the bridge back to the light. It's the reason I'm so broken, it's the reason my powers have become so dark. She marked me in a fashion that can never be wiped away, she left a mark on my soul. That mark fuels my darkness, making it such as it has become."

He lowered his head. "I understand if you want to hurt me, hell, I'll let you jump the queue and get first shots."

Furiously, Hinata seized him by the shirt and hugged him tight, much to his great surprise. Even though she was a little shorter than him, she still made him feel insignificant.

"It's because you two were in love, however short it was, that you're so precious to me, you idiot! I'd never want to hurt you, ever!" Hinata hissed at him sorrowfully. "Don't think I didn't see the love when she kissed you! Don't you even dare think I didn't see the guilt in your eyes just now! I **know** you aren't at fault for her death, Madara is!"

Flashback

 _Hanabi walked into Naruto's tent, fully aware that her sister was watching with her Byakugan. Seeing he hadn't noticed her, she walked right behind him, stopped with her right shoulder to him and called out with a sly undertone._

" _Hey Naruto."_

 _He began to turn around, just as she hoped he would._

 _Her right hand shot up and grasped his collar, the youngest Hyūga pulling his head down and swiftly capturing his lips with her own. Her eyes were closed, but his were wide open in shock. Even with her immunity to heat, she felt the infernal heat of his body through his lips and cheered joyfully in her mind. He didn't physically resist her at all._

 _She pulled away after a few long, enjoyed moments._

" _What…" Hanabi silenced him with a finger on his lips, a satisfied smirk on her face. Pulling him down by her left hand on the back of his neck and her right still shushing him, she told something him with absolute certainty before she kissed him again._

" _You're mine now."_

Flashback End

"She was the bad girl of the group, she didn't care about rules. She did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and didn't care about what anyone thought. I know she was young and reckless, she's my sister for Hamura's sake!" Hinata told him firmly.

"..." Naruto couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Plus, when we played that nickname game, everyone said her's would be Bad Girl, does that tell you? It tells me that, although they have some similarities, they're still complete opposites otherwise. Think about that. She's not Tsukiko, nor is she Hanabi."

The last living Hyūga exited the room, leaving him with his little sister who was being put on suicide watch as he stood there. Again, he leaned over the drugged 11 year old and stroked her face. She was so peaceful like this, yet she was hysterical when she was awake. Tears fell from his singular eye and he gritted his teeth, feeling the Void rising up inside him. ' _Damn it all to Hell! Why did this have to happen to her?! What did she ever do to deserve this?!_ '

Sinking into the chair beside the bed, he held his head in his hands, flesh and flame, as his tears fell to the ground.

' _She was so innocent, so pure! This isn't the future she deserves, my baby sister deserves so much better than this! She's an angel among humans, why did the world have to cut off her wings and dull her brilliance? How could it make a girl like her feel so secure, then make her feel like the worst of the worst? She was perfect, she inspired even me, and I was in the depths of darkness. She was pulling me out of it even, drawing me back to the light, now she's here, having just tried to kill herself._ '

In a sickening moment, his crimson and dark arm turned pitch black. The Abyss had swallowed the crimson that it once was.

' _She never deserved for this._ ' He lamented.

As she lay, inert, in the bed, beneath the covers, something inside Tsukiko was broken. And that something was her will to live. The fire in her soul had gone out. The purity she once had was corrupted. Something black was inside her soul now, a shadow cast over her light. The moment her brother closed his single remaining eye, it happened.

From the roots to the tips, a snow white streak appeared in her sun coloured hair.


	15. Underestimated Love

Slowly, Tsukiko opened her eyes. The restraints were still buckled up around her small body, holding her down. Naruto and Gajeel were sat on opposite sides of the bed, in the chairs provided by the hospital. Noticing her eyes open, the Iron Dragon Slayer asked, "Hey kid, how you holdin' up?"

" _Watashi wa inai._ " She replied tiredly. Noticing she was speaking in the language of dragons, she attempted to switch back to English. " _Mā sore wa hanasanai._ "

Her small body tensed up as her sleepy eyes shot open in alarm. " _Naze watashi wa eigo o hanasenai nodesu ka?!_ "

"What's going on Flame?" Gajeel questioned the oldest Dragon Slayer in the room. Both got up out of their seats. Naruto laid his hand gently on the side of Tsukiko's face and replied tersely.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

His magic probed her. It seemed she'd lost the ability to speak or understand English with her magic's disappearance. Suddenly, the familiar voice of their dead father echoed in his psyche. ' _Naruto._ '

' _Atlas, what the hell is happening to Tsuki?!_ '

' _Unlock the restraint around her throat and look just beneath her hairline._ ' Atlas instructed, and Naruto did it. He found the sapphire mark, the chained dragon emblem. ' _Do you remember when you half-killed yourself when your Spiralling Dragon destabilised in training?_ '

' _How could I forget old man, I spent a week recovering from that and you… sealed… off… my magic…_ ' He realised the connection.

' _The sealing method I used to lock away your magic is called called the Chained Dragon Seal and it can only be enacted on a Dragon Slayer with the same magic as the caster, but the caster has to be remarkably stronger than the target to utilise it. It was designed to neutralise a Dragon Slayer's power over a period of time, eventually locking down everything draconic in them. This applies to language too apparently. This was one of the contingencies against Dragon Slayers turning on the dragons._ '

Naruto growled mentally. ' _I didn't place it on her though, so how has it appeared?_ '

' _You did it subconsciously before you were arrested, as you were giving her that bath, and it had a delayed activation due to your lack of presence, given it triggered after she tried to take her own life and you returned. It first locked down her magic, but it seems to have carried on to lock down her other draconic abilities, including her bilingualism._

' _If I had to judge by her reaction and what she said, Tsukiko has lost the ability to understand and speak English, but she subconsciously recognised the movement of Metalicana's son's lips and translated it given he's a Dragon Slayer. Probably a one-off, as you would say._ '

' _How do I remove it?_ '

' _In her condition? If you remove the seal, little Tsukiko will die._ '

As Tsukiko laid her head back on the pillows, he stood up straight and turned to Gajeel. "I know what's happened, it happened to me once. See the marking on the back of her neck? It suppressed dragon traits in a Dragon Slayer, rendering their powers unusable. It's called the Chained Dragon Seal."

"Well can you take it off?" The Iron Dragon Slayer poked in annoyance.

"With Tsuki in this condition, the seal comes off and she dies." He put it simply. "Even if it wouldn't kill her, I don't know how to take it off. For all the skills he taught me, Atlas never taught me the Chained Dragon Seal, and the only reason I know about it is because he used it on me when I burned myself half to death. I put it on her without knowing, both that I had or how I did it."

"How can you do it but never have been taught it?!"

"The way the seal was built, it shouldn't have manifested at all. Tsukiko doesn't have the same magic as me, so I'm assuming it's either our blood bonds or the fact I made her into a Dragon Slayer that allowed it to work."

Turning to Tsukiko, he explained what had happened in Dragon Tongue. " _Watashi wa muishiki no uchi ni mahō no shirushi o tsukete doragon no tokushitsu o mamorimashita. Watashi wa sore o tadashiku oshiete inakattanode, dō yatte nugu no ka wakarimasen. Sore ga ima sugu hazuretara, anata wa shinudaroukara, watashi wa sore o konran sa seru tsumori wanai._ "

" _Ā, naruhodo._ " She mumbled. Reluctantly redoing the restraint that went around Tsukiko's neck, he looked over at Gajeel.

"I guess I'm teaching all the First Generation to speak Dragon Tongue." As he got up, Naruto spoke to the other young man. "I know we don't see eye to eye Gajeel, but I know for a fact that Tsukiko would trust you with her life, so I'll trust you too. Watch over her, will you?"

"You never had to ask… Naruto."

Their hands met and they shook. Through the physical contact, Naruto shared Dragon Tongue with the Iron Dragon Slayer. Now he would be able to speak to and understand his, no, _their_ little sister. Releasing the gloved hand, he turned about and walked back to his chair that he pulled closer to the bed and sat down it.

Suddenly, he was pulled into the spirit plane. He fell to his knees as his strength disappeared. A ruby orb of fiery light manifested before him, his stolen magic. Atlas' voice came from it.

" _Naruto… I'm sorry son, but enough's enough._ "

The fiery, post-apocalyptic landscape shook as the orb expanded into a fiery whisp that solidified into a physical body. It had a black skeleton and was animated by crimson hellfire, the form of the Hellfire Dragon.

" _ **We need to have this conversation face to face. You have to rein in your anger, or it will destroy you.**_ " Atlas told him firmly.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto looked at his black hellfire arm that was burning out without the magic to keep it active. Gone were the crimson flames of the past, consumed by black rage. Long ago he let the darkness in, he was unable to get it out now. Not alone.

"Then teach me how to control it. 'Cause right now, it controls me."

Sitting down in front of the form of his father, he was reminded of his childhood with the former Dragon Slayer, now Hellfire Dragon. He'd done this thousands of times. It would have brought a smile to his face, but he was incapable of those now. Atlas settled down on his stomach like he had during the 5 years Naruto had spent with him and began to explain.

" _ **Much of your anger comes from your previous lives, the ones before this one you lead now. Your first, where you were a puppet, your second, where you were a pariah and a broken child. Going back in time did not bring with you your maturity. By creating a pseudo bond between your first two lives, where you tried to be the same person, you were unable to leave your first life behind, and you retained emotions and feelings from that life. Those feelings have lingered, trying to integrate themselves with your present life, the third one, via the second which clings to it.**_

" _ **Your attempted romance with Yugito is one of these things. You were able to let go off your feelings for Fuu, but not her. In all truth, you were right in her final moments, when you said you were not the person she thought you were. The hatred you feel for her now is of your third life, it was born in opposition of the love for her from your first life, to reject that love and remove it because it did not belong in your soul.**_

" _ **Your age is made up of two numbers, 2 and 1. They are correct, physically, but they are in the wrong order when applied to your soul. Naruto, you aren't an adult, your body only thinks it is.**_ "

As he spoke, he gestured to Naruto's form in the spiritual plain. Naruto looked at his reflection in the water, and what he saw was a face he did not recognise. The face was young, had the same scars, the same white hair, same missing right arm, same singular dark blue eye, same whisker marks and the same slitted pupil. But it was the facial expression and eye where it truly differed from him. The child version of him looked happy, smiling with both his mouth and eye. The smile reached his eye.

" _ **In reality, you're a child in a grown man's body. You are 12 years old Naruto, not 21, so stop trying to be a man and be the boy you are.**_ "

"So you're saying… that my soul is only a year older than Tsukiko's? And it's stuck in the body of a 21 year old?" He questioned.

" _ **Your soul is too young to handle the pain of your last 2 lives, that's why you're so unstable. By letting go of them, you can heal your soul given it isn't fully mature yet, and you would be free of the pain they contain. Release their hold on you, and you will be the child you are meant to be, instead of shadow of a man you think you are. But, yes, your soul is only a year older than your sister's, and your body is far too old for your soul.**_ " Atlas clarified with a sigh. Lifting Naruto's chin, he spoke to him on a more personal level.

" _ **When I look at you, I see the 5 year old I left behind when I died, who has lived for 7 more years and is hurting because he is being pushed down by another. I see my son, whom I love more than life itself, so much so I would gladly have given up my own fleeting one at any point for him to be happy.**_ "

If he could of, Atlas would have shed a tear. " _ **I never treated you as teenager because that's not what you were. You were a child, my child, and I did everything I could to protect you. Even now, you are still a child to me. That's why I didn't want you to fight Ferrous, that's why I wanted you to slow down. You were trying to match the age of your body when you didn't even know the age of your soul.**_ "

Now adjusted to his younger body in the spiritual plane, he stood up, resting his head against Atlas' flaming body.

"The reason I'm so emotionally reactive, why I can't stop this pain from overwhelming me, is because I'm still a child?"

" _ **You always have been. For the past 12 years, you have been trying to live the life of an adult when you in actuality neglecting your childhood that you had been given a**_ **third** _ **chance to have. But it's not too late. You can still be a child, if only on the inside, until you truly grow up.**_ "

An idea struck the boy. "What if I make my body match my soul?"

" _ **In theory, that would remove the clashing between your body and soul, but how would you do that? You don't have the Magatama anymore.**_ "

"No, but I know where I lost it." Naruto declared, looking up. "I just have to find it. I still have a bond to its chronal energy, I can do it."

Atlas was conflicted. It could bring the boy some closure, but at the same time it could tear him apart. He couldn't accompany his son physically, to keep him going, but he couldn't allow him to go alone. It would take much of the energy he took from Naruto, but he could reach out to another. One who knew Naruto's history now, and didn't judge him for it.

" _ **Go, but be careful. You are not as strong as you believe.**_ " He told his son. " _ **And I don't mean physically.**_ "

Naruto left the spirit plane, and Atlas stretched out into the material world once again, laying his ethereal hand on the boy's shoulder who he sought.

" _ **Fire Dragon Prince, I have need of you.**_ "

Natsu blinked as he look up at him. "Who are you?"

" _ **Atlas Flame.**_ " He replied.

"Well what do you want?"

" _ **Naruto is about to return to the other world to search for an object that can help him restore balance in himself. However, the location he is going to be looking for it at has a very… tragic history with him. I want you to go with him so that he will not suffer the past too badly as he searches.**_ "

"Sure!" Natsu grinned. "I've always got his back! Even when he doesn't want me to!"

With that, Natsu was released from the spirit plane by Atlas. He found himself back in front of Mitsuko. The baby was being very difficult about being fed, she kept smacking the spoon with screams and sending the baby food everywhere. From his point of view, Atsuko was not very amused at the rebellious infant's antics.

In fact the 10 year old was standing there with a stern expression on her face, holding the spoon firmly. "You are going to eat this and you are going to like it."

"Sorry Atsu, gotta go!"

"Don't call me that Flame-brain! And where are you going?!" She demanded.

He just waved over his shoulder as he ran out the door. "A favour for the dead!"

Blasting off the ground with fire from his feet, he shot through over the city, to the hospital where he smelt Naruto. The air whipped at his face as he streaked through it and landed on the roof of the medical facility, just as Naruto came out the door that led to it. The Hellfire Dragon Slayer rolled his eye.

"Let me guess, Atlas?"

Natsu shrugged.

"He didn't want you to go alone."

"Sounds like him." The white haired Void user muttered. "Let's go then."

His hand was set ablaze by black flames that immediately turned into an all consuming energy that began to suck in even the life in the air. Naruto raised his hand and slashed down, creating a transdimensional rift between Earthland and the Shinobi World.

"Void Dragon World Rip."

Stepping through, Natsu was followed by his surrogate brother and the Rip closed behind the taller one. They were on a hill, above what looked like the site of a bombing.

"What happened here? I can sense your magic, and smell fire and death." Natsu was shocked by the state this world was in.

Naruto's eye narrowed. "The world? It was destroyed in a war between all nations, major and minor alike, that my _grandfather_ set in motion. This place? Yugito died here, right after she gave birth to Mitsuko. Then the small clinic that was here was blown up by a pair of men me and Naruko killed."

With that, he jumped off the ledge and slid down it. Natsu shook his head to clear it and followed.

As they walked through the wreckage, the Fire Dragon Prince spoke a little hesitantly. "There's a couple things I've been meaning to ask you."

"Go ahead." Naruto said without turning around to face him.

"How did you get your Void Dragon Slayer Magic? I've never heard of the Void Dragon, not ever. Not even in the stories Igneel told me about dragons."

The one eyed Jinchuuriki snorted. "I don't doubt it. The dragons themselves fear my Void Dragon Slayer Magic, because it can only be attained by being a Hellfire Dragon Slayer and knowing absolute pain of the heart. Igneel would never have told you of it, because it's one of the 4 Divine Dragon Slayer Magics which surpass even his Elemental Dragon King Magic. There have only ever been two Void users, me and Atlas. Also, only one can possess the Divine Dragon's power at once. Next question?"

"How many Dragon Slayers are there that were actually taught by dragons?"

"There are 17 that I know of including you and me. You, Gajeel, Wendy, Atsuko Cole, some kid taught by White Dragon Weisslogia, another by Shadow Dragon Skiadrum. That's it for our generation, I'm the last of those of our era. After that there's Spine Nickelback, student of Velena the Poison Dragon and a personal friend of mine, and Catala, taught by Yumi the Snow Dragon, another one I knew personally.

"Then there's the rest of the previous generation of Dragon Slayers. Cyclonus the Hurricane Dragon took a guy called Luke Allan as his student. Pharaoh the Gold Dragon had a protégé named Aberan Darkholme. The Sound Dragon, Screeching Wing had a female Slayer called Yui Note. Terra Firma, the Cavern Dragon had a young woman, Welgaia. The Lightning Dragon Slayer was Torno, taught by Kaiser. Triton, Tidal Dragon, had a man who called himself Gallalais. The Unity Dragon Mareld was with a girl called Asteria."

He clenched his fist. "Then there was that bastard, _Thanator._ Taught by Ryuk, the Purgatory Dragon, both were complete asses to everyone, acting like they ruled all others."

"You really don't like him do you?" Natsu guessed.

"When I first met him, he tried to kill me because I didn't respect him. Spine stood up to him with his poison and Catala saved me from being burnt to ash by his Purgatory Flames."

"So, there's 17 Dragon Slayers taught by dragons?"

"16 at most, Kaiser and Torno are both long dead. Any more questions?" Naruto quickly ended the subject.

"What's with that tattoo on your back?"

At that, the Void Dragon Slayer froze up. He had really hoped Natsu had forgotten about that. His shoulders slumped and he turned around to look the 16 year old in the eyes.

"It's called the Mark of Eternity. It's the dragon equivalent to proposing, or marriage. Usually, they have a colour and glow, but mine is black because the person who I was Bonded to is dead." He looked down.

"It used to glow with all the colours of the rainbow at once."

"Okay, last question. What are you looking for here?" Natsu asked, moving on from the clearly bitter subject.

"The relic that allows me the manipulation of time on myself, such as travelling through it. I lost it here a year ago when I killed that man. By using it, I should be able to bring some semblance of balance to myself, if only one part." Turning around, he held out his hand and closed his eye.

' _Come on, where are you?_ '

A pulse. A call. He lined his hand up to it and drew on that pull, pulling it. The telekinetic force ripple through the air, sending light waves of wind rushing from the line between the Magatama and Naruto's hand. But it wouldn't give. He dropped his hand.

"It's moved. I can't call it back to me from here, it's too far away." He stretched out with his senses. He sensed. "What?! That can't be right!"

"What?" Natsu inquired.

"The relic is _active_. Somehow, it's emitting a timefield, a designated area that has been frozen in time, but there's no user and the dead don't have enough presence to utilise it."

With that, he shot off, streaking across the land, swiftly followed by the Fire Dragon Slayer. It seemed to be a long time before they reached their destination. What Natsu found was a desolated battlefield, with white bodies strewn everywhere, and the scent of blood heavy in the air. Naruto was almost shaking as he looked over it.

"Here… it had to be here. It just had to be here."

The rosette glanced over. "What happened here?"

"I was taken over the edge and beyond the light." The white haired Dragon Slayer stated darkly. As he looked down at the ground, he saw what was contained in the shimmering timefield. The sight that haunted his every waking moment and even his dreams, that he could never forget.

On the ground was a corpse, fresh as the day it was made. She were only up to Natsu's shoulder in height, clearly young. Her dark brown hair was cut in an asymmetrical bob with a strand lying across the middle of her face, and it was soaked with blood. Her eyes were closed. She was wearing dark grey pants, sandals and a sleeveless crop top of the same colour, with a fishnet vest underneath. On top of the crop top was a dark yellow jacket that reached down to the bottom of her ribcage and had short sleeves. The Time Magatama was on the necklace around her neck, generating a golden layer over the surface her body, like she was wrapped in it.

But what truly horrified the Son of Igneel was the cause of her death. A hole big enough to fit his fist in was in the place of her heart. Something had stabbed her, shredding through her upper clothes and exiting her body the other side.

"What could of done this to her?"

In response, Naruto wreathed his entire forearm in royal purple lightning that shrieked with a piercing sound. As Natsu looked at it, with self hatred in his voice he declared, "This."

When Natsu had fully turned to look at him, he gave him a short explanation.

"Her name is… was Hanabi Hyūga and she was Hinata's little sister. 4 months ago she and I were fight my grandfather when he managed to freeze her in place and force me to drive this jutsu, Chidori Blood Murder, through her heart."

He released the jutsu with disgust of it and crouched down next to Hanabi's body, frozen by the timefield. He would have cried but he had no tears to shed. Not anymore. He'd cried too much already, and he'd sworn to never again use Chidori Blood Murder. He looked down at the floating Magatama. He didn't need to take the Time Magatama, only harness its power one last time.

As he reach out to touch the glowing golden bead, a barrier of golden energy formed around Hanabi's form and prevented touch. It was a natural defence mechanism.

Forcing his hand into the barrier, Naruto gritted his teeth and reached for it, resisting the time freeze effect with everything he had. It was resisting him. He didn't control it anymore.

"Recognise… one of your wielders."

It gave, and his hand closed around the glowing bead. But instead of the command of 'forward' or 'backward' he simply demanded, ' _Bring upon me equilibrium._ '

The golden energy surged over him in streams, twisting and wrapping around his body, engulfing him in a shroud of chronal energy. He didn't scream, but it was pretty painful as his body absorbed the energy. The voice of the God of Time, Chronos, echoed in his head, female and hollow.

' _A year will be reversed each month until your body matches the age of your soul, the entire process will take 8 months and a week._ '

Tearing his hand from the timefield, he stood up. Turning away from the golden dome, he walked away. Natsu looked between Hanabi's dead form and him as he walked past, bewildered.

"Aren't you gonna take her body to Hinata? Ya know, so she can make peace with it?"

"Trust me where I say, she's better off not seeing her sister this way. I told her Hanabi was killed by my jutsu, I never took her to find the body because I was the one who put her in this state, and in war you don't have time to bury the dead, let alone mourn them. I don't know how the relic got here but it's preserving her. Stay here a moment, there's something else I have to do that I don't want you to be there for. I'll come back to you when I'm done. But that's not to say I won't take her out of this world."

Natsu was left standing a few metres away from the barrier, that subsided now that no one was trying to touch the relic around her neck.

With nothing better to do, he walked over and sat next to the fallen girl. Judging by her scent, she had been 14 years old and a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer. Only two years younger than him. She was younger than him, yet Naruto had allowed her to fight alongside him, an action he surely regretted.

Even though she couldn't hear him, he spoke to her. "I wonder why Naruto let you fight with him. Did he have a choice, or was it necessity?"

Unintentionally, his hand brushed her fallen one and he got a flash. A flash of her memory.

" _Hinata's gonna kill me." Naruto groaned, and Hanabi laughed. "I mean, you're her little sister."_

 _She put her finger on his lips and pushed him back down onto the ground. Her jacket, crop top and fishnet vest were off but she still had her tube bra on. Naruto had just stitched up a particularly nasty cut she had gotten from an encounter with a Reanimation's Magnet Style shuriken that had slashed into her side._

 _A wicked smirk appeared on her face as she told him, "She'll just have to deal with it, I'm not leaving your side. You're mine."_

 _She kissed him, the wicked look still on her face, even with both their eyes closed as she kept him pushed against the ground under her._

 _On the back of her left shoulder blade, a tattoo of two dragons in a rough heart shape glowed with rainbow light, like the one on Naruto's right shoulder blade. They had the same colour glow._

The memory stopped there, thankfully for Natsu's brain. He knew they didn't go any further than that but still, it was _creepy_ to watch Naruto making out with someone.

"I could've gone my whole life without seeing that."

Honestly, to think a 14 year old being that much of a bad girl reminded him of Mirajane a few years back. She was the most sassy, goth and crazy girl one could have gotten involved with. This girl had apparently been quite like Mira then. He didn't even know how he got that memory from her dead body, but it explained a bit about that mark.

A long way off, out of hearing distance of the Fire Dragon Prince, Naruto performed the seals to summon Shinigami.

"Reaper Death Seal."

The God of Death manifested in front of him. " _ **Why have you summoned me Naruto? Unless you want me to take your soul, I suggest you have one I want nearby.**_ "

His one eye bore into the empty ones of the Grim Reaper of sorts. "You still owe me for Orochimaru, I'm here to collect on that debt. I want to speak to one of the denizens of your realm."

" _ **Who?**_ "

"Yugito Nii-Flame." He stated evenly.

" _ **Very well, I will grant you 5 minutes.**_ "

From his hand, Yugito's soul appeared, retaking the form she'd had before she died, but healthy. Her eyes opened and she looked on him, even more scarred than when she last saw him a year ago. Shinigami disappeared.

" _Naruto…_ "

"No Yugito, I'm going to do the talking, you're just going to be quiet and listen this time." He snapped quickly, stopping her. He turned his back to her and started speaking.

"You died a year ago. Since then, I've fallen in love again, lost that person too, but this time it's forever. I fully committed for the first time, and it wasn't to you, it was to Hanabi." A somewhat vindictive grin appeared on his features, scaring her as he looked over his shoulder at her. "That's right, I chose her instead of loving a ghost forever, I chose her over you. She kick-started it, but I kept going because, unlike with you, I found it all too easy to love her."

He Requiped off his shirt and showed her the black tattoo on his back.

"This is the Mark of Eternity, the method by which a dragon marks their mate as theirs, and it can never be wiped away. It's forever, a promise of eternal love. You might call it the dragon equivalent to marriage, but there is no divorce, no takebacks. And it binds me to Hanabi forever, I can never love another romantically now that she has branded me. Oh, she was possessive too, never left my side after this mark appeared. But you want to know how soon after your death she first kissed me? A month."

Yugito's face changed, from that ever annoying disappointment to heartbreak. As wrong as it sounded, it made him happy to see that look.

"She'd waited who knows how long already, she wasn't going to wait any longer. _She_ is the dead one I will love forever, not you Yugito. I will raise Mitsuko, but you won't ever get to see her grow up, because you're gone. You were never her mother in her mind, that was Hanabi. All you did was bring her to life, you were never there for her, because you chose to die.

"You said loving me was torture. Well, let me tell you something. Even though that imitation of love was unbearable and necessary at the same time… loving you… I wish I'd stayed alone. **I** was right when I said I'm not the boy you loved."

" _No! Stop it, you're killing that part of you that felt that!_ " She tried to interrupt. But he just smirked wickedly, very reminiscent of Hanabi.

"He was never there. The whole time, you were loving a dead boy, he never returned from Earthland. I'm not 21 Yugito, I'm 12, becoming a Dragon Slayer was the start of my third life. The love you thought I had for you doesn't belong in my soul. So, in opposition of that love, equally deep hatred was born to expel it from me, and it has been gone for a long time now. I am not Naruto Kasai Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha, I am Naruto Atlas Flame… and I hate you. I hate you from the bottom of my heart, because you are the primary reason I am so in flux. My 3 lives are clashing, but no more."

Closing his eye, he called out. "Father."

" _Yes my son?_ " Came the reply.

"Once I'm done in this world, I want you to erase the memories of my first two lives. I don't want or need them anymore. But make sure you keep my love for Hanabi, I want those feelings because they are of my present life." He requested, much to Yugito's horror.

" _If that is what you ask of me, then I shall, in order to help you._ "

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled genuinely, without wickedness. "You see Yugito, with the removal of the previous lives I have lived, I will no longer have the pain and negativity from them. I can be the brother Tsukiko needs right now, the one Natsu needs to teach him, the boy Hanabi loves, even in death. I can be free. Oh yeah sure, I won't remember you, but that's another reason why.

"You see, I'm connected the body of this timeline, anything that happens to me can affect it in various ways. With the erasure of your existence in my memories, you will be erased from history of this timeline, and in Earthland. No one will remember you, because the way in which dragons manipulate memories of humans is with an all but forgotten branch of magic, called Lost Attribute. When integrated into a spell, in this instance that being Dragon Memory Manipulation: Erase, Lost Attribute will erase all trace of whatever the caster decides.

"What will happen is you will be replaced in history. I will have never loved you, I will be free of this mirage of you, the Heavenly Flame Dragon Slayer will never have existed, but quite importantly… **Hanabi** will become Mitsuko's mother. Our daughter will no longer have immune deficiency, no longer have Matatabi in her body because you never existed to be her host. Instead, she will inherit her immune system from Hanabi, and be fully human. Her appearance will change too, history itself will change. I have seen into the timeline this will create and I know what the differences will be. Hanabi ran into me and she abandoned the Leaf. In time, we fell in love, and she gave birth to Mitsuko a year ago.

"But the best part is that this new reality won't be false, it'll be real. Your existence is just one of the many things to be forgotten, so don't feel left out. The only person who will be aware of the change is Father, even I won't know. Whether or not the fate of his world changes I don't care, I gave up caring when the Shinobi World War started in full rage."

With that, he walked away, disappearing and returning to Natsu. Atlas' presence remained. Yugito spoke out to him.

" _You can't believe in this._ "

The Hellfire Dragon answered quite simply.

" _You must have been an orphan for your entire life Yugito Nii, because you seem to know nothing of a parent's love. There is_ _ **nothing**_ _I will not do for my son, because I love him. I know that the changes will be my responsibility, I am prepared to bear that if it will help heal his soul. You just don't see it. He's still a child, merely 12 years old, and he's hurting so much that this is the only non-apocalyptic way to lessen that pain. I have always wanted nothing but happiness for him, and this path will lead him to that happiness. To that end… I will gladly make any sacrifice._ "

And then he was gone.

Naruto reappeared at Natsu's side. Patting the 16 year old on the back, he lifted Hanabi's time-frozen dead body in his arms, flesh and soft ruby flame.

"Let's go. I've done what I needed to do."

Natsu stood up and the white haired Dragon Slayer opened another World Rip and they went back to Earthland. Natsu went back to the house.

Naruto stealthily returned to the house too, undetected, and went into the secret room in the basement. Requiping a futon, he put it out with his feet and laid Hanabi's body down on it, putting her in a position where she looked to be sleeping but for the hole in her chest. That done, he spoke.

"Father, do it."

" _Then I bid you this my son, say goodbye to your past two lives, no longer will they drag you down._ "

Atlas then went to work. He started from the present, altering Naruto's memories to make sure the desired effects were produced, then backtracked. Subtly he changed Naruto's whole third life. When he got the second, he simply wiped everything from that point backward from his mind. The moment his magic finished, history changed.

 **(AN: Please suggest some changes you would like, and I will seriously consider them. I apologise for the length of the chapter, but I felt this apt. One thing I would like you to help me decide is whether or not to have Hanabi be alive in the new timeline. In the end, this is like a reboot I guess, to fix my mistakes)**


	16. S Class Season

**(AN: First off, I'm going to explain the differences in the new timeline. Yugito never existed, by extension Naruto was never a time traveller. Atlas crossed over worlds to get him, Naruko (the twins were 7), Sasuke, Hinata, Fuu Hanabi, and Kushina, who was newly pregnant at the time, with his Void Dragon Slayer Magic. They're all 1st Generation Dragon Slayers, and retain their elements in the new timeline. Kushina's pregnancy was extended by becoming a Dragon Slayer to 3 years instead of 9 months**

 **4th Generation Dragon Slayers (ones created by a 1st Gen) don't exist, when Fourth Generation is said it refers to Dragon Slayer who parents are 1st or 3rd Gen Dragon Slayers (used to be called 5th Gen)**

 **Naruko died three years before canon started, in Yugito's place. Hanabi is Mitsuko's mother, and is alive because the war never happened. Naruto and Tsukiko don't have the Sharingan, and their chakra usage is minimal. Same goes for Sasuke, Hanabi and Hinata, except they still have their Sharingan and Byakugan respectively. Itachi isn't in the new timeline, he's back in the Shinobi World. Gajeel never joined Phantom Lord because with the exception of Sting and Rogue, Kushina and the twins found all the canon First Generation.**

 **Naruto never lost his arm at all, or his eye. He's entirely human, doesn't even have Kurami inside him anymore. Kurama is loose in the Shinobi World, Kushina managed to release both halves from the twins without killing them and merged them back together just before they became Dragon Slayers. The power of a dragon replaced that of a Tailed Beast.**

 **Tsukiko is 9 years old now. Her paralysis is incomplete, so she might recover from it to an extent. She still can't feel her legs. Naruto is 19, Gajeel is 18, Fuu and Natsu are 15, though Natsu's a few months older. Sasuke is 19, but older than Naruto. Hinata is also 18, but older than Gajeel. Kushina is 43, but she still looks the same. Atlas is 527, Acnologia is 531, Igneel is 302, Metalicana is 292, Grandeeney is 121, Baragon (the Earth Dragon) is 834, Weisslogia is 278, Sting is 12 at this point, Skiadrum is 237, Rogue is 12 too, Atsuko (Earth Dragon Slayer) is 10.)**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened.

Leaning on her elbow, Hanabi smiled down at him. He returned the smile happily as she traced his jaw with a finger. "Sleeping Beauty awakes."

"To wake up to this sight, always." The white haired 19 year old Hellfire Dragon Slayer replied, letting his Bonded ruffle his spiky hair that reached his neck. Her smile turned into a smirk as she tilted his head up and stole his lips with her own for a couple seconds. A joyful giggle came from the cot next to the bed, and the Hyūga lifted their baby daughter out of it and held her up.

"Look who's happy Daddy's finally up."

He took Mitsuko in his arms and rubbed his nose against her little one, causing the brunette baby to squeal with delight. "I'm sure your great-grandfather is turning in his grave with how 'unbefitting of a Hyūga' her behaviour is."

"Rolling?" The Firework Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow. "He's probably doing flips and twists while he's at it. I can hear what he would say if he knew right now."

She cleared her throat and spoke in an incredible imitation of a political clan leader, tone and facial expression nailed.

"Hanabi, what could possibly have possessed you consort with such an unruly character, much less have a child at your age?! You have brought great shame to the Hyūga Clan!" At the end she broke down laughing, unable to hold it in. Both Naruto and the lavender white eyed baby joined her in her laughter.

"I guess he'd just have to take solace in the fact that Mitsuko didn't get my whisker marks or white hair."

"White hair _and_ eyes? We'd have a snowflake on our hands! Besides, I don't think your mom was very impressed when we came back from our trip around Fiore with Mitsuko. Delighted to have a granddaughter sure, but not that I was pregnant at 14 years old. At least I'm 15 next month." She commented, twisting a lock of her silky dark brown hair around her finger.

Naruto just laughed. "I thought Hinata was going kill me when you asked her to deliver the baby. People do crazy things in life, like have a child or try to kill your sister's boyfriend with a glare."

The pair got up and changed out of their nightclothes. Naruto pulled on a black short sleeved, high collared shirt and black pants, also putting Mitsuko into her Happy onesie, courtesy of the Fairy Tail gift shop. Hanabi put on a yellow kimono and skirt, both of which were decorated by red flame patterns. **(AN: Her outfit from from The Last)**

Leaving their shared room, the couple went downstairs to join the others for breakfast. As they walked in, Natsu looked up and beamed at them. "Hey guys, took your time!"

"Who are you, and what have you done with our Natsu?" Naruto demanded jokingly. "He's always the _last_ person up in the morning given he doesn't like to wake up in any hour that ends in AM."

"It's pancake day, you think I'd miss out and let Tin Can steal all the best ones?!" The rosette exclaimed, scandalised.

The Iron Dragon Slayer punched him square in the face from across the table with a furious expression and an Iron Dragon Club.

"Objection! That'd be you if anyone Salamander!"

In retaliation, Natsu socked Gajeel with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist. "Say that again and I'll smack ya harder!"

"Boys, no magic at the table!" Kushina interjected before it turned into a brawl. She was pulling her 'demon-mother' expression. Tsukiko looked up from her plate while turning her wheelchair, pouting at the redhead.

"Mommy, you're being scary again."

Her mother instantly calmed down. "Sorry Angel, I didn't mean to frighten you. Those two just don't stop squabbling."

"It's okay!" The snow haired Blue Flame Dragon Slayer smiled happily.

Following her paralysis in Edolas, her once sun blonde hair had turned snow white over the course of a weak. However, her paralysis was incomplete, and her legs occasionally moved of her own power. The movements weren't much, just twitches, shifting and the occasional wiggle of the toes. But there was a strong possibility she might walk again. The moment she'd been told that, she had cheered up and banished all depressed or suicidal thoughts. The Chained Dragon Seal was still in place however. Naruto was working on a way to release it.

Also, she'd had her hair cut into a chin length bob given the first time she tried to use her new wheelchair it had gotten caught in the wheels. That had been a painful afternoon.

Near the top of the table, a space was empty. It was Naruko's, but it would never be filled by her again, she had died 3 years ago on a mistakenly ranked quest, it was actually a Decade Quest when the flyer had said lowest level S Class. The Ice Dragon Slayer was at rest in a grave in the place Atlas had raised her and the others. It had been hard to mourn for her, but they had managed. But with her death, Naruto had awakened his Divine Dragon Slayer Magic, the Void.

Having stopped Natsu and Gajeel fighting for the moment, Kushina got up and hugged Naruto and Hanabi, who hugged her back happily. Then she took Mitsuko and started cooing at the baby.

Taking it as their cue, the pair sat down in their seats and Wendy immediately passed down the stacked plate of pancakes before. Stacked, because the tower was about a full metre tall. And it was one of four that would be available. Suffice to say, Dragon Slayers could eat a bit more than humans given their bodies were kept in prime condition by their physiology.

"You guys put her in a onesie that looks like me? I knew you loved me!" Happy cried in vain joy.

Hanabi pretended to turn up her nose at his presence at the table. "Furball."

Upon seeing his shocked reaction, she laughed. Hinata simply looked down the table and spoke calmly.

"Hanabi, stop being mean to Happy. Exceeds are people too, you can't treat him like a regular cat."

"Yes mother." The brunette shot back sassily.

"You know, keep that up and I will act like your mother and discipline you."

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at her sister then took a bite out of her pancake. Once she swallowed it, she replied. "Only one person gets to touch my ass Sis, and that's my boyfriend. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Ew! Way TMI!" Fuu protested, hiding her face behind Gajeel's back. "Keep the details of your sex life to yourself!"

"We don't want to know what kind of stuff you're into Hanabi, that's between you and Naruto." Sasuke agreed, going back to his own pancakes.

"Says the one who lets Hinata tie him up when you two go at it."

Naruto jabbed playfully at the Uchiha as he ate his breakfast and kept an eye on his daughter to make sure his mother didn't start corrupting his baby girl or squeezing her to death because of how cute she was. Sasuke's glare made him stifle a laugh in order to maintain his manners and common decency.

"I will kill you slow Naruto."

"You couldn't hurt me if I gave you a free shot Dynamite." He dismissed the threat joyfully. "I'm immune to your explosions and I can slip past your Sharingan and land at least 3 hits before you even realised that I moved."

Gajeel kicked back and put his feet on the table as he leaned back in his chair, grinning maniacally. "Ah, the life of a Dragon Slayer. Kick ass, eat great food, and enjoy life's simple pleasures."

"Feet off the table!" Was the resounding cry from Kushina, Hinata, Carla and Panther Lily.

"Spoilsports." He grumbled, complying.

After four rounds of pancakes, the kids, i.e. everyone under the age of 20, shot up and to the door. Kushina put the dishes on the side and and went to the door to make sure everyone had everything, that consisting of appropriate footwear, a long sleeve top or jacket, and their keys to the house in case they wanted to come back.

Given it was winter, it was the one time of year Natsu and Fuu actually wore sleeves if they could help it.

Natsu had gone with a black jacket with gold trim over a t-shirt and long pants that he tucked into his boots. His scarf, as always, was around his neck. Fuu decided to wear a sleeveless, knee length white dress with a red obi around her middle, thigh high socks, a fur lined black leather jacket and canvas trainers.

"Natsu, don't blow anything up if you can help it, Gajeel no drinking, Wendy stay wrapped up warm, Happy don't antagonise anyone who hasn't provoked you, Sasuke don't maim anyone, Hanabi don't use your Gentle Fist on anyone this time, Naruto don't smash Natsu through any walls, ceilings, floors, doors, windows, tables, or the Request Board, and help Tsuki get around, I'll join you on the trip later." She listed.

Hanabi held up her hand and pinched the air. "Just a little?"

"Not at all." Kushina asserted.

As they filed out the house, she looked at her eldest. "Why you're the responsible one I don't know, but try to keep the damage at a minimum. You kids are so rowdy."

"You should've known what you were getting into when you took all the others in." Naruto grinned. "I did warn you that Natsu and Gajeel under the same roof, let alone in the same room was a bad idea."

She just kissed his cheek and shooed him off. "Bring them all back alive, that's all I ask, now go on you manchild, Mitsuko's getting impatient."

Sure enough, the 1 year old let out a frustrated squeal. Naruto waited for Tsukiko to get down the ramp outside the door and followed her, Hanabi smacking him around the head for taking so long. Watching the noisy group going down the path until they went out of sight, Kushina sat down at the table with a wistful smile.

"Definitely the children of dragons."

She might protest most of their love of fights, complain a bit about their irresponsibility, pull her hair at their destructive tendencies and some of their atrocious manners in public, but she didn't actually care. She'd never regretted adopting them all, not once.

…..

Natsu and Gajeel slammed through the doors of the guild hall and turned to each other, yelling, "I WAS FIRST!"

Hinata sighed and grabbed both of their ears, attempting to stop the brawl before it began. The others walked in and found people rushing in and out of the hall with mission flyers, new for those leaving and complete for the returning. It was a blitz, even Nab was finally taking jobs.

With a crash, Gray smashed into Natsu in a blur and they fell to the ground. The pair shot up, Gray stripping off all clothes but his boxers.

"What was that for Popsicle?!"

"I ain't got time for this Pyro, it's S Class Season!" With that, Gray bolted to the Request Board, snatched a flyer and zipped over to Mirajane.

"I'm taking this one!"

"Have fun!" Mira called after the chronic stripper because the moment she noted it down, he was gone. As the Dragon Slayers came over she rested her face in her palm and pondered aloud. "I wonder when he'll realise he's naked."

In the distance, a massive cry of alarm sounded across Magnolia. " **CRAP!** "

Given the hurry he was in, Gray didn't come back for his underwear, let alone his jeans, t-shirt or jacket. Rolling his eyes, Naruto grabbed the fallen garments, folded them up and put them on the bar counter at the end for the Ice Make Wizard to collect when he came back in about an hour or so. "So, that time of year?"

"Yeah!" Mirajane beamed at them as Lucy came over with Alicya. "Speaking of which, you guys going on that training trip of yours again?"

"We are, we're just waiting on _this lot_ to finish up." Hanabi replied, nodding her head at the squabbling Sasuke, Natsu, Gajeel and Fuu. As the 14, nearly 15 year old mother spoke, she put Mitsuko on the bar so Mira could say hello.

"Excuse me, what's going on today? And where are these guys off to? Everyone's gone crazy!" Lucy panicked. The Firework Dragon Slayer laughed and walked off as Mirajane explained, picking up the adorable baby and cuddling her, much to the infantile 4th Generation Dragon Slayer's delight.

"There's a big event coming up in the new year, and on the 1st of December, today, everyone starts taking solo missions to impress the master so they can be a part of it. It's kinda a really big thing. The Dragon Slayers spend December on a big training trip as their way of preparation. Apparently dragons have their own version of Christmas where they all get together, regardless of any disputes, and spend a week hunting, feasting, fighting and generally hanging out. As the dragons' children, it's kinda their obligation to keep the tradition going even when their dragons aren't around. As a way to make a long enough time should the dragons return, they spend 4 weeks instead of 1 on it."

The Takeover user looked somewhat sadly at the Dragon Slayers as they laughed and joked about. "Although they look happy now, this is actually a sad time of year for them. Each spent a different amount of time with their dragon, for Sasuke, Hinata, Hanabi and Fuu that was the same one as Naruto and Tsukiko, and they all celebrated that holiday with them at least 3 times. It's also how they met each other, the dragons brought their kids along to it and they did visits to each other over the years. Apparently there's 12 Dragon Slayers unaccounted for too.

"In all honesty, the only time of year they're sadder is July 7th, because that's the day all the dragons disappeared. Naruto, Tsukiko, Kushina, Sasuke, Hinata and Fuu have a day of mourning in June, on the 24th, because that's the day their dragon died. He raised them for 5 years, well Tsukiko for 2 given she was born 2 years before theirs died of disease. But despite the fact none of them have seen their dragons since that day, they love to talk about them. Atsuko and Wendy were very shy when they first came here, but eventually they opened up and we learned all about their dragons.

"Atsuko was abandoned in a forest when she was practically a newborn. The Earth Dragon, Baragon the Earthshaker found her and took care of her for the first 3 years of her life, until he disappeared. Wendy has never been able to remember the first year of her life, but she was with Grandeeney the Sky Dragon until she vanished when she was 5. Gajeel was taught and raised by the Iron Dragon, Metalicana, who he is, and I quote 'a right jackass, constantly makin' fun' of his expression.

"Naruto, Tsukiko, Sasuke, Hinata and Fuu were taken from another world by the Hellfire Dragon, Atlas Flame, who had the powers of a few dead dragons who entrusted him to find them successors in humanity, and stayed with him until the day he died. Then they were taken in by the Poison and Snow Dragons, to live alongside their own Dragon Slayers.

"Natsu himself was taken in by not just any dragon, but the Fire Dragon King when he was 3 years old. His life before that point is gone from his memory, not even he knows why. He was raised until he was 8, then Igneel vanished, leaving Natsu with the scarf that he made out of his own scales. That's why he's never taken it off except to have it washed, or when he let Wendy wear it in Edolas to keep her warm, it's the last physical trace of his father left in the world. He has always treasured that scarf because it connects him to Igneel, and as long as he has it he feels Igneel can use it to find him when he returns."

"So that's why he's so defensive of it." Lucy realised.

"Yeah, it's the only material possession he truly cares about. According to everyone I've asked about it, Wendy is the first person he's ever let wear it." Mirajane informed them. "I have no idea what makes her so special to him that he would put it on her, given he's never given it to anyone else, not even Lisanna when she was cold."

"I heard my name just now. Who said what?"

Lisanna's voice filled the quiet as she made her way over. She'd been found outside the guild after all magic had been emptied out of Edolas, apparently she'd been sent there 2 years ago. Mira smiled as her little sister leant against the bar. "Oh, we're just talking about how Natsu's never let anyone wear his scarf except for Wendy, not even you."

A devious look appeared on the youngest Strauss's face. "That's interesting. I think Natsu might have a _crush._ " She whispered the last part. Her sister looked at her in stunned agreement.

"You know Lisanna, I think you're right."

At that moment, Gajeel extracted himself from the brawl and walked over, crossing his arms and smirking. "Oh you got no idea how right you are. I'ma let you in on a little secret too, the little girl has a **major** crush on him."

All four girls held their hands to their mouths as they giggle. Lucy raised an eyebrow and asked, "For real?"

"She passed out in Edolas the moment he said she looked cute wearing his scarf, and he was holding her bridal style at the time too." The Iron Dragon Slayer grinned. "Oh, by the way me and Fuu have a bet running. I bet her 5,000 jewels that the little girl has to kiss him to tell him 'cause she stutters too much to say it. You guys in?"

"In!" Lucy declared.

"S-sure." Alicya agreed.

"I'm down for that." Lisanna added to the unanominity.

"Why bet against the crowd?" Mirajane made it a consensus. "Plus I reckon they'll be really cute together."

"Don't even get me started, Fuu has plans for the wedding." Gajeel smirked even wider. "And she's got one of those crime scene board things with pictures of different 'cute' or 'romantic' moments between them and is making leads and all that madness."

"You have got to introduce us to this board at some point." Lisanna told him. Everyone agreed. Fuu came over at that moment, leaving Natsu and Sasuke brawling it out on the floor.

The mint haired Dragon Slayer scratched her head sheepishly. "I kinda need to move it somewhere no one will find it."

"Oh, my house has plenty of space!" Mira volunteered. "Plus I've got similar setups for all the other potential pairings in Fairy Tail. Naruto and Hanabi, which I finished because they're together, Sasuke and Hinata, Alzack and Bisca, Carla and Happy, Levy and Max…"

"We get it woman, you ship a lot of people." Gajeel interrupted.

"Gajeel, Fuu, get your asses over here, we're going!" Hanabi yelled at them. "Mira, give me my baby back!"

The white haired woman pouted as she cuddled Mitsuko to her chest. "But she's _sooooooo_ cute! She loves her Auntie Mira too!"

At that moment, the brunette 1 year old seemed to have had enough of being awake and started to go to sleep. Her sleepy yawn caused all the girls to begin cooing as Mitsuko laid her head on Mirajane's chest and took a snooze, closing her lavender white eyes and curling up into a ball. The adorable infant now asleep, Mirajane reluctantly handed her back to her young mother who returned to the group and led them out the hall, the others all with bags on their backs. As the Dragon Slayers departed the premises, the older Takeover Wizard laid her head against her hand and sighed.

"This is what happens when a 14 year old girl has a baby. The baby is the cutest thing ever but gets hogged by her mother."

Lucy's eyes bugged out of her head for a moment and she spat out the water she was drinking. Her head whipped around to look at the girl as she walked out the door, her hip length dark brown hair swaying with each step. "SHE'S 14?!"

"15 next month, but yeah." Mirajane sighed again.

"Is it even legal for her to have a baby?!" The blonde's brain was getting overloaded.

"Dragon Slayers don't have to conform to all of society's rules because they're so rare, the Magic Council generally lets them off of lesser crimes because they don't want them going to Dark Guilds. That or they give them a lighter punishment. Why do you think none of them are in jail for hundreds of counts of property damage?"

Lisanna's explanation seemed to lessen the brain failure and Lucy calmed down. "Why would they worry about Dragon Slayers going dark like that?"

Mirajane explained further.

"Because it's said that one dragon annihilated an entire continent with a single Roar spell, and when the dust cleared, nothing was left alive. Humans, wildlife, demons, even other dragons, nothing was spared. Since then no one has ever dared to go there except for Atlas Flame, the Hellfire Dragon, and that is how it came to be known as the Land Beyond the Dragons.

"The dragon's name was lost to the ravages of time, but today, that dragon is known all over the world by another name, one that strikes fear into the hearts of those who hear it. In the language of the dragons, it's called _Mokushiroku no Kuroi Ryū._ "

"What does that mean?" Alicya asked. Mirajane replied solemnly.

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse."

…..

Igneel smiled as he watched from inside his volcanic home. " **My son, you have become truly strong in order to protect what you hold dear. I have always know you would rise up and seize your potential.** "

Closing his eyes, the Fire Dragon King reminisced the happy times he'd had with the young Dragneel. Teaching the boy magic, showing him how to write and read, laughing and smiling with him, explaining how the world worked. The child had always asked the same innocent but infuriating question over and over. Why? Why did the world work the way it did? Why was he small instead of big? Why his hair was pink? Why seemed to have been his favourite word.

" **I have always been proud of you Natsu. From the day I met you, I have been proud of you. You have showed me the depths of humanity's potential, even when you but a child, and you have soared to heights that even dragons have never reached. Your compassion, selflessness and courage are astounding, even after all these years. I have watched you grow for 12 of your 15 years, and I'm glad we met all those years ago. Not once have I wished for more from you, for you have always eclipsed my greatest hopes for your future. If Lena still lived, I am certain she would be so happy to call you her son too.**

" **And on the day we come face to face again, I will tell you all this, before I depart this world. Acnologia may have stolen my soul from me, but he can never take away my heart that has loved you for all these years. I will avenge the future he stole from you where I could be with you through the years before I disappear forever. This I promise you, my precious and beloved son.** "

His clawed hand crushed a rock which he grasped in his anger. " **I wonder when you'll realise that Grandeeney's daughter is infatuated with you. Such obliviousness you still have, my boy.** "

" _Did someone just mention my adorable child?_ " An amused gentle voice rang out. Wingbeats sent the burning air into a disturbed frenzy as 5 other dragons landed just outside. Igneel made his way out of the hollow volcano and smirked as he saw the others.

" **It has been quite some time my brothers and sister.** "

" _ **Well we have been dormant for 7 years.**_ "

The Iron Dragon's blunt but humorous statement made the Fire Dragon King snort before he replied. " **I see the years asleep have done nothing to dull your mastery of the obvious Metalicana. If anything, they seem to have sharpened it.** "

" **And I see you are as clueless as ever Igneel, even Metalicana's son has seen the quaint bond the pair share.** " Baragon the Earthshaker, the Earth Dragon, reminded the younger dragon. " **You may be 302 years of age, but I still double all of you in years youngsters.** "

" **And you have always delighted in reminding us, old coot. 834 years old and you don't stop spouting your 'wisdom' at every opportunity.** " Weisslogia remarked. The White Dragon had his arms crossed as he sat on on his haunches, huffing.

" _Boys, keep your testosterone battle for when I'm not here._ "

" _I agree with Grandeeney, keep your 'tail' sizing contest for when you are not in the company of others._ " The Shadow Dragon concurred. Turning to the leader of the remaining dragons, he added his piece.

" _I find it obvious that your boy cares more for her than anyone else, and I am not the one who monitors his life, I have my own child to watch over._ "

" **My son is** _ **not**_ **falling for Grandeeney's daughter.** " Igneel snarled grumpily, crossing his own arms. The girl was far too timid for his fearless and enduring son, not too mention nowhere near strong enough in his opinion. His son would love a fiery, outspoken woman, not some little girl with a crush.

" _Who are you trying to convince Igneel, us, or yourself?_ "

Grandeeney's teasing caused him to snort huffily. " **Nothing will ever happen between them Grandeeney, of that I am sure.** " He declared certainly. " **My son is not interested in shy, weak little girls who have an infatuation!** "

" _Is that what you know, or what you would like to believe?_ " Skiadrum rebutted him.

Grandeeney's voice turned dangerous as she glared at him. " _Mind yourself Igneel, I will tolerate no slander to Wendy. If you continue to criticise my daughter, I will replicate that scar Zenobia Gentleheart gave you, but in a considerably more_ personal _area._ "

His temper boiled over.

" **NEED I REMIND YOU GRANDEENEY, THAT I HAVE EXPRESSLY DECREED THAT NAME ERASED FROM HISTORY?! MENTION THAT WOMAN AGAIN AND YOU WILL ANGER ME, THE MIGHTY IGNEEL!** "

" **Why, because she wounded your pride, or because she tried to humanise Acnologia?** " The Earthshaker retorted sharply, contradicting his younger leader. " **Or perhaps, it is because she is the sole person that knew the true nature of the bond between Atlas' children and Acnologia other than Atlas himself? The only one you could not convince not to tell them, so you allowed Atlas to release the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse from the spell she used to bind him over 400 years ago so that she would be gone forever.** "

" **That particular Divine Dragon Slayer was nothing but a blight upon history. She would have had the world believe that the most deadly** _ **thing**_ **in all of Earthland was but a man who was victim of the most tragic of circumstances.** " Weisslogia growled back bitingly. " **I was nothing if not happy when Acnologia killed her when she tried to reason with him. The stupid girl thought her dragon form would save her, and she ended up being absorbed by that abomination.** "

" _ **You know, we are most fortunate that Grandeeney never had time to teach her daughter the Milky Way spell. If she had learnt it, she would undoubtedly of used it by now, and summoned back the spirit of that woman, who would undo everything we have worked for.**_ " Metalicana noted.

Grandeeney stared Igneel right in the eyes, unwavering and standing her ground.

" _I have one objection to your plan Igneel, and I intend to make it clear to you here and now. Why? Why go so far to make sure none of the children even hear her name? Is it because she was Divine, the Soul Dragon Slayer, host to the Soul Symbiote before it jumped to Acnologia? Was it because she underwent the final transformation, like him and Atlas? Or is it because you don't want Naruto, Naruko and Tsukiko to know that you commanded their father into silencing her forever? That you made him swear never to tell them that he was ordered to_ _ **kill**_ _their_ _ **mother**_ _?_ "

The Fire Dragon King glared forcefully into her sky blue eyes. " **Because I have seen how that** _ **creature**_ **can corrupt good people with its presence alone, I have witnessed his ability to control others firsthand. Yuno Cataclysm, the youngest of the 10 Black Dragon Slayers, and his own little sister in bond as well as blood, if only through the shared blood of Saphira the Evil One. Spine Nickelback and Velena, the Poison Dragon Slayer and Dragon, two of our comrades. Catala and Yumi, the Snow Dragon Slayer and Dragon, another pair who stood with us. Atlas himself, for a time. Irene Belserion, who was Bonded to him. But Zenobia was the one who he enthralled the most. He warped her mind and made himself seem human in her eyes, so pitiable, and she fell from the grace she had accumulated as the Astral Dragon Slayer when she revealed her status as the host of the Soul Symbiote and ability to use its power. A power he assimilated when he killed her, and used to steal our souls.**

" _ **That**_ **Grandeeney, is why her name must never be spoken, why she must be entirely erased from all record of history. If even one as pure as her could be corrupted by the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, what chance do our own children have of resisting his pull?**

The other 5 dragons contemplated. After a while, Baragon spoke again.

" **You make a good case Igneel, but you would do well to remember the difference between pride and impartiality. From my perspective, you are making vengeance and justice interchangeable, much like Thanator, the dead Purgatory Dragon Slayer.** "

The Earth Dragon laid his hand on Igneel's shoulder and locked eyes with him. " **Indeed, you are Fire Dragon King, but you must remember the circumstances under which you claimed the mantle. You were only 138, only fully grown by almost 4 decades, and you almost lost the Dragon's Duel to Zyphyr, the Hellfire Dragon before Atlas, who tripled you in age and gave you your first scar. Were it not for the fact his body was pure flame, you would have surely died that day.** "

The heavily scarred Fire Dragon King lowered his head. " **I remember that now. The hardest fight I ever endured other than the 4 to 1 battle I had to drag myself from after hardly coming out on top of Acnologia, Atlas, Irene and Zenobia in their younger days.** " He looked up. " **You're right Baragon, perhaps if the duel had happened later, I would have been more ready for what lay ahead.** "

" **Never more in the past, young King. Thanks to you, our children survived the second Dragon King Festival.** "

" _ **True, you were far too young to become Enryūō, King of the Fire Dragons, but you have borne the burden well Igneel, I was at your side to watch for all those years. You may been the youngest to ever claim the title of Elemental Dragon King, but you have upheld it valiantly.**_ " Metalicana nodded, despite him being only a decade or so younger.

" _Despite our… differences, Baragon's sentiment resonates with me too._ " Grandeeney added her piece with a slight pause as she searched for the word she desired. " _You have led us well, despite your own conflicting feelings along the way._ "

What the Sky Dragon left unsaid was echoed through her own private thoughts, unheard by anyone.

' _I only wish I did not have to betray you in the final battle against Acnologia. He has grown tired of being hunted by you, and intends to finally retaliate. For Wendy's sake, I cannot engage in the battle in any way._ ' She glanced at the others discreetly, remorse filling her. ' _Unlike you 5, Acnologia did not extract my soul due to the pact we made long ago when he saved my life. And, for my precious daughter, I cannot afford for that to be rendered null and void._ '

…..

"So this is it. The Land Beyond the Dragons." Gajeel whistled as he held the straps of his bag, looking down at the silent continent from where Panther Lily was hold him. The Exceeds had flown their partners once they'd left the boat, which only Wendy, Tsukiko and Kushina had been immune to. The others had either walked on water or flown with their own wings, except for the paraplegic 9 year old who had been carried by her brother.

Naruto looked up at the dark cliffs and smiled. "For all the living, this place is a forbidden graveyard. But for us, it was home."

They made their way to the shore. Once there, they dumped their packs and sat down on the sand, enjoying the feeling of a solid surface beneath them. The Exceeds were happy too given they didn't have to carry their partners.

"You said everything on this continent is dead. Is that true?" Wendy asked Kushina.

Her adoptive mother nodded. "Everything sentient, they were wiped out long ago. 500 years ago this continent was a prosperous kingdom, until it was thrown into war. Then a dragon came and destroyed all life with a single Roar. Since that day, no living being other than wildlife has ever dared come here."

"Until Atlas." Tsukiko added happily, smiling at the thought of her adoptive father. "He made this place our home. I was born here."

"And this is also where we buried Naruko."

Naruto's statement made some of them turn to him. He looked up from his giggling daughter and explained a bit, pointing to a high ridge on the cliffs. "She would of wanted to go home one last time, so we brought her here and buried her on that hill. That way, she's always facing the sun. It was her favourite thing about the daytime."

They nodded, understanding the sentiment. The group stayed on the beach for a short time longer, before they headed up to the earthen area behind the cliffs to begin training.

Firing a beam of ruby hellfire from his hand, Naruto melted a straight line in the earth. Standing a half a dozen metres away from it, he pointed to the bell on the post behind him that he'd set up. "Get past me and ring that bell. On the line."

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Atsuko lined up on the line. Naruto just stood, there, hands at his sides and said the word.

"Go."

Gajeel ran straight at him, followed by the others. In a blur, Naruto's knee collided with his chin and he rolled as the Iron Dragon's son went down. Mid roll, he swiped Atsuko's legs from under her and stood up, headbutting Natsu in the face. Finally, he lashed out with his leg and caught Wendy in the chest with his shin.

"You all went down too quick, even if you were going for me." He extended his hands to Natsu and Wendy, pulling them both up as the other two got themselves up.

"On the line."

They repeated the exercise over and over, with the same result. Naruto thoroughly enjoyed beating the ever-loving crap out of Natsu and Gajeel, although he was gentler with the girls because they were younger. Well, and they were much cuter, his adorable little sisters.

Gajeel's patience snapped. "Oh, what is the point of this?! You get to kick us around with this game of yours?!

"The point of this exercise, is to figure out the point of this exercise. Once you do that, it's simple. If you think being S Class is a game, you go back up to the cliffs and you take a good look at our sister's grave." Naruto retorted a little angrily.

"And given you're so frustrated with this exercise, we'll come back to it at a later date. Pair off, Sasuke and Gajeel, me and Natsu, Hinata and Wendy, Mom and Fuu, Atsuko with Hanabi. Tsuki, take care of Mitsuko, Happy, Carla, Lily, you're free to do what you want. You have 2 months with your partners, make your own separate camps and take your stuff there once you're done for today."

They split off, and Naruto took Natsu to a valley.

"Natsu, for you to reach a high enough level to be S Class, I have to teach you how I was taught. As a student, not as a brother, without mercy, without caring about you, without humanity." With that, he began.

His knee collided with Natsu's stomach before he could blink. Seizing his arm, Naruto rotated and hurled him to the ground, hard. His foot snapped up and delivered a jarring strike to the rosette's jaw in a flash. Planting his hand on the ground, he brought his foot down at the Son of Igneel, aimed to smash him into the ground.

Natsu spat and threw himself away from the next attack. In a roll, he made it to his feet and turned to face Naruto.

"Bring it!"

His own kick struck nothing but air. The older Dragon Slayer and ducked beneath it and proceeded to swipe his other leg from under him.

Turning away, the Hellfire Dragon Slayer commanded, "Get up."

Natsu tried a sweep of his own, only for his adoptive brother to hop over it. When the inevitable blow collided with his face, the 15 year old gritted his teeth and rolled with it, spinning around. His foot skimmed Naruto's back. Naruto ignited his arm as it surged for his face.

The teenager's face contorted in pain as he caught the flame wreathed arm with his left hand. Slowly, his palm and fingers were being burned. But it was a pain worth enduring, if he could get strong enough to protect Fairy Tail. Seizing Naruto's other wrist, he shot up and headbutted him in the face. His leg rose and slammed into the elder fighter's stomach, sending him skidding back some. Knowing he didn't have the speed or durability to keep up in his base form, he drew on his magic.

"Fire Drive." An aura of powerful flames ignited around him as his skin toughened, his magic doubled in on itself to double the potency and his eyes turned slitted. The aura disappeared once the change was complete.

"Very well, if you want to play like that, let's play."

Their shins collided in the blink of an eye, shaking the ground. A jetstream fired from the back of Natsu's elbow, speeding up his punch to the point where it equalled Naruto's. From his hand fired another rocket burst and his elbow collided with the hand as it caught his blow.

Naruto slashed across Natsu's body with sharp, hellfire encased fingers. Crushing Fang. The attack burned lines through the Fire Dragon Prince's clothes and left cauterised scores, just deep enough to draw blood. A strange side effect of Dragon Slayer Magic, the magic was more about blunt damage and elemental effects that actual wounds.

The Hellfire Dragon Talon powered into the 15 year old's back. Naruto picked him up and bodily threw Natsu into the side of the valley, dwarfing him in a Roar. The younger Dragon Slayer was collapsed on the ground as the dust cleared. Natsu had been beaten into the ground. One more spell would kill him. Naruto crouched down next to him.

"I learned to survive through pain and agony Natsu, you've gotta do the same. For you, it has to be do or die. Make your choice. I'll be on the nearby mountain, so if you want to do, drag yourself there."


	17. The Sign

**(AN: reviews really help me write this story guys, if you could drop one that'd mean a lot to me)**

Kicking off of his opponent's torso, Natsu backflipped and landed in a crouch. He was absolutely focused, power at its optimum. His fist ignited, and he surged forward, slamming it into the dark scales with all his strength as he roared.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The scales cracked. And then they shattered under the blow, his flames scorching the flesh beneath and downing his draconian opponent.

"Gah!" Naruto howled in agony. His right hand clutched the left side of his stomach, where Natsu had shattered through the dark grey, almost black scales that his skin had been converted into. His skin reverted and he fell to his knees, blood dripping from between his fingers.

Natsu released his power, but didn't move from his position. He knew if he exposed himself, he could take a lethal hit that he might not get back up from, and in a battle that wasn't good in the least.

The Hellfire Dragon Slayer smiled up him, proud. "To think you'd come this far in just 2 months. You've unlocked True Dragon Force, built your own _Alttinin Skay_ style, and you just shattered my Hellfire Dragon Scales in a single punch. Add to that the fact you've finally truly taken your place as _Enryūōji_ , Fire Dragon Prince, and you've completely changed in terms of ability."

At that point the rosette sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Aw come on, I know I've gotten better and all but you're making it sound like I kicked Gildarts' ass."

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and take a compliment." Naruto deadpanned, hissing in pain as he climbed to his feet, still holding the bleeding burn. "Besides, I think you _could_ beat Gildarts at this point if you went Dragon Force on him, or your other option."

With his free hand, his left, he clapped Natsu on the back and started walking back to the central camp. "Come on, the 2 months are over and I need this burn healed by Hinata."

The pair walked back to the camp where most of the others were already back and the Fire Dragon Slayer bandaged up his right arm from around his palm up to his shoulder, then went and sat by the campfire with the others. Naruto heading over to Hinata and Sasuke. Seeing the wound, the Hyūga held her hand over it and began to heal it as they spoke.

"So how'd yours go?"

Hinata looked pretty happy with hers. "Wendy can now use her magic adeptly in combat to the level Tsukiko had before her paralysis, if not a bit better."

"Gajeel's pretty much my level now, I ran out of things to teach him so I resorted to teaching him an actual fighting style which he has down but needs to work on a bit." Sasuke shrugged as he eyed the wound Hinata was healing. "Let me guess, he used Phoenix Sword to do that?"

Naruto shook his head with a wistful smirk. "Nah, he shattered my Hellfire Dragon Scales with his Iron Fist, mutilating my gut in the process. He's unlocked his true potential."

"True Dragon Force?" Sasuke guessed.

"He's got that too. You two teach them theirs?"

The Uchiha held up his hand, twisting his wrist to make his flat hand wiggle. "Tin Can is able to enter a hybrid version, a mix of external power and his own. He needs a catalyst but he can activate it pretty easily once he has a big enough boost."

Hinata shook her head as she pulled her hand away, his injury healed.

"Wendy is able to easily access her Sky Drive without a hitch, but for some reason she can't activate Dragon Force at this point. There's something holding her back, nothing I tried could get her to access it, not even for a second."

"Not everyone can overcome their inhibitions so easily. I was only able to unleash mine when I accepted who and what I was in my heart, Naruko was held back by being unable to decide which side she wanted to be, human or dragon." Naruto assured her. "Whatever stops Wendy from accessing the Dragon Force lies in her, not your teaching. Her restraining factor is personal, you can't do anything to change it."

Hinata sighed and looked over at the bluenette who looked so happy conversing with the others, holding Carla in her arms. She didn't see anything that was holding Wendy back, she seemed so free, innocent and pure.

"Come on children, campfire!" Kushina called, making the two male 19 year olds scowl at being called children and the one female smile.

Despite their protest to the comment, the trio walked over to the bonfire and sat down with the younger ones. Tsukiko lifted herself out of her wheelchair and onto the ground, snuggling up to Naruto with a content smile on her face. A smile he returned as he lifted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she laid back against his torso.

The skin of his hand turned to dark scales again and he curved his arm around her small body to rest his middle and index fingers on the seal on her neck, just below her hairline. He wanted her to be unshackled, free to spread her wings again. Those wishes in mind, he let loose a pulse of magic into the sapphire mark and spoke 4 words that set her free once again.

"Chained Dragon Seal Release."

The mark faded away and her full draconic traits returned. Her magic, bilingualism and body were restored to how they had been before the seal activated. The 9 year old just smiled and snuggled up to him even more, wrapped her small arms around his to keep them in place. Hanabi smiled and poked him in the back of the head as they settled down. Mitsuko managed to escape her mother and made it into Kushina's arms, gurgling happily.

Natsu had Happy snuggled up to one side, and he smiled and pulled Wendy against his other one much to her embarrassment. Despite it, she gladly rested her head on his chest and let him wrap his arms around her neck as she heard the steady and rhythmic beating of his heart. If she couldn't tell him how she felt, she'd enjoy these moments until then.

Much to the Iron Dragon Slayer's reluctance, Fuu scooted up to his side and made a show of trying to feed him a toasted marshmallow. She kept trying at it, poking at his lip with it until he begrudgingly opened his mouth and took it off the wooden skewer, eating it. When she resorted to poking his cheeks to entertain herself, he lost his patience.

"Jeez! You are one needy girl!"

"Bored, not needy." She corrected him, still poking him. Everyone else just laughed.

Eventually, the family, with the exception of Kushina and the children of the dead Atlas Flame, headed up to cliff as they did nightly to search for any sign of their dragons. And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Give it up little girl, they're not coming." Gajeel muttered harshly as he walked away from the cliff. Wendy became tearful at his bluntness, droplets rolling down her face. As he walked away, the Iron Dragon Slayer spoke again, anger for his foster father in his voice and eyes and on his pierced face.

"They've been quite happy to leave us alone for all these years, why break that streak and show up now?"

The air shifted, and Gajeel stopped, thunderstruck. A whistling sound that was very familiar to the Dragon Slayers split the air. Wendy in particular recognised it. A white dot appeared in the night sky on the horizon, and before they knew what had happened, shot above their heads with a gentle but ferocious cry. It twisted as it zipped past them and a soft, warm wind passed over Wendy's face. It disappeared, leaving a series of white feathers falling to the ground.

A smile lit up the bluenette 12 year old's teary face as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm breeze in the cold night.

"This is... Grandeeney's breath… and those… are her feathers…"

Natsu smiled down at her before using his dragon lungs to suck in the air and draw the feathers to himself, snatching them all out the air. He tied them in a bundle with a piece of string and took her small hands, closing them around them. "She's been watching you the whole time."

Sasuke smirked at Gajeel.

"You were saying, Tin Can?"

"Fine, I was wrong. The little girl's mom has been looking out for her."

Metalicana's son grumbled, walking away. As he walked, the gentle voice of a dragon sounded in his mind, echoing about.

' _Have patience Gajeel Redfox, Metalicana has been watching over you all this time as well, as have the others over their children. He misses you, even though he'll never admit it to anyone. He would have passed over too, but only I am fast enough to make it from where I was to give you this message. He tells you to keep strong, but also to keep open your heart because that's what ties you to your humanity. He also said you should get that face of yours checked out._ '

A smile replaced his scowl as he walked back to the camp. He closed his eyes and spoke aloud to the dragon who he thought had abandoned him. "You got some sack to pull this crap, you iron jackass."

…..

Everyone stood assembled in the Guild Hall by the stage, waiting for the announcement the Master was going to give. Everyone looked tense. Lucy and Alicya turned around when Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy with their Exceed partners showed up. The blonde asked,

"You guys know what this is about? I haven't seen Erza, Mira, Naruto or Gildarts yet today."

Gajeel just smirked and answered calmly. "Give it a couple seconds, then you'll get it."

At that moment, the curtains of the stage opened. Makarov was standing at the front, with all the S Class Wizards, consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Mirajane, Erza, Gildarts and a recently released from probation Laxus, standing behind him. Erza was in a very formal at-ease stance, legs shoulder width apart and hands behind her back, Naruto and Sasuke were standing up straight, the latter showing some dignity for once, Laxus and Gildarts weren't slouching and Mirajane had a clipboard.

The Master cleared his throat.

"In accordance with Fairy Tail's time-honoured traditions, I will now announce the candidates for the S Class Promotion Trial."

Everyone went into an excited uproar. The S Class Wizards shared a glance before Sasuke stepped up for a moment. "SHUT UP YA NOISEMAKERS!"

"Let Master finish talking before you go nuts." Naruto added, at a more mild volume.

"The Trial this year takes place on Tenrou Island, our sacred ground. The strength that you possess inside, your character and your hearts. These are what I considered while making my selection, and I have come to decide on 6 participants." Makarov declared, completely solemn and serious.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu clenched his fist in determination, just as solemn as the Master. "Thank you sir, I promise I won't let you down."

"Gray Fullbuster!"

The Ice Make user smiled proudly. "Thanks for the chance to move up."

"Elfman Strauss!"

"S Class deserves a real man like me." The muscular Beast Soul wielder smirked, but humbled at the same time.

"Cana Alberona!"

The drinker just looked like the world was on her shoulders.

"Freed Justine!"

Freed was collected. "This is my chance to follow in Laxus' footsteps."

"I have chosen 6 of you, but only one will return an S Class Wizard. We leave for the trial at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. This year, I am permitting the participants to choose 2 partners who are also not of S Class but are still a part of Fairy Tail. However, in order to become S Class, one has to make it past Naruto."

With that, Makarov left them to it. Naruto smirked down at the participants.

"Oh, by the way. Whoever makes it to me, it isn't gonna be anything like what's been thrown at you before. I'll show whichever one of you makes it… why I'm called the Arbiter of Hell."

To emphasise his point, a blazing Hellfire Dragon Mantle roared into life around him, throwing out its wings and screeching. The ruby flames gave him a dangerous look. They made him look like the Dragon Slayer he was, born and raised to strike down the mighty beasts of legend that once ruled Earthland. He let them go out and dropped down from the stage.

Lucy was shaking. "The Arbiter of Hell? What does that even mean?"

Tsukiko rolled up in her wheelchair and put the brakes on.

"The word 'arbiter' means a person who settles a dispute or has ultimate authority in a matter, and the hell part is a reference to his powers over all things that burn in the underworld. Overall, that particular title of his means 'The one born from Hell's Heart and brings absolute judgement'." The 9 year old explained.

Natsu punched his fist into his palm. "This is gonna be tough, but so worth it for whoever makes it."

"So who're gonna be your partners Natsu?" Tsukiko inquired, her cute face tilting a little to the side. The Fire Dragon Prince snapped into a thinking pose.

"Gonna need some serious support. Someone who can dodge attacks really well. Someone who can really bring the hurt if they need to. One who works well with my style, and can give me backup or fight alongside me. I know!"

"Who?" Lisanna inquired.

"My little buddy Happy of course, for one. And I was think Wendy 'cause Sky can assist and amplify Fire, plus she's great at healing, pretty damn quick on her feet, can take a hit, knows my style really well. And she's a great person all round." He grinned widely, shutting his eyes as he did. And that was why he didn't see Wendy blush like a tomato.

Over the table, Gray was finishing up. "So Loke, you're still up for our partnership?"

Loke, or Leo as his Celestial Spirit name was, nodded. "Sure man. Who's the second player?"

"Well I was thinking just me and you, you know, like we planned." The Ice Make Wizard shrugged.

"Well I'm down for that."

"Gray darling, why didn't you choose me?!" Juvia pleaded. He turned to her with the classic 'shut-up-or-I-kill-you' face.

"Because you're so creepy."

Over in the corner, Freed was taking Evergreen and Bickslow as his partners. Elfman came to decide on Lisanna as his singular partner. Gajeel picked Fuu and Panther Lily. Cana took Lucy and Alicya.

It was beginning.

…..

"Why are you not sick?!"

Natsu's scream at Naruto caused him to open his eyes. He was sat near the prow of the boat. Turning around, he answered, having to hold in his returning motion sickness. "I was trying not to focus on it."

"Oh." The Fire Dragon Prince groaned. He was flopped on the deck of the ship, holding in his vomit. Sasuke, Gajeel and Fuu were in the same state. Wendy was the only one without motion sickness and it was unknown why. As if the present moment, she was rubbing his back comfortingly, in circle motions that soothed the discomfort somewhat.

"I can cast Troia if you want, but only once or you'll start to build up an immunity to it and it won't work anymore." She offered.

"Please… do it."

The Sky Dragon Slayer cast the spell and Natsu shot back to his feet. "I've come back to life!"

She giggled at his antics. Then blushed as he hugged her tight and picked her up as he did so. So that he didn't realise she was 'acting weird' she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck. Carla just tutted quietly.

He put her down and she suddenly realised how hot it was on the boat. Mira smiled knowingly and explained.

"There's practically no wind around Tenrou Island, so that's why it's so hot. We just entered the heat zone."

"Too hot…" Quite a few of the group groaned. The only ones who weren't complaining were Makarov, who had been before and was used to it, Naruto, Sasuke and Natsu, who were immune to heat, and Gajeel, whose skin was so tough he could handle the heat no problem.

"I swear there's more heat than air." Wendy whimpered, trying to hide from the sun in Natsu's shadow, not that it did her much good. "And I'm attuned to the air."

"Will you pups stop yapping, we're here."

Makarov's abrupt statement cause them to stop whining and look up at him. No one noticed the S Class Wizards silently slipping off the boat. "There's a legend about this place, that it was once home to fairies. But the true reason this ground is sacred to Fairy Tail is that our First Master's grave is here, her birthplace."

"And you're going like that?!" Gray protested, pointing to the Master's Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts. Makarov simply fanned himself with his fan.

"Said the nudist to the stylish man."

"CRAP!"

The short man stood on the railing of the upper deck as a magic screen appeared behind him. He pointed at it and began his explanation.

"The first round will be made up of a series of battles. As you may have noticed, the S Class have already departed."

"WHAT?!" Was the unanimous exclamation.

"Some of them are setting up a base camp. Others you will have to face." He pointed to the map, which now displayed 5 different paths which were basic, and the 'S' letter was on 3 of them. The other 2 collided and had only one way leading out, and the 'vs' in the middle.

"There's a smoke signal at the beginning of the paths, which you will head to. On 2 of the paths, you will have to face an S Class Wizard, whose identity you will not know until you face them. On the other two combat paths which join up, you have to fight it out to make it through. There is also a Serenity Route, which you pass through without a fight unless you count the wildlife and terrain here, but your other skills will be tested. Once you pass the first round and all make it to the base camp, I will tell you the particulars of the second round. The first round starts now, off you go."

By the time he said that, Freed and Bickslow were gone. Everyone turned to run to the water, but they collided with a barrier of Rune Magic. The green haired boy smiled.

"Sorry, but 5 more minutes on that boat won't kill you. You'll all stay here for the allotted time and then the barrier will expire."

"Speak for yourself Writer Boy, we're going to the island! Later!" Natsu's voice came from behind the flying Thunder Legion.

They turned around to see Happy holding Wendy as he flew, and Natsu himself rocketing to the island with flames from his feet. The rosette turning so that he was facing them and gave a thumbs up to Gray and Gajeel.

"Hey Metal Mouth, Ice Princess! Don't you go failing the first round, I wanna have a good ol' team on team fight with you guys!"

He turned back to the island and shot ever faster, followed closely by Happy and Wendy.

Back on the boat Gray was raging good-naturedly. "That punk turned around just to pick a fight with me?!"

"I already wanna smack the kid." Gajeel groaned. "Hey Fullbuster, team up to knock him into the ground?"

"You're on!"

Landing on the island, Natsu smiled. "Good luck getting that to work without a disaster."

There were 5 tunnels, each labeled one of the first 5 letters of the alphabet. They all looked more or less the same, and nothing could be sensed from this place, so there was no way of telling who they'd be going up against. Not having any idea which one to pick, he turned to his female partner.

"Your pick."

Nodding, Wendy turned around as she blushed bright red. Concerned, Natsu turned her head back to face him, holding her face in his hands. "Hey Wendy, you okay?"

"I-It's the heat!" She stuttered out quickly.

"Ah, that right. I forgot I'm immune to heat so I can't tell from it's hot or cold, sorry about that."

As soon as she turned away to look at the tunnels again, she let out a small sigh of relief. Getting on with it, she tried to distinguish scents from the tunnels.

"Can we go Route C?"

He smiled widely and nodded. "Sure, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and then started to run into the tunnel she mentioned. Thanking that he couldn't see her face in the dark, she twisted her hand around and linked her smaller fingers with his and let him lead her down the tunnel, Happy flying after them.

…..

With a pop, the barrier on the boat disintegrated, freeing those who'd been trapped on board for the past 5 minutes. Gray jumped overboard and froze the ocean, followed by Loke. "Ice Make: Floor!"

In the blink of an eye, he created a frigid path to the island. He and the Leader of the Zodiac landed on it and began to skate to Tenrou.

"Well that's one way to do it!" Lucy exclaimed.

With a snap off her fingers, Alicya summoned the winter spirits, _cheimónas pnévmata_ , with a chariot of silver ice lashed to them and hopped aboard. Beckoning to her teammates, she told them, "Here's another."

The moment Cana and Lucy had solid grips on the chariot, she pulled the icy reins and the snowstorm horses started galloping through the air to the signal flare. Elfman and Lisanna dived into the sea and began to swim, whilst Gajeel, Panther Lily and Fuu flew. The black Exceed didn't possess Aera: Max Speed given he had Battle Form instead, so Alicya's winter chariot was much faster, although he was a close second. The younger 2 Strauss siblings were significantly slower than the fliers given they were in the water.

Cana's team made it to the signal first, and chose Route D. Gajeel's team was next, and they chose Route B. Elfman and Lisanna took the only remaining path, Route A.

As the trio of girls walked down their path, they heard voices up ahead. Curious, they sped up a bit and within a few minutes, they were in the centre chamber. And they found themselves opposite the Thunder Legion. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen turned to them, calm and collected.

"Well, it looks like we got the short straw when it comes to opponents." Evergreen commented offhandedly. Freed just sighed.

"Let's get this over with. But before we begin our fight, would you ladies please cover up a little?"

All three girls were wearing swimsuits due to the heat. Alicya had the most decent attire, given she was wearing a long t-shirt over hers. Cana noticed the other S Class candidate's discomfort and decided to take advantage of it. "Oh, a little shy are we?"

Pulling a card out of her bag, the drinker hurled it at Freed, declaring the name.

"Card Magic: Desire Mirage!"

The illusion card struck his forehead and he dropped to his side, muttering incomprehensibly about things they'd rather forget. Taking full advantage of the surprise of the other two, Lucy pulled out one of her 6 golden keys and opened the gate it was attached to. Taurus appeared and swung his axe at the pair, who dived away and flew up according to their capabilities. Once above, Evergreen charged needles of magic in the air and let them loose.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"

"Khione's Sacred Shield!" Alicya crafted a godly shield to shelter the trio from the continuous hail of Fairy Magic needles. Taurus raised his axe again and went after Bickslow.

"Stay still so I can chop ya and please Miss Luuuucy!" He mooed frustratedly. He swung stroke after stroke at the puppeteer. Now behind him, Bickslow's 'babies' shot the cow in the back with individual beams of green energy. The Gold Bull grunted and swatted 2 off them out of the air, the other 3 evading his wild backhand.

Spying Freed's open form, the demigod girl apologised under her breath as he staggered up and lined on hand up with his body.

"Khione's Provoked Wrath!"

A snowstorm spiralled around the sword-using Writing Magic Wizard and exploded in cold blast, knocking him unconscious. Khione's daughter returned to holding up the shield against Evergreen's assault.

From beneath the godly ice barrier, Cana hurled a series of cards up. They exploded with various spells and the battle continued.

"Tension Max!" Taurus bellowed, swinging his axe and deflecting the puppet's blasts back at them. The green magic beams smashed into their sources and they dropped to the ground debilitated. He went back at that point and Lucy summoned another one of her 6 Zodiac spirits.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

The crab-like Zodiac appeared in the golden light and shot at Bickslow, taking him down in a series of slices from his scissors. He was immediately sent back and she summon Sagittarius. The archer equalled Evergreen's onslaught of magic needles with arrows, striking each one out of the air. The comment about Tsukiko being a better archer a month ago had wounded his pride and he'd been spending every free moment practising.

"Alicya, finish it!" Cana ordered. The Sacred Shield shattered and the 16 year old half-blood gathered her magic in her lungs.

"Khione's Valiant Cry!"

The silver ice breath attack burst from her mouth, freezing Evergreen in a block of ice that was uneven and had jagged spikes coming from the back. It fell to the ground with a dull 'clunk' and the fight was over. The gate opened and they were free to move on. Alicya evaporated the ice around Evergreen and they left.

As soon as they were gone, Freed and Bickslow sat up. The puppeteer groaned and asked him, "You're sure you wanted to do it this way man?"

"Absolutely. As much as I wish to join Laxus as an S Class Wizard, Cana is more deserving of the position. Besides, she's failed 4 times already, I'd say it's due time her luck turned around." Freed smiled.

"Being in Fairy Tail is all that really matters to me."

…..

"Gray, on a scale of 1 to 10, how screwed are we?" Loke asked hesitantly.

"20, give or take a couple hundred."

Sasuke smirked and opened his closed eyes. The Sharingan glinted in place of his onyx orbs and his smirk got even wider. Glowing orange tattoo-like marking coated his hand and he replied with a sadistic tone. "Oh you guys got no idea how bored I've been, sitting here for about an hour while you lot took your sweet time getting here. Let me show you how bored I've been."

An orange orb of light appeared in his hand and he chucked it at them.

The pair leapt in opposite directions as the Explosion Dragon Grenade struck the ground and did exactly what the name said it did. It blew up a 3 metre cube area.

"Come on, I've been dying to stick this sword into someone. At least make me go to the effort of getting it out." He stomped on the ground, the glowing orange marks spreading in a wave formation. "Explosion Dragon Plastique Spread!"

The explosion went off in an outward fashion. Gray smacked his fist into his hand and created a snowflake style shield of ice that covered him and Loke took cover with him behind it. It barely held. The Ice Make Wizard dispelled the cracked and partially demolished barrier and stood up.

"Our turn. Ice Make: Death Scythe!"

The curved blade appeared in his hands and he swung it down at Sasuke. The Uchiha drew his sword and blocked. The orange glow of his Dragon Slayer Magic came from the blade of his chokuto. The markings appeared all over the ice construct and he smirked. "Ice won't do you much good if you can't avoid clashing it with my explosions."

It too blew up, sending Gray flying into the ground. Wiping his mouth with his forearm, he got up.

"Crap, I forgot anything you touch can be branded with those explosive stigmatas, even if that touch is indirect."

"You're right about that. You know, Naruto once said if he wasn't immune to all forms of kinetic energy, fighting me in close quarters would be suicide even for him. That was before he got fast enough to outpace my Sharingan's ability to even track him." The Explosion Dragon Slayer grinned maniacally as he told them.

"Sadly the same doesn't apply to you. So I suggest you come up with a plan quick or you're gonna be just another tally in my victory streak."

"I take it back Loke. We're screwed 40 out of 10."

"Then let's turn that around!" The ginger Zodiac declared, extending his fist. "Regulus Impact!"

A lion's head bigger than any of them erupted from a magic circle, and the Light of the King roared. It shot at Sasuke and he let it hit his hand before he countered it.

"Explosion Dragon Blasting Grip Strike!"

The lion of light was blasted to smithereens and the Uchiha was untouched.

Now he went on the offensive. "Explosion Dragon Scatter Grenade!'

Multiple grenades of his Dragon Slayer Magic shot from his hands. Acting on instinct, Gray fired off his own spell to counter, strafing the air with arcs of ice that collided with all of the orbs of orange light and detonated them prematurely. He slammed his fist into the palm of his hand again, icy mist emanating from the point of contact.

"Ice Make…"

"Ice won't work on me." Sasuke reminded him. But Gray wasn't deterred. He finished his spell and unleashed it.

"... Unlimited Magic!"

A massive spiral of swords burst from his feet, circling many times, constantly extending. The Explosion wielder whistled, impressed.

"There's too many for my Sharingan to keep up with, smart."

Icy mist emanated from his hands again and Gray stared at Sasuke's chest determinedly, knowing not to look him in the eye. "Got all that? Then get a load of this!"

He swung his hands in an arc, sending the countless blades at him from all angles, not giving him an escape route.

"Wild Salvo Dance!"

Thousands of swords rained down on Sasuke, dust rising from the impacts. The pair peered into the haze, trying to see the result. Nothing could be seen inside the cloud. Then. "You're good Gray."

The cloud was swept aside as Sasuke swung his hand. Glowing orange marks decorated his entire body.

"It's been a long time since I've had to use Explosion Drive to defend from an attack like that. You see, in this form, my skin itself becomes infused with the stigmatas I use to create my explosions, and anything offensive that comes within a six inch radius of my skin is blasted. That generally destroys or deflects anything that comes at me, though I will admit, quite a few of your swords that you just threw at me poked my skin before they were destroyed. Very impressive, but not enough."

…..

The Fire Dragon Prince held up his hand, stopping Happy and Wendy. "Hold up, this scent… we got a tough run ahead of us."

He slipped his back off his shoulders and put it down in the ground. As he walked down to face their opponent his skin was tingling with the raw amount of magic they had. The other two saw who they had to face a blanched a bit. Well, quite a bit, and almost totally in Happy's case. Natsu just grinned.

"This is gonna be fun… eh Gildarts?"

The Crash Magic user returned the grin. "It sure will be Natsu. But, before we get started, I'm pretty bad at holding back in a fight, so I need to prepare first okay?"

"Sure, take all the time ya want." Igneel's son waved him off. "If you wanna hold back, it's your funeral. I got a heck of alot stronger these past 3 years and I can't wait to show ya!"

"Really?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be called the Fire Dragon Prince if I couldn't uphold the title. Besides, there's three of us and one of you, it's you who should be worried."

"Well, I'm ready now. Show me all you got Natsu!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer asked darkly, "Are ya sure you really want me to do that?"

"Absolutely."

In the blink of an eye, Natsu was behind Gildarts. He span as he leapt, delivering a sharp kick to the side of the man's head before he could react. And his head was knocked over by the hit, and he bent a little from it. Not giving the S Class Wizard a chance to recovered, he kneed him in the groin, slammed his elbow down on his neck and a fiery draconian magic circle opened from his other elbow.

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"

His fire-charged uppercut caused Gildarts' heels to come off the ground. Natsu leapt back, knowing he'd probably just really annoyed the middle-aged man.

"Oh, so you like to fight dirty now Natsu?" Gildarts grinned madly. "Then let's fight dirty!"

Thrusting his right hand forwards, the adult yelled, " **Crash!** "

The ground where Natsu had been standing a moment before blew apart into cubes. The Fire Dragon Slayer was in the air, having leapt straight up, out of the blast radius. He grinned too.

"No such thing as fighting dirty, I fight to win! Wendy, time to ramp this up!"

"Right! Go, Arms and Vernier!" She cried, her own sky blue draconic magic circles opening from her hands.

Light blue and fiery orange auras surround them respectively, especially focused around their limbs. Happy stayed up in the air in his wings as the Dragon Slayers shot off at high speed, circling Gildarts, zipping alongside each other. Natsu was in front, and he ignited his hand, releasing a stream of flames. Wendy added to it with a stream of wind from her own hand, and they created a ring of fire around them and their examiner.

"Fire Dragon Tail Sweep!"

A dragon's tail, made of fire, blazed into life around his leg and Natsu lashed out with it, swinging it at his target. It carved through the ground and slammed Gildarts in the side, burning and bruising him.

"Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!"

In a blur, Wendy shot behind the alleged strongest member of Fairy Tail, striking him across the back with the spell.

Natsu went in for another blow but Gildarts caught his hand before the punch landed. With a wide grin, the 15 year old twisted his wrist and grabbed onto the wrist of the hand holding him. "Fire Dragon Grip Strike!"

An explosion rocked the ground as it emerged swiftly from his hand, making the older combatant release him. Igniting his other fist, he slammed it into Gildarts' arm that was raised to block. And another explosion blasted the Crash user. The result was quite unexpected to say the very least.

Gildarts had been sent skidding back 5 lengthy paces.

"Fire Dragon/Sky Dragon…"

Immediately following up, Natsu unleashed spiralling whips of flame on the S Class Wizard, which were magnified by Wendy's own ones of wind.

"... Wing Attack!"

"Sky Dragon Talon!"

Wendy's magic enhanced kick struck the back of the middle-aged man's knee, buckling it and making him fall on that one knee. The moment she was in the clear of the coming attack, Natsu lit the place up with Dragon Fire. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

The fireball detonated, torching the side of his cape that Gildarts used to try and defend. But it didn't end there. Natsu landed at the entrance and breathed a giant beam of fire.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Sky Dragon Wave Wind!"

The two spells combined into a burning twister that collided with Gildarts' hand. And he split it apart into cubes.

Unfortunately, the net of Crash Magic continued through, catch Wendy in its area. The magic sank into her skin, and she cried out in alarm as her body dispersed. Natsu instantly froze, staring at where she had been. Not a trace of her.

"Crap, I overdid it!" Gildarts realised. But the teenager didn't take it at all well.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

His flaming fist collided with the older wizard's face with the force of a hundred sledgehammers, sending him smashing into the ground. The Mantle of the Fire Dragon howled into life around him, fueled by rage. The dragon visage towered over them all and Natsu's eyes began to glow an unbelievably scary purple. Malevolent purple flames took over the Dragon Fire, warping the mantle into that of a more sinister dragon's figure.

"You'll pay for that!"

He shot at Gildarts, smashing his fist into the man's face with all strength he'd been holding back, decking him in one furious move. His foot collided with the man's stomach, rocketed up by purple flames.

"This was just supposed to be a test, and you killed Wendy!" He howled, his voice hoarse and full of untold rage. " **You! Killed! Wendy!** "

Each word was punctuated by a devastating blow. His new strength came from rage, smashing the S Class Wizard around like he was a punching bag. Gildarts caught him by the wrist and shove his face into Natsu's. "She's not dead kid! Look up!"

He did, and saw a bunch of doll sized Wendys falling from the ceiling of the cavern. They fell to the ground and made a pile the actual size of Wendy's original body. Just like that, the purple flames vanished and he shot over to the pile, his eyes returning to normal. The tiny versions of the Sky Dragon Slayer were sound asleep, curled up in little balls. They honestly looked so cute he could have cuddled them if he wasn't so worried about crushing them.

"Hey, lemme fix that real quick, then we can get back to this."

Gildarts' hand glowed white and the miniature bluenettes were sucked into one point, vanishing. With a pop of smoke, Wendy was back and still asleep. Natsu picked her up and checked her pulse and heartbeat. She was fine, just asleep. Her magic had determined that she would be unable to handle the change psychologically, so it put her to sleep.

In short, she'd wake up and know nothing about being split into dozens of miniature versions of herself. He laid her down gently and stood up, turning back to his examiner. "Sorry for going loco."

"Don't sweat it kid, we all have our moments. You've done pretty well so far, exceeded my expectations too. You haven't won here, but as your examiner I can pass you for what you've shown me so far. You're great at teamwork, got plenty of individual power too, prioritise your comrades and fight smart. You've got a nasty temper, but that's the tradeoff you got for being so good at everything else I guess. You're protective of your comrades, my hat's off to you there, and you don't rush in unprepared anymore. All in all, I'd say you're definitely S Class material." Grinning at Gildarts' assessment, Natsu scratched his head.

"Thanks man. But since the ones dealing with the other S Class will probably have a harsher judge, wanna finish the fight?"

"Yeah, why not, I was gonna get bored anyway. How 'bout a round no hold barred?"

"You're on."

The ground began shaking as Gildarts released his full magic power, a white aura forming around him. Small stones floated up from the ground, his hair rose from its mullet and his cape went flying upwards, secured by his neck. "Bring out your big guns Natsu."

"Would I ever not if you went to the trouble of showing this good hospitality?" Natsu replied cheekily. "Hey, Happy. Keep Wendy outta the crossfire okay?"

"Aye sir!"

With that, he released the power inside himself.

Dark red scales formed on his arms, legs, sides, back and sides of his face. Dragon Fire assumed the form of Igneel once more, and Natsu declared his power.

"Dragon Slayer True Form: Dragon Force!"

"That's Dragon Force? Pretty impressive." The Crash Magic user admitted. "But I get the feeling you're holding something else back."

Natsu glanced down to the bandages around his now scale-armoured right arm for a moment then locked eyes with him. "I can't use that power lightly, it's not something I can whip out at any moment in any fight and dominate my opponent with. It's sacred, and I'm limited in how I can use it, it comes with a lot of responsibility."

"Ah. Well, to each their own and all that."

They leapt at each other, and the entire island rumbled.

5 Minutes Earlier

A young man was lying down in a clearing by a natural pond. Over the other side, a deer was drinking from it. He wore high-collared black robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He had short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wore a pendant around his neck.

He opened his eyes and sat up quickly as he felt the demonic energy coming from the tunnels of the island. It was a malevolence he remembered well. After all, he was the creator of all those who wielded such vile power.

"Can it be? Has he finally awakened it?" He felt it subside. "No, this is merely the symptoms, the Demon Seed has yet to flower within him, it's held back by Igneel's power. This was merely its first emergence. He will call on it again, when he feels despair once more. But this means he's becoming ready, the demonic flames would only manifest if his heart was strained with sadness and anger."

He smiled as tears ran down his face and a wave of death-bringing black mist burst outward from his body, though he did not care.

"I've waited so long for you to be ready Natsu, so long to see you again. Now that I know you are well and truly on the path I need you to be on, I will gladly wait a decade more if that's what it takes for you to be prepared. My time is almost over, I can only hope that the Dragon Seed will be enough to keep you alive when the Demon Seed dies with me."

He stood and walked to the cliff nearby, placing his hand against the tree as he searched for the pink hair that had brought him so much joy in childhood.

From between the branches of a tree with thick foliage, he caught a glimpse of the pink he sought. Far off, oblivious to his well hidden presence, Natsu was walking alongside a tall man with ginger hair in a mullet and a thoroughly burnt cape. He was carrying a sleeping dark blue haired girl, Grandeeney's daughter if he wasn't mistaken, in a piggyback and he looked _happy_. He was laughing alongside the man and a blue bipedal cat which was flying on white feathered wings, an Exceed.

"It fills me with joy to see you so happy, so free of the Dragon Fire that claimed you when you were merely 3 years old. That's right, I forgot you're the Fire Dragon Prince now, fire can't hurt you anymore." The black haired young man's tears of happiness fell freely as he wiped them away.

"I love you so much, my precious little brother."


	18. Zef and Zeref

**(AN: for real, the reviews are great motivation, they tell me I'm doing something right and people appreciate my work)**

With vigor, Sasuke spat an Explosion Dragon Roar at Gray's Ice Make: Gungnir, then turned and smashed Loke in the face with the hilt of his sword. Regulus abandoned the Celestial Spirit's hand and he dropped to the ground. The Uchiha's form flickered and he disappeared for a split second before returning to his position. He clicked his fingers.

A relatively weak stigmata detonated on Gray's back, sending the exhausted 18 year old tumbling to Sasuke's feet. Determinedly, he looked up to see the point of the sword an inch from his face, between his eyes.

"Gray, you aren't on my level, probably won't be for a year or two, but you still persisted and fought even though you knew you wouldn't win. I don't know what the Master's criteria for an S Class Wizard is, but in my book…"

A pause.

"You pass."

Sasuke reversed his grip on the chokuto's hilt and slide it smoothly back into the sheath, extending his hand to help Gray up. "What? Just like that I pass?"

"You've shown courage, loyalty and devotion, but also real maturity, good judgement and strength of character in this round. I don't need my Sharingan to know you deserve a real chance at S Class. In my opinion, you're ready to move up. The only reason I can see you were held back as long as you were is you needed experience."

The Explosion Dragon Slayer, nudged Loke with his feet and brought him round whilst still speaking. "The exit's open now, go ahead. Natsu's already done and is waiting at the camp with Happy and Wendy, although she got knocked out by Gildarts. Cana's team made it past Freed's too, Gajeel got the Serenity Route and Elfman lost to Laxus half an hour ago. I'll come with you to the camp."

"And you know all this how?" Gray asked with a 'what the hell' face.

"Dragons and Dragon Slayers innately have Dragon Telepathy, a stronger version of regular Telepathy."

The Ice Make Wizard pulled an exasperated and childish expression as he crossed his arms and looked the other way as they walked out of the cavern. "Normal people have to learn magic and Dragon Slayers get a bunch of them in a mega bundle? Seems legit."

"I didn't create Dragon Slayer Magic, not my fault." Sasuke replied.

Within a few minutes, they made it to the base camp where everyone else was. Sasuke went over to the S Class group and started to share his assessment. Gray and Loke went over to the others and sat down with them.

Loke pushed verbally. "So, how'd you guys get on?"

"Laxus threw us around well and proper. So unmanly!" Elfman complained. Lisanna put her hand on his arm to calm him down. Cana spoke exuberantly next.

"Me an' the girls kicked butt!"

"Got the stupid Serenity Route, had to do these tests of knowledge. Good thing Lily knew the answers, 'cause some of them I had no clue." Gajeel grumbled.

Natsu grinned. "Gildarts passed us, then me and him went at it for a bit for fun. Wendy got into a bit of mishap with his Crash but it's sorted, she's just asleep. She's been this way for about 23 minutes now."

The Sky Dragon Slayer was sat in his lap, with his arms around her as she laid against his chest, snoozing peacefully. Every now and again, she curled up a little and burrowed her head against his torso. As of yet she hadn't spoken in her sleep, sparing her the potential embarrassment when she woke up. Gray spoke up as he watched her smile in her sleep and curl up a bit more.

"When you say mishap, what are we talking here?"

"She got turned into dozens of mini Wendys!" Happy giggled. "Natsu completely flipped out when that happened, he thought she'd been killed and went really scary. He got these really nasty looking purple flames when it happened, and he beat Gildarts silly for a bit."

"Seriously? Mini Wendys? I'd pay to see that!" Lisanna giggled.

"Hey! Just 'cause she's cute doesn't mean you can pick on her!" Natsu protested in Wendy's defence, holding her close to his chest protectively.

"Way to rob the cradle for a girlfriend Natsu."

Elfman's wisecrack didn't sit well with Natsu. "Oi, Wendy is not my girlfriend! She's my friend, like Levy, Lisanna and Fuu are!"

"You have blatantly obvious crushes on all your female friends Natsu? Gee, wish I'd known about that a long time ago. I'd of asked you out ages ago." Mirajane joined in from a short ways off, over in the cooking tent.

"I do not!" He denied, not noticing he was holding Wendy completely to his torso now. It had gone too far.

Gray raised his hands to calm things down as the Fire Dragon King's son stormed off with Grandeeney's daughter in his arms. Then he ran after the 15 year old. It took him a while to find the angered rosette, who was crouched by a tree. He'd put the Sky Dragon Slayer up against the tree and was sitting on his haunches, much like a dragon.

Then he caught the way Natsu was looking at Wendy's face.

"You really are into her, aren't you?"

The boy whipped around, a fierce glare in his eyes. Gray held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I'm not judging you Pyro. I'm just making an observation."

Natsu sighed and nodded.

"I don't know how to say it exactly. It's like this: every morning I come downstairs and she's sitting there, and I feel like I could stare at her for years. Even though I'm often not around her during the day, I can picture every detail about her. Her hair, her face, her eyes. Even the way she giggles when she sees something cute. I just can't get her out of my head whenever I see her, doesn't matter if I'm in the middle of a fight or just sitting around in the Guild Hall, she sticks around up here." He pointed to his cranium.

"You know how I've never let people touch my scarf? Well I gave it to her in Edolas without a single iota of hesitation, just wrapped it around her neck and let her keep it until the next day when she gave it back. And I never missed it the whole time she was wearing it."

The Ice Make Wizard let out a low whistle. "Damn man. You've got it bad for her."

"You saying what I'm feeling isn't normal?"

"Hell dude, _you've_ never been normal, you're Natsu, Son of the Fire Dragon King, a complete badass of a dragon who might of failed to think to teach you a couple things 'cause you were probably too young at the time." He rubbed his forehead, tracing the scar on the left. "Look, I'm no Igneel or Erza, but I can tell you what you're feeling when it comes to Wendy isn't a Dragon Slayer thing, it's natural for anyone with a shred of humanity.

"My master Ur taught me that while my Maker Magic has freedom, it's my heart that brings it to life, gives it the beauty it has. She always said the heart is what matters, society's rules can go to Hell and burn. If you want to be with Wendy, tell her. Use that courage everyone admires you for and go for it. The time comes when we have to choose between what's right, and what's easy. But you don't have to make that choice alone. Having someone you're in love with helps take the burden from your shoulders a little, you can share with them because they'd have to be a complete idiot to betray your ultimate trust."

Natsu, despite his seemingly dense nature, grasped what Gray was trying to say without a problem. He knew that what he'd said was true. His lips twitched gradually into a smile. That small smile became a fully fledged grin in no time and he stood up, shaking hands with his rival.

"Thanks buddy. For a stripper, you're pretty smart when it comes to this stuff." He told the older boy genuinely.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Ur said. She's the emotional genius, she sussed me out the moment she met me." Natsu lifted Wendy onto his back again and they started walking back to the camp slowly, together. As they walked, they talked.

"I got a question. How do you take off your clothes so quick without damaging them? I've had to take off my waist coat when it gets damaged or becomes annoying, but it takes me like 3 times as long as it does for you and I usually just tear it off."

"Well ya see, Ur made me and Lyon strip down to our underwear so much for training it became habit. I actually started taking my clothes off in public a couple weeks after I started training with her given I did it so much. Its all in the muscle memory. My muscles have done those motions so many times that they do it unconsciously now. Stripping, my friend, while an unfortunate habit at times, is an art that takes time to perfect."

"Oh, 'cause you lost your shirt and pants about 30 metres back."

"CRAP!"

"Don't worry, I caught them as you threw them off, they're in my left hand."

"Thanks." Gray pulled his clothes back on and they made their way back to camp.

"Okay, where's Natsu, Gray and Wendy? Those brats better not of ditched us to go fishing or something." Makarov griped. Everyone but Naruto, Sasuke, Erza, Gildarts and Laxus looked suddenly shameful at that moment, and rightfully so. Erza explained.

"These wiseasses thought it a clever idea to tease Natsu about things I will not mention out of respect for him and Wendy. Gray went after him after he ran off after this lot took it too far and made him upset, to sort this debacle out I assume. I recomend we give him some time to talk Natsu around then proceed to the second round. After all Master, you know Natsu has more right to be upset by such comments than most due to his… family… history. And Gray _does_ have the strongest connection with him other than Wendy and Naruto."

"Hmm, you may be right Erza." The short Master agreed. "Speaking of which, Naruto why didn't you go after Natsu?"

Naruto looked up at that point. "When it comes to these matters, Natsu needs a friend not a brother. I'm too close to the problem because I've been in that position and only got out of it because Sasuke bailed me out."

"Don't remind me Fireball. That was seriously ridiculous." Sasuke groaned.

"Don't make me hurt you Dynamite ."

"Who with the what now about beating people up?" Came Natsu's excited voice.

At that moment he and Gray walked back into camp, with Wendy starting to come around slightly. Natsu set her down and the Ice Make Wizard created icy mist from his hand, resting the palm of it against her head and waking her up.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?"

The questions tumbled out of her mouth quicker than she could register her new surroundings. Gildarts scratched his head and chuckled. "Sorry kiddo, I kinda put you out of it for a while with that spell. Don't worry, you're perfectly fine, just disoriented."

"Okay. Now that everyone's back with us, I'll explain the second round." Makarov interrupted their chatter. "Those of you who passed the first round must find our First Master's grave within 9 hours or you will fail. Your time starts now. Naruto, Erza, check the boat every 3 hours to make sure it hasn't come adrift and do circuits of the island after to check the perimeter. This is just routine, nothing to worry about but keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. If something comes up, Naruto you telepathically contact me straight away."

The teams still in the Trial got back together and readied to head. There was an all round apology to Natsu from those who had teased him, which he waved off in favour of saying temporary goodbye.

"Hey Popsicle, don't go bein' late. We still have to have that battle."

"As if I would."

The groups headed out and the S Class Wizards were left watching them go. Naruto smiled as he watch Natsu giving Wendy a piggyback as Happy plodded alongside them happily.

"They're quite the bunch, these ones. Wouldn't you agree?" Erza smiled too as she stood beside him in her shorts and bikini top, due to the heat. The Hellfire Dragon's son just nodded and stared off after his adoptive younger siblings.

"Yeah, they sure are. They've grown so much, and we might only be a year older than the oldest of them, but we've watched them grow up. You've been the strict but kind older sister, and I've had to be the one they looked to, a role meant for my own older brother Spine Nickelback. When he vanished, I was still just as vulnerable as the day I was found by Atlas, but I forced myself to be their role model because I had to be. I never wanted the responsibility of being one, but Fairy Tail gave me the strength to be what was necessary for them while retaining my own childhood."

He closed his eyes as Erza ruffled his hair, something he only willingly let Hanabi and his mother do.

"I guess I've always wanted to protect them, even though I'm not able to be there at every moment, I wanted to."

The redhead swordswoman smacked him around the back of the head and looked to the sky as the wind blew. "You've done an admirable job so far, but it's time for them to take their own paths."

…..

"How much did I miss?"

Wendy's question came from over Natsu's shoulder as she let him continue to carry her despite her embarrassment. It gave her an excuse to wrap her arms around his neck as she did right now. He didn't seem at all bother, in fact he seemed to enjoy being her transportation of sorts. Strange.

"Eh, not that much. Gildarts passed us, I tousled with him for fun, we went to base camp."

He neglected to mention his embarrassment due to the Strauss pair. At least Lisanna had refrained from joining in. Mira was still very much the She-Devil, she was just more subtle about it.

A rustling came from the shrubbery. Natsu put Wendy down and both of them got ready for a fight. Happy inquired, "Who's there?!"

A person made his way out of the bushes with a little delay. He had short black hair, dark eyes like Natsu, black robes with gold trim, a white toga and light boots of a dark colour. He seemed genuinely shocked to see them, but there was something else. His scent was familiar to Natsu, it was of death but also sadness and a faint smell of some kind of flower that didn't grow anymore.

"Hang on, do I know you? You seem familiar to me, but I can't pin it down." The Fire Dragon Prince questioned.

"Natsu… You've grown… so much."

Flashback

" _Zef? Zef?! Where are you?!"_

 _A growl came from the undergrowth. From it leapt a brown bear that slammed its large paws down in front of him as the 3 year old rosette fell on his backside in fear. Tears began to roll from his eyes as he tried to scramble to his feet, crawl away, do something!_

 _The bear suddenly backed off. Natsu looked up to see the young man that was Zef standing behind him. Zef's eyes were glowing red with anger with a thin ring around his small pupil._

" _You scared Natsu, and you would've killed him." Black mist circled around the 21 year old young man who glared furiously at the bear. "You have made me… quite angry."_

 _The black mist burst outward, passing over Natsu without touching him, as the angry wizard declared,_

" _Predatory Death."_

 _The dome of black mist struck the bear and it fell lifelessly to the ground. Everything in a 10 metre circumference of Zef withered and died, all except Natsu._

 _The young man's eyes went back to being dark. Then Zef picked him up and carried him, rubbing his back and assuring him. "There's nothing to fear anymore Natsu, I've made sure the bad bear won't ever hurt or scare you again."_

" _Zef…" He whispered tearily, hugging the man's neck._

Flashback End

"Zef?"

He seemed shocked. "You actually remember me?"

"Your name is Zef, and… now I'm drawing a blank." Natsu's face contorted as he tried to remember.

'Zef' was surprised. ' _It seems Igneel either missed one of his memories. If he missed it, that was incredibly careless of him. He should have known that he had to comb through Natsu's memories multiple times to ensure the changes were absolute… unless… he deliberately left that memory! Clever Igneel, clever. By leaving that memory you ensured Natsu wouldn't attack me on sight._ '

He replied. "Yes, my name is Zef and you do know me. After all, I'm the one who gave you away to Igneel."

At that, Natsu began to shake. Finally, a real lead on Igneel. After all these years, he'd finally found a link to his lost father, someone he could learn something real from. Wendy and Happy noticed his state of being, knowing what he was thinking.

"You… got any idea where Igneel is now? I haven't seen him in 7 years and… I've been looking for him ever since he disappeared on July 7th, X777." Natsu begged, haltingly.

"I can't say where he is exactly, but I know he's much closer than you think."

'Zef's reply confused him. He made to walk up to the man when he moved. The black haired young man threw up his hands and suddenly shouted. "Don't come near me!"

"Sorry, personal space. I keep forgetting about that." Natsu muttered. He stopped moving and stayed still.

"I'm sorry, but if you come near me, my curse will kill you." The man told him shakily. "It's not personal space, it's just I don't want anyone to die. All I ask is you don't come within 10 metres of me at any point."

Wendy was curious. "You're cursed?"

'Zef' looked around for anyone else. So far there was no one but he clearly didn't want others around.

"I can't tell you here, could you please follow me but keep your distance?"

Natsu shrugged. "Sure." He started to follow the guy at the requested distance, making sure not to lose track of him. Wendy and Happy followed him. The journey was a couple minutes, but they arrived in a dead clearing. The young looking man sat down 10 metres away, and they followed suit.

"Yes, you're right Miss. I'm cursed. Long ago, when you were 3 years old Natsu, you suffered a fatal injury. Are you familiar with a forbidden magic object called the R System?"

"Oh yeah, intimately." Natsu growled at the memory. "Some guy called Jellal made one but it blew up when he tried to use Etherion to power it."

"Well I used an early version of the R System to bring you back from death before you were gone for good. You might say I tried to play God by bringing you back with it. As punishment for making light of the connection between life and death, I was cursed by one of the Gods of Death, Ankhseram himself. The more I valued human life, the more I would take life from my surroundings. I was given the Curse of Contradiction, I had to forget the value of human life if I was to stop taking it, but I didn't want to. So I did the next best thing, I designed a special amulet that could protect you from my Ankhseram Black Magic and took you with me into isolation.

"I forgot the value of all human life except yours, and you were protected from my curse. Other than the occasional outburst of the Predatory Death I was in full control. It worked very well, for about 4 months. Then the amulet began to fail due to the strain put on it. That's about when I ran into Igneel. I gave you away to him to protect you from Ankhseram's Curse and isolated myself completely, only visiting you a few times over the years. The last time I saw you before today was when you were 8."

Natsu considered his words carefully. There was no deception here. "So you say you were in control for a time. You mean like when you used that Predatory Death thing to kill the bear that attacked me before Igneel took me in?"

"Yes." 'Zef' nodded sadly. He looked down at his hands as another small Predatory Death burst from his body, him unwilling, disintegrating the leaves that were within 5 metres of him.

"Believe me, I don't mean to take the lives of others. It's like the world itself rejects me, every time I perform a contradiction, I am subject to bouts of my magic exploding from my body. I once performed the ultimate contradiction, and I stole away the life force of someone else under this curse, which should have been impossible. Since that day I have regretted even coming into prolonged contact with that person. It's my fault they're dead. I thought I could break this curse alongside the woman I loved, who also had it from using an imperfect spell, but I killed her."

Silently, he cried internally. ' _Mavis, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help falling in love with you, and that contradictory kiss we shared killed you._ '

…..

"How long until we reach the island?"

The question came from the man on the throne of the airship of Grimoire Heart. A bipedal goat man answered him respectfully. "We will be there in approximately 15 minutes Master Hades."

The leader of the Dark Guild smirked as he tightened his grip on one of his throne's armrests.

"Excellent. Our quest for the Black Wizard Zeref is nearly at its end, and we will enter the Grand Magic World with his help. So many years spent planning, so many more spent gathering the keys to awaken him from his slumber. Tartaros will appreciate the sure return of their own Master, E.N.D, which Zeref will surely bring about. It is said that he has spent his slumber protecting his ultimate creation. Caprico, assemble the 7 Kin of Purgatory!"

"They are already on their way, sir. I took the liberty of summoning them the moment the island came into sight." Caprico replied with a small bow.

At that moment, 6 others came into the indoor deck they were on.

"Reporting for duty Master Hades." The youngest, Meredy, stated monotonously.

"Oh quit being such a machine, show a little emotion brat!" The false Fire God Slayer, Zancrow, scoffed. "Come on! We're about to take out the biggest thorn in the side of the Baram Alliance!

"Indeed. Destroying the R System, blowing Nirvana to irrecoverable smithereens, taking out Lullaby and Deliora, destroying the Oracion Seis. Fairy Tail is quite the annoyance."

The newest speaker was Ultear, the Time Wizard and Leader of the 7 Kin. The bespectacled man, Rustyrose, spoke with a dramatic flair, casting a pose.

"Their melody was much played, but we will silence it forever and we devils shall dine on the souls of fairies!"

"Your hyperbolic demeanour is as irritating as every Rustyrose. If you were a true warrior, you would spend more time actually defeating your foes instead of boring them with your poetry." Azuma, a mixed skinned man, remarked dryly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm also ready to, uh, fight and stuff." Kain Hikaru, a giant, fat, white skinned individual in a sumo getup with a cape stuttered.

"Acquire Zeref, wipe out any fairies you come across, and do not delay." Hades ordered. "You descend the moment we are in range. The advance squad is already on the island."

…..

Gajeel held up his fist.

"Hold it."

Fuu and Panther Lily halted at his signal. The Plasma Dragon Slayer listened for sounds out if the ordinary. She spoke. "I don't hear anything."

"That's exactly the problem." The Iron Dragon Slayer declared quietly. "Because…"

He spun around and drove his Iron Dragon Club into a tall chicken man's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Similarly, he lashed out his other hand, ironing it up and turning it into a Club. As he swung the twin Clubs in a sweeping circle, his teammates ducked beneath them.

"Iron Dragon Lance!"

The pair got back up and he finished his earlier sentence. "... We're not alone here."

Without placing her forefinger and middle finger against her forehead, Fuu reached out telepathically to Naruto. ' _We have a serious problem, there's intruders bearing the emblem of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart._ '

' _Got it, Erza's going to initiate Condition Red._ '

As he sent that, a red flare exploded into life above the island. The Grimoire Heart wizards looked furious. The dog man in samurai armour demanded,

"How did you get word out to them so fast?! You hadn't moved a muscle!"

"When you invade a dragon's nest, be prepared to fight the entire horde at once, not just one by one. What one dragon knows, they all do." Gajeel smirked. Drawing his arms back into regular form, he formed a broadsword out of his right forearm. As the dog man swung his katana, he blocked it easily. The Iron Dragon Slayer kicked him in the side and skidding into the dirt.

"Of all the teams on this island, you picked one of the worst to go after punks. You went after not just some kids, but two dragons and an army commander. For some Grimoire Heart scouts or whatever, you're complete idiots."

Lily popped into his Battle Form alongside his partner. "And coming after Fairy Tail is the biggest mistake you could make."

"Fools. You think we are here for you? We seek the Black Wizard, Zeref! He is here, on this island, and you are imbeciles to think we will be deterred. If we have to go to war with your pathetic guild, so be it. I am Yomazu." The dog man declared.

The chicken man concurred. "And I'm Kawazu."

"So you want to go to war with Fairy Tail." Panther Lily's eyes became shadowed. Then he smirked. "I've been there, seen how that goes, and it never ends well. You're about to get a serious lesson in strength and tenacity!"

Gajeel detached the broadsword from his body, a hilt and crossguard forming. Grabbing the handle, he threw it to his Exceed partner. "Here ya go Lily."

Then in the blink of an eye, Panther Lily was bringing the sword down on Yomazu's head with massive force. The dog samurai was barely able to raise his katana to block. As he struggled against the cat's might, the Iron Dragon Slayer slipped behind him and smashed him in the back with an Iron Dragon Club, causing his knees to buckle and him to fall to the ground with a cry.

"Iron Dragon Shackles."

Restraints of Dragon Iron clamped him to the ground. Fuu was similarly fed up of Kawazu and simply used her magic to disintergrate his eggs that came raining down from the sky in a pitiful attempts to pin her down. "Plasma Dragon Roar!"

Clenching her fist and bringing it up, she caused plasma to burst from the ground and catch the chicken man in its eruption. "Plasma Dragon Geyser!"

Gajeel shackled him to the ground as well and knocked them both out. Then he took the katana and ate it to replenish the energy he'd expended.

"That's for making me waste my time with you."

…..

Makarov stepped out into the ocean. His Giant Magic caused him to grow as he walked out into the sea, reaching a towering height that surpassed the altitude of the airship he was facing.

" **Begone.** "

The ship just kept coming. It seemed to have no intention of stopping.

" **Turn back now, or face the wrath of Fairy Tail. You have until the count of 3 to get out of my sight, or see the other side of oblivion.** " As he spoke, he put his hands in the stance for his ultimate judgement spell. The golden light began to shine from between his palms as he prepared it.

" **1.** "

Someone exited the ship, shooting past him on what appeared to be a magic flight rig. The Master of Fairy Tail barely spared him a glance. " **Go to the island if you wish, it is guarded by the fury of dragons and humans alike. 2.** "

No change.

" **And that 3. Time's up.** "

He twisted his left hand upright and clapped them together. The rays shone from between his hands as a man walked out onto the top of the airship. He put his hands in a familiar position and black and purple energy swirled into an unstable looking orb of sorts. "Don't be so hasty Makarov. Grimoire Law!"

Impossible!

"Most would be deterred by these spells, but we are not most. Unless one of us backs down from this confrontation, it will scar the world forever!"

" **So you have fallen this far, Master Precht. I knew it was you the moment your signature entered my range. I had hoped you would be returning to Fairy Tail, but it seems you have chosen to walk the path of darkness.** " Makarov stated. " **But if you think a perverted version of Mavis' sacred Fairy Law will deter me… YOU'RE WRONG!** "

He unleashed the Grand Fairy Spell, shining its radiance on Hades. " **FAIRY LAW!** "

The Grimoire Law clashed with his Fairy Law, and all was swallowed in darkness and light. It took many minutes, but it subsided. And everything was left untouched. Hades looked furious that nothing had happened. "What?! How?!"

"Looks like I was able to stop it in time."

Naruto, held aloft by ruby hellfire from his feet, descended from above. He came to float by Makarov's side, looking a bit weary.

" **Naruto, what did you do?** "

"I used my Void Dragon Slayer Magic to suck both Law spells into the Abyss, negating their effects in the physical world. But to say I was unaffected by Hades' spell would be incorrect, part of it hit me when I used my body as the portal." He explained, landing on the Master's shoulder. "Those spells really are deserving of the title 'ultimate judgement'."

" **You risked your own life to stop these spells?** "

He nodded. Makarov turned to him, and yelled. " **ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT, LAW IS THE MOST DANGEROUS SPELL IN MY ARSENAL! TO RISK GETTING HIT BY IT IS TO COURT SUICIDE!** "

"Your magic is interesting boy." Hades voice rang out.

"To negate not one, but two Law Spells is a feat beyond all humans. You called it Void Dragon Slayer Magic correct? Most intriguing. I have long searched for the Abyss of Sorcery, ways to access the darkest depths of magic. Yet you seem to be able to draw on them at will, you can call true darkness forth in the blink of an eye, one that devours all and has to potential to transform the entire world. Tell me, how can you access this 'Void'?"

The short master listened, he too was curious as to the origin of the Divine Dragon Slayer Magic.

Naruto sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. The only other person to wield this power was my father, the Hellfire Dragon, who is now dead. He told me it's due to a symbiote that lived inside his body, which apparently has jumped to me. I only came to access this power when I felt absolute pain of the heart."

"Most fascinating. A creature that grants powers of pure darkness when you have felt great trauma to awaken it. Unfortunately, symbiotes hardly ever willingly leave a host, so I will have to extract it from your corpse." Hades grinned wickedly.

" **You so much as touch one of my brats and I will show you true fury!** " Makarov growled as he picked Naruto off his shoulder. " **Naruto, their forces are about to reach the island. I need you there to repel them. I know I forbade you to use your Divine Magic due to the consequences it has when you first came to me with it, but now I permit you to use any and all force to drive them out!** "

"Got it. See ya around old man!" Naruto let himself be thrown back to Tenrou and the Master turned back to Hades.

" **Precht, or Hades if you prefer, I don't care either way. This is between us, I don't care what you're here for, but you won't get it either way. I will not allow your wretchedness to corrupt Tenrou Island as long as I live, so prepare for the fight of your life!** "

"Very well Makarov. We will fight to the death!"

A light purple magic circle opened from his hand and magic chains burst from it, smashing into and grappling onto the younger old man, throwing him into the air and nullifying his Giant Magic.

The pair landed on the ground of Tenrou Island. Makarov slammed his hand down on the ground and used a golden Requip to don his white tunic, boots and Wizard Saint's coat with the badge on. As the diminutive man stood up fully, he spoke angrily and calmly at the same time. "I see you've traded in your ideals for a darker robe."

"After all these years, you still view the world in black and white. I hope making you the Master of Fairy Tail would broaden that narrow view of yours." Hades returned in a banterous tone.

"Forgive me if I don't give a damn! My field of vision may be narrow but I see my enemies clearly!"

The Dark Guild Master chuckled. "At least you've learnt to talk the talk while I was away, Boy."

"I always hated that nickname, I wanted to deck you every time you used it." Makarov clenched his fist by his side. "It's time to see what's stronger, your set in stone ways or my malleable ones! You seek to destroy the guild you once loved? Then, you'll have to go through me!"

A bright white aura shone into life around the shorter Master. Similarly, a dark purple one came into existence around Hades. "If you wish to throw your life away Boy, so be it!"

"Rain of Light!"

A downpouring pillar of Light Magic came down from the heavens, bearing on the older wizard at breakneck speed. A domed barrier appeared around Hades and blocked the heavy light, and he declared its name.

"Amaterasu Formula 12: Darkness Shelter! I live and breath the Dark Arts, your defeat is certain!"

"I'd hardly call Amaterasu Formulas and Chain Magic dark!" Makarov retorted. He performed lightning fast motions with one hand and opened an orange magic circle. "Fire Magic: Ra's Fury!"

With the other, he did entirely different motions and summoned a series of pink white circles.

"Wind Magic: Emera Baram!"

The two spells merged and a vortex of fiery wind blades hurtled at Hades, surprising him considerably. He cast his own spell to defend, the Amaterasu Formula 12 again. It barely held against the merged spells. Once the firestorm of a blazing gale finished, it was covered in cracks and pieces were falling away.

"Most impressive Boy, you've come far."

"I still don't give a damn!" Makarov roared, and opened 5 magic circles that were gold in colour and radiated light above his enemy. "Ascended Onslaught of Illumination!"

A multitude of weapons forged of light rained down, relentless, on Hades. Large tears appeared in his clothing and cauterised cuts lacerated his legs and arms, as well as his shoulders, having slipped past his attempted defense of Chain Magic. Taking full advantage of the opening, Fairy Tail's diminutive Master fired off another spell.

"Ice Magic: Piercing Stalagmites!"

The explosion that ensued was cold and bright.

…..

Ruby hellfire blasted from Naruto's feet, slowing his descent as he smashed into the ground with the force of a meteorite. Fast descent had never been fun for him, it always ended in him shattering what he landed on. Rising to his feet swiftly, he ignored the pain flaring from his lower legs and contacted every member of Fairy Tail on the island telepathically.

' _Grimoire Heart is here, and their forces are about to come down from the sky. When they do, fire your best long range attack with the greatest spread, the majority are weak but they have a literal army._ '

Sounds of acknowledgement echoed across the telepathic connection, which he deactivated to conserve magic. He didn't know how much he was going to need it later, so he'd conserve as much as he could. Shooting through the forest, he aimed for a nearby rise so he could get a clear shot at them. His feet tapped against the stone of the cliff as he shot up its side, going right to the peak. Skidding to a halt at the highest point, he spotted the glider heading in from the sky, orange spheres unloading from the transport that the goat man was using.

The energy of that goat felt familiar, he'd been near it before. There was something drastically different about it as opposed to what he remembered the closest thing to it being, like it had been taken over, or was just similar. ' _That goat… it feels so familiar, yet so foreign. What does it remind me so much of?_ '

The flying goat shot past him, hundreds of spheres falling and enlarging as they did. Inside, he saw soldiers with robes and masks, and weapons of all forms.

"You come to the sacred ground of my family and defile it with your presence? You're lucky I'm not the murderous psychopath I could've become, or I would probably have slaughtered you all. Either way…" He planted his hands on the ground and permeated it with his magic, condensing and compacting it until he couldn't anymore. " **HELLFIRE DRAGON INFERNAL PURGE!** "

The earth cracked open all around him and an explosion of ruby flames greater than even a volcanic eruption surged from it, reforming. An armada of horse-size dragons rocketed up into the sky, literally hundreds of them, and instantly preyed on the Dark Guild soldiers. A chorus of deafening roars filled the air.

They had dark grey, almost black scales, like Naruto himself could manifest, and innards of roaring flame. Their claws were swords, their teeth knives, their wings blades held together by hellfire and they were the hunters of the underworld.

Some bit into the soldiers and flew away with them. Others slashed them with their razor sharp claws. Some of them smashed into them with ferocity unmatched. The ways in which they took out the soldiers before they hit the ground were too numerous to count. The glowing red cracks in the ground sealed and the smaller versions of dragons evaporated. But the damage had been done to Grimoire Heart, so they had served their purpose well enough.

Naruto was on his knees, sweating heavily. Pulling off that spell had been beyond him for a long time when he was with Atlas. Even when he had done it, it had never been on this scale before. Sasuke's bemused voice echoed in his head.

' _Did you seriously just use Infernal Purge to try to wipe a large portion of their army?_ '

' _No, that was just to thin their numbers for the others. I know that as strong as we are, even you and I can't take on an entire army. They aren't exactly on our level, we surpass even Gildarts when we're in Dragon Force._ ' He replied, pretty tired out by the summoning spell he'd just used.

Sasuke responded pretty quickly. ' _I can sense they have an elite fighting force, and their Master is at it with ours. Their elites… Holy crap, their weakest is on par with Lisanna, but their magic feels dangerous. Their strongest elite, who's still on the ship mind you, is on Gildarts' level. The other six are just about between Mirajane and Gildarts. You know that we're gonna be needed big time right?_ '

' _I get the feeling that our guys can handle them, one way or another._ ' He thought back with a smile. ' _Don't forget, they're Fairy Tail wizards._ '

' _I still call BS on the whole 'Comrades and feelings are all we need' thing. Having conviction, while is a major factor, doesn't give them the strength to overcome obstacles. That logic only works for Dragon Slayers, given our powers are based on emotion, and even then that isn't enough. Having comrades doesn't give you some be all, end all strength. True strength comes from gaining power in order to help your friends and family, using them as the drive to achieve that power. One could train all they wanted, or have all the will in the world, and it wouldn't help them. Power is not will, nor is it training. It's the combination of both._ '

' _Interesting theory. Let's see if it holds true._ ' Naruto got up as he spoke back to Sasuke telepathically.

"My friends, my family. Let's see if your will in combination with your magic and your power will give you the strength to win this battle. I wonder who'll win, the fairies, or the demons? Is your strength enough, or will me and Sasuke have to intervene? I hope we don't, because I want to see how you've grown."

He then turned to the legion of masked soldiers behind him and let hellfire ignite in a circle around his feet, swirling up to engulf his body in the Hellfire Dragon Mantle. "Now then, as to you lot. I say... you will burn beneath the shadow of my wings."


	19. Heresy

**(AN: as always, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take the time to drop a review.**

 **A quick but important piece of information, Naruto's dragon voice that debuts in this chapter is identical to that of Deathwing from World of Warcraft, I thought it fit pretty well.**

 **In this chapter we get true and false God Slayers clashing, if you want to see the entirety of Zancrow getting schooled, say so, I'll write it into the next chapter.)**

"... you will burn beneath the shadow of my wings."

Then, quite literally, all Hell broke loose. Everything was drowned in ruby flames, and burned like Ragnarök, the soldiers being lost in the fiery wrath of the underworld. Naruto prowled forth in the firestorm, advancing through their blackened and fallen ranks. As he marched on, he growled in a voice far more menacing than any other living being, the sound of nightmares.

" _ **Is it courage or fear that compels you? You come at me as if possessed by a bravery that will not stop until all are one.**_ "

A dark, draconian smirk appeared in his face as his skin turned to dark scale armour, spikes protruding from the back of his forearms, around his hairline. The 4 inch long white spikes of his hair were drawn upwards, dancing malevolently. Hellfire Dragon Scales had been activated.

" _ **Your attempts are useless! You run into the jaws of Hell!**_ " With a swipe of his arm, he blew a crowd of them away.

6 claws with the appearance of dark blades pierced through his flesh from the inside and slipped out between the scales that armoured his knuckles, 3 per hand. They were sharper than anything in existence, even Erza's sharpest sword, and could slice or stab through almost anything. Clenching his fingers into fists, he blocked a multitude of weapons with his claws and laughed nightmarishly.

" _ **I am the Hellfire Dragon! The hunter of the underworld, the herald of destruction! I hunt those who sin against my family, and being upon them recompense for their transgressions! Unsurmountable, unstoppable, indomitable! I. AM. THE ARBITER!**_ "

Unknown to him, the Void Symbiote was affecting his mind, instilling a bloodlust that drove him to attack them so viciously, act with such malice. It was tired of residing in his body, untouched and shunned. It was through being ignored. It wanted to play with these humans, to break and bleed them. It had been so lonely for so long, it just wanted to share it's pain with all it could. Was that so wrong?

Naruto incinerated their weapons and swiftly stabbed them and kicked them into the ground, or flying. His scales added to his attack power, making the cuts and stabs sharper and had more force behind them.

He stalked towards the apparent leader of the soldiers, one dressed in a violet robe instead of purple. " _ **You have trespassed on the sacred ground of my family, that is a sin against the memory of our First Master. One for which, you will pay dearly. I'm afraid there aren't words in any human language that will describe what I can do to you. This island is a wonderland, but I will make it feel like Hell.**_ "

The unspoken message was clear. Run while you can.

On the back of his left shoulder blade, the rainbow coloured Mark of Eternity pulsed a little. Hanabi was sending over her approval for him to kick some serious ass, despite not knowing the situation. She had felt his battle rush and knew he was in a fight.

In fiery depths, many burning eyes watched on. The first, old as the world itself, spoke, furious but benevolent. " **He is not in control of the symbiote now that he has unleashed it. He does not have the strength to dominate it, nor keep it suppressed. Ammas the Tragedy, Rekryt the Destroyer, Etem the Infernal, Tygierth the Devourer of Nations. Even those 4 had more control.** "

Atlas Flame tried to protest. " _ **Avrae, please. Don't do that to him, you will destroy him, not make him stronger. It's not in his nature to…**_ "

" **Do not speak my name,** _ **I**_ **am King of the Hellfire Dragons, Gokaryūō. He is to be the last one who bears it, it seems. It changed hosts 100 times Atlas, it will not take to another given he seems to have no intention of teaching a male to wield Hellfire. That creature cannot live in a female's body.** "

" _ **Then perhaps that is his intention!**_ " Atlas snarled. " _ **To give a female Hellfire! For the Void Symbiote to die with him!**_ "

" **Heresy! There can be no Hellfire Dragon without that creature, it is unheard of and the actions of a heretic! In taking the symbiote with him in death your son would doom our lineage! I will not stand to have a female take the mantle! I would drag such an heir down here to Hell and shatter her soul with torment before I allow her to claim the title of Hellfire Dragon!** " Avrae bellowed, striking the latest Hellfire Dragon down into the volcanic earth. Taking flight, the First left Atlas in the dirt.

In the land of the living, Naruto was slashing through the legions of soldier with his newly unleashed Hellfire Dragon Claws. He'd felt them forming inside his forearms for quite some time, due to the periodic agony of his muscles realigning themselves, in order to enable him the use of them. They weren't magic, they were a part of him now. His Scales dispelled at his will and he was left with just the blades from between his knuckles.

What allowed the claws to sheath themselves inside his forearms and slide out in an instant was his new muscular system. The muscles in his arms had been entirely rebuilt to accommodate them. All his time as a Dragon Slayer they had been forming, his muscles had finished changing 2 years ago, he simply hadn't learnt to unsheath them until now.

The blades rammed into a Grimoire Heart soldier's shoulder and he slammed the man into the ground, dropping him in one blow. Rising up, he spun around and slashed another across the chest with the claws. Leaping a great distance, he impaled two more and flipped them over his shoulders with flicks of his wrists.

…..

Hanabi sighed as her daughter continued to cry. It was as if she felt her father's battle rush and was upset by it. Honestly, the 13 month old baby was so sensitive to things she didn't understand it was a wonder she hadn't picked up on Tsukiko's paralysis being caused, not her being born with it.

"Oh jeez, please stop crying. It's scary to see you upset." She told the baby who looked almost identical to her at that age. To think that had only been 14 years ago. Being a 15 year old mother was not easy by any means.

"Parenting troubles?"

Kushina's voice was a welcome relief to her, and she smiled tiredly up at the mother who was almost 3 times her age. Her tired features were a surprising sight to the grown woman, Hanabi had hardly ever been tired. "You can say that again. Mitsu just won't stop crying, and Naruto's high on his battle rush over on Tenrou Island so he can't help."

"Sometimes babies just need to cry, Tsukiko did it a fair bit, but she grew out of it. Just let her get it out of her system, and comfort her once it's over." The Water Dragon Slayer advised knowingly. "And get some sleep once she drops off, you'll definitely need it. Trust me, I know."

Sinking back down onto the rug, Hanabi picked Mitsuko up and laid the bawling infant on her chest, wrapping her arms around the precious little girl. Oh boy, giving birth had been easier than this by a long shot, and that had been the most painful thing in her entire life. She'd thought she knew pain because of her brutal Dragon Slayer training, she'd been so wrong about that.

Nothing had been as painful as that, before or since. She had screamed until she lost her voice, and her throat had been sore for two weeks after the fact. But it had all been worth it, to have this adorable baby girl in her arms. Both she and Naruto had cried when they saw their child's face, because they were the happiest they'd ever been in their lives.

Every morning, she'd seen how Naruto's face lit up when he saw her with Mitsuko in her arms, or when she woke up after him to find him playing with the infantile girl. The giggles and cooing of the pair of them stuck around in her head all day.

And that was why she was so content to not really do many jobs, she had a baby girl who demanded her attention so cutely, without ever really trying too. Being mother was her world now, all the other thrills she'd previously sought; victory, amusement, adrenaline, none of them mattered to her anymore. All she wanted was to see her baby smiling, gurgling joyfully, and crawling about. Her family was the entirety of her life now, her Bonded, her daughter and the varying siblings.

' _If I could only have one thing in this world, it'd be to have my family, but especially you, my baby, my own daughter. Most girls dream of being parents when they're young, I went ahead and became one before I knew what it really meant. But I'll never regret you, I'll always cherish you, my baby._ ' The Firework Dragon Slayer smiled down at her crying daughter and stroked her soft brown hair, reflecting simultaneously.

…..

"Alright! I get some fairies right off the bat!" Zancrow cackled, black flames igniting around him. Cana and Lucy stood petrified by his powers. He hurled a fireball at them, blowing the pair flying, but Alicya was unmoved by the attack.

"I won't let you hurt my friends."

The fire user simply crowed. "Pah, as if some little girl like you can lay a finger on me! I ain't your average wizard girly, I'm the Fire God Slayer!"

Something snapped within the demigod. Her teeth gritted and bared, her left eye covered by her fringe that fell in front of it. Half her face was shadowed. Her visible eye was wide, and her iris was drowning in the white of her sclera. Small as it seemed, her iris began to glow icy blue. Her entire form was quaking, trembling with rage, not fear.

"So you call yourself a God Slayer do you?"

Her voice was warped with anger. Zancrow stopped howling with laughter and actually looked seriously at her. And he started to feel afraid. This girl was letting off intense power, her light blue hair now tossing in the freezing aura around her.

"You're no God Slayer… you're just a desperate pretender!" She snarled. "God Slayers are **born** , not taught! They're half-bloods, half human, half god! They're left in Earthland until they're 8, then they're taken to their parent's domain. They're taught for 8 years, then sent back to Earthland when they're 16! I know because **I. AM. ONE!** My mother is Khione, the Ice Goddess!"

The ground around her was steadily freezing with silver ice in contrast to his black flames, opposing him. Her voice was raised, and full of outrage.

"What you wield is Darkness Magic fused with Fire Devil Slayer Magic in a useless attempt to replicate the powers of Hephaestus, the God of Blacksmiths, Fire and Volcanoes! You're no God Slayer Zancrow, you're a Dark Fire Devil Slayer, and I will show you true God Slayer Magic!"

Icy in its ethereal form amassed in her lungs and she spat it straight out at the Dark Devil Slayer, blowing him flying with the silver beam.

"Khione's Violent Cry!"

Cana whistled as she sat up alongside Lucy, staring at the ensuing battle. "Damn, she is pissed off."

"Yeah, no kidding." The blonde replied, a little scared of her best friend who'd never gotten angry before in the entire time she'd known her. "I guess this is why you don't make a demigod angry."

…..

Natsu looked up from the fallen Grimoire Heart soldiers that he and Wendy had just finished taking apart to see the eruption of ruby flames in the sky. Naruto was really wrecking shop on his end then. A memory came to the forefront of his mind, of the day he'd first met the other Dragon Slayers.

Flashback

" _Igneel, where are we going?" The pinkette asked sleepily, yawning as he awoke to find himself on his foster father's back._

 _The Fire Dragon King was soaring above the clouds, his majestic wings beating rhythmically, and he replied amusedly. "_ _ **To the Winter Solstice, where you'll meet the other dragons and their human children, and we'll spend a week with them having all kinds of fun.**_ "

" _I get to meet the others? Yay!"_

" _ **Hold tight, I'm gonna bomb the last stretch!**_ " _The gargantuan reptile chuckled over his broad shoulder._

 _Quickly, Natsu grabbed ahold of the ridge in his father's dark red scales, and just in time at that. The moment he had a secure grip, Igneel gave a powerful flap of his winds and shot through the sky, turning upside down as he did. Giggling, the boy let go with one hand and ran his other through the clouds that were within reach below his head._

 _He loved the feeling of the fluffy clouds slipping between his fingers, it embodied the free spirits of dragons._

 _Within mere moments, they were at the place. Flapping his wings, the dark red and cream dragon descended to the ground, landing as softly as he could, which was with moderate crashes as his entire weight came down on his four limbs. Steam expelling from his nostrils, he let Natsu slid down his back and off his tail, then picked the boy up by the scruff of his neck, pinching his skin between his thumb and foreclaw, and set him down in front of himself, flicking him on the back of the head when he made to move._

" _ **Well I see you all managed to make it here, congratulations on not dying of frustration with your brats.**_ "

" _You say that like we're lesser than you, you enormous lug." Thanator sneered._

 _Igneel stared the rude Purgatory Dragon Slayer dead on. In the blink of an eye the Fire Dragon King's jaws were wide open above Ryuk's student, and he let loose a terrifying roar that made the arrogant punk back the hell up. Sweat formed on his face, and he gulped quietly. The Elemental Dragon King stopped leaning forward and returned to standing behind Natsu. "_ _ **Show some respect youngling, before I lose my patience and toss you to the wyverns in the next territory over.**_ "

 _Noticing the Purgatory Dragon's angry look, he cast his thunderous gaze over to the dragon of Judgement Flames._

" _ **And lose that arrogance of yours Ryuk, before I rip it out of you via your rectum. I may be patient, but in regards to you that patience is wearing thin.**_ "

" _Subtle as ever Igneel." Grandeeney laughed. "Threatening him and we haven't even done introductions yet."_

" _ **Shaddup Grandeeney.**_ " _Igneel countered humorously._

" _It's not nice to tell people to shut up! Stop being mean to Mommy!" A dark blue haired 3 year old girl cried, running up to Igneel and pointing up at his scarred face. "Meanie!"_

" _ **Quit whining, it's painful to hear!**_ " _Weisslogia snarled. His blonde haired son agreed with him, crossing his arms._

" _Yeah, it's pathetic!"_

 _The Sky Dragon Slayer began to sniff, and soon dissolved into tears. The White Dragon Slayer's remark of "Crybaby!" didn't help at all. In fact in just made her even more upset. A look of anger appeared on the owl-like Sky Dragon's face, and she turned her head to look at the boy, but she was beaten to the literal punch by a certain Dragneel._

" _Quit your yappin' or I'm gonna reshape that face of yours with my Fire Dragon Iron Fist, then shove my Fire Dragon Talon down your throat for good measure!"_

 _Natsu's shout surprised everyone as his balled fist slammed into Sting's face with the power of a small battering ram. The punch sent him flying into Weisslogia's chest, then crashing to the ground, nearly out cold. He helped up Grandeeney's daughter and hugged her close._

" _Besides, don't you know it's rude to make a nice girl cry?!"_

 _A laugh came from a black haired and eyed boy of 4 years his senior. "Damn, he's got guts."_

" _ **No, you can't cut them out Sasuke.**_ " _Atlas Flame reprimanded his eldest foster son. "_ _ **I've told you time and again that you can't go around sticking blades into people.**_ "

" _Geez, you kids never change." Kushina sighed._

" _You're our mother, what do you expect?" Naruko laughed. Her twin simply rolled his eyes and leaned against Atlas' foreleg. Natsu ignored them in favour of turning to the bluenette he'd just defended._

" _Hey, I'm Natsu, what's your name?"_

 _She smiled and wiped her tears away, brushing her fringe out of her face. "I'm Wendy Ma'vell."_

" _Marvell? That's a nice name you got. Wanna be friends?" She giggled at his abruptness and hugged him again._

" _Okay!"_

 _The Sky Dragon leaned to Igneel's ear and told him, "They're adorable together."_

" _ **Not happening Grandeeney. Not in a million years.**_ "

Flashback End

"We gotta move, there's more of these punks." Not giving the young looking man time to react, he made to start moving when he was interrupted. A voice rang out across the barren and dead clearing.

"I can't allow you to do that."

The Fire Dragon Prince turned and looked at the interrupter. She was a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She had a rather voluptuous figure, and she wore a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit was sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down were both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit was trimmed with gold patterns, and she sported a matching white headband. On her arms, she wore long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, grey wrist-guards.

From one of her wrist-guards she summoned a Lacrima orb of teal colour. It hovered above her hand and she spoke again. "My name is Ultear Milkovich, and I will not allow you take Lord Zeref anywhere."

"Zeref?" Natsu looked around. "I see no Black Wizard here, so get lost! Get outta here before I lose my temper and show you the Fire Dragon's fury!"

His Dragon Fire roared in a circle around his feet, and he slid into a combat stance. She made no move to leave. Well, if it was a fight she wanted, it'd be an ass-kicking she'd get. In a burst of speed that would have made Jet jealous, he was upon her.

"Fire Dragon Roasting Bath!"

The flames blasted out from his body, spanning a large area. Ultear held up her orb and sucked the fire into it, sealing it away. But, to her great shock and Natsu's grinning pleasure, it exploded in her hand, unleashing the Roasting Bath once again. He landed on his feet as she did too on her backside. "Betcha didn't see that one coming."

Seeing her shocked expression, he proudly explain what had happened.

"My flames do more just burn stuff, they become a weapon of Dragon Fire, capable of piercing through the scales of dragons and shattering their spirits! This power was given to me by my dad, the Fire Dragon King!"

His knee collided with her face as she jumped to her feet. Flames roared into life around his form as his feet touched the ground again, and for a split second his eyes glowed golden orange. The Elemental Dragon Prince stood tall, strong and proud as the Fire Dragon Mantle engulfed him. His eyes were coals in the storm of fire.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, inherited directly from Igneel!"

Ultear got up again and reversed time on her orb, restoring it. It floated high, ready to be unleashed when a horizontal tornado collided with her side and send her flying into a far off tree. Wendy stood from the source of the Sky Dragon Roar, in the stance for it too. The wind seemed to swirled lightly around her, and she silently cast Armor on herself. Her chocolate brown eyes stared determinedly at the Time Wizard.

Her young but fierce voice sounded clearly across the distance between them. "I was given similar power by my mother Grandeeney. And you… will burn and bleed from the provoked rage of the Fire and Sky Dragons. Never trespass a dragon's territory, and never, _ever_ disturb their nest!"

In skies unknown, Grandeeney looked upon her daughter with joy.

" _That's the way Wendy. Show them why crossing a Dragon Slayer and their family is the worst nightmare they will ever experience. Watashi no Ko Tenryū… soar, and dance in the skies with unrivalled grace._ " With a smile, the Sky Dragon closed her eyes.

" _Although, I wish you'd just tell the boy how you feel. Love is fleeting, but it can be forever and priceless if you take a chance on it. I know that well, I made that pact with Acnologia for you._ "

Back down on Tenrou Island, Wendy was oblivious to her mother's words.

Zeref watched as the pair shot forth to engage the fanatic of a woman. ' _Will this cycle of conflict never end? Are war and death so intrinsic, so enrapturing that mankind cannot give them up? Natsu, you fight against the tide of fate, as I had hope you would, but it seems you still require some clarity. I hope you find it, before the end of the current era. As patient as I will be for you, one day you must take my life, and hopefully not your own in the process._ '

…..

"I'm getting real tired of these creeps playing in our backyard!" Gray growled. "Ice Make: Knuckle!"

A series of ice fists punched out about 10 soldiers. Loke showed his agreement by taking out his own anger on the Grimoire Heart forces. A massive lion's head exploded into their ranks and he roared, "Regulus Gatling Impact!"

"How poetically pathetic. The fairy is angered, and unleashes frustration upon its foes, but a devil approaches to make that fairy its meal." Rustyrose pushed up his glasses as he approached, his flamboyant speech as present as ever. With a dramatic gesture, he declared to all,

"The underworld will run red with our sacrifices tonight!"

"The only sacrifices are gonna be the ones we make to get you clowns off our sacred ground, trespasser!" The Ice Make Wizard snapped.

Slamming his fist into his palm, he prepared his assault and let his imagination come to life in the frigid form of his Maker Magic. He stomped on the ground and it froze over with a many inch thick layer of ice, with the Fairy Tail Emblem appearing beneath his feet. Stalagmites shot from the ground, lunging at the Grimoire Heart wizard, who danced away and imagined a way out with his Arc of Embodiment.

"From my feet come pegasus wings, so that I may soar to victory!"

"Lion Brilliance!" Loke yelled, shining Regulus in such a way that it was blinding to Rustyrose. In the blinding radiance, Gray was invisible until it was too late. His hands seized the extrovert of a man, shackles locking around his shins and to the icy floor.

"Ice Make: Prisoner's Chains!"

Struggling against the chains, the Arc of Embodiment user change his arm into a beast's five claws arm of sorts. "I am the King of the underworld. This arm cuts through everything with a deep black blade. Disappear to the edge of darkness!"

With a heavy stroke, he shattered the chains and flew up, summoning a new weapon in the fight against them.

"Belcusas the Thunderclap!"

The creature he imagined into existence crashed down onto the ground on its feet, towering over the pair. It was a titan, a head or two shorter than Dorma Anim had been when it entered its Black Heaven mode. It was practically a walking tank, armour stronger than steel making up its form. It would not be easily conquered. The Spirit and Ice Make Wizard gulped slightly and sprang into action.

"Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" Gray created a massive, spiked hammer and swung it with all his strength, striking the Guardian Saint Beast in the head. Loke punched it in the back of the knee, cracking its armour as he did. With a leap, the ginger cleared the area of its range as it lashed out at him.

Ur's student extended his arms before himself, left hand upright and his right hand fisted in the centre of his palm. His pale blue magic circle opened as he leveled his hands to his body at 90°.

"Ice Make: Grand Dragon Trap!"

Gargantuan, spearheaded chains burst from the ground, soaring high and arcing over the beast gracefully, yet with immeasurable speed. A pair struck its wrists and transformed into titanic manacles that pulled taut, pulling its arms wide and to their limit. Four more collided with its torso at quarter intervals, reforming the ends into bands that crisscrossed its chest, attached to the chains that led underground. They reeled in, bringing Belcusas to its knees, and more manacles appeared, locking the limbs to the ground.

The last 2 of the 8 chains smashed into the Thunderclap's throat, creating a collar that was then wrenched down by the chains retracting into the ground.

Gray grinned, pleased with the result. "I created this spell for the possibility Natsu might go on a total rampage with people in the danger zone and he'd not be after an enemy, he'd just be angry. It still needs some work before it can contain the power of the Fire Dragon for any significant amount of time, but it's definitely good enough to hold your pet down while I destroy it."

His fist still in his palm, he opened another magic circle beneath his feet, and took a new stance, side on to the restrained beast. His Maker Magic swirled in the air beside him and solidified.

A long barreled cannon fell into his hands, and he fired it whilst declaring, "Ice Cannon!"

The cannonball of Ice Make Magic took the titan's head off, blowing straight through it and up into the sky. Recovering from the recoil, the Fairy Tail wizard shattered it and smirked cheekily as he looked up at the flying Rustyrose.

"What else you got?"

The man seemed stricken for a long moment, then he cast another spell. A wave of dark blue ghost-like entities, that could swarm and immobilise a target. "Ghosts of Brittia!"

"Ice Make: Fishnet!" A net of icy wind blasted from Gray's hands and froze the astral beings in their track. They shattered into pieces with a snap of his fingers. His cheeky grin was still there. "Next."

"Come forth, my dark Tower of Dingir!"

In response to the grey haired man's scream, a dark and glowing purple tower burst from the ground, visible across all of Tenrou. Gray was caught in the top level, half his body sticking out as he was trapped in it. But he didn't seem at all phased by his own inability, in fact he appeared to find it funny. He grinned and nodded, chuckling heartily all the while as his plan worked. A light came from behind Rusty. He turned about, only to find Loke's fist on course to collide with his nose.

The glowing hand drove into his face, breaking his nose and dispelling his active spells, the tower and the wings on his feet. Cracking his knuckles, the leader of the Zodiac inquired, "I'd suggest you start reconsidering that attitude of yours punk, before I change the state of your wellbeing."

The Ice Maker landed on his feet in a crouch and stood up. Ice encased his fist as he pulled the man upright and socked him in the jaw.

"Oh I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

"You will not silence my beating wardrum! I will be victorious!" Rustyrose yelled, blasting the pair back with imagined into life explosions.

…..

"Amaterasu Formula 28!" Hades enunciated passionately. The three circles joined into one and an explosion followed, temporarily obscuring the battle. "I dance freely with magic Makarov! Even your repertoire is not enough to match mine!"

"It is my soul that will trump yours Hades!" The Master of Fairy Tail bellowed back at him.

Activating his Giant Magic again, the shorter man demolished the ground where the Dark Guild Master had previously stood a moment earlier. His arm shrunk back to normal size as he searched for the man. The Master of Grimoire Heart was gone. Dammit! Where could he have possibly gone?! A man simply couldn't up and vanish like that!

Without warning, an excruciating pain wracked his chest as a bullet of magic pierced him through. Makarov fell to the ground, clutching the hole in his chest.

Blood stained Tenrou Island's soil, dribbling from his mouth and the hole through his right lung. Hades reappeared in front of him, and crouched next to him, gazing down at his fallen form with something unrecognisable in his eyes. He spoke.

"To say you've done an admirable job as the Third Master of Fairy Tail would be an understatement of tragic proportions. I may not have been around to witness it all, but I don't have a single thing to say against your leadership skills. You inspire those brats of yours well, in a manner reminiscent of how Mavis inspired your father when he felt as if he had lost his way. Yuri would be proud of you, of the man you have become, as would our predecessor. Although it pains my heart, you and Fairy Tail will be laid to rest here, the ground upon which it all began, where Warrod, Yuri and I met Mavis all those years ago. You are nothing if not a fine wizard Makarov."

"Don't… speak their names… you aren't worthy to…" The diminutive old man gasped out.

The former Second Master of Fairy Tail laughed. "Perhaps, but it is of no concern to me. I have moved past such fickle trivialities, onward unto the path of the One Magic. You see, long ago magic was one, singular entity. Magic was born from darkness, as proven by Zeref. That is why he is the quarry of Grimoire Heart, for he can bring about the Grand Magic World."

…..

Booted feet kicked off a branch. Sasuke flipped and landed on one of the many giant roots of the Tenrou Tree, freezing on the spot as he sense the presence. "Come out!"

A face appeared from one of the roots, the same colour and stretching out of it.

"Your sensory skills are quite impressive. Only Master Hades has ever been able to detect me when I'm merged with nature."

The man exited the root, standing up. As he did, the Sharingan glinted in the Uchiha's eyes, analyzing his magic in action. ' _On the surface it looks quite similar to Laki's Wood Make, but I get the feeling there's more to it. His magic feels powerful, yet there's an underlying current of something else in it, an absorption aspect of sorts. By the impression I'm seeing, he can absorb power out of nature and control it._ '

"Your magic, it's Lost Magic right? One of the Grand Arc Magics if I'm not mistaken." The ebony Dragon Slayer ventured. The man who he recognised as one of the 7 Kin grinned and affirmed his suspicions.

"Yes, the Arc of Trees. I am Azuma, of the 7 Kin of Purgatory." Azuma inclined his head respectfully. "And you are Sasuke Uchiha, Fairy Tail's Atomic Blade. With that aside, Bleve!"

The dark skinned man thrust his hand forward and an explosion engulfed Sasuke seemingly before he saw it coming. Smoke clouded where he had stood, drifting off and dispersing into the , however, was not willing to accept that victory had been so easy. He leaned forward to peer into the dark gray, almost black smoke. He was right. The Uchiha swept aside the obscuring smoke and looked up at him.

"You'll have to try harder."

The Grimoire Heart wizard smirked and attacked again. "Done! Folium Sica!"

Twin funnels of leaf blades, massive in size each, surged from the foliage and at the Uchiha who swiped his own arm, engulfing himself in shroud of fire. The fire took on the form of a giant phoenix that encompassed his entire body, burning up the leaves.

"Fire Phoenix Armor."

"Ah, no wonder you recognised my magic as one of the Grand Arcs, you too possess one, the Arc of Elements if I am not mistaken. That particular Arc allows you to forge the five base elements, Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning, into any form you see fit within the constraints of their association." The Arc of Trees user nodded. "It seems we are more alike than I thought."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he drew his sword. "You mean that we're both warriors, both seeking worthy battle and respect those worthy of such a battle?" Azuma nodded with a smirk. "Then you'd be wrong, if only on one of those points."

Flipping his chokuto into a regular grip, Sasuke pointed it at his enemy.

"I'm not a warrior, maybe once, but no longer. I am not a warrior in the human sense, I am a Dragon Slayer, a warrior of the dragons. To fight me on this ground is to court war with Fairy Tail, and I destroyed Phantom Lord's Mecha Guild Hall with a single spell. I am he who dances with destruction, and I do so at my leisure."

…..

"Outta the way!" Natsu's hand impacted Wendy's chest, sending her flying away from Ultear's Luminous Minutes. The glowing blue spheres crisscrossed his body, smashing him around. With a swift kick to the head, the Time Wizard knocked Wendy out and panted.

The Black Wizard caught Natsu as he fell, unconscious. He lowered the bruised and battered Dragon Slayer to the ground gently, shaking. Natsu looked so in pain, even in unconsciousness. She'd beaten him to the point where he couldn't stay awake with that spell of hers. The agony on the 15 year old's face was intense, the bruises prominent. His brother was lying on the ground in front of him, passed out from physical, blunt force trauma. The purple and red welts on his slightly tanned skin were nasty. As he saw the state he was in, a phantom image of a 3 year old Natsu overlapped the present one. The little boy, scared of the bear in the forest.

His precious little Natsu was hurt.

His dark eyes glowed red and the ring appeared around his pupil. He rose silently to his feet, upper face shadowed as he walked several paces away from Natsu. He spoke.

"You came here seeking my power, my approval. It's tragic really… for you have only managed to anger me."

Ultear gasped and looked up at him. Her eyes found his angry red ones, and fear filled her. In those eyes was anger beyond anything she'd ever known, and she thought her own was absolute. Her rage paled in comparison to Zeref's. The hatred for her in his blood red eyes was terrifying, no, _petrifying_. Black mist radiated from his body as the magic power in him rose to the surface, incomparable to anything of man. He was openly angry, and it showed in his voice, bleeding into the calm, corrupting it.

"Natsu is **the** most important thing to me, Time Wizard, and you harmed him before my eyes. His is the only life I value now, and with that absence of care for human life, I am once again in full control of this Curse of Ankhseram that I bear. Prepare to embrace the other side, your death is nigh."

He aligned his hand with her form and a beam of the black miasma fired from it. With not an inch to spare, Ur's daughter put her Lacrima orb between herself and the magic.

The orb glowed and sucked the Ankhseram Black Magic into it, funneling all of the mist into it, leaving her unharmed. It turned black, and shattered apart. Zeref glared at her furiously, and intoned, "Run, stand and fight, plead, scream. Nothing you do will protect you from my wrath."

The pinkette wasn't just his brother, in a way he was his son too. And his fury knew no measure, the fury of a brother and a father combined, nothing could match it. Such was the manner in which he'd revived his precious Natsu.

Flashback

 _It was almost done._

 _The magical plant in which the perfectly preserved corpse of his brother was suspended was a giant flower of sorts. Inside, the 3 year old was floating inside the bulbous egg of sorts, filled with a sunflower yellow liquid. His skin was mutilated, burnt away many years prior by Dragon Fire. In places, bone was visible. Muscle tissue was half of what covered his skeleton and organs. Almost half his face had been melted off, the eyeball and skull visible beneath the scorched muscle and flesh._

" _Please, let this work." He pleaded as he looked at the mutilated corpse of his brother. "If it doesn't, then I truly have no way to return you to life."_

 _With that, he began the final ritual._

 _Removing his arm from it, he moved on. He opened a book titled 'E.N.D' and tore out a specific page from it, putting it into the pod. It drifted into the liquid and floated around, slowly circling the toddler within with the momentum of the motion that put it in. "Demonic power of the one to be resurrected upon a page of parchment, that will become the Demon Seed that ties them to life."_

 _From separate jars, he brought out the unmarred flesh of their parents, which had been salvaged from their bodies. That too entered the pod._

" _Flesh of the first parents, to restore the subject." The liquid inside the egg-like plant turned white._

" _Blood of one to become the father of the reborn."_

 _Taking a knife, he slit open his palm and put his hand into the pod, allowing a large amount of his blood to seep out into the preservative water. He didn't have a viable blood for the corpse's new mother so he'd have to skip that. Maybe he could add it later._

 _With a prayer, he channeled all of his energy in the form of Living Magic into the plant, electrifying the pod. The electrical energy conducted through the fluid, and turned it red as his blood, the page and the flesh reacted. The flesh attached to the body, and all damage done all those years ago was undone. The page made a slit in his abdomen and entered, sealing immediately, granting him the powers written upon it. The blood seeped through his skin and replaced that of their father._

 _At last, the energy died down. And the pod burst open._

 _The toddler's eyes snapped open and glowed purple, unsettlingly so as flames of a deep, demonic purple blazed from his form for a moment. He screamed piercingly, shattering glass and rupturing Zeref's eardrums temporarily. Then they vanished, his eyes returned to normal and the resurrected boy fell forward, devoid of all energy and sleepily registered his older brother._

 _Zeref caught the bare boy in his arms and lifted him up, holding him like a baby. He rocked the rosette back and forth gently as he smiled, tears streaming down his face in happiness._

" _... Zef…" Came the sleepy voice he'd desired to hear for 13 years. He clutched the 3 year old Etherious toddler tightly, sobbing into his salmon pink hair. "... Is… tha… you?"_

" _It's me Natsu. I finally have you back, after all these years. I was cursed, but having you makes that curse worth bearing. My precious Natsu, so innocent and so adorable. You're mine, my little brother and son, and I promise I'll never let anything take you from me."_

Flashback End

And nothing would take his Natsu away from him. Not furious Dragon Fire, not the abominable Curse of Contradiction, not Ankhseram's divine fury at him, and certainly not this foul witch who had just beaten him unconscious.

Death mist swirled around him in a dome, his power rising rapidly. It danced about like the miasma it was, malevolent and deadly. He was past the point of 'anger'.

He would have revenge, for his Natsu.


	20. Where The Demons Hide

"Flame God Bellow!"

"Khione's Violent Cry!"

The powers of a Dark Devil and a True Goddess collided, and despite the Ice Demigod not having as much magic as the Dark Fire Devil Slayer, the potency of her godly magic cancelled his breath attack out. Between Zancrow's hands a fireball ignited, and he forged it into a scythe. With gusto, he swung it at her.

"Flame God Blaze Scythe!" He cackled.

An ornate Roman shield of silver ice formed in Alicya's hand and she parried, barely holding the flame weapon away from herself. "Khione's Warding Centurion Shield."

Wincing with the strain, she froze the weapon solid. Releasing a heavy, laboured breath, she shattered the frozen flames into countless miniscule shards. Her own shield shattered, but it wasn't the wisest of her idea. A fist ablaze with black flames collided with her stomach. The blonde man smashed his forehead into hers, seized her by the throat and backhanded her to the ground with a triumphant smirk.

"You were saying about showing me a true god's power? 'Cause all I see right now is you curled up on the ground, crying like a kicked puppy!"

Even more black flames ignited around his hands, and he formed separate jaws from each hand. Leaping back, he slammed them together with her inside them. "You're just gonna be ash! Flame God Supper!"

The Dark Devil flames howled around her, clawing at her body, slowly setting her ablaze. Her hair caught alight, and began to shorten as it burned away. Screaming with agony, she closed her eyes and curled up even tighter as the heat of her turquoise hair blazing reached her lower back. Her clothes too began to deteriorate, scorching away from her body. Outside, the other two girls were screaming for her.

"Alicya, get outta there!"

"Even you can't survive that fire, get your ass out!" Cana yelled. She and Lucy had already been downed and outed by Zancrow, and couldn't do anything more than speak.

The real flames of Hephaestus had been comfortingly warm to her when she felt them as a child. He'd visited her mother and played with her for a time. This imitation of his power was hurtful and savage. The black fire had burned her hair so that it was now only shoulder blade length. Her clothes were half burned off. The memory of a time that seemed a lifetime ago flashed in her mind. It was one of the saddest moments of her life, but one of the most significant.

Flashback

 _Khione snapped her fingers, and her magical portal, the Bifrost, opened. With a saddened smile, she embraced her young daughter, who had just turned 16. As the blue haired girl laid her head against her mother's chest, she spoke in a soft, gentle way that had been constant over the past 8 years._

" _This is goodbye my little Winter Princess, but not forever. Howell will be your surname in the mortal world, but always remember the family you made amongst the gods, and never forget."_

" _Okay Mommy, I promise." She whispered, like a young child._

Flashback

" _I'll never… forget…_ " Agonising and slowly, her aquamarine eyes opened again amidst the torment of the Dark Fire Devil's igneous power.

In the blink of an eye, the massive orb of fire turned into a spiralling snowstorm that danced over everything in sight. Much like she had 8 years ago, Alicya forced to her feet, but instead of frostbite she had burns.

Her clothes were ragged and hanging off her slender frame. A silver crystalline themed tattoo spread from her forehead and down her arms, legs and entire body, tracing lines down her limbs. Her magic power was simply _godly_ now, radiating off her in waves. Her hair ties had been incinerated, now the just past shoulder length hair was rising and falling around her head with each wave of power. The burnt ends were prominent, as were the burns on her entire body.

Zancrow hurled a black fireball at her, and the moment it entered her aura it cooled so rapidly it disappeared. Divine ice blue light shone from her form. Her shy and reserved voice that was now wrapped in anger sounded out. " **This is the true form of the God Slayer…** "

Using Khione's Provoked Wrath, she blew him back. The snowstorm explosion caused him to hit his head and made him dizzy. Floating up off the ground, the demigod let the markings on her body glow with extreme absolute zero cold light as her eyes closed. Cana and Lucy dropped their jaws at her new power that had come out of nowhere. Her now glowing silver eyes snapped open.

" **God Force.** "

Snow swirled around her hand and she sent Zancrow flying up into the air as the centre of a frigid blizzard she summoned. Countless winter spirits manifested inside the icy storm as she stared with her glowing silver eyes at the Dark Devil Slayer who dared to insinuate he was the child of a god. Hephaestus would never have such a twisted person as a son.

Drawing a pentagram in the air that left behind the pattern as silver lines, Alicya thrust her open palm into the centre of the diagram. The lines glowed with blinding cold light and she commanded, " **Scatter and fall!** "

The _cheimónas pnévmata_ rode forth, barraging him mercilessly. They came from every side, blasted through him at every angle, freezing his body and shattering the ice inside him into shards every time. The shards tore at his body from the inside every time they were shifted, damaging him internally with each entry and exit. Once each and every spirit had ploughed through his body once, they vanished and the miniature winter thawed.

Khione's daughter collapsed to the ground, unmoving as her God Force abandoned her the moment she stopped attacking. The crystalline lines on her body disappeared, vanishing into her skin. Her eyes returned to aquamarine and she fell asleep from exhaustion and pain, collapsed on her front.

…..

Angrily, Laxus blew away an entire squad of Grimoire Heart soldiers and strode towards their leader, shrugging his coat off his broad shoulders. The pasty white sumo wrestler of a man looked way too damn confident.

"So you think you can set foot on Tenrou Island without consequences do ya? Well lemme tell you something fatass, you can't, 'cause I'm gonna beat you within an inch of death and throw you into the sea to see if all that fat of yours can float at all! So unless you wanna try to run, which I doubt you'll make it far before running into someone else, get ready to be fried, you tub of lard!"

His lightning imbued fist collided with the giant man's face, decking him in a single hit. An electrocuting kick followed it, striking the member of the 7 Kin in the head as well.

Given this punk was so fat, the head was the only place damage he created would actually stick to a viable degree, so he was going to be relentless. He would beat this guy's head in, quite literally. And unlike his fight with Naruto, he wasn't going to let this guy get a single attack off, not one.

"Thunder Ram!" His own head collided with the sumo's, jarring him severely as the Lightning Dragon Slayer remained unaffected.

Activating his Fifth Generation powers, he clasped locked his hands together above his head and brought them smashing down as he did a roll in the air on Kain Hikaru's neck, unleashed a shockwave of yellow lightning. " **Lightning Dragon Jaw!** "

He'd had training with his powers now. Naruto's mother Kushina had come to him the day after he'd been suspending for his failed takeover of the guild, and offered to teach him to wield them in a way that honoured the Lightning Dragon Kaiser and his Dragon Slayer Torno and allowed the others to accept him. He'd been humbled by his fight with Naruto, seen the gap between the generations they belonged to and knew that the power of the Dragon Slayer came with an immense responsibility. There were reasons the powers of dragons were sacred, not to be used lightly, and that was because they were dangerous in the wrong hands, or worse, incapable ones.

She'd taught him to use them well, and in time the others had come to accept him as a fellow Dragon Slayer. They didn't approve of the way he got his powers, but they accepted him nonetheless, sharing a few of their own skills that he was capable of adapting and assimilating into his own arsenal.

In fact, Sasuke had found a way to turn him into a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer. The Explosion Dragon Slayer had fused the Lacrima inside him to his entire body, not just his magical container, allowing him to feel the full reach of the Lightning Dragon's might. He'd rebuked the name Second Generation and embrace that of the Fifth, finally able to be rightfully proud of his status as a Dragon Slayer.

As a restraining factor of sorts, he also had the spirit of Kaiser, which had been trapped in the Lacrima, attached to him. He could hear the dragon's voice every moment, even right now.

' _ **Destroy this foul creature of darkness Laxus Dreyar, its presence offends both me and magic itself.**_ ' The thunderous, crackling voice of the Lightning Dragon echoed from the deep of his mind. With a savage smirk, he responded.

' _With pleasure._ '

Booting the blob of a human being away from himself with his draconian strength, he unleashed the move Kaiser himself had been renowned for. "Take this! **Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!** "

The giant fist of yellow lightning struck Kain head on, playing havok on his nerve endings, causing excruciating pain and paralyzing the big lug. Raising his right fist up into the air above his head, cords of yellow lightning jumped from it and formed a massive orb of the electrical Dragon Slayer Magic as he chanted an incantation.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" He swung his fist down at the prone member of the 7 Kin of Purgatory with a vehement glare. " **Raging Bolt!** "

In a split second, the orb of magic transformed into a bolt, and struck the man with the power of an actual lightning strike. The ground around the pasty tub of lard as Laxus had called him, as well as the target too, was scorched and indented by the force and velocity of the spell that called forth the fury of the Lightning Dragon.

"Please… no more…"

"You got no right to ask for mercy, you forfeited that when you set foot on my family's sacred ground! **Lightning Dragon Talon!** " He kicked the fatso flying through several trees with the lightning enhanced kick.

Turning his head to the sky, Laxus unleashed a Lightning Dragon Roar into the atmosphere.

His entire form crackled with his yellow lightning and he rose up off the ground, floating high in the sky, until he reached optimum height at about 100 metres above sea level. Above him a cumulonimbus was forming, a thunder cloud. Dancing cords of lightning from his feet attached him to the ground. Clawing his hand, Laxus raised his right arm as high as it would go, and his voice rang out, clear to Kain far below.

"Come forth and allow me to behold you, oh Spirit of Lightning

Give strength to the dragon that embodies you

Consider this my plea,

To deliver powerful justice upon the he who has transgressed against my family

Allow me to justly strike down my enemy

In your name and your honour."

With a savage grin, Laxus called it forth and declared, "Dragon Slayer Secret Art…"

From the thundercloud came a lighting bolt, and it struck his outstretched arm with a force that was heard by all in the vicinity of Tenrou Island, hitting him in 0.0001 of a second. Curling up in a ball, he allowed the dark blue electricity to crackle around his body, surging through and electrifying his very blood. His pupils dilated with the power, and if one looked into his eyes at that moment they would have seen electricity crackling in his eye, converging in his iris.

As it became too much energy for even his draconic body to be abused by, the lightning jumping across the outside of his body turned from blue to white. And he lashed out with his arms, directing the natural lightning down, dead on target to hit Kain Hikaru as his cry sounded in the sky.

" **Strike of Gyddred's Righteous Justice!** "

It was over before he even fully extended his arms. The white lightning hurtled down at the speed it had struck Laxus himself, striking the member of Hades' 7 Kin in the centre of the chest, sending him into cardiac arrest.

The user of the spell that harnessed nature's power fell back to the ground grimacing. "Damn, I forgot this spell screws me up too. Gotta wait for Wendy to fix me I guess."

…..

"I can't believe Grimoire Heart has already taken out Gajeel, Panther Lily and Cana's entire team." Mirajane sighed.

The Iron Dragon Slayer and his Exceed partner were banged up pretty badly due to an unexpected encounter with a massively powerful wizard who Gildarts had engaged after the pair fell, given he was the only one who could. Fuu had dragged them both to camp by herself, a long and laborious task. The Strauss siblings had joined back up the moment Naruto had broadcasted that Grimoire Heart was on the island. They were presently guarding the camp as Erza took on a dangerous girl some miles away.

"What I wanna know is where's everyone else?"

Lisanna's comment was the question on the trio's minds. Fuu was far less general in her own question. "Better yet, where's the Master?"

A rustling came from the undergrowth. From it walked Loke and Horologium. The Lion was carrying Lucy and Cana, and within the clock spirit were Alicya and Makarov. Carefully, the Celestial Spirits laid the wounded they'd brought down on the beds of sorts next to Gajeel and Lily. None were still conscious.

"Oh God, what happened?!"

"Master got taken down by Hades, the girls were injured by the Dark Devil Slayer they fought." Loke explained. "Alicya got the brunt of his attacks given she fought him head in and barely won, and nearly at the cost of her life."

Fuu crouched next to the demigod who was barely clinging to life. Loke was right, she had burns, particularly on her face and left arm, and her hair had been burnt away until it was a fifth of its original length. ' _Alicya, why did you fight? You've never fought someone willingly until now, what made you feel that you had to engage them? You're hardly alive right now._ '

"I know what you're thinking Elfman, and its not going to happen right now." She interrupted the Beast Soul user before he could talk.

"Wendy's out there fighting most likely, and even she can't heal this many. We rely too much on her ability to heal already, she can only take so much before she breaks. She might be a Dragon Slayer, but we have limits, boundaries that are fatal to cross. Make her heal too much, she could kill herself trying to help everyone."

A flash of sapphire flames blazed into life, startling everyone. As they died, they revealed Tsukiko in her wheelchair.

"Hi guys."

The 9 year old rolled over to the wounded when she saw them and crawled out of her wheelchair. Her mesmerising sapphire flames ignited and she pressed her hands against Gajeel's chest. Slowly, his injuries began to heal. It would take a long time for them to be remedied to the level he could regain consciousness, but he would survive.

Lisanna was skeptical. "What are you doing Tsuki?"

"Healing Gajeel." The Blue Flame Dragon Slayer replied. "I gotta try. Daddy taught me how to make my fire heal instead of hurt."

"You think you could heal the others too? Get them back on their feet?" The male Takeover Wizard inquired. Catching the look in Elfman's eyes, Fuu snapped.

"Absolutely not! She's 9 years old, even getting Gajeel to regain consciousness will wipe her out, if not before! The moment she reaches her limit, I'm pulling the plug on her spell, and that's that!"

Looking down, she noticed her burnt friend was shivering in her unconsciousness. She was rapidly losing heat from the third degree burns. Given she had little heat in her body to begin with as the Ice Goddess' daughter, she couldn't afford to lose it. Getting down on her knees beside Alicya, the Plasma Dragon Slayer extended her hands and her purplish blue magic seeped from them, warm, but not hot like it usually was.

The thick liquid mass covered all of the demigod except her face so she could breath, and the heat that radiated from it slowly seeped in past her skin, easily passing through the burns that covered her left cheek, part of her forehead and some of her left forearm, as well as parts of her legs. The cocoon of plasma would keep her warm.

Furrowing her brow as she kept back the full heat of her magic, Fuu explained what she was doing to the others. "With these burns she'd die from heat loss, but I can replace the heat in her body so long as the flow of my magic isn't disturbed."

Her internal thoughts were much darker.

' _Dark Devil flames huh? If that guy recovers from what Lissy did to him, I'll expose him to the true heat of my plasma, see how he takes it. No one hurts my best friend._ '

…..

' _This is dragging on too long. I have to end this fight._ '

Sasuke's thoughts were such as that as he consumed another of Azuma's explosive attacks effortlessly despite their origin being another element. Terra Clamare, the Dark Guild member's greatest attack, was useless again him. But, consuming all the explosions he had thus far had an extremely negative side effect.

If he didn't release the magic energy that had exceeded his total capacity, he would begin to suffer internal damage. A constant release of magic energy was impossible but for one method, and he only had a minute to beat this guy if he used that.

Another explosion went off in his face and he ate it instinctively. No choice now.

His skin turned dark goldenrod yellow in colour, and his black eyes glowed yellow, like his newly enhanced magic, his iris and pupil disappearing. A series of markings just like those that caused his explosions appeared on every part of his body. His black hair all stood on end and pointed backward, diagonally up. His claw-like nails glowed yellow too. His canines lengthened into fully fledged fangs. A feral smirk appear on his fanged face.

" **Nuclear Dragon Mode!** "

He couldn't extend the minute window, but using large amounts of magic would lessen the end result if it should come to it. ' _Forgive me Atlas, I know I promised to wield this power responsibly so I hope this counts._ '

Appearing right in Azuma's face, he swung his glowing fist that detonated with the force of 30 Explosive Lacrimas. " **Nuclear Dragon Amatol Knuckle!** "

The explosion sent the dark skinned man rocketing through the air, zipping between the roots of the Tenrou Tree and eventually smashing into a rock surface. Sasuke's foot generated a massive blob of glowing yellow gel and he smashed it down on his enemy.

" **Nuclear Dragon Gelignite Kick!** " Vanishing and reappearing in the once again blasted flying Azuma's path, he drove his elbow into the man's back. " **Nuclear Dragon C4 Elbow!** "

Yet another explosion rocked the ground, felt across the entire island. His fist glowed again, and he extended it in front of his body, bracing his elbow with his other hand. The explosion carrying across the distance easily. It flung the Grimoire Heart wizard up in the air. " **Nuclear Dragon Warhead Fist!** "

His fanged mouth opened, the yellow glow of his Nuclear Dragon Slayer Magic lighting it up before he unleashed in the form of a massive beam.

" **Nuclear Dragon Atomic Breath!** "

He'd held nothing back with the last two attacks. His Atomic Breath could and just had vaporised a human target at full strength. Azuma was no more.

He'd won, but at the cost of breaking his vows. He'd sworn to Kushina and Master Makarov he'd never kill again. He dropped to his knees as his mode faded away, cradling his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" He lamented.

…..

"Ice Make: Armory!" A hailstorm of ice weapons rained down on Rustyrose, who used his Golden Shield to block. Despite the impenetrable nature of his shield, the force of the blows still carried through, enhanced by gravity. The ground cracked beneath the Grimoire Heart wizard. Loke had gone to help Lucy. More icy mist was released from Gray's hands as he stood in the trademark Ice Make pose.

"Had enough yet Pompadour?"

"I shall never submit to such weaklings as yourselves!" Screamed the member of the 7 Kin emphatically. His magic power became exerted and a grey aura emanated from him. "You will fall before my innovative works and beg for mercy!"

From the sky fell a woman, who bore an incredible resemblance to his master, Ur. She hit the ground with a crash and scrabbled to her feet. Footsteps came from the woods. Turning around, Gray saw a black haired young man with an aura of black mist around his body and glowing red eyes. His black robes and white toga were drifting with the magic pressure he was giving off.

The newcomer raised his hand and the mist funneled towards it. "Ultear Milkovich, you have harmed Natsu before my eyes, for that you will die."

"Natsu's hurt?! Wait, Ultear? Ul.. tear… Ur's Tear…" Recognition struck the Ice Maker. "You're Urtear?! Ur's dead daughter?!"

She didn't respond, simply summoned a teal orb, a Lacrima, and flung it in the path of the blast of black miasma. It turned black and shattered, but she reversed time on it and restored it. It had barely intercepted the deathly magic in time. Seeing her ignorance of him, he attacked.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO NATSU?!"

His fist smashed into her face, completely unexpected on her part, and she tumbled a short distance before she regained her footing. Even the other angry ebony seemed surprised at his fury. There was no other way to say it.

Gray. Fullbuster. Was. Pissed. Off.

"ANSWER ME! ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" He swung the ice construct down, only to have it sublimated by her magic.

About a mile away, a purple glow fired up, lighting the trees eerily. It was a dark, foul light. Something unholy had come to the island. The light grew stronger, and a comet of demonic purple flames appeared in the blue sky, heading right for them. It smashed to the ground beside the murderous man in robes, and the flames parted to reveal the being inside. It was not what anybody expected.

It was Natsu, but something's was different about him. Black markings, with the appearance of dark ash, were all over his body, and his entire eyes were glowing the same purple as his flames. Parts of his hair was spiked in the shape of horns from the top of his head, and his canines were sharper than ever. In his arms was an unconscious Wendy, bleeding from the head.

" _Zeref…_ "

The rasped word caught them all by surprise. It came again, as Ultear readied herself to fight.

" _Zeref…_ "

The nightmarish Natsu lowered Wendy to the ground, and staggered towards the young man who was unknown. He stood before the deadly man, and the black clothed wizard pointed at Ultear, the potent rage clear in his glowing red eyes. "She did this."

With a lurching that made Gray see phantom images of Deliora and Lullaby, the Fire Dragon Prince turned to face the two members of the 7 Kin.

" _For Wendy…_ " His sharpened fingernails, now claws, slashed. Razor sharp arcs of demonic flame flew from the motion, slicing into the Arc of Embodiment user. Staggering forth, Natsu was overlapped in Ultear's vision by the shadow described in history books from 400 years ago. She backed away, slow and terrified.

' _Demonic purple flames and eyes… sword-like fangs… black claws… devilish horns… an aura that evokes pure terror…_ ' Her eyes went wide with horror. "No… it can't be…"

"Natsu isn't _him_. _He_ is still locked away by the Fire Dragon King." The unknown man who seemingly knew Natsu spoke monotonously, yet with untold anger.

Natsu howled, and an unholy version of his Mantle raged around him. It was far more sinister than any he had summoned in Gray's presence. But it was still magic, no matter how foul it was. His foot stomped on the ground, and he roared. The black haired young man declared it.

"This is the Demonic Fire Dragon."

Noting the statement, Gray looked at Natsu, who stared straight at Ultear. "If you're with me Natsu, let's do this together."

" _Together…_ " The basic level of consciousness Natsu had affirmed.

With none of the halting, lurching movements from before, the pinkette raced at Ultear, swiftly followed by the Ice Maker. His fist, ablaze with demonic purple flames, the Fire Dragon Slayer punched, his blow colliding with her crossed forearms. The student of Ur followed with a horse kick, knowing his ice was vulnerable to her time manipulating magic. Unless he found a way to counter it, he was stuck to hand to hand. As Ultear flew upward from the kick to her chin, the demonised Dragon Slayer caught her wrist and swung her into Gray's elbow strike.

Demonic fire torrented from his elbow and he sent her flying out to sea with the force of the blow. Taking flight, he intercepted her in mid air and kicked her into the top of the cliffs.

With a quick leap, Gray hopped off his ice slide and reflexively created a jagged spike formation of ice in the shape of a geyser around his right arm from the elbow down, encasing his fist. Ultear looked up at his creation and sneered, still fearful of Natsu. "Ice won't be of any use at all!"

The Fullbuster was vividly reminded of the time he called Ur's Maker Magic useless back when he was young. He'd learned his lesson since then. "You need to learn some respect for your mother, and given she's gone, I'm here in her stead to do it!"

With a grunt of pain, he sliced open his right side with the Ice Blade.

Gripping the bleeding wound, he created another Ice Blade from his left elbow. Both became infused and dyed by the blood as he integrated it into the spell. He reiterated Ur's words as he looked up, his face partially shadowed, his teeth gritted and his eyes wide with anger.

"Your darkness… I will… seal it…"

With a burst of speed, he was upon her, slashing with his elbow blade. Arm, elbow, arm, elbow. Ur's daughter was stunned, she couldn't shift the time of his blood ice. Before she could even cry out, he performed a double slice across her stomach and uttered the name of his spell. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version."

Creating a dagger of ice, Gray slit open his palms, then covered his abdomen wound with a cast of red ice. Placing his right fist in his left palm and ignoring the sharp irritation it caused, he cast his next spell from a bloody ice mist.

"Blood Ice Make: Battering Ram!"

The ram of blood infused ice slammed into the woman, sending her off the cliff. The Ice Make Wizard saw her emerge from the water. Much to Gray's surprise, he was confronted by a familiar spell.

"Ice Make: Rosen Krone!"

With a feral howl Natsu melted it by unleashing his demonic Dragon Fire on it. But the surprise still held. "That spell… it's practically identical to Ur's Rose Garden!"

His declaration only seemed to anger the swimming woman. More ice flowers with thorns hurtled up from the sea, but the demonised Dragon Slayer melted them all away, allowing Gray to attack as he wished without interference. His Blood Ice Make: Hammer slammed down on Ultear's head, dunking her under. His fist hit his palm one last time.

"Blood Ice Make: Gungnir!"

The massive spear of blood infused ice erupted from the sea, trapping Ur's daughter in its course and rising up to be level with the cliff. Waving Natsu back for the moment, Gray walked to the edge of the cliff and spoke to his master's child.

"Ur loved you more than life itself, she cried whenever she was reminded that you were dead and she slapped Lyon for insinuating he was your replacement. So don't you even dare try to say she abandoned you, because she would never do something like that! Even when I disobeyed her and ran away to fight Deliora, she came back for me, sacrificing herself to seal that monster away. That's the love she had for me as her student, and it doesn't compare to the love she had for you as her daughter. Think that over." He turned back to Natsu. "End it, but don't kill her."

The Demonic Fire Dragon Roar engulfed Ultear, and she fell into the sea, unconscious but alive. The pair then made their way back to Wendy and the young man with the deathly magic. The pair were still there, and Wendy was awake. When she saw Natsu, worry filled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Natsu? Are you in there?"

Her timid and worried voice echoed in the changed Dragon Slayer's ears as she came up to him. Her small hands took his clawed one, covered in the black markings that adorned his body. His rasping voice sounded. " _Wendy… stay away…_ "

"No!" The Sky Dragon Slayer hugged him tight around the middle. "I don't care if this is part of you or not, I won't lose you! I can't!"

He tried to pull her off, but to no avail. " _I'll… hurt you… or... Gray..._

"You'd never hurt him." She told him gently, burying her face in his chest. Her tears began to fall when he managed to get her off, pushing her away in fear. Her whisper carried well.

" _You'd never hurt me._ "

His demonic strength abandoned him, and he fell to his knees. Before he could fall on his face, Wendy caught him in her arms and tucked his head against her chest and held him tightly, but in a gentle way. She was on her own knees as her heartbeat calmed him, assuring him she was unharmed and alive. His eyes closed, and he fell asleep against her chest.

The black markings on his body faded away, and his hair returned to its natural spiky state. His claws vanished, and his body was back to how it should be. She rested her head on his, whispering,

" _I already lost Grandeeney, I can't lose you too. Not when I care about you this much._ "

…..

Hades opened his eyes with a meticulous smirk. "I knew you would come. Tell me, have you yet seen the might of Grimoire Heart?"

" _ **I've seen enough. Enough of your evil, enough of your greed. I've seen your dark desires, and I will cleanse this world of them with these Flames of Hell.**_ ' His eyes glowing crimson in the dark, Naruto stalked towards the Master of the Dark Guild, then came to a stop. A glowing ruby draconian magic circle opened under his feet and hellfire raged around his body. " _ **Repent while you still can, for you behold the Arbiter of Hell, the Dragon of Damnation.**_ "

The former Second Master of Fairy Tail stood from his throne, crossing his arms.

"Come, boy of true darkness."

In the blink of an eye Naruto was above him, swinging down with a fist charged with angry hellfire. The floor cratered around Hades as he summoned a barrier to block the flames. His barrier cracked, and crumbled as he leapt away, swishing his dark cloak as he did.

The hellfire around the Hellfire Dragon Slayer went out, and he extended his arms to the sides slightly, holding his wrists straight.

With a grinding like metal on metal, his blade claws slid out from between his knuckles to their full extent. The Claws of the Hellfire Dragon had been unsheathed. A blast of magic came his way and he slashed through it effortlessly with the three blades protruding from his right hand.

Looking up from the point of interception, he pointed the claws at Hades. " _ **You will feel the fury of my claws. I've got a message from Master Makarov.**_ "

Igniting his fist and claws, Naruto thrust it forwards, unleashed a storm of the Flames of Hell and growling. The ferocity of his hellfire and the draconian nature of his voice struck something into the older man as the Hellfire Dragon Slayer roared at him.

" _ **Here! Choke on it!**_ "

"You'll have to do better than that!" Grimoire Heart's Master declared, parting the flames with a blast of magic from his dark grey gauntleted hand. "You'll have to try harder!"

" _ **Done!**_ " Naruto's Hellfire Dragon Talon smashed into his face, rippling his flesh with the force of the upward swinging kick. Firing flames from his left claws, the snow haired Dragon Slayer whirled around and crashed his flaming elbow into the side of his foe. The blades protruding from his right hand glinted and he punched them into the armoured shoulder of his enemy.

Removing his elbow from Hades' side, Naruto drove his left blade claws into the taller man's stomach. Ripping his other claws out, he rammed them into the man's stomach next to the other trio of black blades. A feral growl rumbled from his throat.

"Oh, that is quite painful, but not enough to stop me!" The helmeted Amaterasu wielder smirked, seizing the younger man's wrists and slowly pulling out his claws.

In response, the Dragon Slayer shoved them in harder, his knuckles pressing against the shirt that was slowly being soaked with blood. His feet moved and he pushed Hades, both of their boots moving across the floor. Each footstep brought them closer to the centre of the room. A blow to the head disoriented Naruto, and Hades took the opportunity to kick him back, making him roll backwards, returning to his feet.

A white chain fired from the Dark Guild Master's hand, flying at the hellfire user. The six blade claws rang through the air as the younger fighter shredded the magic with them, only to see a pair of magic bullets flying at him.

The bullets struck him in the forehead, knocking his head back. Returning his eyes to his target, Naruto growled as the twin holes in his flesh that revealed a pitch black skull beneath were filled with hellfire that became flesh with a ruby glow, regenerating the damage instantaneously. " _ **You can shoot me with your bullets, pierce me with your chains, blast me with your formulas, I'll just regenerate over and over without losing a drop of magic. Old Man Makarov, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Alicya, Lucy, Cana. I will have revenge!**_ "

' _Unlimited regeneration, an unbreakable skeleton, blade claws and furious flames. Is this the power of a dragon, the Hellfire Dragon?_ ' Hades pondered as he unleashed an Amaterasu Formula on the boy, who simply regenerated from all the damage it caused within seconds.

Nothing phased Naruto as he stalked forwards, although he did know his body was in a weakened state. He couldn't fight forever.

"Light Magic: Holy Shots!"

The Holy Light Magic went clean through Naruto's stomach, chipping the bottom of his ribcage as the white bullets passed through him. A howl of agony reverberated from his voicebox, and his claws retracted as he clutched the holes in his abdomen. It hit Hades at that moment.

Naruto's powers stemmed from Hell, the unholy underworld, so he could be harmed by the antithesis of those powers, Holy Magic!

"I have your weakness now boy, fall to Grimoire Heart!"

Holy bullets of light barraged him, shooting him full of holes. A series of formula circles surrounded him and the older man roared, "BEGONE, DRAGON OF DAMNATION!"

In an instant, Naruto was thrown back by Hades' Amaterasu Formula 100, blasted through the floor. As he fell, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in 3 years.

"Naruto, are you giving up now?"

The world seemed to come to a halt, turning into a bright light around him. Upside down to him, the face of his 16 year old twin sister was there in front of his. Her forehead rested against his and they both closed their eyes. Smiling, he replied. "Do you see me dropping to my knees in front of Hades?"

"No, but you're not exactly kicking his ass right now. You gonna let the others finish it?" She asked, twisting around so she was the same way around as him and in front of him.

"Guess I have to."

"You've still got my power. Why don't you use it?"

"He's not worthy to see it. I kept that power to honour you given I couldn't find someone who had the right to use it."

"There's never going to be anyone given you saint-like opinion of me. Don't forget, I'm just as flawed as you, if not more. After all, you had to kill me to make when I lost control and turned Dragon Force into an irreversible Dragon Rage state."

His hands cradled her face as he put his head against her's. "That wasn't your fault, and there hasn't been a day since that I haven't regretted having to do that."

"But…"

"If anything, the fault is both of ours. I should've warned you, and you should've kept your powers in check. I loved you too much to see what you were getting yourself into, I had faith you would be able to bear the burden of your duality. But in the end, you were more human than dragon, and that caused you to go on a rampage when your magic took over your mind. I should have warned you about Dragon Rage, like Atlas warned me. I should've trusted you to handle it. But I'll trust you now. Take over this fight, win for Fairy Tail."

"You and I both know I can't afford to do that. I could hurt someone, I could..." Naruko tried to protest but he put his finger on her lips, shushing her. Even though he was only now 3 years older than his twin, she was just as adorable as when they were children.

"You can do it, and you will. You seem to be forgetting the concept of Fairy Tail. Family is everything, power doesn't matter unless it's to protect that bond. I am the Hellfire Dragon Slayer, I control the underworld, and I bid you rise. Rise from the grave, and fight once again… Ice Dragon Slayer."

The light around them became blinding. From the hole in Grimoire Heart's airship an icy blue streak shot up, and transformed.

Naruto's features liquified. His very body became pure magic that reformed itself into a new body that was similar to his own, yet very different. Pale, but fair skin formed, eyes a stunning ice blue colour followed and snow white hair that reached well past the hips pulled itself up and was tied into two long pigtails. Whisker marks that matched Naruto's appeared too, and the figure Requiped a sleeveless light blue top, white shorts and knee high white boots with a bit of a high heel.

The 16 year old Naruko landed on one knee, rising to stand strong.

"This fight is between us Hades. You've bested my weakened twin, but even in childhood he fell to me."

An ice blue aura radiated off her as she unleashed her power. The airship itself began to shake, and Hades gaped. "What is this power?!"

Naruko's eyes glowed with magic, and she replied.

"The power of the dead Ice Dragon Slayer, whom you have angered. Today is the day Hell itself freezes over. I'm not scared of my power anymore, because it's all for my loved ones that I left behind 3 years ago! Now fall!" Her magic blasted outwards from in a frigid wave, hurling the Dark Guild Master into the wall at the far end of the room.

"Ice Dragon Roar!"

The absolute zero temperature spell exploded from her mouth as she leaned into it. Planting her hand on the floor, Naruko caused a tsunami of ice spikes to rise from the wooden surface. "Ice Dragon Geyser Tsunami!"

The old wizard jumped from the frigid cloud that was left behind, firing a volley of magic bullets at her. With a wave of her hand, a seamless shield of her Dragon Slayer Ice erupted from the ground, blocking them without a single shard being broken off. She shattered the shield and opened her mouth once again.

"Ice Dragon Hail Breath!" A literal hail of dagger-sized shards fired from her mouth, moving at the speed of actual bullets.

From between the knuckles of her pinky and ring fingers, and index and middle fingers, white bone claws protruded on both hands, with sharp points, not blades unlike her twin. From her wrists, one more claw exited the flesh on each arm, forming a three pointed pincer shape of sorts with the other two. The Claws of the Ice Dragon, inherited by being the 100th wielder of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.

The final battle had truly begun.


	21. Tenrou To Preserve Or Raze

A goat's hoof slammed down on the ground. The members of Fairy Tail at the camp who were still able turned to face Caprico. He was one of the two remaining 7 Kin of Purgatory. He was a goat man on his hind legs, ready to fight.

"It seems the others have fallen in baaaattle, the task falls to me to wipe you out and retrieve our objective."

"Why are you here?" Mirajane demanded, moving to face him.

Caprico stared her in the face. "We seek the legendary Black Wizard, Zeref. He is here, on this island and we will not leave without him."

"Well you're going to have to. **Beast Soul!** "

Elfman roared the name of his spell and used his Takeover Magic to turn into The Beast, swinging viciously at the goat man. The member of the 7 Kin leapt over his blow and kneed him in the face.

Drawing a chain style seal of runes in the air, he cried. "Come forth, Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin!"

From the spell came a man wielding a bladed spear. With a swift slash of the polearm, Elfman was downed and his Takeover released. The general of the antigovernment forces of the Rubengard Civil War shot toward Lisanna. With a deft swing of his weapon, he batted the youngest of the Takeover Trio unconscious with the shaft of his polearm. With a bow, he vanished back into the runes that summoned him.

"You are all helpless before my Human Subordination Magic!" Caprico laughed. "Now drop to your knees and beg!"

A lighting fast blow struck him across the back of his head, stunning him for a moment. A small cloud of dust rose from the ground as Mirajane landed behind him, slowly turning her head as he looked at her. A dark look flashed in her eyes.

"You know, you should really watch who you're talking to."

"What, a fairy fly?" The bipedal goat asked mockingly.

"No…" Mira changed. She became taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gained a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. A light bodysuit garment covered her body from the neck down, adorned by dark blue patterns. A black cape hung from her shoulders, the bottom torn, and she had a waist cloth much like Natsu's. Her feet and the ground upon which they stood was engulfed in fire.

"The Demon. Satan Soul: Sitri."

A vortex of flames blazed into life around her hand and with a swipe, Mirajane created an explosion that hurled Caprico flying. Rising to his hooves, the sunglasses wearing Dark Guild member recognised the name. "Sitri… a Great Prince of Hell, he who reigns over 60 legions of demons. Impossible! You could never best such a demon!"

"You're wrong, I ripped Halphas' soul out and used it instead of my various other Satan Soul forms to beat him." She grinned evilly. "He was the toughest fight of my life, and I almost died. But he has been dead for 3 years, his powers are mine."

Lining her head up with his form, she intoned,

"Satan Soul: Sitri's Rage!"

A beam of fire exploded from her mouth, much like a dragon's Roar and a god's Cry. Caprico jumped over it and summoned another human slave. "To me, Hunter of Belparaso, Samagui!"

A hunter with a bow spawned from the runes. Drawing his bow, he sent a hail of arrow at the wounded, forcing Mirajane to leap in front of them and block with a barrier of fire.

As she surged back at the archer, she failed to notice the arrows that were burning up in Fuu's plasma shroud that surrounded Alicya, nor the five gashes in the mint haired Dragon Slayer's left side. A spurt of blood fell from the five consecutive lines and splashed on the ground, staining the earth. Slitted red eyes opened.

" **IRON DRAGON ROAR!** "

A massive tornado of miniature iron blades hurtled through the air, shredding Samagui into millions of pieces, smashing into Caprico and slashing countless cuts open. Everyone looked at its source.

Gajeel was on his feet, away from everyone else, and his blood red eyes were ablaze with fury. Rage emanated off him in tangible waves, disturbing the air currents, blasting outwards from his body.

His body shifted. Scales of pitch-black iron covered his arms, sides, back, legs, neck and around his eyes, the rest of him gaining a sleek dragon's underbelly type look, all shiny, reflecting the dying sunlight. His eyes vanished, replaced by blank purple tinted white orbs. His hair became even spikier, even wilder. His fingernails became claws, his canines full fangs. Grey-green magic power was expelled by his body in an intense aura.

" _ **Now you've done it! You've trampled all over our sacred ground, beaten up my guildmates, and you've hurt Fuu! YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A LIFE IS OVER HERE AND NOW!**_ "

From his aura forged blades of Jet Black Iron, just like those in his Roar. They spiralled around his body in coils, and he disappeared.

Without even a blur, the Iron Dragon Slayer appeared behind the goat man and kicked him in the back of the head. The force of the blow sliced the ground with a razor sharp shock wave, and Caprico went smashing into the ground. The ground shattered beneath his body, cratering around his prone form.

Tsukiko smiled exhaustedly, recognising it as she fell to the ground. " _He's finally achieved it…_ "

Her small, paraplegic 9 year old form hit the mat her adoptive older brother had been on mere moments ago. Gajeel growled as she fell unconscious from exhaustion, whispering seven words that everyone heard to describe his state.

" _... He finally has… the True Dragon Force…_ "

It might have just been Gajeel's imagination, but he heard Metalicana's voice.

' _ **Unleash your rage… Iron Dragon!**_ '

With a terrible roar, the Iron Dragon Slayer was upon Caprico, beating him mercilessly with the iron blades swirling around his fists. Each punch shook the ground. Fuu's orange eyes dragged themselves over to his snarling form as he lifted the goat by the throat. All of the Jet Black Iron blades he had generated condensed and spiralled around his free hand, ready to impale him.

A golden light shone through the prone goat, expelling a black mist that formed into a scrawny and skinny man. Loke went away to the Celestial Spirit Realm, taking the newly freed Capricorn with him.

" _ **Get up!**_ " Zoldeo fearfully got up, drawing a dagger. Gajeel advanced.

All the iron blades swirled around his right forearm and turned it into a wicked looking sword. " _ **Iron Dragon Karma Sword!**_ "

With a savage stroke, the Dragon Slayer severed Zoldeo's hand from his body, leaving a golden glow where he slashed it off. The scrawny man screamed and clutched his stump of a right arm.

" _ **Hurts, doesn't it?**_ " The black haired 18 year old sneered in his draconian voice. " _ **But it's nothing compared to the pain you've caused us!**_ "

Gajeel brought the Karma Sword across his body and swung it to the right, slashing the Human Subordination Magic user in two at the midsection. The two parts of him fell apart and he just whimpered pathetically. But the infuriated Iron Dragon's son had not mercy, no remorse. Not a single shred of either at that moment.

Seizing the bisected man by the hair, he tossed his torso high in the air. As he reached the peak of the throw, Gajeel lined the wicked Karma Sword up, thrusting up.

With a sickening squelch, the blade went through Zoldeo's flesh, pierced through his skull and skewered his brain, exiting the back of his head. All 3 parts of his mutilated body disintegrated in showers of golden particles. With a flick, the Iron Dragon Slayer cleaned the sword of blood and grey matter and reverted it to his scaled arm. He walked back over to the shelter for the wounded, his skin, hair, nails and eyes returning to normal.

Filling a bucket full of clean water, Gajeel took a cloth and soaked it in the liquid. He pressed it to Fuu's injured side, putting his gloved hand on the back of her head.

"I'm gonna go get you help, so stay alive ya hear?"

" _Just bring yourself back too._ " She told him in a pained whisper.

Sweat was running down her face, both from the strain of keeping Alicya warm without burning her, and from her wounds.

He didn't answer. He didn't want to make a promise he might not be able to keep. Instead, he merely pulled her face to his gently and kissed her on the lips. It was short, but felt like an eternity to her. Leaving her with that feeling on her lips, he got up and ran into the forest, seeking two particular Dragon Slayers.

He passed animals and fallen Grimoire Heart soldiers as he ran through the trees, following the scents he knew so well. He charged through the undergrowth with reckless abandon, not wasting a moment.

' _Can't waste a single second. I don't know how long she's got like that, but she's going to lose control of her magic after she passes out, not before. She's stubborn like that._ ' He grimaced as he leapt off a ridge and rolled, rising to his feet and running down the hill. ' _Please, let me make it time. I lost the iron jackass, I can't lose her too. I_ _ **won't!**_ '

His nose twitched as he drew close to his target, a very long way away from the camp now. With one last leap, he entered a rocky area with several levels.

Spying the unmistakable dark blue and salmon pink hair colours, he skidded to a halt next to them.

"Get your asses up, we need to get back to camp!"

"Woah, what's the rush Tin Can?" Gray inquired. He didn't get much of an answer as the Iron Dragon Slayer hoisted Natsu up and threw the 15 year old over his left shoulder.

"I'll explain on the way. Little Girl, on your feet!"

Wendy, disappointed that he'd pulled the unconscious Fire Dragon Prince out of her arms, nodded and rose up to her feet quite steadily seeing as she'd been kicked in the head not too long ago. The group left the enigmatic black haired man behind as they went the way Gajeel had come.

The older male Dragon Slayer explained briefly. "One of the 7 Kin attacked the camp, and Fuu got injured pretty bad. She's trying to keep Frost Girl alive but she's gonna burn herself out and die at this rate."

"That explains why you're in such a rush to get us back." Gray realised as he ran. "How bad is the injury and how long ago did it happen?"

"Five deep arrow gashes in her left side and this was half an hour ago."

Suddenly Zancrow, Yomazu and Kawazu burst from the trees, behind them. With a vulgar curse under his breath, Gajeel offloaded Natsu to the other two and stood before them, re-entering his Dragon Force in the blink of an eye. " _ **Go! Fuu and Alicya are depending on you! I'll hold these clowns off!**_ "

"We're not just gonna leave you!" Wendy protested.

" _ **GO!**_ "

Gajeel's order resounded in their ears as he was struck by a continuous beam of black fire. He fell to his knees as he tried to endure the Dark Devil flames that raged against his Jet Black Iron scales, holding his arms in front of his face.

"Gajeel!" Natsu's newly awakened voice reached his ears.

" _ **I said go! Ice Pick, get them to the camp! Come back for me once Fuu and Alicya are in the clear, not before!**_ "

Gray helped Natsu to his feet and grabbed both his and Wendy's wrists, pulling them with him as he ran. Over his shoulder, he muttered, "Give 'em Hell Black Steel."

The last they saw of the Iron Dragon Slayer, he was under bombardment from eggs, Dark Devil Flames and Orient Solid Script. He passed out of sight and they kept running, up the inclined route Gajeel had taken to get to them. They ran and ran, until they passed the enchantment barrier that surrounded the camp, erected by Freed.

Gray led the way over to the wounded shelter, stepping aside to let Natsu take this one. Fuu looked up, ragged, drenched in sweat and half passed out, her partially glazed orange eyes raking over the trio.

" _Where's Gajeel?_ "

"I'm sorry Fuu." Natsu told her solemnly, and she recognised the look in his eyes.

Tears fell from her barely open eyes and she shook with her sobs. The Fire Dragon Prince took hold of her right hand with his and drained a great amount of heat from her, replenishing his strength. Her own failed and she passed out, falling back into Wendy's waiting arms. The Sky Dragon Slayer, aided by Gray, carried Fuu out of the way.

Natsu took her place, kneeling by Alicya's head. A burst of magic ignited a cradle of comfortingly warm Dragon Fire around the badly burnt demigod. His voice was gentle but firm.

"Only the flames of a darkened demon could do this."

…..

"Return to the afterlife, you are already dead!" Hades bellowed, his Demon's Eye glowing red from his right socket.

Naruko stabbed the massive magic blast aimed at her face with her bone claws and blasted it apart with her own frigid power. "I'll walk this earth again until I put you in the dirt. You seem to be remembering yet forgetting something about me Hades, you just said it but know not what it means."

She spread her arms wide and let him shoot her through the heart. The magic bullet bore right through her, the wound closing almost instantly after it exited her chest.

"I'm already dead, I have been for 3 years. You can't kill what's already dead. And because I'm dead, my body is immortal until I fulfill the purpose for which my spirit has lingered all this time. My magic was consumed by Naruto as I died in his arms, he took it inside himself so that I could live on through him, so that even in death I could protect my younger brothers and sisters.

"It's his body I have taken over and reformed into my own, but this is all me. We share many traits, our whisker marks, our white hair, our regeneration, our claws. Even in life I was virtually unbeatable, not even he could defeat me. Every single time we ever fought, I won without fail. I've never lost to a human, a demon or any living thing I have encountered, not even you can come close to beating me Hades. I've never been beaten by any male being, because I'm more than strong enough to surpass even the male dragons. But I feared that strength for so long, I was unable to control it all my life. So I locked it away and never used it until the day I died.

"Now do you see?" Half her face was blasted off, but instantly liquefied and refroze into being as she regarded him with kind indifference.

"I'm invincible."

Her hair went slicked back, her hair ties shredding, her irises glowed white around the slit pupils and in her blood, she changed. Became colder, more draconian, more dragon. Her ice got even colder, and turned white. A pure white draconian tattoo appeared on her left arm, a gargantuan silhouette of a dragon appeared around her and she declared,

"Cold Dragon Queen Mode."

Ice blasted from her mouth in a beam of pure white magic. The Cold Dragon Queen Roar engulfed Hades, freezing him from the inside out.

He literally became an ice sculpture. One she broke, Gutting it with her bone claws, cracks spreading from the piercing points, and he crumbled to shards of white ice. Naruko looked down at him disdainfully before walking away, the bone weapons sliding back under her flesh and returning to her forearms.

Disembarking the Grimoire Heart airship, she made her way to the camp where she sensed Tsukiko. On the way she encountered Gajeel in Dragon Force, being beaten into the ground by 3 Dark Guild members. With a roll her eyes, she swiped her hand and everything in a 60 metre radius of her became covered in white ice and snow. "Cold Dragon Queen Tundra."

Strutting toward them in her heeled boots, she took them apart easily. A lance of ice through the Dark Devil Slayer's stomach, an elbow to the head of the chicken and a spin kick to the dog samurai's stomach.

Picking up Gajeel, she continued to the camp with him leaning on her the entire way. He'd been a punk 15 year old last she'd seen him. ' _If you became this young man while I was in the afterlife, I wonder what happened to the others. Tsukiko will be about 9 now, she'll probably be as cute as the day I died._ '

Along the path she took, she also found Gildarts, who was catnapping after having defeated Bluenote Stinger. She dragged him by his cloak.

She also found the Master, and he was in a bad way. She covered his wounds with ice and carried him too. 3 idiotic males in tow, she finally entered the camp an hour and a half later. Her appearance caused quite the uproar.

"Guys, chill. I'm not back, I've just temporarily taken over Naruto's body because he lost to Hades and let me finish the fight."

"Whadda ya mean?" Gildarts questioned. "You've got flesh, blood, bone. You trying to tell me that hot ass of yours is undead?"

"One, don't check out my behind when I'm the one who brought you here. Two, I'm long dead so that's not even close to being appropriate, plus I was 16 when I died. In short, jailbait. My real body is buried in the ground of where I was raised by my father, this is actually Naruto's but I restructured it with my magic. I much prefer the body of a 16 year old girl to that of a 19 year old guy, I'll change back when I return to the afterlife." She explained wearily.

"Here's a question, how'd you get that tattoo on your arm?" Natsu half asked, half demanded. Naruko closed her eyes and sensed him.

"I guess you would ask that, given you are Igneel's heir." The Ice Dragon Slayer smiled warmly. "I'll have to explain something to you first."

Pulling her adorable 9 year old sister into her lap as she sat down, Naruko explained.

"You see, there's 4 types of Dragon Slayer, different rankings if you will. There's the regular Dragon Slayers, like almost all that are known. Then there's the Heir or Heiress Dragon Slayers, those who are heir to the Throne of one of the Elemental Dragon Kings. Above them are the Royal Dragon Slayers, King and Queen Slayers. I'm the Cold Dragon Queen, I rule over all dragons who use anything that belongs to winter. You might say I'm like Igneel in that respect, given he is the Fire Dragon King and rules over all dragons that wield heat of any form. Finally there are the Divine Dragon Slayers, like Naruto. They're granted godlike powers over one of the four different Divine domains, Energy, Void, Soul or Life.

"I got this tattoo by being Cold Dragon Queen, it's the manifest of my power as a Royal Dragon Slayer and the legacy I had to uphold."

…..

The Fire Dragon King bristled at Natsu's realisation as he came to a similar one. " **That girl… she had this power in her all along, that's why Atlas was so protective of her. He made her out to be the most fragile, but she was in fact the strongest of all, surpassing even Thanator, the greatest of the Dragon Slayers we made. The blood of Malik Al Shishita', the Cold Dragon King, flowed through her veins from the start.** "

" **In all likelihood she became Tsumetairyūjoō, Cold Dragon Queen, the moment she turned from human into a Dragon Slayer.** " Baragon theorised. " **Her twin brother possessing the Void Symbiote blinded us to her powers because we were more concerned with a potential Divine Dragon Slayer. We neglected to ask Atlas Flame what dragons he had gained the powers he gave his children and students from.** "

" _He was always subtle, but to use Naruto's seeming threat and to hide her in his shadow was simply genius. Despite the severity of what he's done, I can't help but admire his cunning in doing that._ " The Shadow Dragon noted.

The Iron Dragon, Metalicana, agreed with Skiadrum. " _ **Indeed. Atlas shifted our attention to an entity that posed a bigger danger in its potential as a way to divert attention from her. No wonder Yumi and Catala were so drawn to the girl, Naruko was their Queen all along.**_ "

" _Say what you will about his actions, Atlas' skills of orchestration surpass even Acnologia or Zeref's. To be able to hide such a secret from you, who held power over him, is a mighty accomplishment Igneel. He is the first dragon to deceive an Elemental Dragon King whose power they were under without fail._ " An amused smile graced Grandeeney's features.

" _Truly, the slyest of the dragons. No wonder Zyphyr called him 'Innah Mukhadie, The Deceiver._ "

" **I was of the impression Atlas was given that name due to his fighting style, given it was full of feints, distractions and double-natured attacks.** " Igneel frowned. " **Do you mean to tell me that he gained that name for his ability to conceal his true intention from even the one who ties the Hellfire Dragon to the mortal realm?** "

" _You didn't tie either of them to the mortal realm Igneel, if that were the case, Zyphyr would have departed the land of the living with your predecessor. But yes, he gained that name for his ability to lie so flawlessly._ " The young Sky Dragon, only 121, answered him.

" **How do you know this?** "

" _I practically grew up alongside him and the first Dragon Slayers. You forget that I was raised by Aeolus the Sky Dragon King from an egg given my mother was slain before I hatched._ _My brother was the first Sky Dragon Slayer._ "

…..

Tsukiko's eyes blinked open sleepily. Looking up at the one holding her, she saw a face she thought was long gone. The face of her older sister. She could never have forgotten it. Nor could she ever forget the feeling of being held in her big sister's arms, warm yet cold at the same time. The smile she hadn't seen for 3 years lit up the dark night.

"Hey Tsuki."

" _Onesan!_ You're… alive?" Sadly, Naruko shook her head.

"Not quite _Safaia_ , I'm still dead. Naruto absorbed my powers when I died and used them to call me back from the afterlife. I changed his body into mine and used it to defeat Hades. I'm sorry, if only to you, but I killed him."

As she looked up at the starlit sky, the 16 year old Ice Dragon Slayer let a sad smile transform her previously happy one as she held her baby sister close to her chest.

"There's no living with a killing." She intoned. "There's no going back from it. Right or wrong, it's a brand, a brand that sticks. There's no going back. Now, you go on home to Mother and tell her, tell her everything's alright, there aren't any more tears that need shedding."

Looking down at the paraplegic 9 year old in her arms, she rested her forehead against her sister's and closed her ice blue eyes. The embrace tightened.

"I hope you never have to bear this brand your brother and I do, for it is a heavy burden that you can never shed. But for me and Naruto, it's a burden worth bearing so that we can see you smile, and be the little girl who doesn't want to grow up, who means the world to me. I killed, but you grounded me to my humanity. You were, and still are, my world, and I nearly saw that world crash down around me when you lost your ability to walk."

Her finger ran through the chin length hair of her precious _imoto_ , tracing the bottom of the short bob the youngest Dragon Slayer had. As much as she liked the blonde she'd had previously, this white made her feel closer to Tsukiko. It was one more thing she shared with the younger girl, although the youngest had lost her whisker marks.

Feeling the call of the afterlife beginning to reach her, she knew she didn't have much longer in this body. As similar as she was to Naruto, his body was beginning to reject her spirit being inside it.

Lifting the pre-teen girl off her lap, Naruko set her down in a sitting position and stood on her feet. Everyone, with the battle over, was awake and looked to see her off.

"I haven't told you everything that should be said, but the time has come. The time to part ways one last time. This is the last time you'll see me in this world, my time has truly come to an end, and I'm glad I spent the last moments of it with you guys." Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as her form separated from Naruto's body that returned to its natural state, leaving her as an astral spirit. Her twin just smiled as he picked up their little sister.

Tsukiko didn't want to say goodbye. "No…"

"I'm sure you will experience many hardships in the days to come, but I have confidence that all of you will get through them."

"Don't go, _Onechan!_ Don't leave!"

Naruto held Tsukiko close and rested his chin on her head. "Don't cry, she'll live on in us so long as we love her and treasure her memory. Let's see her off with smiles okay?"

A pillar of magenta light came down from the heavens, surrounding Naruko's astral form as she rose high into the sky, carried aloft by it. The light grew even stronger with every passing second, brighter and denser. From the feet up, her body began to dissolve into the pillar. As she faded away, she said four words that meant untold amounts to every single one of them.

" _I love you all._ "

The light vanished, and a screech came from the cloudless sky above Tenrou. Following it came a creature long forgotten to humanity, a legend or myth. A dragon.

It was many times larger than the average human, with pale green, almost white scales running all over its body. It had a scarlet coloured fiery-mane running down its back and arms, which appeared to be connected to its feathery wings. While having three pairs of extensions from its jaw, it had a scarlet coloured wing-like design over its eyes that was complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. It also had them on its paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There was a noticeable border above its nostrils that divided its mouth from its face, extending near the back of its head. Finally, it had a pair of jagged horns extending from the base of its skull and feather-like scales extending from the back of its knees.

Branded into the mane, on the right shoulder blade, was a glowing white mark of two dragons in a rough heart shape, clearly visible if one looked from above at that moment.

Fairy Tail was speechless. A dragon had appeared, and by the sound of its voice, it wasn't friendly. They were so very right in assuming it wasn't there to be friendly to them, as they were shown with what it did.

The dragon opened its maw and pale green energy lit it up. Judging by the feel, the Dragon Slayers concluded it to be a breath attack.

Suddenly, a cataclysmic screeching roar deafened all of them, and the starlit sky turned dark, a storm appearing out of nowhere. Lightning flashed in the dark clouds that blocked out the night sky. The atmosphere turned into a snowless tundra, a foreign concept on Tenrou Island even at night. From far out, the sound continued. Lightning illuminated the silhouette of another dragon, this one far larger and far more menacing.

With one last thunderous roar, it burst from the clouds, descending fast upon the first dragon.

It had pure black scales like armour with light blue fire-like patterns over them, a grey underbelly was visible too. It had round, hollow white eyes that showed nothing but a void. A twin bladed stinger-like tail thrashed behind it. Black scale wings, like a bird's, spanned a massive length with more blue fiery patterns on each solid feather-shaped scale. Four rabbit ear-like horns extended from the back of its' head, three frill scales came from the sides of his head and extended backwards like the horns. 4 powerful limbs came from a solid an equally well built body. On its left shoulder blade, an identical Mark of Eternity glowed white.

With a scream, the smaller dragon turned about and unleashed its Roar on the creature, engulfing it. The silhouette of its form vanished inside the pale green light, fading away into the nature based energy.


	22. The Fallen King

In single beat of its wings, the darker dragon surged from the beam of magic, slamming its clawed hand into the jaw of the lighter dragon, forcing its head back and mouth shut with a single movement. The moment the smaller creature ceased firing the breath attack, it was released by the bigger one. With a crash, the claws of the other hand seized its throat and the second dragon threw its jaws wide, roaring in the face of the first, almost deafening the humans on the ground of the island.

" **Irene. Anata wa watashitachi no musume no inochi o ubaou to shimasu ka? Anata wa anata ga kurutte iru hodo orokadesu.** " The larger dragon spoke monotonously.

The smaller dragon, Irene, snarled.

" _ **Watashi no tsume o Acnologia kara torinozoite, watashi wa sorera to anata o korosudeshou!**_ "

Magic wreathed her claws and she slashed for his throat. Smoothly, the Black Dragon extended his arm and let the claws pass in front of him. His hollow white eyes bore into her glowing green ones and he intoned. " **Muimina.** "

Raising his free appendage, Acnologia batted her across the face with enough force to cleave a mountain in a single blow. Drawing her close to his body, he hurled her down at the surface of the ocean. A massive amount of salt water amassed from his lungs and he fired it, declaring,

" **Umiryūō no Hōkō.** "

The Sea Dragon King Roar blasted from his jaws, smashing into Irene and driving her into the surface of the water with a massive crash. White lightning crackled around his claws and he hurled the Lightning Dragon King Heavenward Halberd into the water, electrocuting the other dragon with white electricity. " **Rairyūō no Hōtengeki.** "

Down on the island, the Dragon Slayers couldn't believe what they had just witnessed him do. Wendy in particular gasped. "Two elements?"

"No." Naruto rebutted her knowingly. "That thing's got way more than just two. It hasn't even used its own yet, the second spell belonged to the Lightning Dragon King, Gyddred the White."

Acnologia proved him right as Irene shot from the sea, flying up at him, blind and screaming with rage.

" **Hikariryūō no Sugureta Kōtaku.** "

A massive, destructive ball of pure light was released from his mighty jaws and struck the other dragon head on. Natsu recognised that one. "Light Dragon King…"

"Somehow this thing has multiple Dragon Slayer Magics." Gajeel confirmed. "My guess: it took them somehow."

Irene forced her way through the attack and surged up, repeating the attack she used earlier.

" _ **Kenryū no Hōkō!**_ "

Acnologia used another elemental form of his magic to counter her. His snout grew metal armour with blades horns and he struck the breath attack head on with it, splitting it apart with the chaotic magic. " **Kinzokuryūō no Sōkō Buki.** "

His chaotic Metal Dragon King Armored Ram split apart the Sage Dragon Roar that was made of the power of nature. The metal itself then faded into nothingness. His plated back rippled as he angled himself into a dive to meet Irene. He was silent while she screamed. With a boom that sliced the air with the shockwave, their snouts collided. She changed to English and howled four words that caused his anger to slightly bleed through his calm.

" _ **Die like your brother!**_ "

His inner elbow collided with her throat and he too relinquished Dragon Tongue as he responded in his deep and menacing voice. " **He was your brother too. Earth Dragon King Tremor Collision.** "

His arm carried the blow through, slinging her away from him. His wings equalised him out as she righted herself and glared at him from across in the air. His voice sounded again as he spoke of the past, not betraying his pain.

" **I spared your life 500 years ago when you tried to kill the first, but not simply on a whim, because I would not take your life, for your sentence had yet to carried out. I never regretted listening to Grandeeney and sparing you, but what I now regret is that I did not deliver the final blow. However, I could not bring myself to kill the child that was inside you in order to free the world of you. That is the only reason I have allowed you to live this long, and today I absolve that regret.** "

" _ **You don't have the stomach Acnologia! You never did!**_ " Irene taunted him. " _ **You could never bring yourself to kill me, for 400 years you have left me alive! What makes you think you can kill me now?!**_ "

He answered simply.

" **You no longer have a child within you. I spared your life almost 4 centuries ago after Atlas released me from Zenobia's sacrificial spell that held me for 100 years in order for that child to live.** "

In an instant, he shot forward and locked claws with her, his strength greater than her's as he forced her arms back. His voice resounded in her skull, and made her realise that this time, he _would_ kill her. " **And now that the child lives their own life, you will no longer carry out yours. To you, I will no longer be Acnologia, your lover…** "

His claws flashed through the air and drew blood from her chest. His demeanour changed entirely and he finished his declaration.

" **To you I will now be the one who will bring an end to the present era… Unspeakable Shadow of the Dragon Civil War… Ultimate Dragon Hunter... the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse! And my only desire will be your destruction!** "

He grappled onto her and they fell to the sea as he roared the same word over and over, striking fear into her soul. " **Destruction! Destruction! DESTRUCTION!** "

He ceased to be Acnologia at that moment, and became the creature that was so feared in history. The dragon wrapped in wings of darkness that Igneel sought to destroy. It went silent, stalking her across the stormy sea as she tried to flee it. Its whole body moved to the beat of its wings as it flew after her, closing fast.

The Black Dragon seized her scaly tail in its jaws and flung her into the ground of Tenrou Island. With a snarl, it curved through the sky, flying upside down and the moment it was above her prone form, dived. The ground shattered under her as it landed on her, forging a crater around her draconian body. Ungodly roars filled the air as it slashed away at her chest, drawing more blood as it pinned her with a single foot.

Seizing her by the throat, it hurled her across the bay and into a nearby cliff, smashing it to bits with the weight of her body. A Lava Dragon King Roar blasted from its maw and soaked her in its molten rock, making her screech in pain as bits got in her wounds. Irene forced herself to her four limbs and swung a wild slash at it, which it evaded effortlessly and slammed its claws down on her back. Her chest collided with the ground and she screamed for mercy.

Mercy that wasn't there.

Fairy Tail was witness as it slammed her into the ground over and over. Her draconian cries, English and Dragon Tongue alike were shocking to behold. With no hesitation, it bit down on her shoulder and threw her into the sky. Black and purple energy sparked in its mouth and engulfed her in the Black Dragon King Annihilation Roar, its own power this time. She hit the ground, shaking and unable to fight back. The Mark of Eternity on both of them was flickering, the glow sporadic, dying.

Acnologia came back, leaning down to whisper in her ear so that no one heard. " **Goodbye Irene, your time is at an end. When you see Yuno, tell her I am sorry but there could only be one and it had to be me.** "

Then the Black Dragon returned, rearing its claws back, poised to strike her down once and for all.

"Stop!"

The harbinger of the Apocalypse looked up. Wendy was stood a ways off, having just shouted at it from a distance. It regarded her in a way that was impossible to describe, the hollow white eyes making it impossible to see any emotion.

Naruto came to stand behind her, cautious of the Black Dragon, afraid even. Then he got a good look at the pale green dragon with the scarlet feathery mane. And he remembered.

 _The land had been flattened and had indents where the dragons had landed. The 16 dragons were assembled. Zeref and a woman stood in front of a massive gate that was taller than all of the dragons present. She was blonde and wore regal clothing. A ring of keys hung at her waist, twelve golden and 5 silver. Those golden keys were the Zodiac spirit keys. All twelve in the possession of one Celestial Spirit Wizard was almost unfathomable._

" _The time has come, something approaches from the West, you must hurry if I am to send you through this gate in time." The Celestial Wizard spoke softly._

" _ **I understand. We, the Dragons of the Elements have assembled here today to deliver our Dragon Slayers to the future and prevent them transforming with the exception of one.**_ " _Igneel looked around and noted each dragon in turn, informing Zeref of their identities. In the same turn, each of the 16 dragons regurgitated their children/charges. 11 were awake, the elder ones._

" _ **Myself, the Fire Dragon King, Igneel and my son, Natsu Dragneel. Metalicana the Iron Dragon and his son Gajeel Redfox. Grandeeney the Sky Dragon and her daughter Wendy Marvell. Baragon the Earth Shaker, Earth Dragon and his daughter, Atsuko Cole. Weisslogia, the White Dragon, and his son Sting Eucliffe. Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon, and his son Rogue Cheney. Naruto, Naruko and Tsukiko Flame, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata and Hanabi Hyūga and Fuu, children and charges of Atlas Flame, the late Hellfire Dragon. Velena the Poison Dragon and her student, Spine Nickelback. Cyclonus, the Hurricane Dragon and his protege, Luke Allan. Gold Dragon Pharaoh and Aberan Darkholme. Screeching Wing the Sound Dragon and Yui Note. Terra Firma, the Cavern Dragon, and Welgaia. Kaiser, Lightning Dragon, and Torno. Tidal Dragon Triton and Gallalais. Ryuk, the Purgatory Dragon, and Thanator. The Snow Dragon, Yumi, and Catala. Mareld, the Unity Dragon, and Asteria. We have little time, please open the gate.**_ "

 _The golden keys all flew up in the air and assembled in a horseshoe shape. They shone with light and the magical power of the Zodiac unlocked the Eclipse Gate. At her command, the doors opened and a golden portal was within. The Black Wizard and the Celestial Mistress stepped aside and Igneel went into the cosmos of energy carrying Natsu and tromped through, followed by Kushina._

" _ **Get the youngsters through, we will hold whatever it is when it arrives.**_ "

 _Igneel's orders were obeyed and Atsuko was the next through in the raised claws of Baragon. Then Weisslogia and Skiadrum followed. The heralding roar of a dragon filled the air. The scarlet wings and mane were an unmistakable streak on the horizon. With a massive sonic boom, she halted in the air and saw as Metalicana took Gajeel and went through to Igneel who was on the other side of the time tunnel, making sure everyone got through. The dragons already through had sealed themselves within their children._

 _Irene descended to the other dragons, landing with a loud crash._

 _10 dragons faced the Queen of Dragons in her dragon form, alongside their Dragon Slayers. But she wasn't not looking at them._

 _Cyclonus charged from the sky, a tornado wreathing his body. Irene drew air into her lungs and expelled it as a Sage Dragon Roar into the approaching Tornado Dragon's attack, setting it ablaze and burning him to death. The fire engulfed Naruto, but it was too deadly for him to withstand for it was born of another element._

 _A black ooze substance coated his entire body and shielded him. As it subsided after the attack, Spine realised what it was._

" _The Void Symbiote! It protected him!"_

 _Catala rushed over and lifted the 12 year old in her arms, holding him to her chest as she made her way to the gate. He was shaking with fear, but she rubbed his back as she ran, soothing him with words._

" _Hey, don't worry Naruto. Your big sister's got you."_

 _The other dragons attacked, but Velena and Yumi turned and entered the portal with their Dragon Slayers and Atlas' too. All the time Naruto was staring over Catala's shoulder, petrified of the Sage Dragon that now fired her Roar into the portal. The Snow Dragon Slayer kissed his forehead then let Spine throw him in front of Grandeeney, who was soaring through the portal with Wendy in her claws._

" _We're sorry Naruto."_

 _They were engulfed in the pale green magic and he screamed for them._

" _Spine, Catala! NOOOOOO!" A clawed hand seized him after Grandeeney used a breath to send him through. The Hellfire Dragon Slayer in hand and Sky Dragon past him, Igneel raised his wing and took the hit full on. The portal closed and he set the devastated boy down on the other side of it, where the other dragons were._

" _ **They're gone Naruto, there was nothing you could do. They died so you could live, never forget that.**_ " _He raised Naruto's chin with a claw. "_ _ **The Void symbiote is inside you, and that is what I suspect Irene sought from you and Atlas. You must master the creature inside you, and one day use it to bring justice for Spine and Catala, Velena and Yumi also.**_ "

 _He turned the boy's head to face the other 11 children, asleep._

" _ **You must also protect your brothers and sisters, for you are now the one they will look to. Natsu, Wendy, Atsuko, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue. They have known you in passing, now you must let them know you truly, as their brother and, their protector.**_ "

He clutched his head as he fell to his knees in agony and fear. From his skin oozed the same black mass that had engulfed him all those years ago, slipping over his skin and coating his body. Igneel's words came back to him after 7 years.

" _ **Protect them, but above all, love them as they love you. Hold them when they are afraid, tell them stories when they cannot sleep, pick them up when they graze their knees, be the one they run to when they need someone, be the one who plays with them.**_ "

The black mass settled over his body, giving him the appearance of his Void Dragon Slayer Magic.

" _ **Help Natsu get stronger, give Gajeel something to strive towards, humour Sting when he demands something ridiculous, smile and hug Rogue when he needs a light, carry Atsuko when she doesn't want to walk, kiss Wendy goodnight when she curls up to your side.**_ "

He pushed Wendy back just before his Divine Magic erupted into life around him, completely black and devouring. The Master had everyone back away a good distance as he slowly rose to his feet.

" _ **But above all, give them the happiness they deserve to the best of your ability, and do not ever abandon them.**_ "

" _ **Not again, never again you abomination! I won't let you hurt my brothers and sisters again! I will protect them, even if I have to let this symbiote have me forever!**_ " He screamed at Irene.

…..

" **So, Naruto has finally manifested his humanoid dragon appearance. I wonder, is he capable of returning to human, unlike Atlas, or is he stuck in that form?** " Igneel pondered out loud. Metalicana answered him.

" _ **We will soon see, if he is capable of repulsing Acnologia.**_ "

Grandeeney accused him. " _You wanted this confrontation, didn't you? Only a Divine can beat another beyond a shadow of a doubt so you want to see how Naruto measures up. Need I remind you that he is not even aware of the symbiote's true nature, nor the extent of control it can exert over him if it tries?_ "

" **We can step in if he loses himself, taking down Acnologia at the same time because I know Naruto can at least wound him.** " The Fire Dragon King stated surely.

" _And be torn to shreds by the three of them?! All 3 are Divine Igneel! Even Royal Dragons or Dragon Slayers can't keep up!_ "

Igneel stared her down. " **Naruto would never harm us, he doesn't have it in his heart to go through with it.** "

" **But if not in control of his actions, he could kill us all.** " Baragon asserted. " **Do not underestimate the ferocity of that Void Symbiote, you saw what it turned Atlas into long ago. It is the most self-preserving of the four, it will do anything, it has no honour unlike the dragons it has possessed. And absolutely do not forget Irene and Acnologia's capacity for death and destruction. The Black Dragon may have become the Unspeakable Shadow, but the Sage Dragon's name was disgraced forever when Irene joyfully told us all that Acnologia had torn Belserion apart limb from limb and that she was the Sage Dragon.** "

…..

As Naruto's Divine Magic ran rampant, something horrifying occurred. The ground cracked open, and a blood red glow came from the massive chasm that formed. An unholy heat radiated from it. And from the depths came an apocalyptic sounding voice. " **It was my will that gave rise to you boy, now I claim your soul.** "

A clawed hand, two times greater in size to the Black Dragon's burst from the chasm, seizing Naruto. It was a midnight skeleton wreathed in blood red flames that gave it form.

A Hellfire Dragon's hand!

Screeching, the Unspeakable Shadow lashed out with its twin bladed tail, pinning the limb by the wrist to the ground between the blades. The Black Dragon roared into the cavernous deeps. A call. A challenge.

" **You would dare challenge me, Black Dragon? Amusing.** "

Releasing the now immobile Dragon Slayer, the creature of the deepest depths planted its claws on the edge of the chasm and pulled, grappling the talons of its other hand into the ground, and it began to rise. First came the head, with majestic horns that came from the skull. Then its shoulder, with spikes protruding from its shoulders, giving it a regal look. Then the rest of its body. The skeletal wings, the black bone tail. Its majestic onyx skeleton was given the form of a dragon by howling blood red flames.

He was in the mortal world once more, the land of the living where he had soared in the skies millennia ago. Avrae the First had returned of his own power to Earthland, overshadowing Acnologia by many heads.

" **Foolish Black Dragon, did your mother Saphira the Evil One teach you nothing?** "

Much to the shock of Fairy Tail, Acnologia answered in his deep, echoing voice.

" **Oh she taught me much, Avrae. She taught me of your fatal flaw, pride, such pride that you saw yourself as a god, not a dragon. And that pride is why you fell to your brother, and lost all claim to the mantle of Enryūō, Fire Dragon King. He was humble, you are still, as you were back then so many millennia ago, arrogant, and spiteful. But to call her my mother… is the greatest misstep in addressing her relation to me. She taught me not as a parent, but as a mistress.** "

His blue fire-like markings glowed blindingly, and the Black Dragon _grew._ His size increased, as did his mass, until he reached the same mountain height as the Hellfire Dragon King. He then rose up on his rear legs and spoke menacingly. " **And you have also mischaracterized me as well, fool. I am not the Black Dragon… I am the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia the Dragon King!** "

His black claws seized Avrae's throat before he could register and react to the movement, and his wings of darkness carried them both aloft as he drove the millennia old dragon into the sky. Once far above Tenrou Island, he unleashed his true breath attack on the other King, sending him flying backwards, the beam of pale blue magic crashing into the skeletal fireball of a dragon and blasting him back as he declared,

" **Dragon King Roar!** "

Growling, Avrae recovered and spoke.

" **Energy. The Dragon Slayer Magic without an element or attribute. Yet, you call it by another name.** "

" **The Energy Symbiote within me died long ago. As such, this magic is my own and I named it after my true title as the Dragon King, Ryū no Ō. To call a Divine Dragon Slayer Magic by the originator symbiote's name is a hallmark of those who have not made its power their own. One may name it whatever they wish, once they have killed their symbiote and taken up its power.** " Acnologia intoned emotionlessly.

…..

Down on the ground, Naruto recovered, rising up in a slumped position, legs wide apart, his upper body slack, his fingers touching the ground. " _ **Run. All of you, run.**_ "

"But…" Sasuke started.

" _ **Run! He is beyond any of you! Even I don't have the strength to face him, and I have Atlas' as well as my own! Besides Sasuke, this thing… its after me!**_ "

They followed his order, all except one.

"You wish!" Natsu snorted. "I told you I ain't never letting you take the fall on your own, that I'd never let you stand alone! I'm not gonna let you fight your nightmare alone, 'cause I'll never go back on my word, that's how I'll live my life forever!"

He began to run to Naruto's side. Wendy caught Natsu's arm as Avrae readied himself for the confrontation. He turned around to look at her, that gentle and caring look in his eyes.

"What is it Wendy?"

She shifted on the spot slightly, scared but also nervous. "I'm scared."

"Hey, hey! It's okay to be scared, I am too, but I also got faith that we'll make it through this. Fairy Tail never dies." He told her, holding her by the shoulders gently as the others watched the battle. Tears were falling from Wendy's eyes now.

"Y-Yeah… but, in case we don't make it, I just want you to know…" Words failed her, so the bluenette made it simple.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Natsu's head down, pressing her small lips against his, even as she cried with fear. Her eyes were closed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she kissed the Elemental Dragon Prince, and he returned it. His arms wrapped around her back and he held her, kissing back. Do or die, the Sky was set ablaze by Fire as he was about to fight the source of their flight.

He pulled away and took off his scarf, wrapping it around her neck and cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you too Wendy, and that's why I need you to be safe."

It was a command, not a request. One she obeyed, tears falling from her eyes as she ran, Natsu moving to stand at his adoptive brother's side.

Once he was sure Wendy was going, the pinkette began to undo the bandages around his right arm. His arm fell slack and they uncoiled themselves now that he had loosened them. The last of the bandages touched the ground, and it happened.

Natsu, in the hour of Fairy Tail's greatest despair, once and truly activated his dormant power, shocking even the first Hellfire Dragon.

Golden-orange flames blasted outwards from him as a tattoo on his right arm radiated pure power, and it was the same dark red as Igneel's majestic scales. It was of a dragon, wings outstretched, tailing curling in a 'U' shape at the end, head facing the side. His eyes glowed gold and he declared proudly,

"Fire Dragon Prince Mode!"

The power of the Heir to Throne of Flames, the Son of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King's true child, blood and species be regardless. The very earth itself was set ablaze with his power, his waistcoat sent flapping, held in place by only his shoulders, the cloth that hung around his legs tossing with the upward rush of the air. Wendy and Gajeel gasped at his new power as they ran, having been told of Igneel's true power by Grandeeney and Metalicana. The fact his son could already access his Prince Mode at the mere age of 15 was pretty amazing. Natsu, if there were any left, could let out a single war cry and a legion of Igneel's subjects would have flocked to him, ready to do his will, to help him, fight for him, even die for him.

"Hey! Over here you dumb dragon! You better get ready, 'cause… MAKING AN ENEMY OUT OF FAIRY TAIL IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU EVER MADE!"

A life sized replica of Igneel, right down the scars that marred his scales, forged itself around him. Avrae's eyes widened a fraction, sensing the power of the Fire Dragon King, albeit different, diluted somehow.

" _ **Anata wa sore ijō iku koto, Avrae!**_ "

Naruto snarled and rushed to meet the dragon, flapping his wings once to aid his jump and came up from below. Black Void collided with blood red flame body scales and he gripped the raging surface with his hands unleashed a Roar at point blank. Avrae opened his maw and,

" **RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWR!** "

Was the only sound to come out. He pushed against Naruto with only a tenth of his strength and the 19 year old was ploughing furrows in the air as he tried to stand firm against the superior might. From his wings blasted torrents of flame and from his feet did flames too come. Even with the magical boost, Naruto couldn't hold the First in one place for more than a second. Abandoning Dragon Tongue, he shouted.

" _ **No! You won't get past me! No way you're hurting my family you absolute monster!**_ "

With one last night shove, Avrae sent him up in the air and off of his head. A clawed hand rose and fell, batting Naruto down swiftly. A massive boom emphasised the Dragon Slayer's back touching the ground. Bewildering the massive creature, a smile graced Naruto's scaled face. He accepted his fate happily, knowing he could protect his family with his sacrifice.

' _This is what a big brother does for his siblings. I am at peace with this. My death is their life, my extinguishing flame will only serve to make theirs burn greater. I die knowing they are safe. I can die a happy man. Tsukiko, I'm sorry to leave you like this but I will protect you with all I am, Fairy Tail, take care of her._ ' Naruto emerged from the dust and before the dragon could react, was directly underneath, a magic circle opening from his left fist.

" **Flame Lotus: Hellfire Dragon Fist!** "

A barrage of roaring punches hammered into the raging underbelly flames, targeting and striking the same spot over and over again with precision.

Natsu diverted the dragon's attention to himself as he leapt about, aided by golden-orange flames. He was leaving his fears behind here and now so he could help Naruto face his nightmare, Avrae, without the shackles of terror. He followed his adoptive brother's attack by driving a Talon into the same spot to add to the pressure he had applied to it, hoping to at least leave a mark. No such luck for him.

Nightmare Flame collided with the huge dragon's head and detonated, unleashing a storm of hellfire. Hanabi's face flashed before Naruto's eyes. He fought for her too. He wasn't escaping but allowing the others to escape while he stayed behind.

Yes, they would miss him but he hoped they wouldn't be lonely or afraid. His breath attack blew up on Avrae's super dense hide but still did nothing. Dark Star Prison forged around the wings and torso to restrain the abominable creature. Exploding Flame Blade spiralled into the titanic undead dragon and left a slight indent in the flames for a moment but that was all. Natsu's Talon followed.

Their attacks were failing, not leaving a scratch. The others were a long ways away now, still running for their ship that was at the shore, so far off from the base camp that Avrae's assault had torn up.

" _ **To think Chichiue had such power in the past, it's a testament to how much his illness robbed him of.**_ "

"No kidding, this thing's got a tough hide." Natsu remarked. Then he punched his fist into his palm, cracking his knuckles. "But we're Dragon Slayers aren't we? Time to show why we're deserving of our title!"

A shard of solace graced Naruto's soul as he danced about in the air on his wings, his body moving on its own as he and the Fire Dragon Prince fought to protect them and hold off the Hellfire Dragon King.

' _Run, Fairy Tail, my quirky but great family. This sacrifice I make for you all to escape. To leave this island, to learn, and grow, and survive what I will not. My body may perish, but I will always be watching over you all, even if I have to beg God to let me. I stand for you all, I feel your strength, your will and fear raging within me! This is for you!_ ' Images of them all began to flash through his mind.

' _Natsu, my little brother. Gray, my tolerance of his stripping notwithstanding, a great and loyal friend. Happy, the smartass mascot. Erza, my red-headed sister and teacher. Alicya, a truly kind soul, and an amazing person. Elfman, never shutting up about being a 'real man'. Mirajane, the big mother to us all, despite our ages. Lisanna, adorable shape-changer. Wendy, the little Sky Dragon. Carla, the overprotective plushie._ '

His arm almost broke as he drove it into the unyielding scales but he didn't feel the pain of the nearly snapped bone. A hairline fracture. He was too alive with the fire of his anger at what Avrae would take away from them!

The thrashing tail struck him in the chest like a bomb and he crashed through the woods. His ribs were broken but that didn't matter!

" **Fire Dragon Prince Flaring Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu roared, smashing the massive sphere of Royal Dragon Fire into the base of Avrae's wings. He got smacked away by one of the wings but Naruto used his own to streak across the distance between them and use his own feet as a platform for the Fire Dragon Prince Slayer to use to blast back at the dragon.

He was nearing the breaking point of his body, but he would fight on.

' _Hanabi, Aisuru, I don't even need to say anything, the love I have for you will never extinguish or dull. Words don't come close to describing how much you mean to me, my precious Bonded._ '

He wasn't going to be weak. It didn't matter where they were, he felt all of their hearts and they all had a place in his. Boom! Naruto growled as he broke the sound barrier and almost shattered his foot on the impenetrable hide of flames that belonged to the Hellfire Dragon King. He didn't feel pain, only rage! The rage for his family in him!

' _Goodbye Mitsuko, I'm sorry but I won't be there to raise you. That task must fall to Hanabi, and I wish her the best of luck in doing so, you little cutie. I'm so sorry, you'll never again feel the touch of a father, but let's face it, it's better to have one parent than none._ '

Be it fate, destiny or any other power, he was convinced that they were all meant to be together, and Fairy Tail was the thing that would bring them all together when the time came. Death might be certain in the end, but the bonds one forged were stronger than death. Atlas was a living testament to that. He had fought fang and talon to stay alive for him, the son he loved so much he could defy death, if only for a short time. Love was humanity's greatest strength and weakness at the same time.

" **Fire Dragon Prince BLAZING ROAR!** "

The explosive beam of golden-orange flames collided with those of the first Hellfire Dragon, the ungodly heat engulfing most of its body. Internally, Natsu was also saying his goodbyes.

' _Happy, I won't be seeing ya buddy, sorry. Gray, can't believe I'm thinking this but I'll miss you too, ya stripper. Lucy, you've been a good friend, despite your strange moments of vanity and random anger fits. Gajeel, you're a great guy, a bit of a hardass but I enjoyed squabbling with you. Panther Lily, you're one hell of a soldier. Erza, 'Igneel the Second' huh? I guess you're my scary older sister, I love ya and I'm sorry I probably won't make it. Mira, you're kind but really frightening when you want to be. Elfman, we never got to have that rematch for the arm wrestle, you can have that one. Lisanna, my first love, what we had was never meant to be forever but I'm glad we did. Gramps, thanks for everything. Carla, I wish you'd just tell Happy you like him already, it's obvious even to me. Igneel, sorry I won't be around to see you come back. You're gonna have to forgive me Dad, but this is a sacrifice I have to make. Wendy, you are the one who I love and I want you not to feel like your life is over when I die, you deserve happiness._ '

They were both bloody and weary now. Even the pair of them couldn't stick a mark to Avrae, the huge dragon was out of their league.

" _ **We're not giving up!**_ " They cried as he followed Avrae, the beast flying for the fleeing Fairy Tail members in order to provoke them.

Wendy saw the first Hellfire Dragon descending and she saw Natsu tackle it by the snout and get thrown away.

She saw the Hellfire Dragon King smack Naruto into the ground when he tried to punch it. The dragon's expression portrayed fury and that it felt insulted. It was expecting something? A second passed then it beat its wings harder and began to ascend. Naruto followed it up, driving normally demolishing attacks into its body as if trying to stop it. It reached a great height and let out a screech. Naruto seemed to have no other choice as he unleashed a Void version of Spiralling Dragon, going right at Avrae.

Natsu wreathed himself in a gargantuan amount of golden-orange fire and blasted upward, the flames forging into a halberd that was on course to strike the creature's larynx with devastating force.

Naruto screamed gutturally and soared up at the Hellfire Dragon. " _ **This is the end of the line! DESOLATION INCARNATE!**_ "

He didn't know how right he was.

A clawed limb shot out to counter the spell, going right in the mouth of the newly named Desolation Incarnate. The former twin's eyes widened. Wendy and the others watched as the spell faltered and died, dispersed by a blast of blood red magic. The world seemed to turn bright for them, Naruto, Natsu and Avrae shadows in the blinding light. They saw it happen. They saw, and they were horrified.

One of the viscous claws on the hand, so big it could punch a hole the size of a Giant Rasengan in something, moved. Its shadow form, at least in their eyes, went through both of the his stomach, obliterating the organs there and impaling them. Naruto was so shocked and in pain, he couldn't even cry out. All he could do was let enough blood to make a puddle out of his mouth and it evaporated in the raging flames. Then the world returned to normal.

Natsu smashed into Avrae's throat, having been hidden by Desolation Incarnate until his own attack was unavoidable. He screamed the name of his spell.

" **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: HIDDEN FIRE FORM: FLAME LOTUS: PHOENIX SWORD!** "

With a massive cracking sound, the bones in Avrae's upper neck, right under his jaw, cracked. The blood that the spell shed fell on Natsu, and was absorbed into his body.

More blood fell from Naruto's mouth, a massive amount, like a bathtub's worth. It fell through the air, to the ground, propelled by the wingbeats. With a splash, it soaked everyone. Then he came back to life for a second, pushing himself off the claw and falling down to the island, falling fast to the unforgiving ground.

In a burst of golden-orange fire, Natsu caught his surrogate brother and turned his own back to the ground as he tucked Naruto's head to his chest. He hit the ground with a boom, making an impact crater. Groaning, he pushed the Void Dragon Slayer off himself and stood between Avrae and his teacher.

The terrifying dragon moved to attack again.

Boom!

The Dragon King's Toxic Overflow: Poison Dragon King's Cyanide shook Avrae hard. Taking full advantage of the opening, Acnologia unleashed another Dragon King Roar on the First, sending him smashing into the ground.

Naruto rose to his feet, and met Acnologia's gaze. Knowing the dragon would hear him, he thought, ' _Thank you. I don't know why you're here, or what you're after, but thank you._ '

Exerting his will, he forced the symbiote back inside his body. He flexed his hands, and the hole his his stomach healed as he slammed them on the ground. Sasuke recognised the spell, but stayed silent, knowing Naruto had made up his mind. He had no right to interfere.

Power flowed from Naruto into the ground and a massive chasm of a crack in the ground he made, not unlike the one Avrae had used to return to the world. His hands turned into hellfire and it began to flow into the depths. He inhaled.

" _ **Saturn's devil dragon, I now unleash my unholiness**_

 _ **By the powers of the underworld I implore thee**_

 _ **Unlock the Gates of Hell**_

 _ **Guide me through the 9 Levels**_

 _ **So that I may torment this fiend**_

 _ **For he has warranted my eternal wrath**_

 _ **Cast thyself open, Doors of Death,**_

 _ **Return me now to Hell's Heart**_

 _ **From whence I came.**_ "

Avrae began to sink into the chasm, dragged in by chains of ruby hellfire. As he sunk, Naruto's body became hellfire and surged into the depths. Fairy Tail had no idea what was going on.

"What's that spell?" Natsu asked Sasuke a little fearfully.

"The forbidden spell of his Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, it takes 9 years of training to use. It's forbidden because it's a sacrificial spell, his body becomes hellfire that returns to the bottom of Hell itself and at the cost of his eternal damnation, he can imprison an enemy for as long as his will holds over theirs, in a place where they cannot touch any of the realms or influence them in any way."

The Uchiha hesitated. "Atlas taught Naruto this spell as an absolute last resort, if there was no other way to defeat an enemy who was a lethal threat to his family. For the past 9 years he's been training with it in order to master it to the degree he could unleash it at now. Once he finishes that spell… he'll die."

Natsu began to run, desperate to stop the spell, but Gray tackled him. Pinning the Dragon Slayer to the ground, he spoke a little angrily. "Don't!"

Calming down, he explained.

"He's doing for you what my master, Ur, did for me. He's freeing you from this darkness, and sealing it away for all eternity. Don't do anything, because that would take away from his sacrifice!"

Alicya, Gajeel and Wendy came over to the fire and ice duo to watch as Naruto finally disappeared, Tsukiko rolling over in her wheelchair, crying as her brother sacrificed himself as the price for the spell. His face was the last to go.

" _ **Ima anata wa kuchizuke ni natte iru!**_ " He smirked, then he and the Hellfire Dragon vanished into the sealing crack.

Irene rose at that moment, taking flight on her battered wings. Acnologia's head whipped around and he rocketed after her, his shoulder slamming into her throat as she turned about to face the island. He roared thunderously, and resumed grappling with her in the dark sky, above the seemingly black sea.

…..

"If Acnologia and Irene continue to battle like this, the island will not be left intact, and your guild will fall."

Zeref sadly approached Mavis' grave, coming to a stop before it. This grave had been erected by Precht, who now called himself Hades. It had only her name as its inscription. Within the small monument, a golden glow was there. A link to Fairy Heart, the source of the 3 Grand Fairy Spells. In the distance, the dragons were getting even nastier in their battle.

He sighed. "Forgive me Mavis, but if my brother is to survive, I must take him."

A black tattoo appeared on his forearm, and he teleported out to sea and stood on the waves. He was right about the two dragons going at it, because over Acnologia's shoulder, Irene managed to fire a supercharged Sage Dragon Roar at the island.

The tattoo on his arm exuded a black aura, and he lined up his hand with the island, where he could see Natsu in his Fire Dragon Prince Mode alongside the Hellfire and Sky Dragons' daughters, the Iron Dragon's son, the Ice Goddess' daughter and the Ice Make Wizard. A black sphere appeared around them and teleported them to a dimension of his ownership as a golden barrier appeared over the island, Mavis' doing.

The second spell created an impenetrable encampment around the island. However, it did not encompass the 6 he had stolen away, so isolated the God Slayer, 4 Dragon Slayers and one human from the group.

And the Roar of the Sage Dragon rocked the world.

…..

A crack opened, splitting apart the ground. From it arose a Hellfire Dragon. His claws grappled the ground, and he heaved himself out, prowling silently but for the soft roaring of his flame body. Speaking of the flames around his pitch black skeleton, he turned them black by introducing his eternal rage to them. Now he would not be spotted as easily by the humans, given it was the dead of night.

Taking flight silently, he soared across the city of Magnolia unnoticed. Reaching his destination, he descended and stalked up to the house. His target was inside. Peering in the lowest window, he saw his quarry.

The brunette baby was crawling around on the floor of the living room, being watched at a distance by her mother. Without giving any indication, the Hellfire Dragon of centuries past smashed his claws straight through the wall, incinerating anything that would have hit either of the two in the room. His ablaze skeleton claws closed around the infant, and he tore his arm from the building.

"Mitsuko!" The young mother cried, a rainbow of sparks emitting from her hands. "Give me back my baby! What are you?!"

His flame body returned to being vermillion, and he growled in the human tongue before vanishing into a crack that sealed after him.

" _ **This hatchling's destiny lies with me, for I am the Second Hellfire Dragon, Son of Avrae. I am Rekryt the Destroyer.**_ "


	23. Worse Than Death

Roars and screeches of cataclysmic tones bombarded his ears as he fell through the abyss above his prisoner-to-be. The flaming jaws of the gargantuan dragon tried to snap at him repeatedly but with the fall and the distance between them, it was impossible to get the fangs remotely close enough.

The fall seemed endless. They'd been tumbling through the darkness for what seemed to be an eternity. Neither could summon the power to halt or slow their descent.

With the sound of the entire earth erupting, the dragon's flaming skeletal back met hot, unforgiving magma.

The Dragon Slayer's powers came rushing back to him and he halted himself in the air above the foul creature. He remained floating as he exercised his power over the underworld to entrap this beast for all of time. The very air now obeyed him, even the dimension's core would bend to his will now. The Hellfire Dragon King began to sink into the magmatic mass.

As he slid into the molten substance, he called his own control over the underworld. The moment he was entirely restrained, only his face remaining unsubmerged, gravity reversed upon itself, and he began to rise.

From the darkness that lead to the mortal world, a spire shot forth, forming a small platform, barely big enough to kneel on.

The Dragon Slayer landed on it and raised his hands just in time to catch the flare of the core, commanding the spire to elongate. It drove him even closer to the core, forcing it to retake its proper form as he held it in place.

He held it back from the world, and should he fail, this monster would once again rampage in Earthland. Like the Greek myth of Atlas, who could not put down the sky lest it crush the world, he could not let go of the prison he had created for the Fallen King in Hell's Heart or the spell would be undone and the First would be free to rampage Earthland once again. He had to hold the prison in place for all eternity.

The voice of nightmares filled the nothingness.

" **You have a strength I did not credit you for boy, I will deign to admit that, however, it is not enough. You cannot hold me back forever, your power will fail, and when it does I will break free of these constraints you have created, and destroy everything you love! Your father Atlas was only the first! Your friends! Your mother! Your sister! Your Bonded! Your daughter! I will destroy them all!** "

"No."

His voice echoed about Hell's Heart with an air of finality. His blue eyes turned ruby and glowed, his iris seemingly full of raging hellfire.

"This kingdom of yours that you have so relished will be your prison, for the rest of your days."

...

From a swirl of black light Zeref appeared in the desolate land.

"This place will serve well to make Natsu strong, and drive him to the edge. Forgive me, but this is necessary. Killing me will not be easy, so you must gain the strength to walk the path that leads to our true reunion my brother." He spoke aloud, although his focus was not there.

A sphere of black light appeared nearby at the signal of his hand. From it dropped the six he'd absconded with from Mavis' island. They were unconscious.

Approaching his greatest creation, he knelt beside the salmon pink haired boy. His hand touched the Dragon Slayer's face and he smiled. "Although you may be part human, you aren't entirely, so my curse cannot steal your life. I suppose I must be grateful that you are part demon and part dragon, if only because it makes you exempt from the rules of my Contradictory Curse."

A single tear fell from his face.

"I wish I did not have to fight you, but it is the only way to end my life. I hope you can forgive me for intertwining our lives in such a way and binding us to this bloodsoaked fate, and that you can finally rest in peace once you have fulfilled our inevitable, indomitable, unstoppable destiny."

An unholy, cursed black power radiated from his hand, and he laid it over his brother's forehead. His voice was soft but authoritative.

"Remember your purpose E.N.D… Etherious Natsu Dragneel, my brother, my son, my masterpiece."

His power surged into the Fire Dragon Prince's skull, knifing through his mind to the deepest, darkest reaches of his memory system and began to attack the barrier. It would take quite some time, but the memory block would fall. The peerless, most powerful demon would return in time and fulfill the purpose for which it was created in the first place, forever changing the world.

Zeref rose to his feet, and teleported away in a black swirl. Shortly after he did, the first of them woke.

Tsukiko blinked sleepily as she awakened in her wheelchair, in a foreign place. She didn't recognise a thing about this place, something very frightening to the 9 year old who'd just seen her brother sacrifice his life to save them. Worriedly, she escaped her wheelchair as quickly as she could and crawled over to Gajeel.

In immediate response to her shaking, his eyes snapped open. "Kid, what happened?"

"I don't know." She mumbled, curling up to him as best she could.

Lifting her easily, the Iron Dragon's son walked over to Gray and kicked him awake, but not roughly. Then he nudged Alicya up. Natsu was unresponsive at first. He looked as still as death. But, with a kick to the ribs, he woke.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

Wendy woke up moments after him. Now all awake, the 6 ventured into the dead forest that they had awakened in, Gajeel pausing for the youngest to Requip her wheelchair.

It was dark, desolate place they were in. Nothing sentient was living. The trees were all black, long dead. The wildlife was plentiful, but it was all scared and ran away at the slightest sound they made. Something terrified them.

Then, the black mist thickened.

"Gah!"

As he howled in pain, Gajeel shoved the others to the ground, away from the black, wraith-like wyvern that cut thin gouges in his back, through his instantaneously activated Scales. It continued to claw his back, but only 3 more blows made it through the Iron Dragon's Scales and into his flesh. The other 5 made to move but he denied them. "No! Stay there!"

On his front, the scales shed and sharpened. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the blade-like scales into the draconian creature's eyes, blinding it. Like a hurricane, he whirled around and delivered a scale enhanced punch to its nose. His Hard Fist knocked it back a long way.

He dropped to his knees and pulled the three other Dragon Slayers into his arms. They were shook by him embracing them.

"I don't know for sure, but I think the dragons did something to us. If they did, that's another thing they have to answer for." He whispered to them, cradling them to his chest like small children. "But I don't need an answer to that right now. All I need is the strength… to defend you guys."

"Gajeel…" Tsukiko trailed off when she saw his face.

He hugged them tighter for a moment, then rose unsteadily to his feet, and turned to face the recovering wyvern. He looked over his shoulder at them, a look they'd never seen in his red slitted eyes.

"I know I probably have the least right, but I'll inherit Naruto's will, and protect you all! I'll become the guardian dragon, I'll abandon my humanity if that's what it takes, whatever I have to do to safeguard you 5. I don't want to be Black Steel anymore, that's the name of a brute with no concern for anyone or thing. I want to be someone who cares about his comrades, who loves his family. I want what you've all got, the courage to do what's right, not what's easy."

Jet Black Iron blades slipped from his skin, the size of small knives. Hundreds of them hurtled around him in a storm of metal that slashed at the air, creating waves of air pressure from his body. His grey-green magic exerted itself forming a potent aura around him. His scales turned Jet Black too, reforming but for where he was injured.

"So for the sake of that courage, to become that person I want to be… I'll fight this beast, and slay it where it stands." The Iron Dragon Slayer declared finally.

The blades levitated around him for a moment, then shot at the wyvern as if fired from a cannon, shredding through its scales in an instant. They then ricocheted around its insides, cutting them apart and causing so much internal damage it was uncountable.

A single Jet Black Blade was left, floating in his palm. Flexing his fingers, Gajeel let it fly.

Like a bullet, it went in the beast's forehead, pierced its primal brain through, and exited the other side, stained with blood. It dropped to the ground, and Gajeel shed the remainder of his scales.

" _Jikiryū_." Natsu realised. "The Magnetism Dragon _._ "

The 4 on the ground that could walk made their way their feet, standing back to back with Gajeel. Tsukiko was in the middle, given she couldn't move very easily. A myriad of screeches sounded, and a whole horde of wyverns descended on them surrounding the group. Seeing the massive threat, all of them pulled out their big guns so to speak.

Metalicana's son summoned his Jet Black Iron blades back to himself, creating torrents of rushing metal around his arms and shoulders. Gray formed his Ice Make stance. Alicya coated her burns in silver ice and let the ice mist exude from her hands. Natsu set his fists ablaze. Wendy gathered the winds around her, ready to unleash them. Tsukiko set her small hands on fire with Purity Flames.

"This is gonna be bloody." Gray realised with an eye roll.

"How are we going to do this?" Alicya inquired. "There's about 60 of them."

Natsu grinned in a very dragon-like way. "Like the old man always said…"

Everyone glanced at him.

"Together."

The breath attacks of 4 dragons and a goddess, and a hail of ice arrows blasted outwards, and the six engaged the wyverns head on. It was a bloodbath, but only some of it was theirs.

Gray stomped on the ground, and a geyser of ice erupted from the earth, smashing into the first's jaw. A snowstorm explosion followed it, cast by Alicya. An infernal fireball smashed into two, and was swiftly twisted into a flame vortex by a tornado that collided with it. A club of iron smashed into another wyvern's nose, a spiral of sapphire flame looping around it and blazing upon impact.

From Natsu's hands came a firestorm, raging insurmountably. Gajeel sent a volley of blades through it, catching them alight and burying them in the throats of more. Gray's hailstorm of ice weapons was granted even greater piercing power by winds that coated them. Sapphire flames and silver ice were unleashed in a single, unified torrent that that bore through the midst of the horde. Punching the ground, the Iron Dragon Slayer caused many stalagmites of Jet Black Iron to pierce through the earth, ramming through the undersides and legs of the beasts.

A phalanx of winter spirits rampaged through the air, freezing the impaled ones to death in the blink of an eye. Purity Flames and Dragon Fire collided, creating an explosion that wiped out more. A tornado burst from Wendy's mouth and hurled a deluge of ornate silver ice swords into an entire pack. Ice and Jet Black Iron merged to forge an wall of spears that hurtled at them.

Tornados of sapphire flame and sky blue wind met, sending wyverns left right, centre and up in the sky. Dragon Fire and regular ice smashed together in a burning and freezing wave, performing both effects simultaneously. Wendy and Gajeel fired and merged their Roars, demolishing the last one together.

"They just keep on coming." Natsu grinned. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The furious flames rushed over the remaining few, and the others joined him in blasting them to kingdom come. At long last, they'd wiped the attacking wyverns out. However, it was far from over, as they would come to discover.

They made their way to where the Dragon Slayers could hear the sea, Gajeel carrying Tsukiko.

"So where do you suppose we are?" Gray asked.

The oldest dragon's child recognised the place. Metalicana himself had told him never to come here, ingrained it in him as an instinct to fear and avoid this place at any cost necessary. They shouldn't be here. This place was not for the living. It was a graveyard, the place at which the Unspeakable Shadow, the Scourge of the Dragon Civil War, had committed its most nightmarish massacre. Where it had torn dragons, Dragon Slayers, humans, demons, angels, all life apart with only its claws.

"Metalicana told me of this place. Its name is… _Insula Midnight_. It means Midnight Island. This place… is our worst nightmares come to life. The home to the Nightmare Dragon, that all dragons fear, except the Divines who banished it here."


End file.
